El Chico de la Profecía
by Superale2
Summary: (Capítulo 1 Corregido) Ha pasado mas de 2000 Años desde la derrota de Omega, y Goku el guardián del Universo esta buscando el nuevo grupo que protegera la Nueva Tierra fusionada Con el Mundo Shinobi. Mescla De Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Oh My Goddess, The World Only God Knows, Sailor Moon, Powerpuff Girls Z y Tokyo Ghoul
1. El Inicio De una Nueva Era

**Hola Mi mis queridos lectores como están? Espero qué bien porque aquí les traigo un nuevo Fanfic, es mi primera vez haciendo una historia entonces no sean duros conmigo cada uno comete sus errores :( pero se que a la hora que avancé más la historia va a mejorar, van a ver algunos errores en la historia pero voy a tratar de corregirlos lo más que pueda y una cosa más esta historia no va a seguir ningún canon de los animes que voy a usar, todo va a ser casi inventado por mi, bueno sin más que perder comencemos! **

**No soy dueño de Dragón ball GT, Naruto Shippuden, Sonic the hedgedhog etc.**

**Protocologo: Han pasado más de 2000 años después de la batalla universal entre Goku y Omega Shenlong, Goku se fusionó con las esferas del dragón y convirtiéndose en el nuevo Guardián del Universo, los familiares del heroe murieron en el proceso del tiempo, Al paso del tiempo han ocurrido muchos cambios en El Paraíso, los Supremos Kaiosamas se retiraron de su puesto y heredaron su supremacía a las nuevas Diosas conocidas como las Hermanas Júpiter observadas y Entrenadas por Goku , despu****es de unos siglos La tierra estaba teniendo problemas se estaba fusionando con un planeta que tenía los mismos caracteres de la Tierra Planeta Shinobi Creando una Catástrofe eliminando el 90% de la población humana . Los shinobis al inicio no confinaban con la raza humana pero al ver como tenían que comenzar desde cero tuvieron que colaborar entre ellos mismo y se hicieron muy amigables con los humanos, al paso del tiempo _Las_ naciones más Conocidas del Mundo comenzaron a crearse como Estados Unidos, Alemania, Japón, Rusia etc. **

**El Super Saiyajin Dios Goku con su nuevos pupilos las Descendientes de los Dioses Olímpicos (Las Hermanas Júpiter) estuvieron al tanto de lo que Ocurría en su Universo, no había ninguna amenaza que aterrorizara a la Nueva Tierra, pero sabían que tarde o temprano las fuerzas del Infierno Aterrorizarán el mundo real.. Goku con su Rival Vegeta y las Hermanas Júpiter estuvieron en Guerra contra de Los Weiss que son criaturas creadas por el Dios del Infierno Aliadjinn, al final La Guerra fue ganada por los Saiyajines pero con un costo al Final, Las Hermanas Júpiter se sacrificaron al Sellar todos los Weiss del Infierno incluyendo al Dios del Infierno Aliadjinn, Goku puso a Cargo a Piccolo como nuevo Rey y Guardián del Infierno creando el Nuevo Infierno, Piccolo creo el Escuadrón de Caza de Weiss para mantener el Balance en la Tierra**

**Goku Y la única Diosa del Paraíso Urd sabían que tarde o temprano va a ver otra amenaza en la tierra pero no tenían que intervenir en las Amenazas del Mundo Real, Entonces Goku decidió Encontrar un Grupo de Chicos y Chicas que tengan sangre Saiyajina en ella pero al Final va a encontrar un Chico en especial que sea conocido por las Leyendas entre los Dioses de la Destrucción y los 12 Universos, El Chico de la Profecía..**

Estados Unidos, Los Ángeles Junio 2009.

Era un día Normal de Verano en la famosa ciudad de Los Ángeles, la gente estaba viviendo en paz no había nadie que les arruinará eso pero tarde o temprano eso iba a cambiar

En una Casa de Clase media se encontraba un Chico de 10 años que estaba dormido en su cuarto, no queriendo ir a la escuela, pero sabía que este era el último día de clases entonces no quería esperar más para que sea la tarde para comenzar sus vacaciones de buena manera

"Hey es hora de levantarte Hernano" Dijo una chica al entrar al cuarto.

"Unos cinco minutos mas Mary" Dijo el chico en su cama boca abajo.

"Corey hoy ES el ultimo dia de Escuela, por Lo menos has el esfuerzo de levantarte" dijo su hermana mayor que tiene 12 años, Pelo Largo y tiene la cara de Milk en apariencia.

"Esta bien Bajo en seguida" Dijo Corey de 10 años, tiene el mismo cabello de Goku cuando el era pequeño, es bajo de estatura le llega a los hombros a su hermana.

"Que fastidio" Dijo Corey en su mente cuando se estava lavando los dientes " Por lo menos es la última ves que me tenga que levantar temprano y no ver a los bravucones que me molestaban todo el tiempo"

"Corey! Tu hermana ya te esta esperando para que vayan a la escuela!" Dijo su madre que estaba preparando comida para su esposo.

"Sí mama ya bajó enseguida!" Dijo Corey Cambiandose a su ropa preferida, una camisa Blanco en el centro y las mangas de color azul oscuro, pantalones Negro y unos zapatos Jordans.

"Espero que les vayan bien y portense bien" dijo la madre con sus hijos afuera de la casa.

"claro! Adios madre!" Dijeron los 2 hijos y caminaron a la parada de bus.

"Estan Creciendo no crees amor?" Dijo su padre que la estaba abrazando.

"si y se miran con mucha energía!" Dijo la madre contenta " No crees que ya es tiempo. De contarles sobre sus Ancestros y Secretos?" Dijo ella mirando a su esposo.

"Ellos lo van a descubrir al paso del tiempo" dijo el padre mirando al cielo "Corey me recuerda mucho a su ancestro que salvó este mundo" sonrio

* * *

En La Escuela

Corey se despedia de su hermana que iba para clases en el segundo piso y empieza caminar a su clase donde se encuentra con su mejor amigo Zack.

"Hey Corey!" Dijo el chico con el pelo púrpura y con la misma estatura que el.

"Hola Zack" dijo la mini versión de Goku dándole la mano

Zack Uchiha Mejor Amigo de Corey Uchiha, pelo morado que le llega hasta las orejas hermano menor de la estrella y capitán del equipo de fútbol Denise Uchiha, Famosos los dos por ser los hijos de los multimillonarios de la Corporacion Cápsula.

"Estas Listo para las vacaciones?!" Dijo el joven de 10 años

"Por Supuesto!" Dijo ansioso Corey

"Lo bueno es que nuestros padres se van de tour a Asia para enseñar sus proyectos a las compañías entonces Denise se quedará encargada" dijo Zack levantando su dedo indice

"Oye no crees que tu hermana es algo joven para que te cuide a ti y la casa?" Dijo Corey cruzando sus brazos y pensando que Denise sólo tiene 12 años de edad

"Mis padres dijeron que con el liderato que tiene es más que suficiente para cuidarme" dijo Zack aún contento

"bueno si tu lo dices" puso sus brazos en su cabeza y se dirigió a su asiento a esperar que suene el timbre

DING DING DING

"por lo menos será la última ves que escuche eso" peso Corey mirando al pisaron

6 Horas después

Había terminado la escuela ya comenzaba las vacaciones y todos los chicos querían salir a jugar y disfrutar el aire puro de California, Corey con Mary se dirijieron a la parada del bus para ir a casa

"Hermana.." Dijo Corey en vos baja con preocupacion

"Que pasa Corey?" Dijo la otra Uchiha con preocupación

"Tengo un mal presentimiento que algo va pasar dentro de muy poco a esta ciudad nose porque" dijo Corey con miedo

"creo que has visto muchas películas de miedo hermanó" dijo con una sonrisa y abrazando a su hermano "hay que disfrutar las vacaciones a lo máximo anímate"

"está bien" dijo sonriéndole de regreso.

cuando se bajaron del autobús sospecharon algo raro en el vecindario, huelia a muerto y nadie estaba afuera como siempre, comenzaron a caminar los dos a su casa abrieron la puerta y de sorpresa y de Horror encontraron sangre en el suelo y de más sorpresa a una persona amada tirada

"QUE ESTA PASANDO?!" Dijo Corey sorprendido de lo que vio y horrorizado

"No lo puedo creer, esto es una pesadilla.." Dijo Mary llorando y de rodilla en el suelo

BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPÍTULO, SI ME TARDE MUCHO ES PORQUE HE TENIDO MUCHOS TORNEOS DE LUCHA Y NO HE TENIDO TIEMPO EN TERMINAR EL CAPÍTULO, SI HAY PROBLEMAS DE GRAMATICA DÍGANME PORQUE MI IPAD ME HA ESTADO FALLANDO Y SOY NUEVO EN ESTO DE SUBIR CAPÍTULOS, PERO EN ESO ESTOY SEGURO QUE EL CAPÍTULO 2 VA ESTAR LISTO PRONTO EN ESTA SEMANA. GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE CAPITULO Y AQUÍ LES DEJO MIS PERSONAJES OC COMO SON REALMENTE

**Hombre**

**Corey Uchiha: 10 años de edad**

**Apariencia: Cabello de Son Goku**

**Raza: Saiyajin/Uchiha**

**Familia: Mary Uchiha Hermana Mayor**

**Persona tímida y pensativa en cosas serias, al inicio cree que es débil pero eso cambia al avanzar la historia.**

**Mujer**

**Mary Uchiha: 12 años de edad**

**Apariencia: Cabello de Son Gohan cuando lo tenía largo**

**Raza: Saiyajin/Uchiha**

**Persona Imperativa, Cariñosa y muy sobre protectora con su hermano y amigas**

**Familia: Corey Uchiha Hermano Menor**

**Hombre **

**Zack Uchiha **

**Edad: 10 Años**

**Apariencia: Cabello de Trunks**

**Raza: Saiyajin/Uchiha**

**Familiar: Denise Uchiha Hermana Mayor**

**Le gusta pasar con su Mejor Amigo Corey y le gusta competir y siempre ser el mejor**

**Mujer**

**Denise Uchiha**

**Edad: 12 años**

**Apariencia: Cabello de Bulma o Bulla **

**Raza: Saiyajin/Uchiha**

**Jugadora de Fútbol de la escuela, Líder del grupo y le importa la seguridad de los demas**


	2. La Apocalipsis Comienza

**Antes Que Comienze este capítulo quiero aclarar algunos detalles que no d****ije en el prólogo, Goku Es el Nuevo Dios y Guardián del Universo 7 (igual como en la película de la batalla de los dioses) Tarde o temprano voy a traer a Naruto o Sasuke para que les explique a los nuevos herederos del clan sobre el Sharingan, y si Los cuatro Uchiha son saiyajin, se que su sangre están muy mezclada con la humana pero son herederos del poder de los guerreros Z, no quiero decir mucho Spoiler entonces a Comenzar el Capitulo**

**Autor: Corey quiero que digas el protocolo**

**Corey: Bueno.. Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball, Naruto, Sonic y más elementos Anime etc.**

**Autor: Muchas gracias ahora si a comenzar**

**Capitulo 2: La Apocalipsis Comienza**

Corey Y Mary estaban en estado de shock cuando vieron a su madre en el suelo tirada con una bala en la cabeza, Mary corrió donde estaba su madre llorando a la par de ella y Corey corrió a la cocina porque escucho la voz de su padre en dolor cuando lo vio se llevó una cara de horror y de miedo cuando vio a su padre de rodilla cubriéndose un mordisco en su cuello lleno de sangre y en su otra mano una mini pistola.

Corey: *llorando y con miedo* "QUE OCURRIÓ ACÁ PORQUE MI MADRE ESTA MUERTA?!"

Padre de Corey: Corey quiero que escuches con cuidado lo que te voy a decir..."

Corey: *llorando* "porque esta ocurriendo todo esto?

Padre de Corey: *escupió sangre al suelo* tu madre se convirtió en un Zombie.. La persona que la ataco era otro Zombie pero se miraba más humano y violento, cuando vi a tu madre tirada en el suelo y sangrando me dijo que la matara..

Esto puso en shock a Corey

Corey *Gritando y llorando* "PORQUE LE HICISTE CASO!?" Esto puso a Corey en Un estado mental terrible, no podia describir Lo que estaba pasado.

Padre de Corey: Ella dijo que la unica alternativa para que to fuera afectado, Pero antes que fuera a traer la mini pistola tu madre ya se habia convertido en Un zombie y me mordió en mi cuello *enseño su cuello con 2 agujeros* En muy poco me convertiré en Zombie, Corey como padre quiero que me dispares en el la cabeza! Y quiero que se vayan del vecindario y a buscar un lugar seguro ese maldito Zombie ya debió que morder más de mies de personas"

Esto dejo en shock a Corey, no sabía que hacer, sólo era un niño de 10 años, no quería comenzar el verano así, como podrían sobrevivir la Apocalipsis de Zombies que estaba por asolar la ciudad, no todo el estado de California

Corey: *Llorando* Porque tiene que pasar esto *snif* siempre he querido a mi madre! a ti y a mi hermana, ahora mi madre murió y tengo que matarte para salvarme!

Padre de Corey: *hablando con dificultad* yo tampoco quería que fuera esté el final, pero de algo estoy seguro que ustedes van a derrotar a ese Zombie que nos ataco.

Corey: *en shock* como lo voy a derrotar, soy débil! nose defenderme todavía! Y piensas que voy a vencer a un zombie! *llorando*

Padre de Corey: *puso su brazo en el hombro de corey* yo sé que es difícil, pero tu y tu hermana tiene un talento que nuestros ancestros tuvieron para defender el Mundo, yo tengo la seguridad que eres El Niño elegido para hacer el trabajo, irás descubriendo tus habilidades al tiempo y las usarás para en bien *mas sangre escupio" ya no hay mucho tiempo tienes que dispararme en la cabeza es una orden

Corey todavía con miedo agarro la pistola, pero con lo que le dijo su padre le dio algo de confianza al hacerlo, si no lo hacía podían morir el y su hermana, lo iba hacer por su familia.

Corey: *llorando* Adiós Papá.."

Padre de Corey "le salió una lágrima y sonrio" Adiós hijo, cuida a tu hermana y protege a tus seres queridos y al mundo, espero verte un día...

Corey apunto a la cabeza todavía temblando del miedo agarro el gatillo y

*BANG*

El sonido del disparo se escucho por toda la casa, agarro de sorpresa a Mary que todavía le salían lágrimas, se levantó y puso sus manos en su pecho y dijo.

Mary: *con miedo* Corey..?"

en ese momento Corey salió de la cocina con la pistola en su bolsillo, se les salía lágrimas y levanto su cabeza, Mary Impresionada al ver los ojos de Corey, eran de color rojo, tenían dos puntos en cada ojo y un punto en el medio, Corey se dirigió donde su hermana puso sus manos en el hombro y le dijo

Corey: Hay que escapar de aquí, empaca lo necesario iremos en el carro de nuestro padre y iremos a la casa de Zack a refugiarnos quedo claro?

Mary no podía creer el cambio de actitud de su hermano menor, actuaba como una persona mayor con liderato

Mary: Que le paso a tu ojos Corey? Porqué están así y que le paso a nuestro padre

Corey todavía en silencio pero abrazo a su hermana

Corey: Nose que le paso a mis ojos pero siento que me da más confianza en mi, y nuestro padre esta en un mejor lugar...

Mary: Nuesto padre también esta muerto?! *preocupada de lo que le paso a su padre*

Corey: eso es lo que no importa más *lagrimas salían de su ojos rojos* el quiere que sobrevivamos esta Apocalipsis y lo vamos a hacer y derrotaremos al culpable

Mary estaba en shock en el cambio de actitud de su hermano, levanto la cabeza todavía con lágrimas pero sus ojos también cambiaron era del mismo color que los de Corey dos puntos en cada ojo y uno en el medio de cada uno

Mary: *mirando determinadamente a su hermano* se que es muy difícil pero tienes razón primero hay que salir de acá y buscar la casa de Zack y Denise es el único lugar del la ciudad que los pueda proteger

Corey: *sonriendo* sabía que me entenderías, despertastes los mismos ojos rojos, pero eso es lo de menos primero busquemos lo necesario y salir de aqui

Mary agredió y comenzaron a sacar lo necesario para sobrevivir unos días en la calle, Corey fue a asegurarse si había suficiente Gasolina para salir, el tanque estaba lleno, y los dos jovenes uchihas subieron al carro y se fueron lo más rápido posible. De su sorpresa vieron a mucha gente levantándose pero ya no humanamente sino en forma Zombie, los policías de Los Ángeles estaban disparando a los Zombies pero no era lo suficiente, todo era un completo caos

Corey: será mejor que encendamos la radio para ver que lo que esta ocurriendo.

Mary: tienes razón ahora la enciendo. Para mientras dispara a los Zombies que nos ataquen.

Corey se puso atento si Zombies se estaban acercando a ellos mientras Mary encendió la radio y lo que dijeron en la radio los dejo impresionados

Radio: Los Angeles está bajo ataque Zombies, según las autoridades los ataques han seguido incrementando, se espera que los ataques lleguen a otras ciudades de California, el alcalde de California declaro estado de emergencia se recomienda que todos los que no han sido afectados encuentren un lugar seguro.

Mary: como podremos ayudar si hay miles de Zombies en todos lados y se supone que no son ordinarios

Corey: *serio y preocupado* se que se mira imposible pero no nos vamos a rendir fácilmente encontraremos la respuesta tarde o temprano

Pasaron 30 minutos de ataque Zombie que se encargó Corey en eliminar, el nunca había usado la pistola pero los ojos especiales que aparecieron cuando mato a su padre le dio la habilidad en tener un mejor uso y le quitó el miedo en sostenerla, Y Mary aún de tener 12 años podía manejar perfectamente a una velocidad alta gracias a los ojos especiales que despertó, al final llegaron a Corporación Cápsula donde viven sus mejores amigos Zack y Denise.

Mary: parece que llegamos.. Oye Corey tus ojos volvieron a la normalidad *señalo a su hermano*

Corey: *miro al espejo* tienes razón ya no están! parece que duran por un tiempo limitado.

Mary: Tendremos que buscar la abilidad de despertarlos de nuevo, pero primero hay que entrar a ver si están nuestros amigos adentro.

Corey: Tienes razón vamos! *con una vos algo infantil*

Los dos Uchihas se dirigieron a la puerta, tocaron el timbre preguntaron primero quien era y dijieron su nombres, der. repente abrieron la puerta y no nada más y nada menos que Zack pero había algo diferente en el que dejó en Shock a Mary y Corey.

Mary y Corey: *en su mente* TIENE LOS MISMOS OJOS QUE NOSOTROS!?

BUENO ACÁ TERMINA ESTE CAPÍTULO ESPERO QUE LO AYAN DISFRUTADO, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO CONOCERÁN A ALGUIEN MUY ESPECIAL QUE LOS AYUDARA Y ENTRENARA PARA ACABAR CON LOS ATAQUES ZOMBIES Y SABRÁN EL SECRETO DE SUS OJOS ROJOS (SHARINGAN) BUENO QUE PASEN UN BUEN DIA.


	3. Hola Soy Son Goku

**Hola de nuevo parece que estamos avanzando poco a poco, Primero uno de mis Deseos es de Terminar la Serie antes del 2016 parece difícil pero posible, también al cabo que avanze la serie voy a poner otros personajes de otro anime o más, Hoy los 4 uchihas van a conocer a una persona muy importante que salvó al Universo antes (Obvio que Goku) o y una cosa más Zack y Corey van a tener la misma apariencia facial y de cabello por 4-5 sagas van a crecer pero sus caras van a seguir igual, y Voy a ser 9 sagas con esta serie bueno vamos con el protocolo**

**Mary**:** Jefe puedo decir los anuncios? *vos de niña pequeña***

Autor** (yo): Claro que puedes *sonriendo***

**Mary: Gracias *mirando a la audiencia* bueno Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic y más elementos anime **

**Autor: Gracias Mary y dile a Zack que el va a ser el siguiente en el próximo capítulo **

**Mary: Okay ahí le digo**

**Autor: sin más que perder que comienze este capítulo!**

**Capitulo 3: Hola soy Son Goku. **

Mary y Corey: Tiene Los mismos ojos que teniamos!

Los dos uchihas se sorprendieron cuando vieron a Un Zack con lágrimas en sus ojos y sangre en sus zapatos.

Zack: *lagrimas* pensaba que los Zombies los había atacado y habían muerto pero que bueno que esta sanos y salvos *abrazo a los dos*

Corey: Oye Zack tus ojos están rojos no te distes cuenta *señalo a los ojos de zack*

Zack: si lo se nose porque pero me dio la habilidad tener un mejor rendimiento cuando estaba escapando de los Zombies. Si quieren les cuento la historia adentro *señalo a su casa*

Corey y Mary: esta bien!

Los 3 entraron a la casa de la corporación cápsula, Zack les explico como un Zombie lo estafa siguiendo desde la parada del bus con Denise, dice que tubo mucho miedo cuando lo vio y cuando una persona lo ayudo a escapar y se llevó la pistola por seguridad, el nunca le gustaba las armas igual que Corey pero esta ves era por supervivencia, cuando vio a un Zombie que los iba a atacar le dispararon en el cerebro y cuando vieron a la persona con más determinación se dieron cuenta que le dispararon a su padre versión Zombie, no lo podían creer que le disparan a su única persona que los cuidaba, lloraron hasta no poder pero cuando vieron una nota que estaba en el bolsillo de el decía "Zach, Denise ustedes son los herederos de la leyenda de nuestros ancestros, se que sí me miran en forma Zombie espero que me disparen para que no mueran, los quiero ver a ustedes proteger la tierra en un futuro, se que suena algo loco pero tienen el potencial para serlo, Van a conocer a una persona, una leyenda que los va a entrenar, tengo una pequeña cápsula en el sótano de la casa que los va a ayudar en mucho pero no la usen hasta que estén listos, espero verlos un día" Derrepente sus ojos cambiaron de color a uno rojo igual que Corey y Mary, y se dieron cuenta que tenían que proteger a sus amigos y familiares.

Corey: Mi Padre me dijo lo mismo, no sabía que hacer, me sentía débil pero me dio la motivación en seguir adelante.

Denise: Tienes razón todos nosotros tenemos esa motivación en salir adelante y vencer al que esta encargado.

Mary: Pero todavía no sabemos donde esta y ni sabemos si estamos listo para enfrentarlo.

Zack: Mary tiene razón además tenemos que descubrir la habilidad de nuestros ojos especiales para activarlos a nuestra voluntad

Corey: tienes Razón pero primero hay que ver si hay...

Derrepente Una manada de Zombies derribaron la puerta principal, los cuatro uchihas se pusieron detrás de el sofá y fueron a recargar sus armas.

Denise: Bueno demostremoles a estos malditos quien manda!

Mary: Corey Pásame la otra pistola que agarrastes de la casa

Corey le paso la pistola ya recargada, las 2 chicas dispararon a tratar de darles en la cabeza, Zack uso lo mismo que Denise sólo que era más pesada pero la podía levantar y comenzó a disparar.

Corey: De qué están hechos estos Zombies le hemos estado disparando en la cabeza y no se han muerto. *seguía disparando*

Zach: Bueno hay que apresurarnos porque ya casi estamos bajo en munición! *disparando*

Pasaron 10 minutos de pura acción los Uchihas sólo pudieron matar 20 Zombies de 50 se veían sin esperanzas cuando se quedaron sin balas

Mary: Bueno parece que este es nuestro final... *dijo triste*

Denise: No te preocupes por lo menos estaremos con nuestra familia en el otro mundo *con una triste sonrisa*

Zach: por lo menos luchamos con valor..

Corey: con que este es el final hmph.. *decepcionado*

los tenian acorralados a Los 4 sin escape alguno, se Miraba que era el final Pero derrepente..

?: KA...ME...HA...ME...HA!

una onda de energia azul vino detras de la ventana Donde estaban acorralados los niños y evaporizo a 15 Zombies en un zaz!

?: Gran trabajo en defenderse de esta manada de muertos "desendia del techo"

Corey: Quien.. Eres.. Tu? Y cómo puedes hacer eso? *sorprendido*

?: por qué no salvamos las respuestas al salir de acá, agarrense de mi los sacare de acá!

Los chicos con desconfianza pero uno por uno se agarraron del hombre misterioso, puso sus dos dedos en la frente y se teletransportaron a unas montañas en el Norte de Estados Unidos, con una casa mediana ahí y plantación. Todos los uchihas impresionados de lo que iso el hombre al sacarlos de ahí pero todavía. Desconfiaban de quien era.

Zack: Díganos ahora quien es usted? *señalo al hombre* y como hizo para sacar ese truco que elimino a casi todos los Zombies?

?: se me olvido presentarme jeje *puso la mano detrás de su cabeza* Mi nombre es Son Goku.

Denise: Señor goku.. Como izó para sacarnos de ahí?

Goku: se llama La Teletransportacion! *señalando sus dos dedos

Mary: La teletransportacion... Como funciona? *curiosamente*

Goku: La aprendí cuando estaba en otro planeta cuando venía de derrotar a un tirano galáctico que se llama Freezer, la gente que vive en ese planeta eran muy amable y la forma que funciona la técnica es concentrarse en la energía espiritual de uno más conocida como Ki y cuando lo localiza se tele transporta, es una técnica difícil de dominar pero muy útil.

El grupo no les creía mucho pero al final le creyeron cuando venía con un Gi azul, pantalones de combate, botas de combate, tenía una cadena que representaba a alguien importante y tenía el mismo estilo de pelo que Corey

Corey: Señor Goku usted es de este planeta? *curiosidad*

Goku: Para serte sincero no, me creí en este planeta, soy de una raza guerrera llamada saiyajin la más poderosa de nuestro universo y ustedes portan esa sangré casi la misma cantidad de la mía, los saiyajin nos miramos como los humanos pero la única diferencia es que tenemos cola *enseño su cola* puede que las suyas crezcan muy pronto

Corey y los demás no lo podían creer conocieron a un extraterrestre poderoso y lo que más no podían creer que eran de la misma raza también, esto sería unos de los secretos que les guardaban sus padres?

Goku: también si miran a la luna llena pueden convertirse en un mono gigante, también los saiyajin si seguimos peliando más nuestras técnicas mejoran, también cuando estamos al borde de la muerte nuestro poder incrementa por 2 y los increíble existe la transformación llamada Super Saiyajin.

Corey: Super.. Saiyajin? *confundido*

Zack: nos la puede enseñar *exitado de la emocion*

Goku: esta bien pero les recomiendo que den unos pasos atrás no los quiero tirar al suelo al expulsar mi energía

todos se alejaron de Goku, al ver se estaba concentrando, y el suelo comenzó a temblar, las ráfagas de viento se estaba volviendo más fuerte, el pelo de Goku se levantó y se estaba convirtiendo en Dorado y una aura dorada aparecía alrededor de el.

AGHRRRRRRR!

El sonido del grito se escucho por todo el campo, dejo de temblar pero sólo eso no sólo sorprendió a los uchihas, la apariencia de goku cambio radicalmente, dejo a Corey en shock y los demás también, los músculos los tenía más grandes de lo normal se miraba como un Dios

SSJ Goku: Este es el Super Saiyajin (en voz más ronca)

Denise: Increíble, que poder..

Zach: El puede acabar con todos los Zombies

Mary: la mirada de el es muy fria

Corey: quiero aprender esa transformación! *en su mente*

goku volvió a su estado normal con una sonrisa.

Goku: se que se preguntan como puedo hacer eso? Bueno la primera ves que me transforme fue. Cuando el tirano Freezer mato a mi mejor amigo, no pude controlar mi ira pero mucho entrenamiento se puede lograr, ustedes pueden llegar a esa fase solo cuando estén listos.

todos algo decepcionados de no poder transformarse como el pero tienen la esperanza en hacerlo pronto

Zack: entonces a que nos traistes acá entonces?

Goku: *Sonrisa* Los voy a entrenar para que cumplan sus misiones y proteger a la ciudad y al país, y también los voy a ayudar a despertar... Uh como me dijo Naruto.. Uh.. El sharingan la habilidad que ustedes cuatro despertaron.

todos quedaron sorprendido al escuchar que sus ojos especiales se llamaban sharingan y los que más los ponía emocionados era que iban a entrenar con una persona muy poderosa.

Corey: por cuanto tiempo nos va a entrenar señor Goku?

Goku: por un mes, confíen en mi sus habilidades van a incrementar mucho

Todos: queremos ser más fuertes para acabar con los Zombies *ansiosos*

Goku: ese es el espíritu! Pero primero a comer jejejej!

Y ES ASÍ COMO SE TERMINA EL CAPÍTULO, VAN A CONOCER LOS SECRETOS DEL SHARINGAN Y VAN A APRENDER TÉCNICAS DE GOKU Y TAMBIÉN ALGUNAS TÉCNICAS DE NARUTO, SE QUE COMETÍ ERRORES DE GRAMÁTICA PERO MI IPAD NO QUIERE COLABORAR CONMIGO PERO BUENO LOS MIRO PRONTO


	4. El Sharingan y Los Legendarios Shinobis

**Hola de nuevo, volvemos** con** otro capítulo que dejara aclaraciones del anterior, antes que nada quiero decir que ya voy a llegar a mis 5000 palabras Wow que rápido jaja, Los que quieren saber como es Denise ella se parece a Bra de Dragón Ball GT pero casi cada saga va a cambiar de estilo de cabello, bueno sin más que perder comenzamos con el protocolo **

**Zack: Es cierto que hoy es mi turnó jefe?**

**Auto: sí pero te recuerdas como decirlo verdad?**

**Zack: Por supuesto jefe *mira a la audiencia* Bueno Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic y más elementos Anime**

**Autor:** **Gracias ****Zack ve de regreso al entrenamiento con Goku y ahora comencemos con el Capítulo 4!**

**Capitulo 4: El Sharingan**

Han Pasado 2 semanas desde que Goku Les enseñara artes marciales, comenzaron con el viejo entrenamiento del Maestro Roshi con las caparazones pesadas y hacer trabajos en el campo, al inicios los 4 Uchihas dudaron en el entrenamiento pero al final de la primera semana se quitaron en caparazón pesado y ya se estaban moviendo más rápido que el ojo humano podía ver, gracias a. Su sangre saiyayin incrementaban la ropa de entrenamiento para acostumbrarse, en la Segunda semana aprendieron lo básico de las artes marciales y el Kamehameha, Corey a los 2 días ya podía preformarlo, Zack iso una técnica diferente al kamehameha sólo que era púrpura y lo llamo Galick Gun, Goku recuerda esa técnica cuando Vegeta la uso ante el, Mary quería otra técnica diferente pero fuerte Entonces Goku le enseño el Masenko que su hijo Gohan usaba y Denise Probo el Finísh Buster Es así entonces goku Avanzaba a la Tercera fase del entrenamiento

Goku: Estas 2 semanas han progresado mucho *comiendo* esta semana comenzaramos la tercera fase del entrenamiento.

Corey *en su mente* Me pregunto que tipo de entrenamiento nos Dara Goku-Sensei

Mary: *Pensando* me pregunto si nos enseñara algo más avanzado, ya no somos humanos normales en primer lugar

Zack: Espero que nos enseñe la transformación del Super Saiyajin! *en su mente

Denise: Que estará pensando Goku-Sensei? Espero qué nos enseñe algo útil como la teletransportacion *Sonriendo y Pensando*

Goku: pero antes les quiero presentar a unas persona que les explicará como será el entrenamiento y como usar el Sharingan a su voluntad y controlarlo

Los 4 jóvenes estaban dudando de quien eran esas personas que los iba a ayudar a controlar el sharingan, pero no dudaban de su Sensei.

Goku: *dijo gritando con emocion* bueno ya pueden pasar los dos!

La primera person que entró era un Chico de 18 años, Rubio, ojos azules, tenía bigotes de zorro, una banda de símbolo de hoja, traía un traje negro con naranja y una capa que dice Séptimo Hokage, la otra persona que vino detrás de el tenía peló negro que le cubría el ojo derecho, tenía una edad de 18 a diferencia del chico Rubio el no tenía una banda, traía un ropa negra con morado, unas botas que no le cubría los dedos y andaba el Símbolo Uchiha en su espalda y eso sorprendieron a los jóvenes que no lo podían creer

Zack: No puede ser... *sorprendido*

Mary: Se supone que ellos murieron hace siglos...

Denise: y creer que nuestro Sensei los trajiera *shock*

Goku: Créanme jaja, Me imagino que los escucharon en la clase de historia a ellos dos

Corey: Si... Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha... *aun sorprendido*

Naruto: Wow parece que esta generación todavía sabe de nuestra historia Ninja estas de acuerdo Sasuke-teme?

Sasuke: Si dobe, y creer que Mi sangre Uchiha siga fluyendo en esta generación.

Eran los dos Mejoras ninjas de la Historia antes de que las dos tierras se fusionaran, Naruto Uzumaki Séptimo Hokage de la Aldea Oculta de la hoja y héroe de la Cuarta guerra Shinobi y Sasuke Uchiha Uno de los Herederos del Los jóvenes Uchihas y El único en superar a Legendario Madara Uchiha, Zack y Denise habían escuchado historias de sus aventuras cuando su padre les contaba del extinguido clan pero un día Iba a revivir tarde o temprano.

Zack: Pero se supone que ustedes murieron hace mucho tiempo! Cómo puede ser que estén vivos!?

Naruto: Es cierto. Nosotros morimos hace mucho tiempo pero gracias a Goku y Urd Nos iso regresar al mundo real por un par de Días para explicarles unas cosas.

Corey: Quien es Urd? *curiosidad*

Goku: Es la Diosa del Cielo de Este Universo, Yo soy El maestro de ella también gracias a Mis actos que ise en mi vida tube el placer de entrenarla y protegerse así misma.

Mary: Y me imagino que hay un Dios en el Infierno verdad Goku-Sensei?

Goku: Si pero el Dios del Infierno es un buen amigo mío el fue mentor de mi hijo (esta información dejo sorprendidos a los Jóvenes excepto a Naruto y Sasuke que ya sabían de la historia) Se llama Piccolo es el que Fundo El Nuevo Infierno que trata de capturar almas malignas que salen del viejo infierno y van a esta realidad.

Corey: Entonces quien es el Dios de Esta realidad?

Naruto: Es tu mismo Sensei Corey, Goku es el Dios de la realidad de este Universo.

Los Jóvenes no lo podían creer que estaban siendo entrenados por un dios que era guardián de este Universo y trajo Legendarios maestros niñas a darles consejo para su entrenamiento.

Sasuke: Creo que ya es hora de explicarles de como activar sus Sharingans a su propia voluntad.

Y así fue como Comenzó Sasuke a explicarles como El Sharingan es un Dojutsu especial de los ancestros Uchihas, también les explicó el Mangekyo Sharingan es una fase más avanzada del Sharingan pero no estaban listos para probarlo, también es hablo del Rinnenga que es el Ojo del Dios Ninja ( El sabio de los 6 caminos) era posible que uno de sus herederos los podía despertar gracias a la sangre saiyajin que tiene los cuatro y podría ser más fuerte que la Sangre Senju.

Naruto Les explico que es el chakra y como puede ser utilizado, Goku Añadió también que el Ki es parte del Chakra y los 2 pueden ser usados al mismo tiempo pero gastaría mucha energía en ellos entonces sólo podían usar uno de cada uno, Naruto les dio papeles de elemento para saber que clase de elementos ellos eran, Corey era elemento Airé, Zack era elemento Fuego, Denise era elemento Rayó y Mary era elemento Agua.

Y los días comenzaron a pasar rápido, Naruto y Sasuke trabajaron con los chicos en equipos de 2, Naruto se llevó a Corey y Mary por ser elemento aire y agua mientras Sasuke se llevó a Denise y Zack por ser elementos Fuego y Rayo. Sasuke les dijo que para activar el sharingan tienen que estar concentrados en sus auras y despertarlo, al inicio se miraba difícil pero a las 4 horas todos lo lograron despertar, Sasuke estaba orgulloso del proceso que miraba de sus pupilos que cargaban su sangre.

Al final de la Semana los 2 shinobis estaban satisfechos del proceso de los jóvenes, Corey aprendió muchas técnicas de Naruto como los multiclones de sombra, el rasengan y el futon Rasenshuriken no era tan poderoso como el que producía Naruto que hacia explotar montañas, Zack aprendió muchos estilos de fuego como la clásica bola de fuego, La técnica preferida de Sasuke el Chidori y muchos más, Mary y Denise no se quedaron atrás también aprendieron lo básico de sus técnicas, Mary aprendió jutsus del Segundo Hokage y Denise aprendió jutsus de rayo que la iba a ayudar en su modificaciones de ataque con el Ki.

Naruto: Estamos muy orgullosos de su progreso chicos, aprenden a un paso muy rápido

Mary: Gracias a ustedes que nos enseñaron estas técnicas para combatir a los Zombies

Sasuke: Recuerden los jutsus sólo duran entre 5-10 segundos el efecto, pero con sus sharingans ya controlados pueden performar las técnicas a su favor y leer los movimientos del enemigo

Corey: Entonces este es el Adiós? *algo triste*

Naruto: No te preocupes en un futuro nos vamos a ver de nuevo Dattebayo! *sonriendo*

Zack: Y creer que íbamos a ser entrenados por nuestros Ancestros esto es como un sueño!

Naruto: Recuerden ustedes son los nuevos protectores de la tierra, protejan a sus amigo y familiares a toda costa.

Los 4: Si!

Sasuke: Bueno Goku es hora que regresemos al Cielo nuestro trabajo termina aca

Goku: Que lástima pero bueno dile a Urd que voy a estar entrenando a estos chicos una semana más aún no a pasado el mes

Naruto: no te preocupes le dejaremos saber!

Asi fue como los dos legendarios Shinobis se tele transportaron al otro mundo y dejar su legado de proteger a sus seres queridos a toda costa, Naruto pensó que alguno de ellos iban a superarlos muy pronto y hasta superar a Goku.

Goku: Bueno chicos Por que no vamos a comer me imagino que tienen hambre

* el sonido todos los estómagos rugieron*

Corey: *Riendose* Parece que nuestra sangre saiyajin nos hace sentir más hambrientos de lo común! VAMOS A COMER!

Que les esperaba la siguiente a nuestro jóvenes héroes a su regreso a Los ángeles que estaban siendo conquistados por los Zombies, que clase de horror y de poder ocultaban? Y quien es el que dirije las tropas Zombies? todo esto en el siguiente capítulo!

Y CORTE ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, ALFIN NARUTO Y SASUKE APARECEN PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN EN LAS SIGUIENTES SAGAS VAN A APARECER EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO TAMBIÉN VA A VER ACCIÓN AL ESTILO DRAGON BALL Z! SI QUIEREN SABER QUIEN ES URD BÚSQUENLA EN LA SERIE OH MY GODDESS! Y LAS REFERENCIAS DEL NUEVO INFIERNO VIENEN DE LA SERIE THE WORLD ONLY GOS KNOWS PERO ESOS ELEMENTOS LOS VOY A USAR MÁS ADELANTE Y SI PICCOLO VA APARECER PERO COMO DIOS DEL NUEVO INFIERNO MUY PRONTO, Y DE PODERES DE PELEA TODOS ELLOS VAN A ESTAR AL NIVEL DE GOKU CUANDO SE ENFRENTÓ A RADITZ. BUENO LOS ESPERO PRONTO PARA EL CAPÍTULO 5 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	5. Los Frutos del Entrenamiento

**Hola a Todos de Nuevo :) se Los juro que la escuela y el equipo de lucha me están quitando mi preciado tiempo en mi continuación con la historia pero lo bueno que ya casi vamos a llegar a la mitad de la primera saga yay! Pero bueno comencemos con el Protocolo**

**Goku: Parece que ahora es mi turno de decir la presentación verdad?**

**Autor (yo) Si Goku ten el honor en decirlo hehehe**

**Goku: *Mirando a la audiencia* Bueno Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball, Naruto, Sonic, y más elementos anime mencionados en este fanfic.**

**Autor: Gracias goku ahora a comenzar el ca... *suena el estómago de alguien***

**Goku: Oye Superale2 no tienes algo para comer jeje esque me muero de hambre!**

**Autor: Esta bien pero no te acabes toda la comida o sino me mata mi madre jajajaj**

**Goku: GRACIAS SUPERALE2! *se va a la cocina***

**Autor: bueno ahora si que comience el capítulo 5!**

**CAPITULO 5: Los Frutos del Entrenamiento**

* * *

Paso la última semana del mes del entrenamiento volando y nuestros nuevos héroes ya estaban preparados para combatir a los Zombies y años habido algunos cambios físicos en ellos.

Corey siempre tiene la misma cabellera que Goku pero su incremento de músculos se notaba, ya no se miraba más flaco que antes, ahora tenía el cuerpo de un atleta, andaba vestido con un Gi naranja y una camisa azul por debajo, Goku noto que se miraba igual a su segundo hijo Goten pero con un poco más de Maza muscular.

Zack no se quedaba atrás, también tubo algunos cambios físico, su cuerpo se hizo más formado y definido, al igual que Corey su pelo morado no cambió pero creció unos 2-3 centímetros, cargaba un Gi verde con una camiseta negra por debajo.

Mary y Denise también tuvieron cambios algo notables, sus cuerpos se miraban más detallados y se miraban como atletas y muy lindas que hasta los Hermanos menores de ellas admitieron que se miraban bien, Mary andaba vestida con un Gi naranja al igual que su hermano Corey pero andaba una Camiseta negra abajo y con una cola en su cabello, Denise se puso una Camisa sin mangas de color rosado y unos pantalones de combate color negro.

Ya era hora que se Despidieran de Goku que tenía que regresar al Otro Mundo a continuar con sus labores como guardián del Universo.

Goku: bueno chicos ya es hora que regresen a la ciudad para recuperarla porque no queremos que todo el país se venga a pique. *dijo sonriendo y orgulloso*

Mary: Gracias Goku-sensei por enseñarnos todos sus conocimientos y forma de entrenarnos

Zack: Si Goku-Sensei estamos muy agradecidos espero verlo pronto de nuevo.

Todos lo fueron a abrazar por última ves, ellos agarraron un cariño Muy grande a el que ellos podían hacer todo por el, todos terminaron de darle el Abrazo excepto Corey que le tenía una pregunta a Goku

Goku: que quieres preguntarme Corey? *respondió Contento y Curioso*

Corey: es que... Quería pedirte un favor Goku-Sensei *con algo de pena*

Goku: bueno dime!

Corey: Puedes decirles a mi padres y los padres de Zack que estamos bien?

Goku: Por supuesto! No te preocupes cuando llegue al otro mundo les diré esta bien!? *colocando su mano en la cabeza del joven Uchiha*

Corey: *Con una sonrisa igual a la de Goku* Gracias Goku-Sensei! *lo abrazo*

Goku: De nada *miro hacia el grupo* Bueno será tiempo que los lleve de regreso a la ciudad! Oh se me olvidaba! Mary a cacha esta bolsa!

Mary agarro la bolsa y el pregunto a Goku

Mary: Goku-sensei que hay en esta bolsa? *con curiosidad*

Goku: Son las semillas del ermitaño, ayudan a recuperar las energía de uno al 100% y curar todo tipo de heridas, hay 20 semillas las pueden usar para sembrar una y crezcan más!

Los chicos estaban algo sorprendidos de los efectos que sólo daba una semilla pero les iba a servir de mucha ayuda en el futuro.

Goku: Bueno es hora de irnos, agarresen de mi hombros para llevarlos por medio de mi Teletransportacion.

Los 4 jóvenes se agarraron de los hombros de Goku y el guerrero más poderoso del Universo iso lo suyo y en un zas aparecieron encima volando en Los Ángeles, Los Uchihas se quedaron en shock cuando vieron la ciudad como un pueblo desierto con edificios arruinados y otros parcialmente destruidos, estaban muy molestos con los Zombies que hicieron esto y los quería eliminar, cuando se dieron la vuelta Goku ya no se encontraba y fue cuando los chicos decidieron hacer un plan para acabar con los zombies en la ciudad más rapido.

Zack: Nesecitamos un plan para acabar con estas criaturas rápidamente! *dijo con una cara seria*

los chicos se pusieron a pensar por un minuto y Denise llego con la idea!

Mary: Cual es tu idea Denise?

Denise: es mejor que nos dividamos en un grupo de 2!

Corey: tienes razón así para que abarquemos más territorio en la ciudad.

Zack: Bueno yo y mi hermana vamos al sur de la ciudad y Tu y Mary vayan a la parte norte de Los Ángeles que les parece?

Mary: suena como buena idea *sorisa* que parece Corey?

Corey: Esta bien veamos quien de los dos grupos acaba con los Zombies más rapido

Zack: De acuerdo! Agredo con el desafío

Denise: Recuerde no destruyan toda la cuidad con los ataques suyos más a ti Corey! Todia no sabes controlar el poder de tus técnicas jeje

Corey: si si claro! Te lo demostraré! *apuntando a Denise*

Zack: bueno hora de combatir unos Zombies!

Derrepente Cerraron sus ojos por 5 segundos y ya tenían activados El sharingan!

Todos: Si!

Todos salieron volando a máxima velocidad a diferente direcciones, Corey y Mary fueron al norte, al sur Zack y Denise, esta era la hora de demostrar el entrenamiento que Hicieron por un mes Con Goku.

*En el Norte de Los Angeles*

Corey y Mary estaban volando y tratando de buscar algunos Zombies, Les tomo 5 minutos en buscar a una gran manada de Zombies Gracias a la técnica de sentir energía en otros individuos, Aterrizaron y viendo que habían más de 100 Zombies no tenían miedo además estaban sonriendo.

Mary: Parece que los niveles de poder de estas Ratas inmundas es muy bajo *sonrio*

Corey: Oye Mary que te parece si comenzamos esto con estilo he?

Mary: hmmm de acuerdo tu agarras la mitad y yo la otra ok?

Corey: Esta bien!

Mary: Comencemos!

Los dos hermanos apretaron los puños y comenzaron a gritar e incrementaron sus poderes, la tierra comenzaba a temblar y se veía las auras de poder de ellos 2 para darles miedo a los Zombies, los Zombies seguían caminando hacia ellos pero derrepente..

!ZAP!

Los dos desaparecieron a una gran velocidad que ni el ojo humano podía ver, los Zombies estaban confundidos de que desaparecieron, pero de abrir y cerrar de ojos, Corey apareció y dándoles puños que hacían a los Zombies salir volando por todos lados, Mary apareció en frente de ellos y les tiro una onda de energía que extermino a 15 Zombies.

Corey estaba acabando con ellos con una facilidad y una velocidad increíble, tiraba bolas de energía para distraerlos y rodearlos con ella misma, junto unos 20 Zombies en círculo y les lanzó las bolas del energía y acabarlos en polvo.

Ya quedaban pocos Zombies pero ellos querían acabar con estilo, querían hacer la *técnica especial* que les enseño goku en la última semana de entrenamiento.

Corey: Oye Mary por que no acabamos esto con nuestra técnica especial que nos enseño Goku-Sensei? *sonriendo*

Mary: Jeje no me sorprendes *sonriéndole de regreso*

Los Zombies iban hacia ellos para matarlos pero algo los impedio, La propia energía que emitían Corey y Mary era tan grande que mandaba a los Zombies unos pasos atrás! El suelo comenzaba a temblar y habían unas ráfagas de vientos que emitían los 2, una aura roja comenzó a aparecer y gritaron

Mary y Corey: Kaioken!

Se veía que la fuerza de los dos jóvenes Uchiha se habían incrementado por 2 veces, la masa muscular incremento inmediato y las ráfagas de viento se hacían más.

*En el sur de Los Angeles*

Denise y Zack pasaban por la misma situación, estaban eliminando a los Zombies con mucha facilidad que hasta lo hacían con estilo para no aburrirse, cuando detectaron que el poder de nivel de Corey y Mary habían incrementado decidieron en hacer lo mismo.

Zack: Hermana no nos quedemos atrás y activemos el Kaioken!

Denise: esta bien! Prepárate Zack que Vamos a acabar a estos insectos con nuestro ataques finales! *soreia*

Zack: Si!

Los dos pelimorados se pusieron en pocision de cargar, comenzaba a temblar el suelo y gritaron al mismo tiempo

Denise y Zack: Kaioken!

Aparecía una aura roja alrededor de ellos que hacía a los Zombies temblar del miedo, Denise puso sus manos en el cielo y comenzó a cargar su ataque y mientras Zack hacia símbolos con la mano para traer Relanpagos en la palma de su mano y comenzó a cargar, eso iso que su Chidori se volviera morado y gritaron los 2 sus técnicas especiales

Zack: Chidori Gun Fuego!

Denise: Katon! Finish Buster!

Los ataques se lanzaron y a medida que se acercaban se comenzaban a fusionar los ataques y se formó una sola onda de energía roja que era suficiente para borrar parte de Los Ángeles, cuando el ataque llego en contacto a los restantes Zombies fueron evaporizados al instante, la onda de energía todavía seguía se llevó unos edificios y exploto en uno grande, la explosión no era de mucha escala pero dejo un cráter de 8 kilómetros de diámetro.

Zack: Creo que nos pasamos jeje! *desactivando el Kaioken*

Denise: Y mucho como le vamos a explicar a la gente esto!? Pero bueno hay que ir donde Corey y Mary y decirles que ya acabamos!

Zack: Si!

Los Uchihas salieron volando hacia al norte para ver como estaban Corey y Mary

*En el Norte de Los Angeles*

Los Hermanos ya estaban cargado sus técnicas preferidas, Corey tenía un clon de sombra ayudándole a recolectar Elemento aire y Energía azul, mientras Mary Puso sus manos en la frente y comenzó a cargar una técnica muy fuerte!

Corey: Futon Kamehameha!

Mary: Super Masenko!

Las dos ondas de energía salieron de la palma de sus manos y vieron como los Zombies restantes estaban siendo evaporizados, la dos ondas de energía destruyo algunos edificios y cuando choco al final de la calle principal dejo un cráter gradé que dejo abarcado 5 kilómetros de diametro

Corey: parece que se nos pasó la mano jejeje *desactivo el Kaioken igual mary*

Mary: me parece jajaja pero también me imagino que Zack y Denise destruyeron territorio en la ciudad!

Corey: y hablando de ellos...

Zack y Mary descendieron de los aires para ver que sus mejores amigos acabaron con los Zombies con una gran facilidad.

Zack: Hablando de desastres si dejaron uno jajaj *sañalaba el crater*

Denise: Nosotros también se nos pasó la mano con el Kaioken *poniendose las manos en el cuello*

Mary: Bueno ahora que ya terminamos con esto es hora que vayamos de regreso a corporación cápsula para refugiarnos y hacer planes por ahora sólo acabamos con el ejército Zombie de esta ciudad y además hay que ver si hay gente viva!

Corey: tienes razón es hora que nos pongamos en mar...

Corey no pudo terminar la palabra cuando detecto un nivel de poder diferente y alto, voltearon a ver quien era los dejaron Sorprendidos que era un Zombie pero diferente..

?: con qué son ustedes que acabaron con mi ejército eh? *con una voz sería y calmada*

Mary: Quien eres tu?

?: Permíteme presentarme soy Super Zombie...

Quien es Super Zombie, dejo una inpresion terrible en los chicos Uchihas que estaban temblando de nerviosismo al sentir su poder, serán capaz de saber quien es realmente, lo sabremos todo en el Próximo Capítulo En Zombie Z

Y CORTE! BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, NO PUEDO CREER QUE LO AYA TERMINADO EN 4 HORAS, Y CADA CAPÍTULO ESTOY MEJORANDO JEJE, BUENO ANTES DE IRME LES VOY A DEJAR LO NIVELES DE PODER DE CADA UNO DE LO QUE VA EN LA SERIE.

Corey: 410 (Kaioken) 820

Mary: 405 (kaioken) 810

Zack: 410 (kaio ken) 820

Denise: 405 (kaio ken) 810

Goku Tranqulio: 5,000 (Normal): 150,000,000 (SSJ): 7,000,000,000

Naruto: 3,000,000

Sasuke: 2,900,000

Zombies: 50

Super Zombie tranquilo: 4,000

ESTOS NIVELES DE PODER NO SON OFICIALES, YO ME LOS INVENTÉ A BASE DE MI PENSAMIENTO A ELLOS, GOKU OBIO QUE ES EL GUARDIÁN DE UNIVERSO HA ESTADO ENTRENANDO Y TIENE UN PODER DE NIVEL ALTO, NARUTO Y SASUKE TIENEN ESE PODER PORQ HAN ENTRENADO EN EL OTRO MUNDO Y PUDIERON MANTENER SU CUERPOS, Y NO PUEDEN SER TAN PODEROSOS AL IGUAL QUE GOKU POR QUE SON HUMANOS Y GOKU UN DIOS SAIYAJIN! BUENO ESPERO VERLOS PRONTO SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	6. Super Zombie

Hey** como están todos! Finalmente estamos en la mitad de la saga apocalíptica! Lo se es corta pero no se preocupen las otras sagas que estoy planeando van a ser más largas, Al fin sabremos quien es Super Zombie, oh una cosa de las parejas no van a ver hasta que Corey tenga 13-14 en este fanfic que sería hasta la sexta o séptima saga lose soy malo Jajajaja nah! Bueno comenzamos con la introducción **

**Naruto: Oish! hoy es mi turno de hacer la presentación!**

**Autor: Que te trae de buenas ahora Naruto?**

**Naruto: Hoy aprendí una nueva técnica con Kurama, te la demostraré otro día!**

**Autor: Bueno está bien, di la presentación!**

**Naruto: Esta bien *mirando a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball, Naruto *señalandose así mismo* Sonic The Hedgehog y más elementos anime!**

**Kurama: OYE GAKI! CUÁNDO ME VAS A PRESENTAR O NO ME TIENES PLANEADO SACAR EN ESTO?!**

**Autor: Tranquilo Kurama vas a aparecer pero en la séptima saga jeje!**

**Kurama: Maldito... *se fue a dormir***

**Autor: Hey es mi serie! Bueno que Comienze este capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 6: Super Zombie**.

La Nueva generación de guerreros pesaron que habían acabado con todos los Zombies pero derrepente sintieron un ki maligno era más fuerte que todo el ejército de Zombies unidos, cuando vieron a esa persona, se quedaron sorprendidos, era sólo un Zombie pero diferente, su ropa estaba rasgada, color piel verde podrido, con algunos agujeros en la cara, su cuerpo era muy diferente a lo de los otros Zombies normales, tenía músculos de un atleta, Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando escucharon el nombre de el Super Zombie...

Corey: Super... Zombie... *con algo de nerviosismo*

Zack: Se mira diferente a los demás Zombies...

Denise: Y su ki... Es enorme.. *glup*

Super Zombie: Nunca creería que un par de ratas podrían acabar con todo mi ejército, se nota que Doctor Dexter no pudo hacer un ejército con los mejores guerreros de esta tierra..

Mary: Dexter...

Super Zombie: Oh si antes de matarlos será mejor que les de una explicación de como ocurrió esta Apocalipsis.. *sonriendo*

Corey: Ugh matarnos.. *enojado y nervioso*

Super Zombie: hahaha bueno sin perder tiempo comenzare con la explicacion.

Todos estaban nerviosos de Super, era muy poderoso y intimidante, no sabían que hacer la única forma para salir vivos de esta era escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

Super Zombie: Todo esto comenzó hace un mes, Doctor Dexter mi creador estaba haciendo uno de sus proyectos, para recolectar ADN de guerreros fuertes de otras generaciones, gente inmune a las enfermedades y epidemias, puso esas muestras en mi para generar el guerrero más podemos del planeta! Pero un día hubo un accidente que me iso un Zombie pero mantuve toda mis fuerzas

*Flashback*

Era un día normal como siempre en el laboratorio del Doctor Dexter, Ancestros del Doctor Gero, uno de los mejores genios de esta época, estaba creando el guerrero perfecto (autor: referencia a Cell) para ponerlo a prueba en cualquier batalla, Doctor Dexter recolectaba datos de los guerreros más fuertes de diferentes generaciones, Uzumakis, La anterior generación de uchihas, Senju etc. Derrepente ocurrió la desastre que dirigía a la Apocalipsis.

Computadora: Error! Error!

Dr Dexter: Que esta pasando se supone que puse la prueba de antídotos a mi creación! Esto no debería de estar pasando!? *sorprendido y enojado*

Cuando miró la máquina le había dado un antídoto llamado Sustancia Z (referencia a las Chicas Super Poderosas Z) era una sustancia negra que le había dado a sus Creaciones pasada, que estaban ocultas en una cápsula eran 3, una chica de pelo naranja, otra de pelo Amarillo y la última con pelo negro.

Se suponía que la sustancia Z hiciera cambios a la persona como poderes increíbles, pero como yo ya tenía el ADN de los guerreros niñas de la anteriores generaciones entonces el cambio en mi fue diferente

Dr Dexter: Parece que la sustancia Z hizo un efecto diferente a mi proyecto, esto en un acontecimiento interesante.

Cuando miró que la máquina que dejo de decir error se habrío la cápsula de donde estaba, mire al doctor se miraba algo confundido pero orgulloso que yo, el proyecto hubiera finalizado.

Super Zombie: Hola.. mi creador.. *sonriendo*

Dr Dexter: Te miras diferente a lo que tenía previsto pero no importa, tienes la apariencia de un Zombie entonces te llamarás Super Zombie..

Super Zombie: me gusta ese nombre.

Dr Dexter: Bueno ya que estas terminado, vas a obedecer todas mis órdenes!

Super Zombie: *salto de la cápsula y se dirigió donde el* Me temo que eso no será posible Doctor... *apuñalo a Dexter que lo dejo en el suelo agarrandose del estomago*

Dr Dexter: *escupió sangre* Que... Estas.. Haciendo *mira donde estaba el Zombie*

Super Zombie: *caminaba hacia la mesa del Doctor* no ve lo que estoy haciendo maestro... *agarra la substancia Z y se las pone a las 3 capsulas* estas 3 chicas que están acá no despertarán en un tiempo pero no le van a prestar atención a sus caprichos

Dr Dexter: Que?! No puedes hacer eso... No tienes idea! Pensé que íbamos a gobernar este país y más tarde el mundo! *sangrando todavia*

Super Zombie: de lo de Conquistar este mundo sigue en mi mente... *sonriendo malevolicamente* pero usted doctor me va retardar mis pasos de la conquista! *se fue volando de la ventana*

Dr Dexter: Maldito... Me las vas a pagar... *cayo en el suelo muerto*

*Fin del Flashback*

Super Zombie: Así fue como yo nací, acabe con la vida de mi creador, fui sigilosamente a esta ciudad a morder gente para convertirlas en Zombies..

Los 4 guerreros estaban sorprendidos por lo que va de la historia de super como mato a su propio Creador y el era el responsable de la aparición Zombie, estaban con miedo también que tenía ADN de los Guerreros más fuertes del pasado, y también se estaba preguntado si tenían sangre saiyajin

Super Zombie: Habían una persona que estaba peleando para que no lo convirtiera, y no dejaba de hablar de que sus hijos me iban a derrotar para proteger la tierra Blas blah pura patrañas!

Eso puso todos en shock especialmente a Corey! No podía creer que Super era el responsable de la muerte de su madre y padre, la sangre le estaba hirviendo por dentro, dejo salir una lágrima y le dijo.

Corey: *apretando los puños y enojado* Eres un maldito! No tienes idea en todo lo que la gente tiene que sufrir cuando uno pierde su familia...

De ahí fue cuando Super supo que el era ese chico que lo iba derrotar el que tanto mencionaba esa persona que no se dejaba morder muy facilmente

Super Zombie: Todos tendremos que perder algo temprano, y tu *señalando a Corey* ya lo perdistes, tu padre no sabe de lo que estaba hablando mi poder es inconparable! Si piensas que estoy equivocado porque no me atacas con todas tus fuerzas *abrió sus brazos haciéndole burla*

Corey ya estaba enfadado, no aguantaba lo quería acabar en el mismo momento y lo iba hacer

Corey: NO TE BURLES DE MI PADRE! *enojado activó el sharingan*

Mary: COREY! No lo agas! Es el demasiado poderoso! *preocupada y gritandole*

Super Zombie: *en su mente* El sharingan eh? Esto es interesante..

Corey no le hizo caso y dijo las palabras que nadie se esparaba

Corey: Kaioken Aumentado 4 veces!

El suelo comenzaba a temblar de una forma terrible, el poder Corey había incrementado al máximo, el sabía que si usaba el Kaioken aumentado 3 veces o más su cuerpo no podía aguantar el poder masivo pero no le importaba, el quería acabar con super por matar a su padre.

Zack: Este idiota.. No sabe que si lo usa así va quedar inmobil al final! *cubriendose la cara de las ráfagas de viento*

Denise: Corey! No lo agas! * cubriendo se la cara

Corey: Tengo que arriesgarme! Kage Bushin No Jutsu!

Salio otro clon a par de el y comenzó a recolectar energía de viento para reformar su técnica. Comenzó a formar el Rasengan y lo comenzó a fusionar con el elemento viento del clon, el rase fan comenzó a hacer un viento agudo que sonaba por toda la ciudad, las ráfagas se hacían fuerte que hasta hicieron mover a los 3 guerreros!

Corey *levanto sus manos* Futon Rasenshuriken!

Super Zombie: mezclo su técnica con el elemento aire, interesante...

Zack: *en su mente* Corey no pudo controlar la técnica hace una semana pero ahora parece que la puede usar bien...

Denise: *en su mente* increíble la gran densidad de Ki y Chakra esperemos que funcione...

Mary: Corey.. *poniendo sus manos en el pecho y preocupada*

Corey: Este es tu fin! Aghhhhhh!

Corey desapareció a una velocidad que pasaba la del sonido, ni los guerreros Uchihas con el sharingan pudieron seguir los movimientos, en un segundo Corey apareció a la par de super y aventó el rasenshuriken al estómago de el

Corey: Arghhhhhhh!

grito con todo su poder para que fuera atrapado en la técnica, se pasó llevando a super 500m de dónde estaban, cuando detono creo una esfera de viento demasiada fuerte que tubo ser contenida para que no destruyera otra parte de la ciudad, los vientos eran terriblemente fuertes.

Zack, Mary y Denise: ugh! *cubriendose de la explosión*

la explosión duro un minuto se dispersó y se miraba a un Corey cerca del cráter muy cansado y adolorido.

Corey: *cansado y agarrandose del brazo* he.. He... Parece que gaste todo mi Ki y Chakra en la técnica, su no hubiera controlado la explosión, la mayoría de Los Ángeles estuviera en un cráter.. Pero bueno latín está muer...

Corey y los demás vieron a una figura flotado del cráter, y quedaron en un shock horrible y esa persona era nada más y nada menos que el propio Super Zombie sólo con un rasguño en la cara

Mary: *con miedo* Imposible...

Zack: Como pudo sobreviví ese ataque directamente! *en shock*

Denise: Es muy poderoso!

Corey: imposible... Como sobrevivio mi Rasenshuriken con Kaioken Aumentado 4 veces *cayo al suelo a dolorido de su cuerpo*

Super Zombie: te felicito eres la primera persona que me ase un rasguño *señalando su cara* pero también me puedo curar automáticamente! *su herida se estaba curando*

Todos: Que!?

Super Zombie: Además Corey Uchiha, tu Kaioken es una técnica impresionante, pero parece que te dejo muy débil y tu rasenshuriken es poderosa pero *apareció a la par de el* No es suficiente para derrotarme, además no estoy usando ni el 25% de mi poder!

Corey: Que!? *en shock*

Denise: Que!? No esta usando la fracción de su poder! *impresionada*

Corey: Esta mintiendo! *no quería creer*

Super Zombie: Tu crees que estoy mintiendo? *burlándose*

Super comenzó a darle unos ataques combo con sólo sus pies, a una velocidad que sobrepasaba el sonido con mucha facilidad, después en el aire le tiró bolas de energía, cuando se miraba cuando Corey ya no podía, super le tiró una patada en la cabeza para que cayera al suelo a una velocidad rápida.

Mary: COREY! * salió volando a agarrarlo* estas bien!?

Corey: *sangrando de muchas partes de su cuerpo* Si...eso creo...

Zack: Acabo con Corey con una gran facilidad! *impresionado*

Denise: *apretando los puños y en su mente* que hacemos! Corey esta gravemente herido! su poder es incomparable! tenemos que salir de aquí.

Super aterrizo donde estaban los demás, todos se iban a poner en posición de batalla pero les sorprendió los que le dijo el Zombie

Super Zombie: a pesar que su nivel de poder sea muy bajo me impresionan sus técnicas, les propongo algo, les voy a dar 2 semanas para que entrenen para poder llegar a mi nivel, si me destruyen, el país vivirá en paz y los Zombies que están en otra ciudades desaparecerán, pero si los mato, el planeta entero será esclavizado por mi!

Todos estaban impresionados de la propuesta de super algunas no querían aceptar por que se estaban jugando el destino de la tierra! Pero alguien inesperado respondió con un si.

Corey: Acepto...!

Mary: Corey!?

Zack: Que estas haciendo!? *aun impresionado de la respuesta de Corey*

Corey: No se preocupen descubrirémos alguna manera de entrenar para ser más fuertes además nuestra sangre saiyajin corre entre nosotros... *aun gravemente herido se paro*

Super Zombie: Vaya, vaya no pensaría que viniera de ti niño! Bueno tiene 2 semanas, los esperare en el gran cañón en Texas no me moveré de ahí pero todos mis Zombies van a esta en otras ciudades. No creo que vayan a todas las ciudades ustedes a acabarlos..

Denise: Tsf.. Esta bien.. *en su mente* queremos ayudar a la gente atacada por los Zombies pero perderemos tiempo.. Además llamaremos mucho la atención por los medios.*

Super Zombie: ya se pueden retirar...

Los 4 guerreros se fueron volando hacia corporación cápsula la casa, Mary se llevaba a un Corey muy herido y sangrando, todos tenían en su mente que clase de entrenamiento iban a hacer sin su sensei. No fue mucho cuando llegaron de regreso a Corporación cápsula, no estaba en ruinas como otras casas, estaba en un buen estado, entraron a la casa para ver si había comida y cosas útiles para vivir por un tiempo.

Mary puso a Corey en el sofá y le dio una Semilla del Hermitaño.

Mary: Corey cómetela, te ayudara a recuperarte

Corey: Gracias.. *comiendose la semilla*

Cuando se la término de comer, sus heridas habían desparecido, su energía había volvió, se sentía más fuerte que antes.

Denise: Vaya Corey, tu energía a incrementado el doble que antes! *sonriéndole*

Corey: Gracias! *Puso sus manos en el cuello* Donde esta Zack? *con curiosidad*

Denise: Esta buscando comida, es mejor que te relajes! No quieres preocupar a tu hermana después de lo que hicistes! *tono de preocupada*

Corey: Si tienes razón.. Pero ahora que haremos.? *algo preocupado*

Denise: uhmmm.. *pensando* Ah lo se tengo una idea!

Que clase de idea tendrá Denise en su mente. Como se van a preparar nuestros héroes a este individuo que pudo aguantar un Kaioken aumentado 4 veces, podrán detenerlo, todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z!

Y CORTE! ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, ME TOMO UN DÍA COMPLETO EN HACERLO, ALFIN USO EL FLASHBACK PERO NO LO USARE MUY SEGUIDO PORQUE PUEDE ABURRIR, COREY SE PASÓ CON SU TÉCNICA PERO SUPER AGUANTO ESE ATAQUE COMO SI NADA JAJAJA BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS NIVELES DE PODER POR AHORITA RECUERDEN NO SON OFICIALES!

Corey: 410 (Kaioken X4) 1620 (Zenkai boost) 820

Denise: 405

Zack: 410

Mary: 405

Super Zombie Tranquilo: 4000

Dr Dexter: 10

LE DI A COREY UN ZENKAI BOOST POR QUE EL ES UN SAIYAJIN AL IGUAL QUE TODOS ELLOS VAN A RECIBIR UNO TARDE O TEMPRANO, VAN HABER SORPRESAS, Y QUIZÁS NUEVOS PERSONAJES INVENTADOS POR MI PERO CON APARIENCIA Y ESTILO DE DRAGÓN BALL Z, BUENO ME RETIRO HASTA LA PRÓXIMA! SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	7. Gravedad Aumentada!

**Hola a todos, Quien podría creer que llegaría a mi séptimo capítulo de este fanfic, ya casi estamos cerca del final de la primera saga, como vieron en el Flashback de Super he pensado usar a ellas (no voy a decir los nombres hasta el final de la saga) pero bueno esta capítulo no va ser mucho de acción, va ser más de entrenamiento y planes para la pelea final de Los jóvenes Uchihas contra Super Zombie pero bueno comenzamos con el Capítulo, por favor en darle follow o me gusta sería de mucha ayuda para seguir con este Fanfic bueno comenzamos con la introducción**

**Sasuke: Oye dobe porque debo que hacer la presentación yo? *siendo molesto como siempre***

**Autor: Porque si Sasuke! Si no me haces caso no vas a salir en este Fanfic! Que quede claro?**

**Sasuke: Esta bien... *mirando a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball, Naruto, Sonic y más elementos anime que se usarán en esta historia..**

**Autor: Muchas gracias Sasuke *sonriendo sarcasticamente* si no quieres hacer esto tienes que ganarme en Naruto Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution que te parece!?**

**Sasuke: Hmph trato echo!**

**Autor: bueno chicos me voy a jugar Naruto para darle una paliza a Sasuke en el juego jajaj bueno que comienze el capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 7: Gravedad Aumentada!**

Nuestros héroes estaban reunidos en la casa de Zack y Denise, después de haber regresado vivos del encuentro contra Super Zombien, tenían que encontrar un método que los ayudara a vencerlo, hasta que Denise vino con una idea..

Denise: Creo que ya encontré un método pero nose si sigue ahí después de que los Zombies invadieran mi casa...

Corey: *Interesado en el tema* De que se trata ese método...

Denise: Zack! Recuerdas la nota que nos dejo nuestro padre verdad?

Zack: Si! Además acá la tengo porque? *le paso la nota a Denise*

Denise: Aquí dice en esta parte de la nota "Hay una cápsula que les ayudará en su destino, la usarán cuando estén listos, esa cápsula está en el sótano donde yo hago mis proyectos."

Zack: entonces esa cápsula está donde hacia sus proyectos papa? *curioso*

Denise: Me imagino, casi nadie va donde trabaja papá, además esa puerta siempre se mantiene segura. *levantando un dedo*

Mary: y tienen la llave para entrar? *mirando a los 2*

Zack: No la tenemos pero podemos destruirla para entrar *dando una gran sonrisa*

Corey: Bueno que estamos esperando vamos a buscarla! *emocionado*

Antes que todos se dirigieran al sótano de Corporación Cápsula, Corey se puso otro Gi color naranja con una camisa azul manga larga porque la otra se había destruido sólo dejando casi sin la mitad, se mostraban los músculos que tenía, muy formados, después de cambiarse se dirigió donde estaban sus amigos que estaban buscando la cápsula, después de 10 minutos Mary encontró una mini cápsula que era el tamaño de su dedo.

Mary: Creo que ya encontré lo que tanto buscábamos! *dijo emocionadamente*

Denise: *miro la capsula* Están seguros que esta pequeña cápsula nos ayudara

Corey: nunca lo sabremos sino la activamos *cruzando sus brazos*

Denise: Esta bien aquí va *Activo la cápsula y la lanzo*

*POOF*

Salio mucho humo que dificultaba la vista de los Uchiha después de 10 segundos el humo se habían dispersado y de su sorpresa de todos estaba una nave que cabía exactamente en el sótano, tenía una forma redonda pero amplia tenía dos pisos, Mary se preguntaba como diablos cabía una nave así pero no importaba, lo que importaba era si este era el método para entrenar.

Zack: Wow nuestro padre inventó algo así! *todavía impresionado*

Mary: Como una nave como esta nos va ayudar en el entrenamiento?!

Denise: Nunca lo sabremos si no entramos..

Todos subieron a la nave que estaba con la puerta abierta y de sorpresa de ellos la computadora de la nave los recibió.

Computadora: Hola, bienvenidos a la Camara de gravedad.

Corey: Cámara de gravedad? *interesado*

Mary: Increíble una cámara de gravedad, quizás este sea nuestro método que necesitamos para entrenar *en su mente*

Computadora: Los controles para configurar la gravedad están en el centro de este piso

Todos miraron el centro del esta piso y se encontraba un monitor con muchos botones y una pantalla de configuración.

Computadora: la gravedad acá pueda llegar hasta 500G. Y también viene con 2 tanques de curación que cura todas las heridas de gravedad, y también viene incluido trajes de entrenamiento que son durables en batallas.

Todos estaban en shock de lo que estaban escuchando, La gravedad se podía configurar hasta 500G, esa gravedad era de monstruos pero sabían que Su sensei podía aguantar eso sin problemas! Les gustó lo del tanque de curación cuando se queden sin semilla del hermitaño podían usarlo para curarse, y querían ver como eran los trajes de entrenamiento, entonces todos bajaron al piso de abajo donde se encontraban los tanques de curación que tenía una máscara para poder respirar, tiene el espacio cómodo para estar ahí, de ahí se dirigieron al armario donde estaba los trajes de entrenamiento, venía con un traje azul elástico que se estiraba a cualquier tamaño, una armadura se miraba pequeña pero descubrieron también que era elástica y durable, venían guantes blancos y botas de combate blancas, Zack y Corey no dudaron dos veces y se pusieron el traje de entrenamiento se sentían muy ligeros y muy cómodo, Denise y Mary se pusieron el de la chicas a diferencia del traje elástico azul era negro, sólo le llegaban a las rodillas pero todo lo demás era igual al de los chicos

Corey: estos trajes me gustan! *movía sus brazos para ver si no le incomodaba*

Mary: Estoy de acuerdo! Son muy cómodos! * mirándose en el espejo*

Denise: esto nos va hacer mucha ayuda en esta dos semanas de entrenamiento!

Zack: Entonces que gravedad vamos a comenzar a entrenar

Denise: Bueno se que 500G es imposible que lo hagamos ahora porque acabaríamos aplastado, será mejor que comenzáramos con 10G y la otra semana con 20G.

Mary: Estas segura que podemos aguantar 10G?

Corey: Claro además nuestros cuerpos están adaptados a aguantar cosas que se miran imposible de hacer! *soriendo*

Mary: tienes razón hermanó. Hay que hacer esto para proteger el país y la tierra!

Zack: bueno comenzemos el entrenamiento!

Después todos se dirigieron al piso principal donde estaba la máquina de configuración pusieron los dígitos 10G para comenzar el entrenamiento

Computadora: Gravedad aumentada por 10 veces comenzando.

Todos voltearon hacia arriba al escuchar un sonido agudo, y derrepente todos cayeron al suelo de rodilla al sentirse 10 veces más pesado!

Corey: Wow... Que.. Dificultad.. * a puras penas se pudo levantar*

Zack: Me.. Siento... Muy pesado.. *con dificultad*

Mary: Mejor.. Usemos el kaioken.. Para movernos mejor.. *todavía estaba de rodillas*

Denise: Tienes.. Razón.. Todos! Activen su Kaioken... * se trataba de levantar*

Todos apretaron sus puños y gritaron

Todos: Kaioken!

Aparecio una aura roja en todos ellos, ya se podían mover pero no a su velocidad maxima!

Zack: Hasta con el Kaioken todavía nos cuesta movernos a nuestra velocidad

Corey: por eso hay que entrenar duro dominar esta gravedad sin el kaioken, pero este día será una excepción en usarlo para movernos.

Denise: Bueno comencemos el entrenamiento!

Asi fue que nuestros héroes comenzaron el entrenamiento, no querían usar ataques de energía o jutsus porque no querían destruir la nave, entonces decidieron sólo entrenar físicamente, Al los 3 días ya no estaban usando el kaioken para aguantar la gravedad, entrenaban entre sí en combates amistosos para superarse entre sí, Corey peleaba la mayoría de veces con Zack por que se consideraban rivales y mejores amigos, también pasaba lo mismo entre Mary y Denise entrenaban para superarse y no depender de sus hermanos menores.

Al final de la semana ya sentían la gravedad aumentada 10 veces como una caminada normal, entonces decidieron desactivarla para ver como se sentía sentir de regreso a la gravedad normal

Denise: Computadora desactiva la gravedad aumentada 10 veces a gravedad normal!

Computadora: Desactivando gravedad..

Se comenzaba a desactivando la gravedad, cuando terminó el proceso no lo podían creer, se sentían más ligeros que nunca!

Corey: Increíble! *tiraba puños a una velocidad que superaba el sonido*

Zack: Me siento muy ligero.. *comenzaba a saltar y moverse rapido*

Mary: al parecer el entrenamiento si funciono después de todo *se miraba a sí misma*

Corey: hay algo que quiero investigar primero! *apretando los puños*

Todos miraron a Corey y dudaron que era lo que tenía planeado hacer, derrepente salió una aura roja y fuerte alrededor de Corey

Corey: Kaioken aumentado 4 Veces!

Mary: Parece que Corey puede aguantar el Kaioken aumentado 4 veces

Corey: *en su mente* No me duele, voy a tener que avanzar más y buscar mi límite!

Corey: Kaioken aumentado 6 veces!

El aura de Corey se hacía más grande de lo que era, todos sintieron que su poder había incrementado por mucho pero Corey no se sentía satisfecho, no encontraba el dolor entonces lo tomo a otro nivel.

Corey: Kaioken aumentado 7 veces!

La aura se oso más fuerte,Myanmar comenzaba a destruir el piso del sótano, los vientos se hacían más fuertes, ahí fue cuando Corey sintió un poco de dolor.

Corey: *en su mente* con que este es mi límite! esto no es suficiente! si Super Pudo aguantar un Kaioken aumentado 4 veces con mucha facilidad, este no hará mucho efecto en sí, necesito entrenar más para llegar aumentar el Kaioken a 10 veces *desactivo el kaioken*

Zack: Si Corey pudo entonces nosotros podemos llegar a ese nivel, ya que entrenamos todos al mismo tiempo y de la misma manera

Corey: Ustedes también pueden llegar a aumentado 7 veces, pero creo que nuestro nivel de poder todavía no sería suficiente para acabar con súper *en tono serio*

Mary: Que te hace pensar que nuestro nivel de pelea todavía no sería suficiente?

Corey: Bueno, el kaioken aumentado 4 veces era nuestro máximo antes del entrenamiento, y super hizo ver ese ataque como un juego de niños, y se que nuestro poder basé a aumentado más pero no rivalizaríamos el nivel de poder de super, además el dijo que sólo usó menos del 25% al protegerse de mi Rasenshuriken, y creo que no estaba mintiendo. *con cara seria*

Denise: Wow Corey sólo teniendo 10 años y ya actúas como un líder jajaj *sonriendo*

Corey: Jeje Gracias *sonriendo y rascándose la cabeza*

Zack: Corey tiene razón nuestros poderes ahora no serán suficiente para vencerlo, tenemos otra semana más para entrenar en la gravedad aumentada 20 veces, será difícil pero los frutos son los que vale más.

Mary: Tienes razón, pero antes de comenzar vamos a comer algo tengo hambre jeje *sonriendo con pena*

*Todos los estómagos sonaron*

Corey: bueno vamos a come... *interrumpido*

Nuestros Héroes escucharon una voz en sus mentes, estaban buscando quien era pero no encontraron a nadie..

Goku: Chicos soy yo!

Todos: Goku-Sensei!?

Corey: Goku-Sensei donde esta?! No lo encontramos!

Goku: Jejeje no estoy en la tierra, les estoy hablando del otro mundo telepáticamente gracias a Kaio-Sama

Kaio-Sama: No hay problema Goku. *sonriendo*

Zack: y a que se debe esta llamada Goku-Sensei?

Goku: He esta viendo su entrenamiento que han echo esta semana, y veo que se han echo muy fuertes! Estoy orgulloso

Todos sonrieron y Dijieron gracias con una sonrisa

Goku: Bueno la razón por que les estoy hablando es que, Encontramos la reencarnación de Naruto y Sasuke!

Denise: Deveras! De quien se trata? *curiosa*

Goku: Bueno creo que tu y Mary ya conician esta persona antes! El primero se llama Erza Uzumaki, el tiene a Kurama dentro de el y la Otra se llama Ashley Uchiha ella tiene su sangre y es Saiyajin, a diferencia de ustedes tiene algo divino adentro de ella que no lo pude identificar pero Urd Me ayudara!

Las Chicas quedaron Sorprendidas, al saber que sus viejos Compañeros eran la reencarnación de Naruto y Sasuke! Corey tenía curiosidad y les pregunto a su hermana quienes eran esas personas

Mary: Erza Uzumaki Era uno de mis compañeros de clase, es uno de los más inteligentes del Estado, dicen que tiene comunicación con la naturaleza

Goku: Naruto me menciono que ese chico tiene abilidades con la naturaleza, el usa el chakra.

Corey: Bueno *cruzando los brazos* se supone que ya no hay más saiyajines en este planeta, como es posible que este otro?

Goku: Al parecer esa Fuerza divina que está dentro de ella, la hizo Saiyajin al nacer nose mucha información de ella pero también tiene sangre Uchiha, por eso Sasuke me dijo que les dijera a ustedes que la fueran a buscar.

Mary: Corey, Ashley Uchiha no es relacionada con nosotros pero viene del clan nuestro que existía haces muchas generaciones atrás, Ella era mi compañera de clases muy buena amiga, ella es una experta en medicación nos puede hacer mucha ayuda.

Goku: Bueno les dejó el encargo a ustedes, recuerden entrenen mucho porque se les aproxima una pelea que decidirá el destino de la tierra.. *interrumpido por Zack*

Zack: Goku-Sensei creer que nos podríamos comunicar más seguido si le gritamos o a Kaio-Sama

Goku *Con una sonrisa* Claro yo siempre paso donde kaio-sama todo el tiempo, sólo tienen que contactarse conmigo! Bueno tengo que irme Adiós!

Todos: Adiós Goku- Sensei!

se terminó la conversación todos quedaron en silencio cuando iban en camino a la cocina hasta que Corey rompió el silenco

Corey *poniendo las manos detrás de su cuello* Bueno entonces que vamos a hacer?

Mary: Vamos a dar unas visitas mañana *soriendo*

*En el Otro Mundo*

Goku se había ido del planeta de Kaio-Sama en búsqueda de Urd y hablar sobre el tema de la energía divina que sintió en ella y lo ayo familiar, usó la tele transportación para llegar en un zas, Urd como siempre contenta recibió al Dios del Universo

Urd: *Sonriendo* que es lo que te trae acá Goku-Sama?

Urd La diosa del Cielo y del otro Mundo, tiene pelo Gris largo que le llega a su cintura, tiene un diamante en su frente, tiene puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas y un bastón que tenía una esfera roja.

Goku *sonriéndole de regreso* Hola Urd-Sama, bueno mi visita se debe que en la tierra he sentido una fuerza divina, es muy débil pero se me hace conocida y se encuentra en la reencarnación de Sasuke..

Urd: Mmmh Dijistes que es familiar.. *pensando*

Goku: Si no he sentido una energía divina así hace 12 años, No cree que será una de las Diosas que Se sacrificaron al sellar a los Vintage del viejo infierno?

Cuando Urd escucho eso de Goku se puso a pensar si era el escuadrón de Diosas que habían desaparecido después de Sellar a las Vintage y Weiss del Viejo infierno que tuvieron problemas en combatir y proteger los portales entre el Cielo, El mundo real y el Infierno.

Urd: Pero se supone que ella desaparecieron al sellar a los Weiss. *con mirada algo seria*

Goku: Al parecer sobrevivieron al sellado y están dispersadas en otros cuerpos humanos.

Urd: es lo más probable.

Goku: *sonriendo* Pero tarde o temprano alguien las va a ayudar a recuperar sus poderes!

Urd: *sonriendo* Eso espero han pasado 12 años en no ver a las hermanas Júpiter, se supone que único que les puede regresar su poder es El Niño elegido

Goku: Oh en eso no se tiene que preocupar!

Urd: *Interesada* Goku.. No me digas que ya encontrastes al niño elegido de la profecía que creastes!?

Goku: Si lo he encontrado, te lo presentare un día pero tengo que irme a buscar a Naruto y Sasuke a contarles sobre la noticia!

Urd: Bueno Goku-Sama que tengas un buen viaje *sonriendole y moviendo las manos*

Goku: Adios! *Salio volando*

Goku: *en su mente* Corey estoy 100% Seguro que tu eres mi heredero, El Niño elegido que ayudara a mantener paz en las 3 realidades, sólo espero que trates bien a las Hermanas Júpiter se pueden poner celosas sí sales con una y después la otra, pero me imagino que no le van a hacer nada jejeje quien sabe!

Asi es como nuestros héroes recibieron valiosa información de las Reencarnaciones de los Legendarios Shinobis, Y de sorpresa son viejos amigos de Denise y Mary, serán ellos de mucha ayuda? Aceptarán ir al equipo Uchiha-Saiyajines? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z!

Y CORTE! ESTE CAPÍTULO DI MUCHA INFORMACIÓN VALIOSA, LAS REENCARNACIONES DE NARUTO Y SASUKE SON PERSONAJES OC QUE INVENTE, SI NO SABEN QUIENES SON LAS HERMANAS JÚPITER LES RECOMIENDO QUE MIREN "The World Only God Knows" POR AHORA NO LAS VOY A MECIONAR HASTA QUE ASHLEY LA DESCUBRA Y OTRAS HERMANAS VAN A APARECER MUY PRONTO PERO NO EN LAS PRIMERAS SAGAS, Y LO QUE GOKU DECÍA DE QUE SE PONEN CELOSAS ES QUE COREY VA TENER QUE CONQUISTAR A LAS CHICAS QUE TIENEN A LAS DIOSAS, PERO ESO VA SER OTRO DÍA CUANDO YA LLEGUEMOS BUENO ACÁ LOS NIVELES DE PODER DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, LOS VEO PRONTO! SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!

Despues del Entrenamiento 10G

Corey: 3,000 (Kaioken X7) 21,000

Zack: 2,800

Denise: 2,500

Mary: 2,500

Goku: (tranquilo) 5,000

Urd: (tranquila) 5,000


	8. Viejos Amigos

Hola de** Nuevo, espero que este bien por que yo lo estoy, ya sólo falta 4 capítulos para el final de la primera saga! He estado viendo que algunas personas no les gusta mi primer capítulo y lo entiendo hay gente que no le gusta :( pero bueno cada uno tiene los gusto y la gente que me ha seguido se les agradece mucho, les prometo que no los voy a defraudar, voy a tratar de mejorar y hacer los capítulos más interesantes que antes :) Pero bueno comenzamos con la introducción!**

**Urd: Quiere que haga los honores yo autor?**

**Autor: *sonriendo* Claro Urd sería un honor que tu lo hicieras además eres una Diosa **

**Urd: *algo Sonrojada* jeje gracias! *mirando al publico* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows y más elementos anime que serán mencionado en este Fanfic**

**Autor: Bueno comencemos con el capítulo! **

**CAPITULO 8: Viejos Amigos**

Era una mañana fresca de primavera en Los Ángeles, no era de mucho placer por que la cuidad estaba casi destruida por los Ataques Zombies y las técnicas de nuestros héroes que gracias a ellos eliminaron a toda la población de Zombies en la ciudad, la gente de la ciudad ya están saliendo de sus refugios para ver si ya no había más peligro y comenzar desde cero y reconstruir la ciudad.

En la corporación cápsula ya estaban despiertas Mary y Denise preparando Desayuno para ellas misma y sus hermanos que estaban dormidos, entonces decidieron encender la radio para escuchar las noticias de lo que esta occuriendo.

Radio: Estados Unidos esta en emergencia nacional por diferentes ataques Zombies en las mayores Ciudades, Nueva York, Washington DC, Miami, San Francisco, Houston y muchas más, se reportan más de alrededor de un Millón de muertos que se han convertido en Zombies, Han ávido reportes de que cuatro individuos acabaron con todos los Zombies de Los Ángeles con sus propias manos, La comunidad les da las gracias por liberarnos ustedes son nuestros héroes! *Denise apago la Radio*

Denise: *algo molesta* que mal! Si no fuera por el maldito de Super, todo esto no estuviera pasando.

Mary: *miraba a Denise* Si tienes razón pero liberamos nuestra ciudad *toco el hombro de ella* No te preocupes cuando acabemos con Super todos esos Zombies en el país se habrán desintegrado *sonriendole*

Denise *sonriéndole de regreso* si tienes razón mejor amiga! *le dio un abrazo a Mary*

Mary: Además ya nos proclaman héroes de este estado *contenta*

Denise: Lo se pero no queremos llamar mucho la atención de la prensa por que si saben nuestra identidad no nos dejaran en paz *tono serio* además no quiero fama! yo sólo quiero proteger a mi hermano, a ti y Corey.

Mary: parece que tenemos la misma meta, además nuestros hermanos no les gusta la fama jejeje *riendose*

Denise: Hablando de ellos será mejor que los despertemos

Mary: Si!

Después de haber echo el desayuno se dirigieron a despertar a sus hermanos para comer, Luego que se levantaron salieron corriendo a la cocina a buscar la comida, todos comenzaron a comer, al ser casi 100% saiyajin, habían comido más de 10 platos cada uno porque no querían acabársela en una sentada, entonces después de comer comenzaron a charlar sobre el Tema de Erza y Ashley

Corey: *poniedo sus brazos en la cabeza* entonces como los vamos a encontrar si ni sabemos donde están!

Denise: yo se donde vive Erza, nos va a hacer más fácil de encontrarlo gracias a la técnica de sentir energía que nos enseño Goku-Sensei.

Mary: Y Yo conozco donde vive Ashley, y Denise tiene razón podemos sentir la energía de otros y eso se nos hará más fácil para encontrarlos!

Zack: bueno pero creen ustedes que van a aceptar estar en el equipo?

Denise: No estamos seguras pero como somos amigos de la infancia, van a dudar al inicio pero al final van a aceptar!

Corey *se levanto* Un momento! No sabemos todavía si están vivos, recuerden que ha pasado un mes desde que ha comenzado la Apocalipsis!

Todos quedaron en un silencio profundo hasta que Mary lo rompió

Mary: No creo! Recuerden que Goku-Sensei dijo que están vivos por su sangre que tiene, además no creo que caigan tan fácilmente

Zack: Bueno eso es cierto, entonces tendremos que dividirnos en equipo de dos

Denise: Zack tu iras conmigo a San Diego ahí esta viviendo Erza y Ustedes dos vaya a San Francisco me imagino que habrán unos Zombies ahí invadiendo y con el poder que tiene podrán hacerlos cenizas solo con una pequeña bola de energía *sonriendo* (recuerden que entrenaron gravedad aumentada 10 veces)

Corey: Bueno que estamos esperando, hay que buscarlos para volver a nuestro entrenamiento!

Todos: Si!

Todos se fueron a poner los Gi que les dio Goku y salieron volando a diferentes direcciones, Zack y Denise a San Diego que les Quedaba 5 minutos o menos volando normal y Corey y Mary A San Francisco

*San Francisco*

Corey y Mary no les tomo ni dos minutos en llegar sin poner más Ki para volar más rápido estaban todavía en shock por el entrenamiento en la gravedad aumentada 10 se habían hecho más rápido que antes, volviendo al tema habían llegado a San Francisco sin problemas, al su alrededor veían Zombies pero las autoridades se estaban encargando en eso, no querían llamar la atención de que 2 niños uno de 10 años y otra de 12 años pudieran volar a velocidad del sonido, lanzar energías de sus manos, y técnicas que pudieran destruir ciudades sin no la controlan, pasaron 5 minutos en la búsqueda del el Ki de Ashley hasta que Mary la reconoció y salieron volando a esa dirección!

Mary: Ya llegamos a la casa de Ashley Uchiha! *señalo a la casa de ella*

Corey: estas segura?

Mary: Corey si no fuera por el Ki nunca la encontraríamos además ella es vieja amiga mía *bromeando*

Corey: Ok está bien te creo *sacándole la lengua*

Mary: *en su mente y sonriendo* Nunca va a cambiar jeje, puede ser un líder y cuidar a sus seres queridos en batallas pero su actitud infantil no va a cambiar, ya me imagino cuando ya tenga 13 o 14 las chicas le van a prestar mucha atención y el no se dará cuenta!

Mary: *miro a Corey* bueno toquemos

Tocaron el timbre una ves, nadie respondió la puerta hasta que una vos femenina dijo "Quien es?"

Mary: Adivina *sonriendo*

Entonces la persona abrió la puerta despacio y se mostraba una chica casi la edad de Corey pero un año mayor, Tenía pelo negro que le llegaba a los hombros, camisa roja que no le cubría el ombligo, jeans negros, zapatos gris, unos guantes que no le cubrían los dedos y una cadena en su cintura, A sorpresa de Corey sus ojos eran rojos tenía dos puntos en cada lado y uno en el medio, entonces supo que ella era poseedora del famoso Sharingan

Ashley: Mary.. Uchiha eres tu? *dijo en un tono de voz sospechando todavia*

Mary: *sonriendole* A quien más ibas a esperar en el medio de la Apocalipsis vieja amiga!

Ashley se le salió una lágrima al ver que su mejor amiga esta viva, entonces fue hacia donde ella y le dio un gran abrazo!

Ashley: *contenta* Que bueno verte de regreso Mary, yo pensaba que ibas a morir en este Infierno!

Mary: Yo pensaba lo mismo pero que bueno que estés bien!

Derrepente Mary vio los ojos de Ashley, y noto que el Sharingan de ella estaba activado y le comenzó a preguntar..

Mary: Ashley no te has fijado que tus ojos han cambiado a rojo, porque yo recuerdo que antes eran color Café que paso (Mary sabía que era ese el Sharingan)

Ashley: *algo triste* por que no pasan y les explico adentro la historia

Mary: Esta bien *algo preocupada*

Mary y Corey pasaron adentro de la casa de Ashley, se miraban algunas ventanas rotas, sospecharon que eran los Zombies, no querían saber que había pasado acá, pasaron unos minutos de silencio hasta que La joven Uchiha rompió el hielo

Ashley: Mary quien es ese chico que viene contigo? *curiosa*

Mary: *miro a Corey* Oh el es mi hermano menor Corey *sonrio*

Corey: Hola *dijo con algo de pena*

Ashley: eres muy bonito igual a tu hermana jejej *le sonrió tocándole la cabeza*

Corey y Mary sonrojaron un poco a lo que le dijo Ashley a Corey aunque Podía ser un cabeza hueca con las chicas siempre sabe tratarlas bien

Corey: Gracias *puso una sonrisa grande que iso a Ashley sonrojarse*

Llegaron a la sala a sentarse y Ashley comenzó hablarle a los jóvenes saiyajines de cómo ella obtuvo los ojos, ella había regresado de la escuela donde ella iba se encontró con un Zombie en la calle que la iba a atacar pero sus padres llegaron a tiempo para protegerla, ella no podía aguantar el dolor de ver el horror como sus padres estaban siendo convertidos en Zombies, fue a su casa a recolectar municiones para sobrevivir la Apocalipsis y les contó como ha pasado sobreviviendo todo este mes cuando se miró un día en el espejo se dio cuenta que sus ojos habían cambiado a unos rojos, pensó que estos ojos le dio la valentía se seguir adelante

Mary: A nosotros también nos pasó eso, hemos sufrido mucho en esta Apocalipsis pero nunca nos rendimos para seguir adelante y acabar con esta invasión! *tono serio*

Ashley: Se nota tu ambición Mary pero como piensan acabar con los Zombies son muchos ni con estos ojos *señalandose a sus ojos* puedo terminarlos!

Corey: *pequeña sonrisa* no eres la única que tiene esos ojos ,

Ashley: *sorprendida* Imposible esta bromeando!

Corey: Será que este bromeando? *sonrio y cerró sus ojos*

SHARINGAN!

Corey abrió sus ojos y los tenía del mismo color de Ashley, esta ves el sharingan de Corey ya era maduro a pesar de su edad, Ashley estaba en shock al ver que un niño menor que ella tenga esos ojos que le dan una valentía para seguir adelante

Mary: tampoco el es el único *cerro sus ojos y después los abrió y los tenía rojo igual a Corey y Ashley*

Ashley: increíble, yo pensaba que era la única que los tenía pero ya no dudo más de ustedes jejej

Derrepente Corey sintió un par de Ki's malignos que se dirigían a esta dirección, se levantó y dijo

Corey: *serio* parece que tenemos compañía!

Ashley: Como sabes si hay personas si no hay nadie afue...

La puerta había sido destruida por unos Zombies y comenzaban a entrar Corey sólo sonreía y camino hacia donde los Zombies, Mary sabía que Corey podía acabarlos en un zas pero Ashley sólo vio como un niño podía acabar con esos monstruos y estaba nerviosa y le grito

Ashley: Corey! Qué estas haciendo vas a morir! *tomo de preocupada y estaba buscando su pistola en el bolsillo para protegerlo*

Corey: *le dio una sonrisa pequeña* Yo morir? Ellos son los que van a morir en mis manos, no te preocupes Ashley te voy a proteger a toda costa *le dio un pulgar arriba*

Ashley estaba en shock al escuchar las palabras de el, sonaban como un héroe que protege a sus suertes queridos, la cálida sonrisa que le dio la puso algo sonroja, agarro sus manos y se las puso en su pecho preocupada pero confiando en el

Mary: *sonriendo y mirando a Ashley* Ashley no te preocupes Corey va a estar bien sólo observa.

Ashley todavía dudando de que Corey iba acabar con los Zombies pero confió en las palabras de el y Mary sólo miraba..

Mientras Corey rodeado de 10 Zombies, comenzaba a aparecer una aura azul de Ki mescalo con Chakra, cubría todo su cuerpo, cubría su cara cruzando sus brazos y dio un grito que incrementó su poder

Corey: Aghhhhhh!

Lanzo sus brazos a direcciones opuestas sacando una onda de viento poderosa que lanzo a los Zombies en diferente direcciones vio como salieron volando los Zombies, sonrió y desapareció a una velocidad increíble, apareció en los aires, los Zombies iban en Slow Montion por la velocidad de Corey, Corey creó 10 clones de sombra y cada uno estaba creando un rasengan en cada mano...

Todos Los Clones de Corey: Toma esto, Rasengan!

Cuando los Zombies recibieron el Rasengan comenzaron a envolverse por la energía de sí misma desintegrando todo Zombie, comenzó a decender de los cielos y vio a su hermana y Ashley afuera de la casa impresionadas por el show que dio Corey

Corey: Bueno que les pareció? *sonriendo*

Mary: Parece que ni usastes la mitad de tu poder basé para eliminarlos! Has mejorado por medio del entrenamiento jejej

Ashley sólo miraba como Corey cambio de forma sería a una sonrisa que la hacía sentir cómoda, no tenía palabra como describir lo que ella vio, sólo se dirijio adonde estaba el y le pego en la cabeza!

Corey grito del dolor por que disminullo los niveles de energía y físicamente a humanos normales y dijo

Corey: Auch auch, eso me dolió *le grito agarrándose la cabeza* por que hicistes eso!?

Ashley *algo sonrojada y enojada* Me hicistes preocuparme mucho idiota! No quería que murieras pero veo que me preocupe mucho, Gracias Corey-Kun por protegerme *sonriendole*

Corey: De.. Nada Ashley.. *en su mente* Chicas... Quien las va a entender *en un tono aburrido*

Mary: *En su mente* Jajajaj parece que Corey va tener dificultades con el amor pero tiene sus formas de complacer a las chicas y ni se da cuenta! *miro a Ashley* entonces Ashley piensas unirte con nosotros y salvar el país y el futuro de la tierra?

Ashley sólo la miro con una cara sería y después le dio una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba sabiendo que la respuesta era si

Mary: Bueno será mejor que volvamos a corporación cápsula, me imagino que Denise ya trajo a Erza Uzumaki

Ashley: Espera! *sorprendida* Dijistes Erza Uzumaki? Nuestro viejo compañero de clases, el inteligente!?

Mary: Si ese mismo!

Ashley: *en su mente* Wow esto se está volviendo más interesante *sorio*

Corey: Bueno no perdamos más tiempo vamos!

Corey Salió volando a toda velocidad mientras Mary se llevaba en su espalda a Ashley que se estaba agarrando bien de ella, Ashley quería aprender a volar para no depender de otros más de Corey, quería aprender esas técnicas que tenía para no depender de nadie,el vieja de regreso a corporación cápsula no duró más de 5 minutos, aterrizaron al frente de la puerta y entraron, De sorpresa ahí estaba Zack, Denise Y el propio Erza Uzumaki!

Ashley: Erza? Eres tu?! *todavía dudando*

Erza: Al parecer si Ashley Uchiha soy yo *sonriendo*

Ashley le dio un abrazo a su viejo amigo que tenía tiempo de no ver de ahí Erza vio a su otra vieja amiga Mary

Erza: Vaya Mary parece que no has cambiado nada! Te miras muy bonita *sonriendole*

Mary: *algo sonrojada* jejeje gracias Erza!

Corey: Oye Zack, como hicieron para convencer a Erza a unirse al Equipo?

Zack: es una larga historia pero valdrá la pena decírtelo.

Entonces Zack comenzó a explicarle a Corey como conoció a Erza, al inicio no confiaba mucho pero cuando les Enseño el Sharingan, Erza les comento que el tenía una técnica ocular llamada Modo Sabio, esa técnica lo hacía comunicar con la naturaleza y le aumentaba su poder 10 veces, y podía mantenerse en esa forma por días, entonces probó su técnica contra Zack en un combate amistoso, Erza no aguanto un minuto por la gran velocidad de Zack gracias a su entrenamiento en la Gravedad aumentada 10 Veces, Erza acepto la derrota y decidió venir con Nosotros

Erza: *miro a Corey* Oh tu debes ser Corey, un gusto! *sonriendo*

Corey: *le dio la mano* un gusto en conocerte también Erza!

Mary: Ahora que ya tenemos el grupo completo, ya tenemos los preparativos para la Pelea que decidirá el destino de este mundo!

Ashley: Cual es el Plan?

Asi fue como Denise explico todo lo que habían pasado en un Mes, Como Ashley era muy buena en medicina, Denise le dijo que investigue como reproducir más semillas del hermitaño, Erza era Inteligente y experto en el modo Sabio le dijo que usara esa técnica y localizar a Super Zombie si no se había movido de su lugar, y si no se ha movido del desierto, Corey le dijo a Erza si le podía construir un ser de rastreadores que leen niveles de poderes, Mientras los cuatro originales se dirigieron a la nave de Gravedad para entrenar en 20G y susperarse más de lo normal y terminar la Apocalipsis de una ves por todas!

*En el Gran cañón Texas*

Se encontraba un Zombie Parado en una de las piedras parado mirando al horizonte, era nada más y nada menos que Super Zombie...

Super Zombie: Esos Humanos, no saben que es verdadero poder! *una aura morada aparecía alrededor de el*

Super Zombie: Mañana acabar con su tumba jajaja!

Podran nuestros héroes acabar con la amenaza o acabarán cayendo y dejando la tierra sucumbirse? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z

Y CORTE! BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, EL OTRO CAPITULO SERÁ LA PARTE 1 DE LA BATALLA FINA DEL LOS GUERREROS UCHIHA CONTRA SUPER ZOMBIE, SI SE PREGUNTAN COMO SE PARECE MIS NUEVOS OC PERSONAJES AQUÍ LES EXPLICO, ASHLEY TIENE LA APARIENCIA DE PAN DE DRAGÓN BALL GT SÓLO QUITÁNDOLE EL PAÑUELO EN SU CABEZA Y DE LA ESTATURA DE COREY QUE SE PARECE A GOTEN PERO CON MÁS MÚSCULOS Y UN POCO MÁS ALTO, ERZA TIENE LA APARIENCIA DE MEMMA DE NARUTO SHIPPUDEN, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS NIVELES DE PODER DE ESTE CAPÍTULO.

Corey: 3,000

Mary: 2,800

Zack: 2,900

Denise: 2,800

Ashley: 10

Erza: 5 Modo Sabio: 100

Super Zombie: 9,000

SI ME PREGUNTAN PORQUE SUPER ZOMBIE SUBIÓ DESDE 4,000 a 9,000 ES PORQUE ESTABA TRANQUILO Y SABE UTILIZAR Y NIVELAR SUS PODERES, BUENO LOS MIRO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO! SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	9. Saiyajines vs Super Zombie

**Hola De nuevo espero que estén todos bien ! Bueno al fin llegamos a la batalla final de esta saga El Grupo de Saiyajines-Uchihas contra Super Zombie, veremos el verdadero poder de Super Zombie, Oh se me olvida a les prometí una transformación pero no va a ser la del Super Saiyajin eso va salir más adelante, se va a parecer a la del Super Saiyajin entonces no se preocupen :) Bueno sin más que perder comencemos con la introducción y traje alguien especial en Hacerlo aunque algo arrogante.**

**Vegeta: Escuche eso Insecto!**

**Autor: Ya Vegeta si no te comportas, no vas a salir en este Fanfic y no te enfrentarás a Kakaroto **

**Vegeta: Esta bien *admitió la derrota y se digirió al público* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows y mas elementos anime que serán mencionados en este Fanfic.**

**Autor: Gracias Vegeta por ser tan amable jajajaj bueno que comience este capítulo que estaban esperando! **

**CAPITULO 9: Saiyajines Vs Super Zombie.**

Había pasado una semana después de incorporar a Ashley Uchiha y a Erza Uzumaki, nuestro héroes han entrenado muy duro en la nave de Gravedad con la gravedad aumentada 20G, Corey prometio entrenar a Ashley después de que terminara todo con Super, han estado practicando sus técnicas para perfeccionarlas, Aumentar sus niveles de Ki y Chakra, al final el entrenamiento dio sus mayores frutos cuando Erza término de construir los rastreadores que dan la unidades de poderes de cada uno y saber si han llegado lejos con el entrenamiento entonces llamo a los 4 guerreros para saber el nivel de poder de ellos

Erza: Bueno probemos esta maravilla! *miro a mary* Mary tu poder de pelea es de 4,000 quiero que incrementes tu poder en tu forma basé

Mary: *sonriendo* como tu digas Erza!

Mary comenzó a incrementar su poder exponencialmente y dejando sorprendido a Erza

Erza: 5,000?... 6,000?... 7,000?...

Mary: dime Erza cuanto es mi poder de pelea? *emocionada*

Erza: estoy impresionado tu nivel de pelea es 8,000 SOLO tu poder basé sin usar el Kaioken! Se que tu máximo en Kaioken es aumentado 10 veces igual a los demás, tu máximo poder sería de 80,000

Mary: Wow! *se miraba sus manos* debo que agradecer al entrenamiento!

Erza: Bueno que pase el siguiente!

Después de eso paso Denise, Erza le dijo que su poder de pelea era el mismo que el Denise, más tarde paso Zack su máximo en base es de 8,500 superando por 500 unidades más a su hermana, de ahí después pasó Corey, Erza le dijo que incrementara sus poderes al máximo entonces Corey Activo el Kaioken aumentado 10 veces, dejando en Shock a Erza que el nivel de poder de un niño es de 90,000 superando a todos, Corey estaba Contento que superó a todos y a su rival, después de eso todos se fueron a dormir

había llegado el día de que decidiría el destino de la tierra, todos se levantaron temprano a comer desayuno y alistarse a la batalla de vida y muerte, Corey se puso su Gi favorito color Naranja y camisa azul y llevaba las semillas del hermitaño en su cadera, Mary se puso El mismo que tenía Corey pero de color Naranja y camisa negra, Zack se puso un Gi de color verde oscuro sin camisa por debajo y Denise una camisa rosa de tirantes, pantalones y botas de combate, Todos ya estaban listos y se reunieron en la puerta.

Mary: Gracias por ayudarnos esta semana se les agradece, les prometeremos que saldremos victoriosos

Zack: Vamos a darle a Super su merecido con meterse con nosotros!

Erza: Denle a ese monstruo su merecido! Estaremos acá al tanto de la batalla gracias al Modo Sabio y a estos bebés *señalo el rastreador*

Denise: Bueno tenemos que salir volando al gran cañón pero nos tomará menos de 2 minutos.

Corey: Gracias por su Apoyo! Los veremos pronto!

Antes que Corey saliera volando Aparecio Ashley gritándole su nombre

Ashley: Corey-kun!

Corey: *se acercó a ella* Que pasa Ashley?

Ashley: *una lágrima salió de ella* Porfavor.. Prométeme que saldrás de la pelea vivo!

Corey: *Sonriéndole y la abrazaba* No te preocupes, Saldre vivo! no todos Saldremos vivos y te prometo que te entrenare para que te hagas fuerte!

Corey se separó de ella y salió volando a toda velocidad para alcanzar a sus amigos que se habían adelantado, Ashley sólo miraba como Corey se iba volando a pelear para salvar el mundo de Super Zombie, Ella toco su corazón y sintió un par de latidos en ella que la hacían sentir nerviosa, por un monento ella sintió algo que surgía poco a poco

*en el interior de Ashley*

?: Ese chico Corey me ha devuelto un poco de mis poderes pero no es suficiente para qué pueda hablar con Ashley-chan, Será Corey El Niño Elegido que hablaba Goku y Urd-Sama, espero que encuentre a mis Otras hermanas y le devuelva sus poderes.

*En el Gran Cañón*

Super Zombie estaba parado en unas rocas meditando con los ojos cerrados, el sabía que era el día de eliminar a esos mocosos que lo hicieron retardar sus planes para dominar el país por completo! Derrepente sintió cuatro gran energías que venían a su dirección, el sabía que eran los Uchihas, salto de la piedra al suelo y recibió a nuestros héroes

Super Zombie: vaya vaya parece que cumplieron con su promesa al venir acá *sonriendo malvadamente*

Denise: No venimos a hablar Maldito! Venimos a acabar contigo

Super Zombie: Tranquila peló morado, no hemos comenzado y ya quieres acabar con tu vida?

Zack: vamos a arrancar esa sonrisa de ti Super!

Corey: No creas que hemos venido con los mismos que teníamos antes!

Mary: hemos cambiado y nos hemos echó más fuerte que antes!

Super Zombie: Al parecer es cierto sus poderes han incrementado y los felicito pero los míos también han incrementado...

Denise: Imposible! No te has movido de este lugar por 2 semanas!

Super Zombie: Cierto pero recuerden que todos esos Zombies vienen de mi el original, y los que han desintegrado la energías de ellos vienen hacia mi otra vez.

Todos estaban impresionados del dato que les dio super! Ellos pensaron que eran los únicos que habían incrementado sus poderes pero también el enemigo.

Super Zombie: Bueno comenzemos con el show *apretando sus puños*

Todo el Gran Cañón comenzaba a temblar de una manera horrifica y una aura púrpura oscura comenzaba aparecer alrededor de Super Zombie, esto puso a nuestros héroes algo preocupados pero sin volver atrás a su palabras todos comenzaron a apretar sus puños y comenzaba a agrietarse el suelo entre ellos y gritaron

Todos: KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 10 VECES

*en corporación capsula*

Erza estaba en su Modo Sabio con su rastreador de poder pudo detectar los poderes de ellos 5.

Erza: Poderes entre 80,000 y 90,000 hmm al parecer ha comenzado la pelea!

Ashley: *en su mente y mirando al cielo* Corey-kun...

*El el gran cañón*

Sus poderes ya habían llegado al pique para comenzar la pelea, Super Zombie quedo impresionado del poder que estaba produciendo estos chicos

Super Zombie: Vaya vaya al parecer pueden aguantar un Kaioken aumentado 10 veces sin problemas

Zack: esto es gracias al entrenamiento!

Super Zombie: Lástima que no les servirá!

Super Zombie desapareció a una velocidad increíble y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya iba a tirar el puño a Zack pero el mismo lo cacho, los dos desaparecieron y aparecieron en el cielo tirándose patadas y puños a velocidad hipersónica.

Corey: Vamos a ayudar a Zack! *salió volando hacia donde estaban ellos*

Mary y Denise: Si!

Las dos salieron volando hacia donde estaban todos, comenzaron a lanzar puños y patadas hacia Super Zombie a hiper velocidad, cuando chocaban los puños de ellos creaban ondas de sonido que creaba grietas en el suelo y montañas! Era batalla de titanes que ocurría.

Super Zombie les lanzo dos patadas a las chicas y dos puños a los chicos para que se separaran de el, comenzó a hacer símbolos que Zack y les dijo

Zack: Todos! Cubranse!

Super Zombie: KATON GOUKA MEKKYAKU!

De la boca de Super salió una ola de fuego que de ancha era un kilómetro y 500 metros de alto, nuestro héroes reaccionaron a tiempo y se cubrieron del ataque con sus Defensas de Ki

La ola de fuego dejo casi todo el Gran Cañon en fuego, dejando a los héroes sorprendidos de ese gran ataque

Zack: Nunca pensé que super supiera la técnica de fuego de Madara Uchiha

Corey: No nos podemos percatar, puede que tenga otros Jutsus debajo de sus manos!

Denise: Yo iré a atacarlo! Intenté hacer una técnica suficiente para derribarlo *salió volando en los aires*

Mary: La iré ayudar, mezclen sus elementos con eso estoy segura que lo debilitaremos! * Se fue volando a ayudar a su amiga!*

Corey: Vamos Zack hagamos esto para eliminarlo!

Zack: Si!

Corey hizo un clon de sombra para suplementario al original y crear el Su técnica Favorita

Mientras Mary y Denise estaban peliando contra Super a velocidades hipersonicas tratando de golpear, Denise lo golpeo en la cabeza y lo envío al suelo creando un cráter en el suelo y Mary grito

Mary: SUPER MASENKO!

Una energía naranja salía de las manos de Mary y esa energía se dirijia donde estaba super que no tenía tiempo para moverse de donde estaba, entonces sólo sonrió y con sus propias manos golpeó el Super Masenko y lo lanzo al cielo y cayo en otra parte del Gran Cañón creando una explosión atómica, Mary y Denise se estaban cubriendo del viento que producía la misma técnica.

Super Zombie: Al parecer esa técnica me dejo algo adolorado de mis manos *bromeando*

Mary: imposible! Pudo aguantar mi Super Masenko sin problemas..

Denise: Tsk!

Super Zombie: bueno les enviaré un regalo.. Kamehameha!

Super Zombie producio un kamehameha que podría destruir toda California, Mary y Denise tubiero que aguantar directamente, pusieron todas sus energía para sobrevivir y cayeron al suelo con sus ropas algo mostrando el Gi de Mary sólo a la mitad con su camisa algo rasgada pero cubriendo lo necesario igual con Denise su pantalones estaban rasgados y la camisa de ella con algunos rasguños sangrando mucho!

Super Zombie: este será su final!

Corey: no tan rápido!

Ahi estaba Corey corriendo con Zack sosteniendo el Rasenshuriken pero esta ves diferente era más grande y en ves de sonidos de viento eran sonidos de Rayo!

Corey y Zack: RAITON! CHOU RASENSHURIKEN!

El nuevo Rasenshuriken choco con el zombie que no pudo reaccionar y tubo que tomarlo directamente, lo envío 500m de dónde estaban los chico y cuando detono creo una esfera de energía de rayos que eran capaz de destruir la ciudad de Nueva York pero Zack contuvo el ataque para no llegarán hasta dónde están ellos

Cuando la esfera desapareció, vieron a un super Zombie con ropa desgarrada pero sin muchas heridas Zack y Corey estaban en Shock al ver como sobrevivió el ataque directamente.

Super Zombie: Si no fuera por mi esfera de energía hubiera estado en problemas!

Zack: M..Maldito!

Corey: Como pudo hacer eso!?

Super Zombie: les contare un secreto, Todo este tiempo sólo he pasado usando la mitad de mi poder, pero pienso ahora voy a activar mi máximo poder para eliminarlos por que veo que son adversarios duros!

Nuestros héroes estaban en Shock horrorifico al saber que su enemigo solo estaba usando la mitad de su poder y estaban teniendo la pelea de su vida!

Corey: Mientes!

Super Zombie: Déjenme demostrarle lo que se llama verdadero miedo! Arggghhhh!

Super comenzó a incrementar su poder al máximo haciendo temblar el suelo de tanto poder que se reproducía, todos se estaban cubriendo del viento, cuando llego a su límite su cuerpo estaba brillando púrpura oscuro de tanto poder que tenía!

*en la corporación capsula*

Erza: 180,000?! Y sigue incrementando

Erza estaba temblando del miedo al saber que Super Zombie estaba incrementando sus poderes a nuevos límites inimaginables

Ashley: por favor derrotenlo!

*el gran cañon*

Super Zombie: Muy bien comencemos!

Super desapareció a una velocidad que ni el sharingan podía captar y reapareció al frente de Zack dándole un golpe en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo escupiendo sangre y haciendo que el kaioken de el desaparezca

Super Zombie: Al parecer vas a necesitar esto *golpio a Corey enviándolo a unas rocas y agarrándole las semillas del hermitaño*

Corey: *herido* M.. Maldito no te lo perdonare!

Super Zombie: Enséñame tu poder Corey Uchiha tu eres el único q vale la pena pelear

Corey: Cállate! *en su mente* No tengo más opción tengo que arriesgarme!

De ahí apareció una aura roja más grande y poderosa que ido temblar el cuerpo de Zombie! (Tipo Goku contra Freezer cuando usó el Kaioken X20)

Corey: KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 20 VECES!

El aura mando otra onda de energía que hizo cubrir a Super cuando vio de regreso Corey había desaparecido y reapareció dándole un golpe en la cara a Super enviándolo volando, Corey estaba activando su técnica para acabarlo pero antes le dio otro golpe y grito

Corey: Super Kamehameha!

Lanzo la onda de energía que cubría todo el Gran Cañón entonces super la tubo que detener con su mano pero tenía pocas dificultades para detenerla entonces grito y lanzo una bola de energía que hizo explotar el Kamehameha, enviando un flash que hasta se hizo ver por la atmósfera de la tierra, enviando ráfagas de viento por todo el estado que hicieron sentir

Cuando Corey vio que el kamehameha no izó efecto se lanzó donde estába el pero sin efecto alguno super le agarró de la mano lo golpio, le lanzo al suelo y enviándole una onda de energía que iso que su Gi quedara destruido enseñando toda la parte de arriba de su cuerpo y algunos agujeros en el Pantalón roto.

Super Zombie: Parece que llegastes a tu límite! *riendose*

Corey: *sangrando y parándose a puras penas* este es mi fin... No.. No puedo!

Derrepente una voz conocida apareció en su mente

Goku: Corey no te des por vencido!

Corey: Goku-Sensei...

Goku: No dejes que Super conquiste la tierra y te mate, recuerda tienes el poder dentro de ti, eres un saiyajin! Le prometistes a Ashley salir vivo, Prometistes proteger a tus seres queridos! Tu querías superar mis poderes convierte esas ambiciones en tu poder y hazlo explotar!

Corey: Gracias Goku-Sensei

Goku: ahora ve a demostrarle el poder de un Saiyajin!

Cuando Corey término su conversación mental Super Zombie ya estaba listo a darle el Golpe final pero derrepente..

Super Zombie: Pero que...

Corey agarro el golpe sin mirar, estaba saliendo humo de su cuerpo, de ahí salió una Aura Dorada naranja alrededor de el, haciendo que su pelo se levanté y tome un color cafe claro, su sharingan desapareció y no tenía pupilas en sus ojos, sus músculos se habían incrementado

FSSJ Corey: Arghhh!

Quebro la mano de Super Zombie que grito del dolor, cuando vio a Corey había cambiado a uno más fuerte, más fuerte que el Kaioken!

FSSJ Corey: No te saldrás con la tuya Maldito! arghhh!

Expulsando más ki que nunca Iso temblar el suelo y creando ráfagas de viento y tornados, su aura dorada se expandía cada ves más destruyendo las montañas del cañón haciendo preocupar a Super Zombie, Cuando Mary vio la transformación de su pequeño hermano dijo.

Mary: *herida todavia* Corey... Te has convertido. en Super..Saiyajin?

Denise: Al parecer si *tratando de levantarse* Pero es.. Muy diferente a la de Goku-Sensei... Se puede decir que es un Falso Super Saiyajin..

Esto Dejo a Mary en shock que su hermanó allá logrado sacar algo de la fase legendaria de su sangre.

Mary: Corey.. Demuestrale de que estas hecho!

Y así es como comienza la fase final de esta pelea decisiva que decidirá el destino de la tierra, Corey El Falso Super Saiyajin vs Super Zombie quien permanecerá todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de Zombie Z

Y CORTE TERMINAMOS LA PARTE 1 DE ESTA BATALLA DE TITANES, Y SI COREY SE TRANSFORMO EN UN SUPER SAIYAJIN FALSO, NO SE PREOCUPEN VA USAR ESTA TRANSFORMACIÓN A SU MANERA SI QUIERE PERO TAMBIÉN VA A USAR EL KAIOKEN TAMBIÉN JEJE, EL SIGUIENTE CAPÍTULO SERÁ EL ÚLTIMO DE ESTA SAGA YAY! BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS NIVELES DE PODER DE ESTE CAPITULO

Corey: 9,000 (Kaioken X20) 180,000 (FSSJ) 225,000

Super Zombie: 9,000 (50%) 90,000 (100%) 200,000

Mary: 8,000 (Kaioken X10) 80,000

Zack: 8,500 (Kaioken X10) 85,000

Denise: 8,000 (Kaioken X10) 80,000

BUENO NOSE CUANDO PONDRÉ LA PARTE 2 ESTA SEMANA PORQUE TENGO TODA LA SEMANA COMPETENCIA EN LUCHA, PERO LES PROMETO QUE SERÁ ESTA SEMANA, BUENO QUE PASEN BUEN DÍA :) SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	10. Poder Oculto!

**Hola Todos espero que estén bien, FINALMENTE llegamos al final de esta Saga, si es algo corta pero las otras van a ser más largas y con más argumentos, Corey por ahora sólo el se puede transformar en Falso Super Saiyajin en la siguiente saga sus amigos se van a poder transformar en la siguiente saga dependiendo como vaya avanzando y pueda que cambie la historia un Poco, Los que se preguntan que Universo es, es el Universo 7 de Dragón Ball pero el Mundo Shinobi se fusionó con ella misma por eso volvieron a la tecnología a cero y tener la misma tecnología en esta época que estamos, Bueno sí mas que perder comencemos con la introducción **

**Sakura: Sasuke me llamo para que hiciera la introducción no es así?**

**Autor: Si Sakura! Haz los honores :)**

**Sakura: Bueno! *mirando a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Oh My Goddess, The World Only God Knows y mas elementos anime que serán mencionados en este fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias Sakura bueno que comience este Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 10: Poder Oculto!**

La Batalla de titanes seguía rugiendo en el Gran Cañón con cantidades de energía que venían de los dos, Corey Uchiha Logrando transformarse en la Fase Imperfecta Del Super Saiyajin o más Conocida como el Falso Super Saiyajin y Super Zombie Alcanzando su máximo poder para acabar con los Uchihas que se intervinieron en su plan de Dominio mundial, Denise y Mary gravemente heridas presenciaban el masivo poder que producía Corey con su aura Dorada-Naranja, su cabello parado en diferente direcciones ( estilo de pelo de goku en SSJ) nunca habían sentido un poder así y admitieron que Corey las supero por mucho pero iban a entrenar para alcanzar su nivel.

En corporación cápsula Erza no lo creía, Corey había superado el nivel de Super por 2,500 unidades más, El poder de nivel de Corey era de 225,000 con ese poder podía Destruir Todo Estados Unidos y causar una catástrofe mundial, Ashley podía sentir el poder que producía Corey, ella sólo quiere que todos salgan vivos más Corey para que se acabe esta Apocalipsis.

En el Otro Mundo se Veía a un Goku sonriendo al ver que uno de sus pupilos había logrado transformarse, no era el Super Saiyajin pero logra sacar parte de el y hacer ese poder suyo por medio de entrenamiento, Urd le llamó la atencion a este acontecimiento y se dio cuenta que este chico tiene el poder que Goku tanto estaba hablando, Naruto sintió el poder que producía Corey y fue donde estaba Goku y Urd para ver la pelea

Goku: Vaya Naruto llegastes a tiempo para lo mejor *sonriendole*

Naruto: Ese poder que sentí hace unos momentos era Corey?

Urd: *señalando la pantalla* Si esa Energía viene del chico!

Naruto: Wow! A esa edad nosotros on producíamos ese tipo de poder *impresionado y contento*

Goku: Si por eso dije que el era El Niño elegido que salvara a las Diosas del Viejo Infierno!

Urd: Vaya Goku tienes mucha confianza en ese chico que te hace pensar que el tiene el poder suficiente para cumplir la profecía

Goku: *miro a Urd* Porque el tiene mi sangre, Un Saiyajin de corazón puro que hará todo lo posible para salvar a sus seres queridos, el quiere encontrar el camino a La Paz, el esta siguiendo mis pasos, Por eso di mi confianza a el y al grupo que también tiene sangre saiyajin, Y el va a ser que resucite los poderes de la Hermanas Júpiter..

Urd sólo se le quedo viendo con una sonrisa al Guardián del Universo, se notaba que el tenía una confianza a su Mini versión de que el era el Chico de la profecía que aparece cada 2000 años para mantener el balance de las realidades (Infierno, Mundo Real y el Otro Mundo) De ahí solo vio la pantalla para presenciar la batalla

*En el gran Cañon*

Corey estaba haciendo su aura dorada más grande que antes, haciendo temblar todo el gran cañón

FSSJ Corey: Argghhhhh! *después dejo de gritar y lo miro serio*

Super sólo miraba con una sonrisa sabiendo que hay alguien que compita con el en misma cantidad de poder

Super Zombie: Vaya, al parecer esa transformación te ha echo más fuerte que antes *riéndose* pero eso no será suficiente!

Super tiro una onda de energía gigantesca que alcanzo a Corey, hizo una gran explosión que era difícil de ver si sobrevivió, Super pensaba que acabo con el pero a sorpresa se miraba a un Corey serio con una aura dorada alrededor de el, solo dio una sonrisa pequeña y dijo

FSSJ Corey: Es todo lo que tienes... *con tono serio y sonriendo*

Super Zombie: Que!?

Super no lo podía creer, un niño diciéndole que eso era todo, apretando sus puños enojándose y activando su aura púrpura y dijo enojado

Super Zombie: Maldito! Te demostrare verdadero poder niño!

FSSJ Corey: Demuéstramelo...

Super y Corey desaparecieron a máxima velocidad dejando grietas de donde estaban parados, y reaparición en los aires dándose patadas y puños a velocidad hipersonica, Corey estaba llevando la ventaja gracias a su transformación dándole puños a super y lanzándolo al suelo creando un cráter, Grito con toda su energía para salir y comenzó a tirar esferas de energía que Corey sólo una mano las bloqueaba con facilidad, después Corey a máxima velocidad donde estaba Super, Quitándole la bolsa donde estaban las Semillas de Hermitaño.

Super estaba en shock al ver que la velocidad de Corey lo había superado en velocidad, un niño de 10 años teniendo un poder así no se mira todos los días!, Corey envió un puño a la cara de Zombie que lo lanzo volando, en el mismo instante había sido golpeado por un Rasengan que el propio CLON! De el había creado si que se dieran cuenta, super estaba atrapado en la esfera del rasengan pero con su Ki la hizo desaparecer, Super estaba todo herido, sus planes se habían arruinado por un grupo de chicos que lo estaban superando ya no aguantaba mas

Mientras Corey se dirigía donde estaba sus amigos caídos les dio una semilla a cada uno para que recuperaran

Mary: Gracias.. Hermano.. *comiendose la semilla*

FSSJ Corey: No hay problema, será mejor que le vaya a dar la semilla a Zack se mira en mal estado *se fue caminando donde estaba Zack* Ok Zack comete la semilla *le puso la semilla en la boca*

Zack: *comiéndosela y derrepente se levantó como nuevo* juraba que había muerto pero me siento mejor *miro a Corey* Corey eres tu!?

FSSJ Corey: Claro que sí bobo quien más te iba a dar la semilla *soriendole*

Zack: E.. Eres un Super Saiyajin?!

FSSJ Corey: se puede decir pero es la falsa transformación pero eso no es importante será mejor que vayamos donde nuestras hermanas

Zack: Si!

Los dos Uchiha se dijeron donde estaban sus hermanas para reunirse todos, Corey se sentía mejor al saber que sus seres queridos ya se sentían mejor..

FSSJ Corey: Parece que todavía no hemos terminado *señalo a súper que estaba incrementando sus poderes*

Super Zombie: *enojado* TU CREES QUE CON ESA TRANSFORMACIÓN ME VAS VENCE, TENGO LOS MEJORES ADN DE LOS GUERREROS DEL PASADO! NO VOY A DEJAR QUE UN NIÑO DE 10 AÑOS ME DERROTE, YA NO NECESITO ESTE PAÍS, TODO SE IRÁ AL CARAJO!

Todos: Dijo que!?

Super Salió volando a lo más alto cargando su última Carta que destruiría todo el país causando una catástrofe mundial!

Super Zombie: Digan adiós a este patético mundo!

FSSJ Corey: * incrementando su poder* No te dejares que te salgas con la tuya!

Corey estaba haciendo la posición del Kamehameha cargándolo a su máximo para inpedir la destrucción de este mundo!

Super Zombie: Ahora muere con este patético país! Death Wish Ball!

Una bola de energía negra y gigantesca se dirigía a toda velocidad hasta que Corey grito con todo su poder

FSSJ Corey: SUPER KAMEHAMEHA!

El kamehameha salió volando hacia donde estaba y choco con la esfera de energía creado unos terremotos y ondas de viento por todo el lugar, Los dos se miraban que iban empatados pero Super comenzaba a ganar terreno se acercaba más a tierra pero Corey no se rendia

FSSJ Corey: No.. Te..Dejare! *incrementando su poder y lanzando más fuerza al kamehameha*

El kamehameha de Corey estaba ahora ganando terreno pero no duró mucho cuando super puso más energía, Corey estaba perdiendo más terreno

FSSJ Corey: Maldición ya no tengo más energía! *incrementando su aura*

Super Zombie: muere!

Antes que llegara la bola de energía más Cerca, Corey sintió pasos de donde estaban el, eran andas y nada menos que sus amigos y hermana!

Mary: No dejaremos que te encarges de tu mismo todo!

Zack: Vamos a combatir a tu lado Corey!

Denise: Y si morimos, moriremos intentando lo juntos!

FSSJ Corey: Gracias chicos!

Zack, Mary y Denise activaron el Kaioken aumentado 20 veces y empezar a activar sus ataques, Super ya estaba más cerca pero derrepente vio a los Chicos cargando su poder

Super Zombie: Que!? no puede ser!

Zack: ten esto maldito! Galick Gun!

Mary: Super Masenko!

Denise: Finísh Buster!

Las tres ondas de energía se fusionaron con el kamehameha de Corey empujando la bola de energía negativa hacia donde súper, súper no lo podía creer su bola de energía estaba cerca de el, hasta que todos gritaron para el golpe final

Todos: Arghhhhhh!

La energía fue tan poderosa que destruyo la esfera de Super, super se trató de proteger del ataque pero lo tomo directo lanzándolo al espacio desintegrando lo en el proceso

Super Zombie: No.. Puede ser.. Vencido por niños... NOOOOOO!

Super había sido desintegrado en el espacio, se miraba desde lejos como la onda de energía seguía avanzando velocidad luz hasta que desaparecio

Corey desactivo su transformación a normal, ya no podía sentir el Ki Super, se acostó y dijo con una sonrisa

Corey: jejeje alfin acabo esta Apocalipsis.. *quedo dormido de tanto gastar energias*

Zack: Será mejor que nos vayamos antes que vengan los medios de comunicación!

Mary: *llevo a Corey en su espalda* Hicistes una pelea hermano! Nuestro padre estera orgullos

Denise: Bueno que estamos esperando Vamos!

Nuestros héroes volvieron a Corporación cápsula victoriosos vieron los cambios en el camino a casa, Todos los Zombies se habían desintegrado cuando Super fue destruido, la gente decía que era milagro, todo el mundo se estaba abrazando entre sí por la desaparición de los Zombies por todo el País

Cuando llegaron a Corporación Cápsula, Erza y Ashley los Recibió con un cálido Abrazo de bienvenida, Ashley preocupada por la condiciones de Corey lo llevo a su cuarto a cuidarlo y dijo en su mente

Ashley: Gracias Corey-Kun...

*en el interior de Ashley*

?: Ese chico es muy interesante, si hace más acciones así y la hace enamorar en un futuro podré tener mis poderes de regreso! Y así pedirle ayuda a el para buscar a mis hermanas, Goku-Sama Tenía Razón de que un día iba a aparecer El Niño Elegido para balancear las 3 realidades de este Universo y parece que ya esta acá jeje!

*En el Otro Mundo*

Goku y Naruto se sentían orgullosos de sus pupilos al ver como derrotaron la amenaza juntos, ellos eran definitivamente los guardianes de la tierra y unos de ellos es El Niño Elegido

Urd Sólo sonreía de que como un niño podía tener ese poder le recuerda mucho a una de sus hermanas Belldandy que Vive en el Nuevo Infierno con Piccolo-Sama, ella tenía poderes para destruir continentes cuando eran niñas antes de proclamarse Diosas de cada Realidad

Goku: *en su mente* Esto es sólo el comienzo.. Corey, Zack, Denise, Mary, Erza y Ashley les deseo suerte en proteger a la tierra, no al Universo

*En lugar desierto de montañas*

En un laboratorio conocido de un científico loco se encontraba tres cápsulas que contenían Androides Con la Sustancia Z, Se comenzó a abrir y apareció una Chica de pelo largo, naranja con ojos rosados con camisa rosa, jeans azules y zapatos amarillos con un Cinto que dice P en el centro, la siguiente era una Chica de la misma edad de la primera, pelo Rubio, ojos azules, Camiseta celeste y jeans cortos, tenía un Cinto también que decía P en el centro Y la última era de pelo negro corto, ojos verdes, Camisa sin mangas color verde, Shorts y un Cinto que decía P en el Centro

?: al parecer el maldito del profesor ha muerto eh?

?: Lástima que no lo pude matar a mis propias manos.. Se lo merece por tenernos dormidas por mucho tiempo

?: Tranquila Buttercup, vamos a disfrutar el mundo Como se debe!

?: Espero que haiga chicos lindos afuera!

Buttercup: oye Blossom no sientes un una energía grande *miraba a su hermana*

Blossom: Lo se. Siento la energía que viene del sur pero esta débil. Oye Bubbles porque no localizas de quién es esa energía

Bubbles: Esta bien *contenta y fue a registrar la computadora*

Blossom: *en su mente* Alfin algo interesante entre los humanos!

Nuestros Héroes alfin derrotaron a su Enemigo de La Paz de la tierra, pero no se dieron cuenta que hay tres adversarias que acaban de nacer del Laboratorio de Dr. Dexter, No se saben cuales son sus intenciones pero están buscando el mayor Ki de la tierra, cuales serán sus planes Todo esto y más en la próximo capítulo y saga de Zombie Z...

CORTE! SI LA SIGUIENTE SAGA SE TRATARA DE LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS! LOSE ELLA SE SUPONEN QUE SON LAS HEROÍNAS PERO POR AHORA SON LAS ENEMIGAS PERO DESPUÉS SE CONVERTIRÁN EN ANTI-HÉROES, ALFIN LLEGAMOS AL FINAL DE ESTA SAGA, Y LES PROMETO QUE LA OTRA SAGA VA A TRAER MÁS ARGUMENTO, SI YA CASI VA APARECER UNA DE LAS HERMANAS JÚPITER, COMO COREY PUEDE SER UN CABEZA HUECA VA TERMINAR DEJANDO ENAMORADAS A LAS 6 HERMANAS JAJAJ PERO SI COREY VA A TENER UN PAR DE PAREJAS NO SÓLO UNA, SOLO POR ESTA RAZÓN: EL ES EL NIÑO ELEGIDO POR PARTE DEL OTRO MUNDO Y NUEVO INFIERNO, BUENO AQUÍ LES DEJO LOS NIVELES DE PELEA DE ESTE CAPITULO

FSSJ Corey: 225,000

Super Zombie 100%: 220,000

Mary: (Kaioken X20) 160,000

Zack: (Kaioken X20) 170,000

Denise: (Kaioken X20) 160,000

BUENO ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO Y ESTA SAGA LOS VEO PRONTO SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA!


	11. La Misteriosa Esmeralda

**Hola como estan! Espero que bien porque hoy comienza oficialmente la segunda saga de este fanfic! Lucha Olímpica y la escuela me han estado quitando el tiempo pero poco a poco vamos a estar avanzando! Bueno en esta saga no va a ver muchas peleas pero si va a ver misterios como las Esmeraldas del Caos que van a hacer su introducción en esta saga, también como las Powerpuff Girls estaban en el laboratorio encapsuladas (ellas son las villanas en esta saga) etc.. He estado viendo la serie Tokyo Ghoul y está muy genial se las recomiendo quizás ponga uno de esos personajes que salen en el anime en el fanfic pero en el futuro, bueno sin más que esperar comencemos**

**Corey: Oye jefe te has tardado en escribir este capítulo!**

**Zack: Si jefe ya llevamos esperando unas semanas y nada suyo**

**Autor: Si lo se! He tenido responsabilidades como escuela, lucha olímpica etc etc**

**Zack: bueno está bien además ya quiero empezar esta saga porque me he vuelto muy fuerte *pose cool***

**Corey: Desearías Zack pero recuerda que soy el más poderoso del grupo jajaja**

**Zack: *mira Corey y le grita* Ya vamos a ver! *incrementa su aura***

**Corey: *mira Zack y le grita tambien* Que se miré si es cierto! *incrementa su aura***

**Autor: Ok ya! Los dos se me calman que aquí no se pelea en el estudio! *mira a Corey* Corey has la introducción!**

**Corey: Esta bien *le saca la lengua Zack y mira al estudio* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows y más elementos anime que saldrán en este Fanfic **

**Autor: Muchas gracias ahora que comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 11: La Misteriosa Esmeralda.**

Ha Pasado ya 4 meses después de la pelea entre los Uchihas-Saiyajines y Super Zombie, todas las ciudades fueron liberadas de los Zombies, El gobierno de Estados Unidos hizo un homenaje a las personas que murieron en la Apocalipsis, agradeciendo que no haya llegado a escala mundial y han estado buscando a sus héroes que hicieron el milagro para que trabajen con ellos y hagan otras cosas.

Comenzaba la temporada de otoño en Estados Unidos pero se sentía muy caliente en la parte sur, Los Ángeles ha estado en reconstrucción estos últimos 4 meses por los ataques de los Zombies que dejaron destrozada toda la ciudad, El gobernador mandó detectives para buscar a los responsables que salvaron al país.

Nuestros Héroes, Corey y su grupo han pasado estos 4 meses entrenando en la cámara de gravedad para volverse más fuerte y prepararse si hay otra amenaza que aterrorice el país o todo el mundo, Corey prometio a entrenar a Ashley para que ella pueda dependerse de ella misma y los frutos comenzaban a surgir, Aprendió el Kaioken en un par de semanas y lo puede hacer llegar a 20X, control total en su sharingan, su elemento es el fuego igual que Zack y su técnica favorita de Ki es el Kamehameha igual que Corey y Goku, Erza también ha entrenado para hacerse más fuerte, Dominando el Modo Sabio a su máxima expresión haciendo que sea más fuerte que el Kaioken aumentado 10X, Como su Chakra es Senjutsu puede hacer diferentes variedades de técnicas a su propio placer, su elemento es el Aire como Corey

Los demás tampoco se quedaron atrás, Corey, Zack, Denise y Mary han pasado entrenando juntos con la gravedad aumentada 50G Pasando sus límites al extremo, Todos aprendieron a dominar el Kaioken aumentado 20 veces sin que tuviera efectos negativos, Aumentando las capacidades del Sharingan, Mejorando sus técnicas como el Rasengan de Corey que ahora puede hacer el Fuuton Rasenshuriken sólo con una mano, Zack con su Chidori que le puede cubrir todo su cuerpo, Mary con sus técnicas Suiton que puede hacer clones de aguas y técnicas de vapor para dificultar la vista del enemigo y Denise con sus técnicas Raiton puede mesclaro con su Finísh Buster para qué sea más devastador, Corey entreno más para dominar su transformación de Falso Super Saiyajin tomándole 3 meses para dominarla y entrar a su voluntad.

También han habido cambios de look como físicos, Corey que Cumplió 11 años tiene el mismo estilo de pelo que representa Goku pero algo increíble le creció Una Cola! Todos estaban asustados a lo que le creció a Corey era la misma que tenía su Sensei Goku, le preguntaron a el mismo si era raro que le creciera una, Goku les dijo que venía de su sangre Saiyajin que se estaba haciendo más fuerte pero siempre eran humanos, Zack le ha crecido el pelo que le llega a cubrir sus orejas, sus músculos se le notaban más haciéndolo parecer a un chico mayor que sólo tenía 10 años (Zack es menor que Corey por 6 meses) Mary no quiso cambiar su estilo de pelo pero ya tenía un cuerpo de niña de 14-15 Años de edad, Denise se Cortó el pelo a uno cortó que le llegaba a sus hombros (imaginasen al estilo de pelo de Bulma que llevó a Namek) y desarrollando el cuerpo de una adolescente, Ashley Comenzó a usar una banda en su cabello para dar con el estilo, sus músculos se hacían notar pero tenían el tamaño de una chica normal, Erza Le creció su pelo que llega hasta el cuello y era más puntiagudo que antes (el estilo de cabello de Minato)

*Los Ángeles Noviembre 2009*

Era Un día claro y fresco en Corporación Cápsula donde nuestros héroes viven ahora en Adelante sabiendo que sus padres murieron en la Apocalipsis tenían que mantenerse solos, no decidieron seguir a la escuela por que sabían que sus vidas ya no eran normales como antes

Mary y Ashley estaban en la cocina haciendo el Desayuno para sus amigos, encendieron la radio para ver que hay de bueno, la mayoría de veces era de la reconstrucciones en la ciudad y todo eso pero una cosa les llamó la atención

Radio: Ayer en la noche hubo una lluvia de meteoritos que suele ocurrir cada 100 años, Este año hubo algo diferente, Cayo una roca Roja de forma de Esmeralda del cielo, no sabe que es pero estaba iluminado el cielo por unos segundos y desapareció, no sabe donde cayo pero fue a dar al norte de California, en otras noticias *apaga la radio*

Ashley: *mirando a Mary* Una Esmeralda caída del cielo, no te parece algo raro que pase eso en una lluvia de meteoritos?

Mary: Si.. Además sentí una gran fuerza de energía que venía de ella que sólo duró segundos.. Se sentía que estaba viva.. *pensativa*

Ashley: Yo también lo sentí, no creo que sólo sea una pero debe haber más en otras partes del mundo..

Mary: *Pensando y después dijo* Oye Ashley porque no vamos a buscar esa Esmeralda y traerla acá para que la investigue Erza *sonriendole*

Ashley: *cara feliz* me apunto!

Mary: Bueno comamos algo y dejemos el desayuno listo para irnos

Ashley: *Sonriendole* Si!

Ashley y Mary terminaron de hacer el desayuno para sus amigos, comieron y se alistaron para su investigación dejando una nota a los demás para que no se preocuparán y salieron volando hacia el norte.

Más tarde Corey y Zack se levantaron y vieron que el desayuno estaba servido, comenzaron a devorarse el desayuno dejando comida suficiente para Erza y Denise cuando se fijaron en el papelito que dejaron en la mesa.

Zack: Oye Corey que dice esa nota? *curiosidad y lleno de comida*

Corey: haber *rascándose el pelo con su cola y leyendo* Fuimos de paseo volvemos pronto espero que les haya gustado el desayuno! Mary y Denise.

Zack: que raro me pregunto hacia donde fueron?

Corey: yo también pero ellas son capaces de cuidarse no creo que les pase nada *dando una sonrisa*

Zack: bueno eso si *puso su manos en el cuello* bueno que quieres hacer?

Corey: *sonrisa* Vamos a comprar la nueva consola que acaba de salir!

Zack: *sorprendido* te refieres al PFP!? (Referencia a The World Only God Knows)

Corey: Sip! Además están sacando muchos juegos para la consola! Hay que comprarla antes que se agote!

Zack: *mirando a la cola de Corey* Oye Corey como vas a salir a la calle con esa cola que está en ti? La gente van a pensar que sos niño mono y de ahí el gobierno te va a querer investigar!

Corey: No te preocupes Zack ya tengo la Solución *puso su cola en su cadera* tener mi cola así va parecerse a un cinto!

Zack: *sonrisa forzada* Corey eres un loco con tus ideas...

Corey: Lo se! *riendose*

*Estados Unidos, Alaska*

En las grandes montañas de Alaska donde se mantiene frio por todo el año estaban las chicas admirando el paisaje pero tampoco vinieron a sólo ver eso...

Bubbles: *Contenta* Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que he visto un paisaje tan hermoso.

Buttercup: *algo molesta* No creas que venimos acá solo por eso Bubble! *mirando el paisaje* Venimos a buscar La Esmeralda caída del cielo!

Bubbles: Lo sé pero es que esta hermoso! *iluminaban sus ojos azules al estilo anime*

Blossom: *Grito* Oigan Chicas parece que encontré la Esmeralda que buscábamos *soriendo creidamente*

Blossom tenía en la mano una Esmeralda azul que daba mucho brillo algo cubierta de nieve.

Bubbles: Que tiene de especia está Esmeralda? *con curiosidad*

Blossom: *miro a Bubbles* no estoy muy segura pero siento que tiene una gran cantidad de energía en ella misma y nos puede ayudar en la conquista de buscar a los guerreros más poderosos del planeta *explico*

Buttercup: me suena bien la idea! *cruzando sus brazos* Además me siento aburrida que no encontremos a un adversario que no divierta

Blossom: Bueno ya que encontramos la Esmeralda regresemos al laboratorio para investigar de esta echa

Bubbles: Ok Blossom! *Salio volando*

Buttercup: Al fin ya no quiero estar en el frío! *salió volando tambien*

Blossom: *cara de poker* Esta chicas por veces me dan ganas ponerlas en su lugar... Ni modo *salió volando*

*Yellowstone, Montana*

Ashley y Mary se tardaron como 10 minutos en llegar al llegar al norte del pais para encontrar la Esmeralda, al inicio era difícil de encontrarla por el tamaño y el lugar pero al final sintieron la energía de la Esmeralda y descendieron de los aires

Ashley: Con que esta es la famosa Esmeralda? *miraba a una Esmeralda roja brillante*

Mary: Si es la misma energía que sentí anoche! Entonces está es la Esmeralda! *sonriendo*

Ashley: Será mejor que salgamos de acá antes que llegue seguridad y nos pregunten muchas cosas! *sugiriendole*

Mary: Si! *las dos salieron volando a toda velocidad*

Ashley: Oye Mary?

Mary: Dime Ashley?

Ashley: *mirando a la esmeralda* Como una Esmeralda puede caer del cielo y es primera vez que pasa? Nunca hemos visto estos acometimientos en este mundo.. Me imagino si esto es del otro universo..

Mary: *Mirando a Ashley* bueno no tengo la respuesta para tu pregunta pero tienes razón es primera vez que se mira esto en nuestro mundo! si hay gente que esta buscando las esmeraldas por conquista al mundo o destrucción total las vamos a proteger! *sonriendole*

Ashley: *sonriéndole de regreso* Tienes razón, somos los nuevos defensores de este mundo! Hay que hacer todo lo posible para encontrar la verdadera paz..

Mary: tienes razón hablemos de esto más tarde hay que apresurarnos por que se nos va hacer la tarde y gente nos puede ver volando jejejej *riéndose y rascándose la cabeza*

Ashley: Claro jejej vamos! *volando a mayor velocidad dejando ondas de aires en el cielo*

Mary: *en su mente* Al parecer Ashley se ha vuelto más rápida que antes, me esta impresionando! *salió volando a mayor velocidad*

*Laboratorio de Dr Dexter*

Las Tres Adolescentes llegaron al laboratorio antes del anochecer y pusieron la Esmeralda en una cápsula para que la computadora investigue la información de ella misma..

Blossom: Computadora! Investiga la Esmeralda!

La computadora comenzaba a analizar la Esmeralda y después lo que dijo la computadora dejo algo impresionada a las chicas

Computadora: Error! Información no encontrada

Buttercup: Bueno eso si es raro que la computadora no sepa información de esta Esmeralda *algo impresionada*

Blossom: *seria* Computadora investiga de que esta echa la Esmeralda!

La computadora comenzó a extracción de energía para examinar la Esmeralda

Computadora: Energía llamada Caos.

Bubbles: Caos? *curiosa*

Blossom: Si la computadora no sabe de dónde viene esa Esmeralda *miro a un lado agachando la cabeza* sólo hay una respuesta a eso...

Buttercup: Y es?

Blossom: *miro a buttercup* Esta Esmeralda no son de este Universo...

al escuchar esto la Chicas estaban en algo de shock sabiendo que Blossom les esté haciendo una broma..

Bubbles: Oye Blossom no crees que estas exagerando un poco.. *riéndose con algo de miedo*

Blossom: Bubbles piénsalo la computadora del profesor sabe de todos los materiales de este mundo y el Universo, además no hay una energía llamada Caos en este mundo *explico*

Buttercup: Bueno el algo tienes razón pero como una Esmeralda va a venir de otro universo?!

Blossom: Una teoría pueda ser que hubo un agujero negro se las aya tragado y hayan sobrevivido, la otra puede ser que el Dios del Universo de donde vinieron las aya enviado acá para que no causen más destrucción en su mundo y la última menos probable que un Científico loco y malvado haya abierto un portal para conquistar su mundo y ser vencido por Un Erizo y compañía *explico*

Buttecup: Me quedo con la Segunda teoría *rascandose la cabeza*

Bubbles: Me quedo con la primera!

Blossom: Bueno hay que esperar si la computadora puede encontrar más resultado de esta Esmeralda del Caos...

*Corporacion Capsula*

Ashley y Mary llegaron a su hogar en poco tiempo, cuando entraron vieron a Corey y Zack jugando en su nuevo PFP, Erza estaba leyendo su novela y Denise estaba viendo la televisión

Ashley: Volvimos!

Corey: *jugando* Vaya fue largó su paseo jaja

Mary: Digamos que el paseo se convirtió en una exploración *mostró la Esmeralda roja*

Todos fueron a ver la Esmeralda que estaba sosteniendo Mary, todos se estaban preguntado de donde salió la Esmeralda, Ashley explico la historia de como la escucharon en la radio de la acontecimiento de la lluvia de meteoritos y como esta Esmeralda ilumino el cielo por unos segundos, Cuando Corey pregunto

Corey: Oye Mary Siento una energía poderosa en esa Esmeralda, es casi equivalente a un Kaioken aumentado 10 veces *algo serio y preocupado*

Erza: También lo puedo sentir *miraba la esmeralda* se siente como energía natural..

Mary: Erza puedes decir que clase de material esta echó?

Erza: *miraba con cuidado la Esmeralda* mmm esta Esmeralda no está echa en este mundo, tiene un material muy fino de su clase, mi teoría es que esta Esmeralda viene de otro Universo...

Esta información impactado a todos, como era posible que una Esmeralda esté acá en nuestro mundo, quien es el responsable del acontecimiento...

*En el Otro Mundo*

Goku Volando hacia el palacio de Urd donde lo llamo para hablar de unos asuntos que estafa sucediendo en la tierra..

Goku: Hola Urd, dime de que trata la reunión?

Urd: Hola Goku-Sama, Bueno yo se que la tierra ha estado en paz en estos últimos 4 meses, pero ayer hubo un lluvia de meteoritos en que unas esmeraldas cayeron del cielo y contienen un poder grande en cada una..

Goku: *serio* si me he dado cuenta, tiene un poder sorprendente para ser esmeraldas..

Urd: Y pienso que esas esmeraldas llamadas esmeraldas del caos vienen del Universo 3.

Goku: Como es posible que objetos del Universo 3 vengan a este lugar, tiene que ser verificados por mi para que entren.. *con tono serio y preocupado*

Urd: Goku-Sama quiero que les expliques a sus estudiantes sobre la situación está bien?

Goku: No se preocupe yo les diré *sonrio*

Urd: *Sorio* Ok Goku puedes retirarte

Goku: Gracias Urd cuídate *Salio volando y pensó en su mente* Chicos espero que sepan como controlar este tipo de poderes por que pueda que se encuentren individuos que quieran controlar ese poder...

Que serán estas Misteriosas Esmeraldas Del Caos, Como nuestros héroes serán capaz de cuidar un tipo de poder así, Que estarán tramando las 3 chicas? Todo esto y más en Zombie Z.

Y CORTE! ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPÍTULO, LO SIENTO SI NO HE PUESTO NADA EN ESTOS DÍAS PERO HE PASADO OCUPADO, YO SE QUE HUBO NADA DE ACCIÓN PERO VA A VER ALGUNAS PELEAS INTERESANTES EN ESTA SAGA ESO SI! ALFIN LAS ESMERALDAS HACEN SU DEBUT PERO DONDE ESTA SONIC Y LOS DEMÁS? NO SE PREOCUPEN VAN A APARECER PERO PRONTO NO LES DIRÉ CUANDO JEJEJEJ BUENO QUE LA PASEN BIEN Y SUPERALE2 CAMBIO Y FUERA


	12. Vacaciones y Encuentros

**Hola como están! Espero que bien, lo siento si me he tardado en subir más capítulos pero las responsabilidades de Lucha me tiene exhausto para escribir pero ya me siento mejor y listo para escribir otro capítulo! La acción vendrá pronto no se preocupen, también las Esmeraldas del Caos (Chaos Emeralds) van a formar un gran factor en esta saga y las siguientes más, también he pensado añadir personajes de Tokyo Ghoul a mi facfic, van a aparecer pero en un futuro y cuando llegue ese momento van a aparecer. Sin más que perder comencemos con la introducción!**

**Piccolo: Vaya hasta que al fin quieres que haga la introducción después de 11 capítulos!**

**Autor: Lo siento Piccolo pero no te he pensado sacar hasta más adelante.. *triste***

**Piccolo: Tsk! Esta bien pero me prometes que saldré tarde o temprano? *reclamandole***

**Autor: Si Piccolo no te preocupes vas a saler jejej *moviendo mis manos***

**Piccolo: Bueno... *mira a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Ah My Goddess, Powerpuff Girls y mas element os anime que se usarán en este Fanfic..**

**Autor: Gracias Piccolo! Bueno que comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 12: Vacaciones y Encuentros!**

Ha pasado 3 días después del descubrimiento de las Esmeraldas del Caos (sólo han encontrado una cada grupo) Erza ha pasado en el laboratorio de la corporación cápsula esos días sin parar de trabajar y encontrar la base de energía que esta compuesta

Blossom también ha echo experimentos con la propia Esmeralda misma para hallar una manera de usar la energía caos, todos los intentos fueron fallidos por ser mucha la cantidad de energía que provenía de la Esmeralda, Blossom ya se estaba quedando sin ideas hasta que se ocurrió una que podía funcionar.

Blossom: *trono sus dedos* ya encontré la solución!

Bubbles y Buttercup ya estaban aburridas de no hacer nada y respondió Bubbles..

Bubbles: Cuenta Blossom *tono aburrida* llevamos 3 días esperando sin hacer nada!

Buttercup: Si! Además ya estaba pensado en destruir este lugar por tanto aburrimiento! *exclamo*

Blossom: *con una gota de sudor* Chicas tranquilas les prometo que esto sí funcionará sólo escuchen lo que voy a decir *levantando su dedo indice*

Entonces la chica de pelo naranja comenzó a explicar el plan que beneficiará a las 3 de ella para ser las más poderosas del mundo sin ningún problema.

En Corporación Cápsula todos estaban haciendo los suyo, Corey estaba entrenando con Ashley en la cámara de gravedad, Zack y Denise estaban en la mesa de la cocina jugando ajedrez, Erza y Mary estaban en el sótano donde estaba el laboratorio investigando la Esmeralda

Erza: ME RINDO! *Golpeandose la cabeza en la mesa*

Mary: Vamos Erza! No te rindas tu eres el más inteligente del todo el grupo! *animando a su amigo*

Erza: *miro a Mary* Lo sé pero he tratado todo para encontrar su fuente de energía que puedo sentir(ki) pero no la puedo sacar y no sabemos de don... *interrumpido por alguien*

Goku: Hola Chicos! *hablando telepáticamente**

Mary: Goku-Sensei! *emocionada*

Erza: Quien es el esta hablando por nuestra mente *curioso*

Mary: El es nuestro maestro de artes marciales Son Goku o como le decimos a el Goku-Sensei! El fue que nos dio la idea para que se unieran en nuestro grupo!

Erza estaba algo confundido una, como una persona les puede hablar telepáticamente, dos, como sabía que el era la persona indicada para el grupo

Goku: Oh! Con qué tu eres Erza Uzumaki?

Erza: Como sabes mi nombre?! *impresionado*

Goku: jaja déjame explicarte *soriendo*

Asi fue como Goku le comenzó a explicar como conoció al resto del grupo tras salvarlos del asalto Zombie, también como los entreno con las artes marciales, también explicando como el era la reencarnación de Uzumaki Naruto y le contó de sus aventuras antes de convertirse en el Guardián del Universo

Erza: Esa es historia de locos *cara de poker* pero al ver que mis amigos tengan el poder de destruir ciudades y países... La historia es creíble a mi punto de vista *sonriendo*

Mary: Goku-Sensei a que se debe esto, porque esta hablando con nosotros repetidamente

Goku: *tono serio* La Diosa del Cielo me comento que han caído objetos a este mundo, son llamadas las Esmeraldas de Caos..

Mary: Esmeraladas.. Del caos...

Goku: Son esmeraldas que contienen una gran fuente de energía, son 7 en total, no son de este mundo viene de otro universo, El Universo 3...

Mary y Erza estaban sorprendidos del dato que les había dado Goku, no podían creer que unas esmeraldas vinieran de otro universo! De ahí miraron la Esmeralda que estaba sosteniendo Erza los movieron la cabeza y Mary dijo..

Mary: Nosotros tenemos una de esas esmeraldas del caos de que nos habla *agarro la Esmeralda de la mano de Erza*

Goku: Ah que alivio que tienen una de las esmeraldas porque si cae en las manos equivocadas podría ser el fin del mundo...

Los dos quedaron en shock al saber que si las esmeraldas caen al enemigo podría causar destrucción mundial o el gobierno mundial le tendría mal uso

Mary: No se preocupe Goku-Sensei nosotros vamos a proteger la Esmeralda de la gente mala!

Goku: Me alegro, bueno tengo que irme a hacer unos asuntos díganle a sus amigos sobre el caso de las esmeraldas, si necesitan hablar conmigo pueden contactarse conmigo vía telepáticamente

Los dijeron al mismo tiempo: Si!

Goku: bueno chicos adiós!

Mary y Erza se quedaron mirando al techo después de que Goku se despidió de ellos, se miraron entre uno al otro y Erza dijo

Erza: Será mejor que le digamos esto a Corey y los demás *mirando sería a Mary*

Mary: Si

*En La Cámara de Gravedad*

Corey y Ashley estaban entrenando a ya no más poder, Con la gravedad aumentada 60G, con su trajes de entrenamiento roto y con heridas en la cara y en le cuerpo

Ashley comenzó a incrementar su Ki apareciendo una aura azul alrededor de ella, comenzó hacer sellos con las manos, Corey comenzó a hacer lo mismo que ella, los dos con su sharingan activados gritaron con todo!

Ashley y Corey: Katon goukakyuu no jutsu!

De la boca de los dos comenzó a salir una gran bola de fuego colisiónando entre ellas mismas creando una gran ola de fuego por toda la cámara de gravedad, cuando se dispersó el fuego los dos desaparecieron a máxima velocidad, aparecieron chocando golpes creando una onda de viento y comenzaron a lanzarse golpes y patadas a velocidad del sonido, Corey tiró una bola de Ki hacia Ashley que lo esquivo como si nada saltando pero Corey reapareció arriba de ella a tirarle el golpe efectivo pero Ashley lo bloqueo y Corey sonrió y dijo

Corey: Vaya, parece que has mejorado en tus reflejos Ashley.. Pero será suficiente para derrotarme!

Corey había creado un clon de sombra que le dio un golpe en el estómago a Ashley que la envío al suelo sangrando de la boca, Corey llego donde estaba la ayudo a levantarse y le dio una semilla del hermitaño para qué curara sus heridas, Ashley se la comió sus heridas habían desaparecido y se sentía como nueva

Ashley: La próxima vez te voy a vencer Corey-kun! *levanto su puño*

Corey: *comiendose la semilla y dijo* muy pronto Ashley, muy pronto.. *tono de bromeando*

Derrepente se abrió la puerta y entraron dos personas, esas dos personas eran Mary y Erza, sabían que la gravedad estaba aumentada entonces pusieron algo de resistencia en su cuerpo para no ser atraídos al suelo

Ashley: huh? Mary, Erza que están haciendo acá?

Mary: Venimos a traerlos para tener una conversación con el grupo es importante, se trata sobre la Esmeralda..

Los dos se pusieron serios y se fueron a cambiar a su ropa casual, los 4 jóvenes se dirigieron a la cocina donde estaban Denise revisando su teléfono y Zack jugando en la PFP, Denise se dio cuenta de la cara sería de Erza y pregunto

Denise: Oye Erza por que esa cara sería?

Erza: Se trata de la Esmeralda... *en un tono serio*

Esto trajo la atención de Denise y Zack y comenzaron a escuchar lo que Erza iba decir..

Erza: Goku nos comento Que esta Esmeralda está denominada como Esmeralda del Caos, vienen de otro universo conocido como el Universo 3, y me imagino que ya sintieron la gran energía que contiene, Hay siete esmeraldas en total no se sabe donde están las demás pero Hay que proteger la Esmeralda a toda costa si cae en las manos del Enemigo o del Gobierno Mundial si pasa eso el peor escenario sería el Fin del Mundo..

Esta información dejo a todos (excepto a Mary) en shock, No se esperaban que la Esmeralda viniera de otro universo, por que tuvieron que aparecer en la tierra?

Denise: Pero si las esmeraldas están acá porque no podemos detectar su poder?

Mary: Creo que se debe si el usuario sabe usar la Esmeralda correctamente.. *respondió de regreso*

Zack: Cual será la razón que estas esmeraldas hayan caído a nuestro mundo cual será la razón?

Erza: No tengo la menor idea porque cayeron a este mundo pero creo que alguien tubo que ser el responsable para enviarlas acá..

Corey: Bueno solo esperemos que no encuentren las otras esmeraldas y hay que proteger la Esmeralda que tenemos nosotros..

Hubo un silencio profundo que nadie quería hablar porque todavía estaban absorbiendo la información que Erza le dio al grupo hasta que Ashley rompió el silencio queriendo cambiar el tema..

Ashley: Bueno ya que todos estamos acá les quería comentar de algo.. *jugando con sus dedos*

Zack: De que se trata?

Ashely: *nerviosa* no han pensado ir de vacaciones?

Denise: La verdad nunca hemos tenido vacaciones, sólo hemos pasado entrenando desde que Goku-Sensei nos entreno y nos menciono de nuestra sangre saiyajin que nos hizo separarnos de la población humana para no llamar la atención... *algo triste*

Mary: No sería mala idea tomar unas vacaciones y actuar como gente normal!

Zack: Además quiero explorar otros países y disfrutar!

Erza: Se que todos queremos vacaciones pero recuerden que Corey tiene una cola en su cuerpo! *señalando la cola de Corey* llamaríamos la atención de la gente! Además tenemos que cuidar la Esmeralda *cruzando los brazos*

Corey: Vamos Erza no seas Aguafiestas *puso su mano encima de su hombro* Además ya tengo la solución porq que no descubran mi colita *puso su cola en la cadera en forma de cinto*

Erza: Bueno eso hará el truco pero no significa que no cuidemos la Esmeralda!

Denise: Te la puedes llevar y si tenemos suerte podremos encontrar una de las 7 *sonriendole*

Erza lo pensó como un minuto sabiendo que todos querían ir de vacaciones entonces sabía que estaba derrotado y dijo

Erza: bueno.. Creo que unas vacaciones no suenan tan mal después de todo..

Ashley: *emocionada* ya esta echo! Iremos de vacaciones!

Corey: Ashley todavía no has pensado donde iremos?..

Ashley: *gota de sudor al estilo anime* jejejej parece que no me di cuenta...

Zack: que les parece sí vamos a Nueva York ya terminaron de reconstruir los daños!

Mary: Nah Nueva York está en invierno hace mucho frío! *exclamando*

Zack: Entonces adonde quieres ir?

Mary: Francia! *salían estrellas en sus ojos*

Todos: Francia?

Mary: sí Francia el país del Glamour! Su gente, su cultura lo hace perfecto para visitarlo!

Ashley: Mary para serte sincera no me gusta Francia.. No hay muchas playas como las de mi gusto! Además no creo que todos nosotros queramos ir..

Todos estuvieron pensando por unos buenos 10 minutos de que lugar podían ir a vacacionar hasta que Erza llego una idea

Erza: Bueno se que todos queremos un país cálido, Con playas hermosas y cultura increíble.. Bueno Porque no vamos a Río de Janeiro!?

Todos: Río?

Erza: Si Rio De Janeiro ubicado en Brasil! Tiene una de las mejores playas en Sudamérica además tiene comida buena que a ustedes Saiyajines les gustaría mucho..

De ahí Corey y los demás comenzaron a ver comidas exquisitas de todo tipo con estrellas al estilo anime en sus ojos..

Corey: Entonces Río de Jainero será!

Todos: Si!

Asi fue como nuestros héroes decidieron viajar a Río de Janeiro, Brasil para pasar unas buenas vacaciones, decidieron irse en avión por que si se iban volando llamarían mucho la atención, La gente se preguntaba en el aeropuerto si iban con sus padres o no pero lo que les llamó más la atención era el cinto de Corey que parecía peludo (es su cola) pero los Uchihas ignoraron a la gente que los miraba y se subieron al avión

*Rio de Janeiro, Brasil*

El grupo ya había llegado a su hotel que quedaba cerca de la playa de Copacabana, decidieron que querían ir a dar una caminada en la playa antes de meterse al agua.

Corey iba vestido con una Camisa sin mangas negra que hacían sus músculos más notables y shorts naranja para nadar, tenía su cola puesta en su cadera como siempre, Zack iba con una camisa de botones blanco desabotonada enseñando su torso, Unos khakis de short, unas chancletas negras y sus lentes de sol, Erza iba con una camisa manga corta blanca que decía Boom! También andaba con unos shorts para nadar y lentes de sol, Mary tenía puesto un Vestido de verano azul sin mangas que hacia mostrar la mayoría de sus piernas, Ashley iba con una camisa sin mangas color negra y un mini short que la mayoría de los chicos de Río la podían denominar como una chica linda Y Denise andaba una camisa verde sin mangas que no le cubría su ombligo y un mini short gris también andaba puesta sus lentes de sol.

Se pusieron a Caminar por la playa, hacia un calor terrible que hacia sudar a cualquier persona, era un día hermoso en Río todos los niños estaban jugando en la arena, los adultos estaban tomando el sol tranquilamente..

Mary: *Soriendo* La gente acá la esta pasando muy bien, parece que ni se dieron cuenta de la Apocalipsis que Hubo en Estados Unidos...

Erza: Tienes razón pero parece que Super no quería invadir el mundo sin tomar el país más fuerte..

Ashley: Oigan por que no vamos a nadar a la playa, esta haciendo mucho calor!

Denise: Entonces vamos! *exclamo felizmente*

Todos se estaban quitando la ropa que tenían encima para quedar en sus trajes de baños, el único que no se la había quitado era Corey

Zack: Oye Corey no vas a venir a nadar con nosotros?

Corey: Nah estoy bien.. No quiero que la gente mire mi colita saltando del frío jejej

Mary: Que miedoso eres Hermano! Pero bueno no te voy a obligar tu te lo pierdes..

De ahí todos sus amigos se fueron a nadar a la playa dejando a Corey en la orilla, comenzó a caminar en la arena cuando vio un Restaurante de comida, Su estómago comenzaba a rugir y dijo

Corey: Creo que un pequeño antojo no haga daño jejej *tocandose el estomago*

Sin pensarlo dos veces Corey entro al Restaurante llamado Hachiko, es uno de los restaurantes más conocidos en Copacabana, Corey se fue a sentar donde estaba la barra de Comida vio al Mesero y le pregunto

Corey: Que especialidad de comida tiene?

Mesero: *trajo el menú* Aquí está el menú para que lo mire.

Corey: Gracias *sonrio*

Corey no se tardó ningún minuto y le dijo al Mesero que quería todo lo del almuerzo, El mesero le preguntó dos veces si estaba seguro y Corey le respondió con un si sabiendo que se puede acabar toda la comida del restaurante pero ahora sólo iba a comer el "Antojo"

Se tardaron como 20 minutos para que le traerán la comida a Corey que era demasiada para un niño de 11 años que tenía cuerpo de uno de 13-14 años

Mesero: Aquí está su comida.

Corey: Muchas Gracias! *Contento*

De ahí comenzó a comer a velocidad de un humano normar porque si comía como lo hacía en Corporación Cápsula le podían decir que era un mal educado, Comió tranquilamente en la Barra hasta que llego una Chica que parecía de 13-14 años con cabello largó de color Naranja, andaba una camisa roja sin mangas,Unos mini short color blanco con un cinto rosado que decía P en el centro y un sombrero de sol, Corey se había dado cuenta de su presencia pero no quiso molestarla

?: Me puede traer un Licuado de Leche con Banana y Una carne asada con arroz Porfavor?

Mesero: Al la orden.

Entoces La chica se dio cuenta Que Corey estaba a la par de el y vio los platos que se estaba comiendo, de curiosidad le pregunto

?: Oye no crees que es mucha comida para ti? *señalando los platos de comida*

Corey: *La miro a ella y comiendo* Eso es lo que la mayoría me dice pero siempre me la acabo terminando!

?: Increíble! Pareces un chico simpático como te llamas? *sonriendole*

Corey: Me llamo Uchiha Corey un gusto! *dandole una sonrisa grande y dándole la mano* Cual es tu nombre?

Cuando Corey le dio la Sonrisa a la chica sus mejillas se pusieren algo sonrojas y dijo

?: Me llamo Akatsutsumi Momoko pero me puedes decir Blossom! *Sonriedole*

Corey Se Encontró con la famosa Blossom creación del Dr Dexter, no se ha dado cuenta ella es una de las tres que le Habló Super Zombie hace 4 meses, Sabrá la Verdad tarde o Temprano o Blossom se dará cuenta que la persona más fuerte del mundo está en su nariz todo y mucho más en En el siguiente capítulo de Zombie Z..

**Y CORTE! Espero que les aya gustado este capítulo! Use el nombre Original de Blossom que usa en Powerpuff Girls Z, además también tiene el cuerpo que tiene Momoko en la serie, La acción comenzara en el siguiente capítulo eso si estoy seguro pero bueno delen review o likes! Aquí les dejo el poder de nivel que tiene en esta saga por ahora..**

**Corey: 12,000**

**Zack: 12,000**

**Mary: 11,000**

**Denise: 11,500**

**Erza: 10,000**

**Ashley: 11,000**

**Blossom: (Tranquila) 5,000**

**Bubbles: (Tranquila) 5,000**

**Buttercup: (Tranquila) 5,000**

**Bueno Eso es todo que la pasen bien, Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	13. Recuerdos y Invocación!

**Hola mis queridos lectores como están? Espero qué bien porque al fin comienza el Capítulo 13 de este fanfic! Lose me he tardado días o una semana lo mínimo en hacer los capítulos pero mi horario de escuela y tareas me esta dejando corto de tiempo :( Se que esta saga se va a enfocar sólo en las Powerpuff Girls pero también voy a agregar elementos que van a ser importantes en la siguientes sagas entonces mantengan se pendientes :) Y si estoy usando los nombres de las Chicas Superpoderosas Z en japonés porque hay gente que no entiendan el nombre que usan en USA que me gusta más que el de Latinoamérica cada uno tiene sus gustos y pienso usar más los dos (japonés y ingles), bueno sin más que perder comencemos con la introduccion**

**Momoko\Blossom: ALFIN! Es mi turno en decir la introducción, ya te estabas tardando autor!**

**Autor: Lo siento Blossom pero eh estado ocupado con la escuela y tienes que entender que tengo una vida..**

**Momoko\Blossom: Tienes suerte que ando de buenas jeje.. *miramdome sería***

**Autor: Bueno tranquila porque no comienzas con la introducción?**

**Momoko/Blossom: bueno.. *miro a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic the hedgehog, Powerpuff Girls, Oh My Goddess, The World Only God Knows y más elementos anime que se usarán en este Fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias Blossom bueno que comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 13: Pasado y Invocación **

Todo estaba yendo a la perfección en las vacaciones de nuestros héroes que se encontraban en Río de Janeiro, Brasil.

La mayoría del grupo se encontraba en la playa nadando y disfrutando el clima caliente mientras Corey fue a un restaurante a comer que quedaba cerca de la playa, de ahí conoció una Chica que tenía 13-14 años, llamada Momoko Akatsutsumi o mejor conocida por su apodo Blossom...

Corey miraba a Blossom con curiosidad mientras que estaba comiendo su último plato de comida, le encontraba algo extraño en su energía, ella es humana pero su energía le hace recordar a Super Zombie.. De ahí Blossom le pregunto algo al Saiyajin-Uchiha..

Momoko: Oye Corey-kun donde están tus padres? *dijo curiosamente*

En ese momento Corey dejo de comer soltando su tenedor dejándolo caer, cambio de su cara feliz a una cara triste y con odio.. Momoko pudo notar el cabio radical del Saijayin, noto que su cara estaba llena de odio y no quería preguntar cosas que lo hicieran enojar..

Corey: Mis padres.. Están muertos.. *agachando su cabeza dejando salir una lágrima y apretando los puños*

Momoko/Blossom quedo inpactada al escuchar lo que dijo El Niño de 11 años, había perdido a sus padres a temprana edad! Eso a ella le traía muchos recuerdos de su infancia que no le gusta hablar mucho..

Momoko: Lo siento.. *dandole un abrazo* no sabía que habías perdido a tus padres *culpandose a sí misma*

Corey: *le sonrió cálidamente* No te preocupes Blossom-chan se que no sabías y no te culpo..

Ella con alivio se volvió a sentir contenta al saber que el joven Uchiha no ha perdido la cabeza de loco o suicidarse de tanto dolor, lo soltó para que siguiera comiendo

Corey: *la miro a ella* Me imagino que quieres saber la historia de como murieron no es así Blossom-chan?

Momoko: *algo apenada y con culpa* Eh.. Pues..si no la quieres contar no te obligo.

Corey: No te preocupes.. Además ya es el pasado.. *puso sus dos manos en el cuello y penso* No le puedo decir todavía de mi sangre Saiyajin pero me parece que ella puede sentir energía natural, quién será esta chica amable? No tiene intenciones en atacar personas pero tiene un Ki que me recuerda a Super Zombie..

Momoko: *lo miro* bueno si tu insistes.. *dijo en su mente* Este chico tiene un Ki muy raro.. Será de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo? Lo dudó pero lo que más me intriga es que como sus padres murieron, que habrá pasado en estos 3 años que he estado en esa maldita cápsula encerrada, además no creo que sea un humano completo igual que nosotras...

Corey: *dio un suspiro* Hace 5 meses hubo una Invasion Zombie en Estados Unidos a nivel nacional que causo muchos destrozos en la ciudades importantes, Era un día normal para mi, era el último día de escuela estaba emocionado que podría disfrutar el verano con mi hermana y mis amigos estaba muy feliz pero... *se puso serio* cuando llegue a mi casa con mi hermana había algo extraño en el vecindario, nadie estafa afuera era muy extraño, cuando llegamos a nuestra casa vimos a mi madre tirada en el suelo con un agujero en su cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo todo sangrado, mi hermana se tiró al suelo llorando y gritando al no creerlo, fui a buscar a mi padre cuando lo encontré estaba vivo pero tenía una mordida en su cuello, me dijo que dentro de poco se convertiría en un Zombie pero lo que me dijo me dejo sin palabras y todavía no lo puedo olvidar... *apretando sus dientes y puños*

Momoko: Que fue lo que dijo Corey? *seria y nerviosa a la vez*

Corey: Me dijo que lo matara para que no muriera a manos de el... *activando su sharingan por enojo*

Blossom no lo podía creer.. Estaba en Shock en lo que Corey le dijo, mato a su padre solo para salvar a sus hijos.. Para ella eso era un Ultimátum salir adelante, podía relacionar su pasado con sus hermanas y Corey que habían pasado por lo mismo pero no eran Zombies se sentía mal al escuchar lo que paso.. También ella noto el cambio de sus ojos le recordaba a los monstruos que las ataco cuando eran niñas..

Momoko: *En su mente* Imposible.. Sus ojos me recuerdan a ese monstruo que ataco a mi y a mis hermanas! acaso será? No lo dudó sino ya me hubiera comido o no hubiera comido comida humana... Pero hay algo diferente.. *miro a Corey* Corey-kun que le paso a tus ojos porque están rojos? *con curiosidad*

Corey: *dijo seriamente* Es el Sharingan..

Momoko: Sharingan?

Corey: El Sharingan es una habilidad especial que mi familia ha heredado, es un tipo dojutsu que ayuda a predecir los ataques del enemigo y movimientos a gran velocidad solo yo y 4 personas más tienen la misma habilidad que nosotros..

Momoko: Wow! *dijo en su mente* parece que el es uno de los guerreros más poderosos del mundo, se que ese no es todo su potencial necesito saberlo! Quiero saber su límite! *volviendo a la realidad y miro a Corey* Y quien fue el responsable en acabar la Apocalipsis y también el responsable de la afectación de tu familia?

Corey: *con mirada seria* El responsable era un Zombie mutante super poderosos capaz de destruir países enteros con su poder.. Se llamaba Super Zombie ese maldito acabo con mi familia y mi padre.. Y a cambio lo hice cenizas *apretó el puño* lo hice así porque no quiero que este planeta caiga en manos equivocadas la voy a proteger a toda costa y no dejaré que ninguno de mis amigos sean asesinados...

Momoko se sintió algo contenta al ver que Corey puso en su lugar al Zombie que controlaba literalmente todo Estados Unidos, Notaba que su Ki incrementaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello pero se calmaba, era una persona interesante en el punto de vista de ella, lástima que sus hermanas estaban caminando en la playa porque estuvieran en shock al escuchar la historia más bubbles.

Momoko: Eres una persona confiable Corey-kun... Parece que puedo confiar mi secreto en ti *le dio una sonrisa calida* además mis padres tampoco no están sólo vivo con mis hermanas andando por el mundo..

Corey: *algo sorprendido* enserio?! No puedo creer que tus padres tampoco estén en este mundo..

Momoko: Ya es cosa del pasado.. *mira hacia arriba* pero bueno Fue hace 6 años cuando tenía 7 años, Vivia con mis hermanas felizmente Miyako y Kaoru en Tokyo Japón, Mi padre era un Científico famoso en la ciudad siempre pasaba ocupado haciendo sus trabajos y nuestra madre pasaba en las oficinas de CCG en el Districto 20th como cazadora de Ghoul (nota: Si estoy usando elementos de Tokyo Ghoul)

Corey: Ghouls?

Momoko: Los Ghouls son criaturas que comen humanos sean vivos o muertos, poseen una habilidad especial que los hacen más rápidos y fuertes para cazar sus presas llamado Kagune. *explico la chica de pelo naranja*

A Corey esto le llamó mucho la atención, habían criaturas que comían humanos muertos o vivos en el otro lado de la tierra y se suponen que son fuertes esto puso su sangre saiyajin en busca de un desafío pero eso va tener que esperar porque lo quiere hacer sólo.

Momoko: Regresando a la historia yo venía de la casa de unas amigas con mis hermanas caminando en la noche, pensábamos que no iba a pasar nada porque no se habían reportado casos de ataques Ghouls pero me equivoque... Apareció uno de la nada tenía una máscara que no le cubría su boca, tenía el pelo morado y hablaba italiano con japonés, yo y mis hermanas salimos corriendo de el pero era imposible perderlo de vista.. Llegamos a un callejón sin salida pensábamos que íbamos a morir comidas en ese momento, pero nuestra madre llego a salvarnos, comenzó a combatir con su famoso Quinque ella nos dijo que teníamos que escapar para que viviéramos porque el Ghoul que estaba peliando era clase S muy fuerte, nosotras no queríamos escapar pero si no lo hacíamos íbamos a morir, llegamos a casa sanas y salvas esperamos hasta el siguiente día para que nuestros padres regresarán...

Corey: Que le paso a tu madre Momoko-chan? *esperando lo peor*

Momoko: *le salió una lagrima* Mi madre murió en combate contra el Ghoul, nuestro padre desapareció derrepente... Nos sentíamos muy solas, abandonadas, apartadas del mundo *apretando los puños* yo quería vengarme de ese Ghoul pero sabía que no podía porque era muy débil...

Corey sintió que el Ki de Momoko estaba incrementando por su enojo, sentía que sólo era la punta del iceberg.. Pero lo que se preguntaba como consiguió ese poder si sólo era una humana común..

Corey: *puso su mano en el hombro de ella* no te preocupes Momoko-chan tienes a tus hermanas que les importas mucho y yo creo que tu madre quisiera lo mismo que protegieras a tus hermanas.. *la abrazo*

Momoko se sentía algo apenada y sonrojada del abrazo cálido que le da Corey, había conocido una persona interesante y muy amable, le gustaba su forma de ser, su forma de motivar, sus músculos.. Pero que está a pensando en ese momento apenas acababa de conocer al chico y ya estaba pensado cosas..

Decidieron salir afuera para disfrutar de lo que quedaba del día, Momoko y Corey estaban caminando por la arena, primero querían buscar a las hermanas de Momoko que de seguro estaban nadando en el mar pero derrepente..

Zack: Oye Corey! *grito saliendo del mar*

Corey y Momoko se dieron la vuelta a ver a Zack que estaba sin camisa venía de nadar con el grupo que lo estaba acompañándo detrás de el, Zack pudo sentir el Ki de ella le hacía recordar mucho a Super Zombie entonces se acercó a su mejor amigo y le dijo en su oreja.

Zack: Quien esta chica linda Corey? Tiene un Ki raro? *en voz baja

Corey: *Sonriendole* Se llama Momoko pero su sobrenombre es Blossom, la conocí en el restaurante que fui, para mi punto de vista ella es muy agradable con quien estar jeje además le estoy ayudando a buscar a su hermanas *rascando su cabeza*

Momoko: *en su mente* Este chico también tiene la misma energía que Corey pero menor, me imagino que también es otro de los guerreros más fuentes del planeta..

Zack: *miro a Momoko y después miró a Corey* Pues se mira muy agradable con quien estar pero no crees que estas confiando muy rápido con los extraños *cara poker*

Corey: No seas así Zack sólo por que tiene Ki que te hace recordar a Super no significa que sea mala..

De ahí llego el resto del grupo que venían de nadar un buen rato en la playa, todos se quedaron con una cara de complicados al ver a la nueva chica que estaba con Corey, El joven Saiyajin decidió presentarla al grupo, Todo el grupo la recibió con una cálida bienvenida, al inicio Ashley y Mary tenían dudas de la chica que tenía un Ki que les hacia recordar mucho a Super pero al final vieron que era una humana normal.. O lo era?

Ashley: Entonces Momoko estas buscando a tus hermanas? *sonriendole*

Momoko: Si la verdad nose donde se metieron! *dijo algo frustrada pero mintiendo a la vez*

Zack: Será mejor que las busquemos antes del atardecer! *aclaro el peli morado*

Caminaron por 10 minutos en la playa buscándolas, Momoko dijo que una era de pelo Rubio y la otra de pelo negro, ya se sentían algo cansado de haber nadado mucho y querían dormir pero cuando finalmente vieron dos figuras caminando a su dirección Momoko logro reconocerlas y les grito

Momoko: Chicas! Soy yo Blossom! *gritaba desde lejos*

Bubbles y Buttercup reconocieron a su hermana mayor que estaba con un grupo de 6 personas y comenzaron a dudar de quienes eran esas personas

Bubbles: Al fin te encontramos Blossom! *abrazo a su hermana*

Buttercup: Oye Blossom porque estás con este grupo de personas? *miro al grupo*

Blossom/Momoko: Me encontré a este chico que se parecía interesante *señalando a Corey* y después me enseño a sus amigos que son bien amigables *sonriéndole a sus hermanas

Corey: *camino hacia donde Bubbles y Buttercup* Hola me llamo Corey Uchiha! *sonriendoles a las 2*

Zack: Me llamo Zack Uchiha un gusto! *dandoles una pequeña sonrisa*

Mary: Mary Uchiha *saludandoles con una sonrisa*

Denise: Yo soy Denise Uchiha *sonriendole*

Ashley: Ashley Uchiha *con algo de pena*

Erza: Un Gusto yo soy Erza Uzumaki *saludándolas con respeto*

Bubbles: Un gusto a todos ustedes yo me llamo Miyako! Pero me pueden decir Bubbles *Saludando al grupo*

Buttercup: Me llamo Kaoru pero pueden decirme Buttercup.. *saludando al grupo*

La mayoría se había llevado bien entre todos, Miyako y Kaoru sabían del poder de Corey y su grupo, Finalmente habían encontrado al grupo más poderoso del planeta, los querían retar tarde o temprano para ver si tenían el poder suficiente y también querían probar el nuevo poder que habían adquirido gracias a las búsquedas de Blossom, pero lo que no sabían era que alguien estaba planeando en atacar Río de Janeiro...

*En una guarida oculta desconocida*

En un cuarto se encontraba 3 personas, una era de 7 pies de alto, tiene una máscara con 3 rayas cubriendo su cara y tenía tentáculos de color oscuro y espinas de cristal, la otra persona era una persona de 5.4 pies de alto, con una máscara que le cubría toda la cara y sólo se miraba los ojos, tiene una capa que tiene una águila dorada y la última persona era uno que tenía el pelo parado de gravedad (el mismo cabello de vegeta) con una máscara que cubría todo su cara y la máscara tenía de dibujo una boca con lengua larga, tiene la misma capa que tenía el otro sujeto

?: Recuerda, no queremos invocarlo en Japón porque los del CCG supieran de donde salió *dijo el hombre de 7 pies de alto*

?: No te preocupes Búho, Daisuke (mi personaje OC) tiene todo bajó control para esta invocación, no es así Ghoul de un Ojo?

Daisuke: Cállate Utonio no sabes que necesito concentrarme para buscar un buen lugar para invocarlo!

Buho: Daisuke ya encontraste el lugar para invocarlo

Daisuke: Si Búho ya lo encontré...

Comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos y grito con todo pulmones.

Daisuke: kuchiyose no jutsu!

Coloco sus manos en el suelo creando un sello que cubría todo la habitancion, El búho no sabía donde había enviado la bestia Daisuke pero el mismo lo sabia

*En el Otro Mundo*

Naruto, Sasuke Y Sakura estaban entrenando con Goku ya que no tenían nada que hacer era un 3vs1, Goku les había 1000 libras en Cada objeto que llevaban puesto (antes que me vengan a decir que no pueden aguantar eso, llevan entrenando 2000 años entonces pueden aguantar) pasó un buen rato hasta que Naruto sintió un Chakra que venía de la tierra y los hacia recordar mucho de su pasado...

Sakura: Que pasa Naruto porque te detuvistes? *tono de preocupada*

Naruto: El Sambi de 3 Colas ha sido Invocado... *tono serio*

Goku: El Sambi?

Sasuke: El Sambi es una de las bestias con cola que Harogomo había separado del Juubi.. *explico*

Naruto: Al parecer también que el lugar de invocación ha sido en Río de Janeiro, Brasil donde se encuentra Corey y los demas

Esto dejo algo en Shock a Goku, una bestia había aparecido en la tierra pero sabía bien que los guardianes de la tierra podrían proteger la ciudad

*Rio de Janeiro, Brasil*

Nuestros héroes y el trío de hermanas ya se dirigían al hotel para terminar el día, pero derrepente sintieron una gran cantidad de energía que venia del Océano, comenzó a temblar muy fuerte haciendo que la gente se pregunte que pasa

Zack: Que esta pasando, que Clase de Ki esta haciendo esto?!

Miyako: No estoy segura pero me parece grande

De ahí Corey vio el Océano como estaba creando Tsunamis que se dirigían a las costas, Miyako vio la ola acercarse. Comenzó a agarrar mucho aire y soplo haciendo que el Tsunami quede congelado!

Mary: *en su mente* ni siquiera puedo hacer ese tipo de jutsus para congelar!

Cuando vieron el responsable de el Tsunami y el Terremoto apareció una bestia de 150 metros de alto y 200 de ancho, tenía forma de tortuga, sus ojos con pupilas rojas y el resto estaba negro, Tenía 3 colas moviéndose a cualquier lugar creando Olas grandes

Sambi: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mary: Que Clase de Bestia es Esa? *en shock*

Ashley: Es enorme!

Zack: Su chakra es enorme

Blossom: Vaya al fin un reto!

Corey: Veamos de que esta echa la bestia con colas

Buttercup: Lo haré trizas!

Erza: Esta energía... Se me hace muy conocida pero no se... *complicado*

Todos estaban poniendo listos para la siguiente batalla que haría temblar todo un Continente, El Sambi de 3 Colas contra nuestros héroes y el trío de hermanas, quien ganara, llegara Corey a Usar el Falso Super Saiyajin o sera Blossom quien hará ahora los honores todo esto y más en Zombie Z.

**Y CORTE! Bueno espero que les aya gustado este capítulo, si El Sambi aparece en acción y no hará las cosas muy fácil! La historia de las chicas yo me la inventé, el tema de los Ghouls y todo eso viene de la Serie Tokyo Ghoul, en el próximo capítulo solo será accion bueno Mis lectores que la pasen Bien! Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	14. Bestia Con Colas

**Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado espero que bien porque aquí les traje un nuevo capítulo más de este fanfic! Bueno en esta pelea con el Sambi de 3 Colas no van a usar todo su poder lo mínimo Kaioken! Además se preguntarán quien es son esos personajes con capas y máscaras bueno Miren Tokyo Ghoul y ahí encontraran la respuesta xD bueno sin más tiempo que perder comencemos con la Introducción**

**Bubbles: Parece que hoy me toca verdad Jefe? *curiosa***

**Autor: Claro Bubbles! además no hay nadie más disponible en el momento**

**Bubbles: Esta bien! *sonrio y miro a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Powerpuff Girls, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que serán usados en este fanfic**

**Autor: Bueno sin más que perder! Comencemos con el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 14: La Bestia Con Colas**

Era una atardecer muy bonita en Río de Janeiro, Brasil con nuestros héroes y el trío de hermanas hasta que apareció una bestia cerca de la playa, tenía un tamaño inmenso, creaba terremotos y tsunamis, puso a temblar una nación del miedo, la gente salía corriendo del miedo para que no fueran expuestos a las olas gigantescas

Bubbles se estaba encargando de detener las olas gigantes que se aproximaban a gran velocidad, con sólo su aliento podía congelar las olas que llegaban con una gran facilidad eso hizo Corey y los demás (excepto Blossom y Buttercup) impresionarse de la habilidad de la chica pelo Rubio.

Mary: *en shock* Impresionante.. Sólo con su propio aliento pudo congelar las olas sin ningún problema..

Bubbles: Oigan no creo que haga esto sola, Ayúdenme a retrasar los ataques que viene den la bestia! *segia soplando aire invernal*

Blossom y Buttercup se dirigieron a donde estaba su hermana sosteniendo las olas que todavía provocaba la Bestia de 3 colas, Mientras los demás estaban haciendo unos sellos de manos para que los envolviera en una nube de humo, el trío se preguntaban que estaban planeando pero cuando la nube de humo se dispersión se veían en sus ropas de combate

Corey: Mary, Ashley y Denise vayan a ayudar a evacuar a las personas lo más rápido posible! Erza necesito tu Modo sabio para saber si no hay mucha gente en 10 kilómetros diamentro, y Zack ven conmigo vamos a eliminar a la bestia

Con esto todos agredieron al Plan de Corey, las Chicas se fueron volando para sacar a toda la gente de la playa, Erza se puso en Modo Sabio para asegurarse que todos se hayan ido del lugar y Zack vendría con el a combatir al Sambi

El trío ya había terminado de calmar el océano de tantas olas que podrá cían y decidieron darles asistencia a sus nuevos amigos, Zack sintió que ellas estaban detrás de ellos y dijo

Zack: Que están haciendo acá! No ven que esto es muy peligroso! *con algo de enojo y preocupacion*

Buttercup: *le respondió de regreso* Oye sólo porque no miramos débiles no significa que podamos hacer algo! *incrementando su ki*

Corey: *miro a buttercup y zack* Ahora no es el momento de pelear! Necesitamos hacer algo para eliminar a esta bestia!

Zack y Buttercup se habían calmado del problema de ahí todos miraron al Sambi que se había comido una bola de energía negra, haciéndolo más grande e inflandolo más, esto puso preocupado al grupo, la energía de la bestia se había incrementado y lo estaba enfocando en un solo punto y gritando!

Sambi: Bijuu Dama!

De la boca de el apareció una onda de energía bien poderosa que se dirigía a toda velocidad, lo raro era que no estaba apuntando al grupo sino a la ciudad, Corey se había dado cuenta de esto gracias a su sharingan

Corey: *En su mente* Maldición está planeando destruir todo Brasil!? Tengo qué apresurarme antes que toque contacto con la ciudad! *grito* Kaioken!

Aparecio una aura roja en Corey desapareciendo del lado de Zack y Blossom que todavía estaban impresionados de la cantidad de poder que puso en ese ataque..

A dónde se dirigía el ataque, estaba una Chica de la misma edad que Corey, tenía pelo rosado con lentes, se resaltaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, Andaba una camisa roja sin mangas, u mini short negro con un sombrero para el sol y la otra era una señora de nomás 30 años o menos, tenía puesto un traje de trabajo y con sus lentes de sol, Estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían hasta que se tropezaron y cayeron al suelo

?: *llorando y en su mente* Este es mi fin.. No cumpliré mi promesa de ser una estrella...acaso este es mi destino? *abrazaba a su mentor lo más fuerte *

Las dos estaban esperando un impacto pero no llegaba, decidieron abrir los ojos y se encontraba un niño de la misma edad que la de pelo rosado, sosteniendo el ataque con sus propias manos sacando un aura roja

Corey: No te dejare! Arggghhh! *incrementando su aura roja* (nota sólo es el Kaioken)

Corey sostuvo el ataque y con su puño lo envío hasta el cielo, cuando llego casi a la atmósfera exploto creando una luz brillante sobre la tierra y haciendo que todo el mundo se cubriera del viento

Blossom: *en su mente y cubriendose* Que poder! Ni siquiera esta usando su máximo poder!

Buttercup: Wow sólo con un puño... Esto se puso interesante *dando una pequeña sonrisa*

Zack: *cubriendose del viento* Parece que Corey no ha bajado su nivel de poder en estos tiempos de paz..

La peli rosada tuvo la presencia de ver la persona que le salvó la vida y lo que la dejo más impresionada era una persona de su edad con un pelo extraño, traje de artes marciales, pensaba que los Dioses le había enviado su ángel para protegerla..

Corey: Vayan a buscar un lugar seguro.. Aquí es muy peligroso! *viéndolas y después viendo a la bestia* yo estaré bien.. *dando una pequeña sonrisa*

Ella no lo podía creer, como puede que alguien de su edad pueda combatir esa bestia que esta aterrorizando al país entero solo con su presencia

?: Como vas a combatir a esa bestia!? Nos salvasteis la vida pero.. *fue interrumpida*

Corey: Tengo mis maneras *aumentando su aura y desapareciendo*

El chico había desaparecido dejando a la peli rosada en shock, se había ido a combatir al demonio, no podía hacer nada sólo le rezaba a los cielos que viviera, derrepente su mentor le tocó el hombro y le dijo

?: El chico tiene razón Kanon será mejor que busquemos un refugio.. *Le dio una pequeña sonrisa*

Nakagawa Kanon sólo se quedo en silencio al recordar que el chico le había salvado la vida y a su mentor, la miro y le dijo

Kanon: Hai! *salieron corriendo y dijo en su mente* Gracias por salvarme... Espero que nos veamos en el futuro..

*Copacabana, Río de Janeiro*

Corey estaba viajando a toda velocidad donde estávan sus compañeros peleando con las bestia, pero había algo que le incomodaba, era el Ki de la Peli Rosada, lo encontraba divino pero muy débil, quería saber que era pero eso sería para otro día

Había llegado al combate donde Zack estaba tirando bolas de energía a alta velocidad tratando de herir a la bestia, Blossom con sus lazos de energía para detener las colas de moverse mucho, Bubbles con sus poderes de hielo estaba tratando de congelar a la bestia y buttercup con su poder físico dándole golpes que no le hacían efecto, El Sambi libró una onda de energía que envió volando a los 4 en diferentes direcciones

Corey: Parece que nada le está haciendo mucho efecto, si no terminamos esto la bestia acabara con todo Brasil! *dijo en su mente*

Corey fue donde estaba Blossom para echarle una mano de ayuda, la peli naranja se dio la vuelta y dijo

Blossom: Esta bestia no es fácil de vencer.. Necesitamos otro método!

Corey: No me engañes Momoko.. Se que no estas usando tu máximo poder además ni siquiera estas usando la mitad *cruzando sus brazos*

Esto la puso algo impresionada, como se había dado cuenta? Pero eso no importaba en este momento

Blossom: Tu tampoco usastes todo tu poder para enviar ese ataque que podía destruir un país entero a las nubes *respondiéndole de regreso*

Fueron interrumpidos cuando el Sambi envió bolas de energía de su boca, Blossom se dio cuenta de eso y con sus propias manos con facilidad enviándolos a diferentes direcciones en el océano Atlántico, Buttercup fue volando hacia donde la bestia dándole golpes a velocidad del sonido enviándolo a lo más profundo del Océano Atlántico, Zack envió una bola de fuego inmensa que cubría todo el cuerpo del sambi.

Vieron que el Sambi no tubo ningún efecto en todo esos ataques y sólo le grito al grupo

Sambi: Humanos imbéciles! No tienen ninguna esperanza contra mi! Soy inmortal nunca me podrán matar!

Los 5 quedaron algo en shock escuchando que la bestia es inmortal, como podían vencer a una persona que no puede morir con ataques simples de ahí Corey se le ocurrió algo que podía funcionar

Corey: Tengo una idea que podía debilitar al enemigo pero necesitare algo de tiempo para que sea suficiente fuerte.. *comento*

Bubbles: *miro a corey* Cuanto tiempo tomara para hacerlo?

Corey: Tomara un minuto pero no debo ser distraído por los ataques del sambi..

Zack: Mientras Corey esta preparando su ataque nosotros tenemos que hacer lo posible para que no lo distraigan *con una cara seria*

Blossom: *en su mente* Que clase de ataque estará planeando Corey? Cuanto poder tienes en ti?

Buttercup: *Mirando al sambi* Bueno que estamos esperando! Demostremos a esta sabandija que se hace llamar Dios y Inmortal de lo que estamos echos!

Sambi: *riéndose y arrogante* Estúpidos Humanos, no importa que ataqué hagan nunca me aran daño Jajajaja!

Bubbles: Estas seguro? *incrementando su ki*

Blossom: Porque Nosotras.. *incrementando su Ki tambien*

Buttercup: Apenas comenzamos con la diversión! *incrementando su poder*

Zack: así que no pienses que hemos terminado... *activando su Kaioken*

Los 4 desaparecieron superando la velocidad del sonido por dies veces que ni siquiera la bestia puede ver sus movimientos, Buttercup apareció en la cara de el Dándole un puñetazo que lo envío volando, Bubbles con su gran control de energía envió bolas de energía suficientemente fuertes que pueden destruir una ciudad! Con las colas de energía rodeando al Sambi no tenía otra opción que aguantar el ataque creando grandes ondas de viento por todos lados del océano, Corey con una mano levantada al cielo creo Su famoso Rasenshuriken que hiciera que se escuchará un viento agudo y poderoso que venía del ataque pero no había terminado ahí..

Corey: *en su mente* Un poco más de tiempo y estará listo.. Sólo espero que este ataqué no sea desviado porque si sigue podría destruir la mayoría de África.. Será mejor que avanze el paso! *activando su Kaioken X10*

Con su Kaioken aumentado 10 veces, apareció una aura roja gigantesca que producía vientos de huracán, Corey parecía como una Bomba atómica mezclada con un huracán categoría 5 y ese no era su máximo poder por temor de destruir parte de la tierra y mirándolo como un monstruo

Blossom se había dado cuenta de eso mientras agarro la cola del sambi que con su propia fuerza lo levanto y lo envío volando con una patada poderosa que hizo al sambi gritar de dolor

Blossom:*en su mente* Que clase de persona eres Corey? Tu poder no tiene límites.. Será igual que el resto del grupo?

Mientras Zack estaba cargando su Galick Gun para dispararlo, el sambi esta creando otra Bijuu Dama hacia el joven Saiyajin, Los dos dispararon sus ataques favoritos chocando entre sí, explotando y creando un cráter en el medio del océano..

Zack: Tsk! A este paso tendré que subir de nivel...

El trío de hermanas se reunieron detrás de Zack y comenzaron a discutir de como van a detener la bestia de moverse..

Bubbles: Oye Blossom porque no usamos el poder de la Esmeralda para paralizarlo?

Buttercup: Estoy de acuerdo con la idea! Además no creo que se impresiones los chicos..

Blossom: Bueno si es la única forma para detenerlo.. *todavía con sus dudas del poder de la Esmeralda*

Las 3 comenzaron a elevar su Ki que se volvió Color azul (el color que tiene su Esmeralda) haciendo ráfagas de viento muy poderosas que hicieron mover a Zack del camino, El joven Saiyajin no lo podía creer, el poder de estas chicas no tenía límites..

Zack: De donde sacaron todo este poder?! Este poder rivaliza mi Kaioken X20 pero hay algo familiar en esto...

*en la playa de Copacabana*

Erza estaba en su Modo Sabio meditando y concentrando su chakra a 10 Kilómetros de diámetro para ver si la chicas habían evacuado a las personas del lugar, Derrepente sintió una energía muy rara que lo hizo recordar de algo

Erza: *En su mente* Este poder viene de la Esmeralda, pero si yo la tengo en mi, o pueda ser que... *interrumpido*

?: Parece que El Sambi a sido invocado eh...

Erza sintió la voz que venía de su conciencia y decidió entrar y para su sorpresa se encontraba un Zorro de 9 Colas, su tamaño era más grande que el sambi, sus ojos eran rojos, Se sentía que su chakra era sin límites, Erza sentía que lo había visto antes pero no puede recordarlo

Erza: Quien.. Eres tu?

?: Soy la bestia de 9 colas, más conocida como el Kyuubi, pero me puede llamar Kurama

*Oceano Atlántico*

El trío ya habían terminado de incrementar el poder de las esmeraldas, desapareciendo a una velocidad que ni siquiera con el sharingan de Zack podía seguir, Buttercup agarro una de las colas de Sambi haciéndolo girar con mucha facilidad y lanzándolo al cielo, Bubbles envió bolas de energía que contenían hielo haciendo congelar la mayoría del cuerpo cayendo hacia el océano, y Blossom incrementando su Ki sólo grito

Blossom: Chaos.. Control!

Cuendo fue activada la técnica, El sambi había quedado paralizado, no podía mover sus colas y ni su cuerpo

Sambi: No.. Me puedo Mover! *tratando de moverse*

Zack: Nose que clase de técnica uso pero servirá de algo...

Corey ya había terminado su técnica favorita sólo que el Rasenshuriken se miraba con un Chakra y Ki Dorado, Siendo 5 veces más fuerte que el Rasenshuriken que uso contra Super Zombie y era el doble de grande que el original

Blossom: HASLO AHORA! LA TÉCNICA NO DURARÁ MUCHO! *gritándole al joven saiyajin*

Corey ya tiene el ataque listo para enviarlo y pulverizar a la bestia y sólo dijo

Corey: Este es tu fin... Fuuton: Chou Rasenshuriken!

Salio volando a toda velocidad que dejaba su ki en el camino, todos se movieron del camino lo más rápido posible, Cuando llego a hacer contacto Corey sólo apretó un puño y hizo expandir la técnica convirtiéndose en una gigante esfera, Haciedo ráfagas de viento poderosas, El masivo poder que tenía era como el de una bomba atómica aumentada por 10 veces, Corey con sus manos concentro la esfera para que no se siguiera expandiendo

Zack: *cubriendose del impacto* Sólo uso el 40-50% de su poder en esa técnica si hubiera usado La Fase Falsa del Super Saiyajin esto hubiera llegado a escala mundial si no supiera controlar sus poderes..

Blossom: *en su mente* Que cantidad de energía.. Se parece a mi ataque final..

Buttercup: *en su mente* Este chico esta llenó de sorpresas...

Bubbles: * en su mente* Tiene el poder de un Dios..

*Rio de Janeiro, Brasil*

Las Chicas ya habían evacuado a todos los habitantes a buscar un lugar seguro y la policía hacia el resto del trabajo, Mary se dio la vuelta al ver que había una esfera gigante que había en el medio del océano y haciendo que las ráfagas de viento cubrieran toda la cuidad...

Mary: *cubriendose* Que estará pasando...

Denise: Hay que buscar a Erza y después ayudar a los demás! *salió volando*

Ashley: *en su mente* Espero que todos se encuentren bien.. *salió volando*

Mary: Tsk! No te excedas mucho Corey! *salio volando*

*La conciencia de Erza*

Erza: *Mirando a Kurama* Kurama.. Nunca había escuchado de tu pero siento que he tenido una conexión contigo..

Kurama: La razón por la que tienes esas dudas es porque yo estoy sellado en tu cuerpo y eres la Reencarnación de Naruto Uzumaki *explico*

Erza estaba en Shock de la información que le dio la bestia de 9 colas, ya sabía que era el descendiente de Naruto pero no se esperaba que el era el Jinchuriki del Kurama

Erza: Como es eso posible? Si estas dentro de mi porque no has tratado de controlarme y destruir mis amigos?

Kurama: Créeme he tratado de salir pero el Gaki de Naruto hizo una técnica que no pudiera salir sin tu autorización..

Erza: No te dejare salir Kurama.. Pero me servirás de ayuda para combatir el Sambi que esta siendo controlado por alguien..

Kurama: No te preocupes, prefiero estar en tu conciencia, ya que tu nivel de pelea ha estado incrementando gracias al entrenamiento que has echo con los Saiyajines-Uchihas, y se incrementara más tu poder si usas mi chakra, Además si usas mi transformación Podrás equivaler tu poder y energía al de un Kaioken X20 sin efectos

Erza: Wow.. Me suena a mucho poder...

Kurama: Eso no es todo si consigues el chakra de las 8 bestias tu poder se incrementará a unos límites inimaginables que sólo un Dios puede soñar, Y como eres la Reencarnación de Naruto Puedes aguantar todo ese poder y Tu sangre Uzumaki es casi igual a la Sangre Saiyajin que con entrenamiento físico podrás aumentar tu poder sin necesidad alguna..

Erza estaba en Shock al absorber toda la información de que le dio Kurama, podía llegar a ser tan poderoso como el decía? Pero derrepente sintió que el Sambi no había sido derrotado por el ataque de Corey

Erza: Parece que la bestia Sobrevivió al ataque de Corey pero hay algo diferente y es su Chakra...

Kurama: Es la evolución de las Bestia, se reducen a tamaño de cuerpo humano pero su Chakra se hace más denso y la única forma de vencerlo es sellarlo.. Erza tienes que ir al campo de batalla y absorber a la bestia, yo haré la fusión del Chakra del Sambi con Mi Chakra y no te preocupes te daré apoyo en la batalla

Erza: Esta bien Kurama Hagamoslo! *levantando su brazo con el puño cerrado*

Kurama: *se puso en posición de meditación y en su mente* Este Chico me Hace recordar Mucho a Naruto y al Viejo Harogomo...

*fuera de la conciencia de Erza*

Erza habrío los ojos y se miraba como estaba rodeado de Chakra de Kurama, Tenía una capa Naranga con negro, 6 puntos atrás de su capa, su pelo se había levantado, pantalones negros (La misma transformación cuando Naruto la uso por primera vez contra Óbito y Las bestias con cola) Pero lo que no podía creer que su Chakra y Ki se habían incrementado de una forma inmensa superando al Kaioken X20 de los Saiyajines

Las chicas sintieron el Ki de Erza se había incrementado, decidieron ir donde estaba lo más rápido posible, Cuando llegaron donde estaba Erza Se quedaron en Shock al ver el Cambio de Erza...

Mary: Erza!? *en shock* Tu poder es increíble!

Denise: *Todavia Sorprendida* De Dónde Sacastes tanto poder?!

Erza: Se puede decir que un amigo me esta ayudando *dando una pequeña sonrisa* pero no hay tiempo de explicaciones hay que ir a ayudar a nuestros amigos!

Todas agredieron y se fueron volando al campo de batalla

*Guarida secreta*

Daisuke, El Búho y Dr Utonium estaban viendo como el ataque de Corey era demasiado poderoso para que la bestia aguantara..

Daisuke: *pequeña sonrisa* Ese Poder es Increíble.. Nos servirá de mucho para el Árbol Aogori para eliminar a los malditos del CCG...

Dr Utonium: Hay que mantenerlo vigilándolo y conseguir sus muestras de sangre y energía para crea a los Nuevos Ghouls-Humanos mezclando su sangre... Pero nos tomaría tiempo..

El Búho: No te preocupes.. Tendremos el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo *dando una pequeña sonrisa...

*Oceano Atlantico*

La esfera de Energía del Rasenshuriken había desaparecido, había dejado un Cráter de 20 kilómetros de Diámetro, Todos pensaron hasta que sintieron todavía que si Ki estaba vivo pero diferente

Corey: Tsk! Ni siquiera con mi ataque pude derrotarlo, a este paso tendré que usar La transformación...

Zack: Parece que Ronda 2 Va a Comenzar..

Blossom: Que clase de Monstruo es..

Buttercup: El maldito no se muere con nada!

Bubbles: Hay que seguir hasta que muera

Cuando se dispersó la nube de humo se Miraba a una persona con 3 Colas iguales a la del Sambi, Con una espada de un metro en su cadera, Andaba una capa con 3 Puntos, pantalones negros y su pelo era verde

Sambi: Nunca me imagine que tendría que usar esta transformación en los humanos, pero no importa siéntanse orgullosos porque es la primera vez que lo uso y la última vez que lo verán! *cruzando sus brazos*

El Sambi Alcanzo una Evolución extraña en las Bestias Con Colas, que Clase de poder tendrá, Acaso nuestros Héroes podrán derrotarlo, Tendrá Erza el suficiente poder para sellarlo.. Todo esto y más ene el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z

**Y Corte! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se que todavía me cuesta escribir las batallas pero ahí siguiendo adelante, La evolución del Sambi fue creación mía, Kanon va a aparecer en otra saga, la hice aparecer en esta para que Corey tenga una pista de las Diosas que Goku le va a decir muy pronto, Bueno no quiero dar mucho Spoiler entonces aquí les dejo los niveles de poder**

**Corey: 12,000 (Kaioken X10) 120,000**

**Zack: 11,500 (Kaioken) 23,000**

**Blossom: 13,000 (Chaos Power) 160,000**

**Bubbles: 11,000 (Chaos Power) 140,000**

**Buttercup: 12,000 (Chaos Power) 150,000**

**Mary: 11,000**

**Denise: 11,000**

**Ashley: 10,000**

**Erza: 10,000 (Modo Sabio) 50,000 (Modo Kurama) 200,000**

**Sambi: 100,000 (Evolución) 200,000**

**Bueno los veo pronto Hagan reviews para que me den ideas para la próximas Sagas Bueno Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	15. FSSJ Zack vs Isobu (Saiyajin vs Bijuu)

**Hola mis queridos lectores como están? Espero qué bien porque al fin esta acá el nuevo capítulo, si lose he tardado en hacer los capítulos estos días pero de ahora en adelante haré capítulos todos los fin de semanas de ahora en adelante, bueno antes de comenzar quiero dejar algo en claro.. He visto mis reviews y no se miran tan positivos, si no les gusta este fanfic no lo lean vayan a ver a otro! Si les gusta me alegro muchísimo que lo sigan leyendo! Sólo porque la gente diga que esto es una basura no significa que voy a parar de seguir de hacer esta historia que me esta gustando en hacer mucho, yo respeto las historias de otros y no ando criticando además me hacen inspirar a seguir haciéndola, pero bueno cada uno tiene sus gustos, bueno no me quiero enojar y comencemos con la introduccion**

**Buttercup: Oye Autor te miras de malas que pasa?**

**Autor: No es nada importante sólo dejando cosas claras pero ya no importa... Comienza con la introducción Kaoru**

**Buttercup: Bueno.. *Mira al publico* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Powerpuff Girls Z, The World Only God Knows y Mas elementos anime que serán usados a lo largo de este fanfic**

**Autor: Muchas Gracias! Ahora que Comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 15: FSSJ Zack vs Isobu (Sambi) Saiyajin vs Bijuu!**

Corey, Zack, Blossom, Bubbles y Buttercup estaban en shock al ver la nueva evolución del da bestia, su poder de pelea había aumentado por mucho, tenía la apariencia de un humano pero con piel blanca, una capa que le llegaba a sus pies con tres aspas, un bastón en su cadera y tiene 6 bolas de energía negras en sus hombros, 3 en cada lado..

Se vía una aura de chakra negra rodeándolo por todo su cuerpo, descendió hacia el océano parándose en el mismo como si fuera el propio suelo y dijo

Sambi: Nunca pensé que tendría que usar esta evolución para sobrevivir ese ataque del chico *señalo a Corey* pero no importa ya sellaron sus muertes y no pueden hacer nada!

Todos estaban apretando sus puños y dientes al escuchar lo que dijo la bestia Zack y Corey trataban de mantenerse tranquilos, querían mantener el tiempo corriendo para que vengan los refuerzos...

Zack: *telepaticamente* Oye Corey..

Corey: *respondió de regreso telepaticamente* Dime Zack tienes planeado algo?

Zack: Se que no has usado todo tu poder. Porq no te transformas en Falso Super Saiyajin para acabarlo más rápido hasta tu lo sabes que lo puedes eliminar!

Corey: *cara seria* Se que puedo acabar con esto si me transformo pero.. No puedo transformarme cerca de las chicas ya están más impresionadas del la destrucción que puedo hacer sólo con Kaioken 10X no quiero que piensen que soy una bomba atómica desatada, además pueden descubrir nuestro secreto de que somos mitad Saiyajines y mitad Humanos es muy arriesgado...

Zack: *Le respondió enojado* Si no piensas transformarte! Entonces yo lo haré! No me importa lo que digan el trío de hermanas además ellas tienen energía de la que tenía Super Zombie

Corey: *En shock* Zack.. Puedes transformarte en Falso Super Saiyajin? Desde cuándo?

Zack: Desde hace 2 meses Pensaba usar la transformación para enfrentarme a ti un día de estos pero parece tendré que usarlo contra este monstruo *pequeña sonrisa*

Corey:Bueno si dices poder acabarlo con la transformación es todo tuyo..

Zack: Cuando acabe todo esto será tu turno!

Corey: Hmph! Estaré esperándolo!

*Fin de la conversación telepatica*

Los dos guerreros terminaron su conversación y miraron al enemigo con una mirada sería, El Sambi lo noto y dijo

Sambi: Bueno Insectos! Quien será mi primera víctima?

Todos estaban pensado que quien iba a ser el primero en combatir, hasta que paso Zack al frente y dijo

Zack: Yo seré el primero en combatir contigo! *grito y dando una sonrisa*

El Sambi sólo se rió un poco y se dirijio donde estaba Zack y dijo

Sambi: Vaya no me esperaba que querías ser el primero pero no importa será un buen calentamiento *tronando sus dedos*

Zack: Jajaja espero que no te sorprendas porque todo el tiempo no había usado todo mi poder *sonrio*

Todos estaban en Shock (Excepto Corey y Sambi) al escuchar que Zack no había usado todo su poder y esto puso al trío que comenzarán a sudar mares de gotas..

Blossom: *En su mente* Imposible... Es que cuánto poder tiene estos chicos!?

Buttercup: *En su mente* Sera que sus poderes son infinitos o algo por el estilo?

Bubbles: *En su mente* Al fin veremos el verdadero poder de Zack...

Sambi: Vaya parece que tienes muchas reservas en ti chico pero no significa que podrás rivalizar mis poderes que superan a la de anterior forma *cruzando los brazos*

Zack: *apretó los puños* Bueno veamos si es cierto.. *en su mente* vamos a ver si el entrenamiento hace efecto

Zack se puso en posición de cargar energía, comenzó a hacer olas grandes en el océano, haciendo ráfagas de viento, su pelo se estaba elevando de gravedad cambiando de un color púrpura hacia café dorado a cada segundo, los vientos se hacían cada ves más fuertes que hizo mover a los guerreros un par de centímetros y al final Zack dio el grito final

Zack: AGHHHHHHH!

Provoco un gran destello de luz haciendo que se miré con dificultad donde estaban los dos, duro como cinco segundos, cuando desapareció se veía a un Zack con el pelo elevado con el Color Café Dorado, una aura dorada alrededor de el, perdió sus pupilas y sólo se miraba lo blanco

El trío las miraba en Shock cuando vieron la apariencia de Zack cambiada, las hacia sudar del gran Ki que estaba emitiendo al alrededor, Corey sólo lo miro con una Sonrisa

Bubbles: Su Ki... Es demasiado grande *sorprendida*

Blossom: Yo sabía que no estaban usando todo su poder pero...

Buttercup: Supera nuestros poderes por mucho.. Creo que ni con la Esmeralda podamos hacerle algo..

Corey: *en su mente* Vaya parece que su entrenamiento funciono después de todo veamos si puede controlarla *cruzando los brazos*

El Sambi estaba sorprendido del cambio que hizo Zack, no pensaba que iba producir una gran cantidad de energía..

Sambi: *en su mente* Su poder de pelea rivaliza mi máximo... Nunca pensaba que un niño produciera una gran cantidad de energía *miro a Zack serio* Bueno parece que no estabas mintiendo después de todo..

FSSJ Zack: *dandole una sonrisa* Hmph! Porque no comenzamos la pelea ya antes que me aburras?

Sambi: *enojado* pequeño insolente! Esa arrogancia te hará perder!

FSSJ Zack: Como sea igual siempre vas a morir *poniéndose en su forma de pelear*

Sambi: Haré que te tragues esas palabras * poniéndose en su forma de pelear*

*Con Erza, Mary, Denise y Ashley*

Los 4 Guerreros estaban volando por los Aires a toda velocidad dirigiéndose donde estaban los demás para ayudarlos en la batalla, Cuando derrepente vieron una luz fuerte que venía donde estaban los demás y a los segundos había desaparecido

Denise: Después de que esa Luz ha desaparecido el poder de la Bestia a incrementado..

Mary: Es también Raro que Corey no se haya transformado en Falso Super Saiyajin...

Ashley: Será que no quiere transformarse porque no quiere llamar la atención al trío de Chicas..

Erza: *En su mente* El poder de pelea del Sambi ha incrementado por mucho pero el poder Zack a incrementado también, me hace recordar mucho cuando sentí el poder de Corey cuando se transformo... *miro al grupo* Será mejor que nos apresuremos! *aumento la velocidad*

Las Chicas: Si! *aumentaron la velocidad*

Kurama: *en su pensamientos* El poder de Isobu es muy diferente pero todavía no me supera! *tono arrogante*

*FSSJ Zack vs Sambi*

Los dos estaban parados en el océano viendose entre ellos dos con una mirada sería, comenzaron a correr hacia entré ellos mismo chocando sus golpes creando una onda de viento poderosa y después desapareciendo del lugar,se escuchaba ondas de viento creadas por sus golpes en todos lados del océano, Corey con su Sharingan estaba siguiendo todos los movimientos de ellos sin ningún problema pero el Trío tenía problemas...

Blossom: No puedo seguir sus movimientos.. Son demasiados rápidos

Bubbles: sólo de seguirlos me hace mareada..

Buttercup: Como pueden ser tan rápido...

Zack y el Sambi pararon de moverse en el medio del aire pero seguían dándose golpes y patadas superando la velocidad del sonido por 10 veces hasta que Zack le dio un golpe poderoso en el estómago enviándolo lejos, estaba escupiendo sangre, no lo podía creer que alguien le había echo daño, se detuvo del impacto y comenzaba a mirar a la dirección de Zack

Sambi: *en su mente* Como puede ser que este niño me este dando una paliza!? Esto no lo voy a aceptar!

FSSJ Zack: *sonriendo* Que pasa Sambi, Acaso ese es todo tu poder? *cruzando los brazos*

Sambi: Tsk! Ahora te voy a demostrar de lo que soy capas Maldita Sabandija! *puso sus manos al frente*

Comenzaba a cargar una de sus técnicas preferidas que destruía países completos, pero esta ves puso más energía de lo normal

Sambi: Toma esto y Muere! BIJUU DAMA!

La Bijuu dama que era el triple de grande y poderosase estaba dirigiendo donde Zack a toda velocidad levantando olas en su camino, Zack dejo de tener sus brazos cruzados y sólo murmuro

FSSJ Zack: Patético...

Estiro sus brazos para detener el impacto, Comenzó a incrementar su Ki Dorado y con su propio Puño envió a Bijuu Dama a la atmósfera desapareciendo poco a poco

Todos estaban en Shock (Excepto Corey) De la facilidad de enviar la Bijuu Dama al cielo, El Sambi estaba temblando del miedo y sudando de lo que había visto sus ojos

Buttercup: Sólo con ese Golpe envió la Bijuu Dama a la atmósfera sin ningún problema *todavía en shock*

Bubbles: Creo que con ese poder puede destruir un continente completo...

Blossom: *aprentando los dientes* Será que todo el grupo de Corey podrá tener este poder?

Corey: *En su mente* Esto ya acabo.. El Sambi no puede ganar esta pelea.. *cruzando sus brazos*

FSSJ Zack: *mira al Sambi* Que pasa Sambi? No dijistes que me ibas a eliminar y hacerme polvo? Eres patético es hora que te demuestre un ataque que si te va a hacer daño

Zack comenzó a hacer sellos con sus manos aspiro mucho aire y sólo dijo

FSSJ Zack: KATON GOUKA MEKKYAKU!

Zack dejo ir una gran ola de fuego que cubría kilómetros de distancia y cientos de metros de alta, Sambi no podía hace nada al ver la técnica sólo le tocaba protegerse del ataque sorpresa que venía hacia el

El trío de hermanas se apartaron del la gran ola de fuego que se aproximaba y sólo quedaron pensativas de la gran técnica que había echo Zack

Blossom: Que gran cantidad de fuego...

Bubbles: Increíble, lo ha estado dominando con una gran facilidad

Buttercup: Por algo son los guerreros más poderosos del mundo..

Corey: *en su mente y cruzando los brazos* Zack hizo la técnica más destructiva que la de Super Zombie, Gracias a su sharingan que leyó sus movimientos y lo práctico para que sea más destructivo.. *pequeña sonrisa*

Cuando se desapareció la ola de fuego, El Sambi apareció con sus brazos en forma de X, había aguantado el Ataque infernal de Zack pero lo dejo algo débil...

Sambi: Como Puede ser que este mocoso haya echo la técnica de Madara Uchiha?! *miro a Zack* D-Desapareció!? Adónde te fuistes?!

FSSJ Zack: Estoy Acá.. CHIDORI!

El Chidori Zack Atravesó el Pecho del Sambi con una gran facilidad, haciéndolo que escupa mucha sangre, haciéndolo que se ponga muy pálido y gire su cara a Zack

Sambi: *escupiendo sangre* C-como es posible que me hallas atravesado... mi cuerpo se supone que tiene que ser indestructible..

FSSJ Zack: *Quito su mano del pecho de el Sambi* Nunca pudistes leer mis movimientos, soy muy rápido para ti.. Mi amigo el de allá *señalo a Corey* Te hubiera eliminado de una forma más lenta y dolorosa, Además el es un poco igual o más poderoso que yo..

El Sambi había quedado en Shock del dato que le había dado Zack sobre el y de Corey, Cayo al Océano pero gracias a sus canales de Chakra pudo pararse a puras penas por el dolor en su pecho..

Corey sólo estaba en silencio de lo que había dicho Zack sobre el, era cierto el podría acabar con el Sambi de una forma más dolorosa gracias a sus instintos Saiyajin que hierve a la hora de pelear, pero al final no le importó, cuando en un instante sintió 4 niveles de energía que se dirigían a su dirección solo dijo

Corey: parece que ya llegaron...

El trío de hermanas también sintieron esos poderes de energía que se aproximaban a donde estaban ellos

Blossom: Parece que los demás ya están en camino *sonrio*

Al final tenía razón Los 4 restantes Erza, Mary, Denise y Ashley habían llegado donde estaban los demás en el campo de batalla, Erza fue el primero en notar al Sambi caído al Suelo y se dirigió donde Estaba Zack que todavía estaba transformado en Falso Super Saiyajin y le preguntó

Erza: *mirada seria* Oye Zack no sabías que habías podido transformarte en Falso Super Saiyajin y parece que has echo un buen trabajo venciendo a Isobu (Sambi) pero yo me encargare de terminarlo..

Zack estaba sorprendido de la Nueva forma de Erza, su nuevo poder era increíble todo su cuerpo estaba rodeado de Chakra dorado (Modo Kurama) y sentía que el poder de el podía Rivalizar al Kaioken X20 sin ningún problema

FSSJ Zack: Hey Erza.. De donde conseguiste tanto poder y porque siento dos fuerzas de energía en ti?

Erza: Lo diré todo más tarde pero por ahora voy a acabar con el pero no lo voy a matar...

FSSJ Zack: *sorprendido* Como lo vas acabar sin matarlo..

Erza: *caminaba hacia donde Isobu* Sólo Observa

Zack sólo escucho lo que dijo y sólo miro lo que iba a hacer. Los demás también tenían Curiosidad en lo que iba a hacer en especial Corey..

Corey: *En su mente* Erza? Su poder de pelea es grande donde consiguió ese tipo de poder? Y qué pensará hacer con el Sambi...

Denise: *se acercó a Corey* Oye Corey que era esa gran fuente de energía que venía de acá?

Corey: *Miro a Denise* Ese era Zack Transformadose en FSSJ mira *señalo a Zack*

Denise estaba en Shock al ver que Zack también pudo transformarse, su hermano menor lo había superado y eso ella no lo aceptaba entonces después que se termine todo esto se dedicaría entrenar más..

*Con Erza y Isobu*

Erza se dirigía donde estaba Isobu tirado cubriendose el agujero que tenía en el pecho, Kurama le dijo que el quería hablar con el entonces Erza dejo que Kurama tomara control de Sus Acciones, Isobu había reconocido el Chakra de Kurama y sólo dijo

Isobu: *sangrando* K-Kurama? Qué haces acá?

Erza (Kurama): No creas que vine acá a ayudarte, yo sólo vine a decirte que es hora de que nosotros nos unamos en sólo ser uno.

Isobu sabía de lo que estaba hablando y sólo dijo

Isobu: Con este Chico que estas Controlando es el Nuevo Rikudou de esta generación?

Erza (Kurama): Así es..

Isobu: Al parecer veo que tienes en mente en absorverme también?

Erza (Kurama): Si pero yo solo te absosorvere tu chakra en mi y el Chico, yo seré el encargado de mantener mi cuerpo pero también tus memorias y pensamientos irán a mi mente

Isobu: Bueno si tu lo dice terminemos esto de una ves, No quiero ser controlado por Aogiri..

Erza (Kurama): Aogiri?

Isobu: Sólo se que es una Organización de Ghouls, nose donde se encuentran pero sólo que hay que esperar en que hagan su movimientos..

Erza (Kurama): Bueno eso no importa ahora, entonces comenzare a absorber tu chakra

Isobu: Hmph! *pequeña sonrisa*

Kurama toco el Cuerpo de Isobu, comenzó a concentrarse en absorber el chakra de la bestia, El chakra de Erza se estaba engrandeciendo más cubriendo un metro de diámetro, Erza se puso de rodillas por tanto chakra que estaba absorbiendo pero gracias a su Células Uzumakis y Bijuu pudo aguantarlo, Después de terminarlo de Absorber el Chakra de Isobu volvió a su forma base y comenzó a caminar donde estaba Zack

Zack estaba en Shock de lo que había pasado, no sólo esta impresionado que absorbió todo el poder de Isobu, Sino también su forma basé había incrementado de forma increíble

Zack: Increíble.. Ni siquiera esta Transformado en su nueva forma y sólo en su forma basé ya supera a mi Kaioken (sólo Kaioken)

Erza: *sonriendo* bueno re unámonos con todos los demás

Los dos se fueron volando donde estaban y se dirigieron donde el grupo que estaba discutiendo de como Zack término con Isobu con una gran facilidad.. Cuando Erza y Zack llegaron donde estaba Corey pudo sentir el gran salto de poder de Erza sólo se dirigió donde el y dijo

Corey: Erza.. Nos tendrás que explicar como tu poder ha aumentado desde que hicistes desaparecer a el Sambi, somos tus Amigos...

Erza: Les Daré una Explicación cuando llegemos al hotel suena bien?

Blossom: Excelente, También quiero Saber quienes son Ustedes verdaderamente, Especialmente tu Corey *Señalo a Corey* Tu poder me intrigar al saber que eres realmente...

Corey se quedo sólo en silencio, el sabía que no podía mantener el Secreto de que tiene la sangre de una Raza Suprema del universo Los Saiyajines.

Corey: Bueno si quieres explicaciones te las daré cuando lleguemos Momoko

Mary: Bueno Regresemos al Hotel y cambiarnos antes que las autoridades y medios de comunicación nos descubran

Ashley: Si especialmente el Gobierno...

Denise: Cuando lleguemos al Hotel compraremos comida para la cena porque me estoy muriendo de hambre jejeje

Zack: Yo también *rascandose la cabeza* jejeje

Corey: Bueno no nos quedemos acá esperando y vamos

Así todos salieron volando de donde estaban y comenzaron su rumbo de regreso a Río, Erza sólo se quedaba callado todo el Camino hasta que hablo con Kurama

Erza: *en su conciencia con Kurama* Esta será una larga explicación Kurama...

Kurama: Lose Gaki sólo procura que uno de ellos no se asusten tanto y también hay algo en ese trío de hermanas que me ponen de malas nose porque

Erza: Yo también siento lo mismo Kurama pero tarde o temprano lo descubriremos

Que Clases de Explicaciones harán nuestros guerreros a el Trío de Hermanas, como reaccionaran sobre su raza, Que clase de meta tiene Kurama planeado en Erza? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo de Zombie Z

**Y Corte! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que sólo me tomo un día en hacerlo, Antes que me digan como Zack se transformo en FSSJ es porque paso entrenando por 5 meses completos, La Técnica de Absorber Chakra de los Bijuu es muy diferente a la que usa Akatsuki esta es más rápida, Sonic y los demás aparecerán en la final de la segunda saga entonces sean algo pacientes, bueno me retiro Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	16. Explicaciones

Hola mis** queridos lectores como están? Espero qué bien porque aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, Se que se preguntan algunos Como Corey y los demás no se quedaron impresionados del los poderes de las Powerpuff Girls bueno eso va a ser explicado en este capítulo :)! Además ya llegamos a la mitad de la segunda saga! creo que para final del mes estaré escribiendo la tercera saga, bueno sin más que perder comenzamos con la introducción **

**Gohan: Parece que me necesitas hacer la introducción no es así autor?**

**Autor: Si Gohan no tengo a alguien disponible que haga la introducción jeje *rascándome la cabeza***

**Gohan: No importa autor por mi no hay problema *sonrisa al estilo Son***

**Autor: Bueno has los honores!**

**Gohan: Si! *miro a la audiencia* Superale2 no es Dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Powerpuff Girls Z y más elementos anime **

**Autor: Gracias Gohan! Bueno comenzamos con el Capitulo**

**CAPITULO 16: Explicaciones**

Nuestros Guerreros se dirigían al Hotel donde estaban hospedados por las vacaciones, cuando llegaron a la playa de Copacabana notaron a muchos policías rondeando para ver si ya no había más peligro, Todos aumentaron la velocidad para que nadie los noten que estaban volando.

Todos fueron a un callejón cerca del hotel, Corey con su grupo hicieron unos sellos de manos para volver a su ropa común menos el Trío de hermanas que ya estaban vestidas en su ropa común todo el tiempo, caminaron hacia el hotel antes de entrar Corey pregunto a Blossom (Momoko) de curiosidad.

Corey: *rascandose su cabeza* Oye Momoko ustedes están hospedadas en algún hotel cercano?

Momoko: En realidad sí nosotras estamos hospedadas en el mismo hotel donde están ustedes, estamos en el Quinto piso *explico*

Mary: *respondió algo sorprendida* que sorpresa! No sabía que ustedes también estaban hospedadas en este hotel y de coincidencia están en el mismo piso

Miyako: Eso es lo que llamó coincidencia jeje *sonriendo*

Zack: *tocandose el estomago* Oigan entremos ya porque me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Denise: Zack tiene razón, no hemos comido nada a excepción de Corey todo el día entonces entremos ya al hotel.

Todos entraron a la entrada del hotel donde Ashley y Miyako recogieron sus llaves de cuarto, fueron hacía al ascensor donde los llevo al quintó piso, todos decidieron comer en la habitaciones de los Saiyajines porque tenían que hablar de unos asuntos importantes que ponía a los dos grupos de curiosidad más a Corey y Momoko.

Las chicas comenzaron a cocinar un banquete para todos porque sabían que ellos especialmente Corey son los que más raciones de comida comen, tardaron como 20 minutos en terminaron de cocinar y llevaron todos los platos llenos de comida al comedor que estaba cerca..

Todos Comenzaron a comer de forma normal excepto Zack y Corey que comían como bestias, parecían que no tenían fin, Todos tenían gotas de sudor al estilo anime al ver como no paraban de comer

Kaoru: *poker face* Acaso nunca terminan de llenarse..

Mary: *gota de sudor* Tendrías que ver las compras que hacemos...

Zack y Corey: *levantando su plato al mismo tiempo* QUIERO MÁS!

Los dos se miraron con una cara sería de rivalidad creando chispas de energía ellos querían llevarse el último plato..

Zack: Maldito Corey ya comistes antes de llegar a la pelea y yo no he comido nada! *grito a Corey*

Corey: *le grito de regreso* Para tu información solo comí tres platos de comida en el restaurante! Eso no me hace llenar además acabas de comer más que yo!

Zack: *dirigió su cara a donde Corey* Mira quien habla el que come todo a su paso y deja los restaurantes en pobreza! *sonriendo malevolamente*

Corey: *se acerco donde Zack* Acaso me estas tratando de intimidar? te haré pedasos si lo haces *pequeña sonrisa*

Zack: *respondía amargado* El que va a acabar en pedasos serás tu pelo de gorila!

Corey: *respondió enojado* Que dijistes niña Fresa de pelo Morado?!

Zack: *Se acercó más adonde Corey* Lo que escuchastes Pelo de Gorila de la selva!

Los dos Mejores amigos o Rivales no paraban de gritarse entre sí mismo por un simple plato de Comida! El trío de hermanas estaban tan impresionadas del cambio de actitud, puedan que tenga el poder de eliminar Continentes completos, crear terremotos y vientos de Huracanes poderosos pero pueden actuar como unos simples niños inmaduros por la comida.

Mary y Denise ya estaban enojadas por la actitudes de sus hermanos, se dirigieron donde estaban en ellos, las dos les dieron un golpe fuerte en la cabeza que se cayeron de sus sillas llorando los dos cómicamente sobándose sus cabezas y diciendo

Corey: *sobandose la cabeza* Ouch! Oye Mary porque me golpeasteis?!

Mary: *enojada* Porque ustedes dos no dejan de pelearse como niños de primaria!

Denise: *cruzando los brazos* Además íbamos a ser postre pero como se comportaron a la par de la visita no va a ver póster! *pequeña sonrisa*

Zack y Corey: QUEEEEEE!

Mary: Así es! Así que comportasen con la visita!

Mary y Denise se dirigieron donde estaba el trío de hermanas algo sorprendidas como sus hermanas que tienen menos fuerzas de poder que ellos puedan controlarlos fácilmente

Denise: *disculpandose* Lo siento por la actitud de nuestros hermanos, ellos pueden actuar así cuando se trata de comida o combates pero ellos son mejores amigos después de todo jejej

Momoko: No se preocupen eso es común entre los chicos más cuando son mejores amigos o rivales *sonriendole*

Mary: Bueno ya que ahora se calmaron podemos terminar de comer tranquilas

El resto de la cena los chicos ya se habían ido al cuarto de ellos que era muy espacioso, estaban jugando en su PFP sin decirse ninguna palabras entre ellos mismo por unos 10 minutos hasta que Zack rompió el silencio..

Zack: *mirando a su PFP* Oye Corey?

Corey: *también jugando* Dime Zack

Zack: Tu también has notado que el poder de Erza a superado nuestro poder basé al sólo absorber a la bestia que vencí verdad?

Corey: Yo también lo sentí Zack y me intriga saber que clase de poder tiene oculto porque pude sentir una gran cantidad de Chakra en el y otro poder que esta adentró de el...

Zack: lo sabremos tarde o temprano..

Pasaron 10 minutos cuando todos terminaron de comer el postre (excepto Zack y Corey) se dirigieron al cuarto donde estaban los chicos jugando en sus juegos, cerraron la puerta y se sentaron en el sofá cerca de la cama.

Momoko: Bueno es hora que sepamos la verdad así que.. *interrumpida*

Corey: *miro a Momoko* Momoko antes que te contemos nuestro secreto quiero que nos digan como consiguieron sus poderes porque me recuerdo que ustedes eran sólo chicas normales..

Todos estaban sorprendidos (Menos Corey y Momoko) de el dato que acaba de decir el joven Saiyajin, Momoko sólo dio un respiro y dijo

Momoko: Esta bien como nunca acabe mi historia de que como no supimos nada de la Apocalipsis que ocurrió en Estados Unidos y de las noticias estos 3 años alrededor del mundo es porque fuimos congeladas en una cápsula por un científico loco llamado Doctor Dexter *Explico*

Los Guerreros estaban en Shock increíble al escuchar que estas chicas fueron congeladas en una cápsula por 3 años sin ver el mundo real..

Zack: *en su mente* Acaso serán estas chicas de las que nos hablo Super Zombie?!

Mary: *vio a la chicas todavía sorprendida* Pero como?! Que paso como las capturo a ustedes 3 acaso no estaban con sus padres..

Hubo un silencio entre el Trío de Hermanas, Corey ya sabía que su Madre había muerto a manos de un Ghoul en Japón y su padre lo secuestraron y no saben nada de el. El joven Saiyajin sólo había mostrado una cara neutral y calmada, no quería decir nada.

Kaoru: *seria* Nuestra madre murió a manos de una Bestia humana y nuestro padre fue secuestrado y no sabemos nada de el..

Todos los Guerreros se sentían triste de lo que escucharon, ellos saben el dolor de como perder a una familia, les causaba rabia..

Denise: Lo siento... Se qué es difícil perder a la familia de uno.. *con una cara triste*

Ashley: A nosotros nos ha pasado eso también.. Perdimos a nuestros padres en la Apocalipsis.. *apretando su puño y triste*

El trío de hermanas estaban algo sorprendidas de que ellas no sólo las nucas que habían perdido sus padres a manos de bestias, Momoko ya sabía que Corey había perdido a sus padres también a manos de los Zombies pero le agarro de sorpresa de que todos habían perdido a sus padres.

Miyako: No sabía que ustedes también habían perdido a sus padres pero miro que a ustedes no les afecta mucho la ausencia de ellos porque ustedes son un grupo muy unido *débil sonrisa*

Zack: *miro a Miyako* Este grupo Para nosotros es una familia, nosotros hiciéramos todo lo posible para protegernos entre nosotros mismos y con los que confiamos también no les daremos la espalda cuando necesiten nuestra ayuda!

Corey: Así que no desconfíen de nosotro cuando no desconfiamos de ustedes! *sonrio*

Las Chicas dieron una sonrisa que se hizo notar, ella sabían que podían confiar en ellos aunque tengan los mismo poderes que ellas como Volar, tirar bolas de energía, destruir ciudades completas Etc.

Momoko: *en su mente y sonriendo* Gracias Chicos.. gracias Corey-kun por darnos esa confianza.. *miro al grupo* Bueno como decía fuimos congeladas en una Cápsula por Dexter, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer...

*Flashback, Tokyo Japón*

Nosotras estábamos caminando por el Distrito 7th veníamos de la escuela, como no nos cuidaba nadie tuvimos que buscar medios para encontrar comida, hasta por veces robábamos en las tiendas por la supervivencia de vivir..

Estábamos corriendo de la tienda para que el dueño no nos encontrara porque le habíamos robado comida, nos dirigimos a un callejón abandonado, nos sentamos en un lugar que no nos viera

Kaoru: *sonriendo* Jajaja nos escapamos de ese viejo!

Momoko: *miro a Kaoru* Tienes razón ahora podemos comer tranquilas sin que nadie nos vea! *dio pulgar arriba*

Miyako: Si! *sonrio y comenzó a comer*

El Trío de Chicas comenzaron a comer unos bentos y ramen que habían robado de la tienda, les tomo 15 minutos para que terminarán se dirigieron a sus casas caminando, cuando llegaron a la puerta de su casa encontraron a un hombre de negro con pelo naranja igual al de Momoko, no sabían quien era tenían algo de miedo, Kaoru sólo dijo

Kaoru: Hey! Quien eres?!

El hombre de negro se dio la vuelta, tenía puestos unos lentes que hacían reflexionar aus ojos azules y sólo dijo

Dr Dexter: Hola, Me llamo Dr Dexter soy amigo de su padre el Profesor Utonium y vengo a buscar a sus hijas...

El trío de hermanas estaban en Shock al escuchar que esa persona de negro era un amigo pero lo que se preguntaban también era que querían de ellas..

Momoko: Nosotros somos las Hijas del profesor.. *se acercó a Dr Dexter*

Dr Dexter: Vaya parece que las encontré porque no vienen a mi casa a quedarse además este lugar es peligroso por los Ghouls que están rondando en este lugar.. *sugirio*

Al inicio las chicas dudaban de el porque apenas lo habían conocido pero a la ves Era amigo de su padre y las Actividades Ghouls se habían incrementado en estos dias

Momoko: Esta bien Aceptamos...

Dexter sólo dejo una sonrisa pequeña en su rostro de que su plan estaba funcionando a la perfección.

Dr Dexter: Bueno Chicas síganme a mi Carro..

Dexter las había dirigido a su carro que estaba cerca de la casa de ella, Cuando llegaron al Carro se encontraba 3 personas encapuchadas, las chicas ya estaban dudando de que pasaba..

Miyako: Oiga señor Dexter.. Quienes son esas personas *nerviosa*

Dr Dexter: No se preocupen Chicas ellos los hará ir a dormir y vivir un sueño que quieren ustedes mucho hacer...

Las 3 no sabía de qué estaba hablando pero al instante sintieron que sus cuellos fueron golpeados y cayendo noqueadas al piso, antes de ponerlas al carro Dexter les puso una vacuna a las 3 de ellas que tenía una sustancia negra

Dr Dexter: Ponlas en el Auto *serio*

Hombre Encapuchado: a la orden Dr Dexter..

Uno de los hombre puso a las 3 chicas en su Carro, Dexter se subió en el Carro y dijo en su mente

Dr Dexter: *en su mente* Debo que apresurarme antes de que mueran las chicas por la sustancia Z, las pondré en la cápsula para que no mueran y la sustancia haga el efecto, Cuando haya pasado tres años sus poderes serán sobrehumanos, las haré trabajar conmigo para que podamos destruir Aogiri y sus malditos planes, pero la única forma de que usen sus máximos poderes de que encuentren otra fuente de poder negativa, voy a tratar de encontrar ese tipo de energía..

Dexter tardo en llegar a su laboratorio donde ahí habían 3 cápsulas, coloco a las 3 chicas en cada uno puso el periodo de 3 años para que parte de la sustancia Z haga efecto..

*Fin del Flashback*

Momoko: Cuando nos dejaron inconsciente no pude recordar más, esos tres años los sentí como una noche, cuando nos levantamos nos encontrábamos en un laboratorio sentíamos un poder corriendo en nuestro cuerpo, sentíamos que ya no éramos humanas, cuando vimos a un lado al Dr Dexter muerto no supimos quien era pero le agradezco a esa persona que mato al maldito.. *termino de explicar*

Todos los Guerreros se encontraron en Shock al escuchar la historia de las chicas, trataron de poner todas las piezas de su respuesta..

Corey: *en su mente y serio* No hay Duda que Super Zombie se estaba refiriendo a ellas, nunca me imaginaba ellas fueran influenciadas por la sustancia Z...

Mary: *en su mente* Que clase de científico loco era ese Doctor Dexter, cambió la vida de estas chicas!

Zack: *en su mente* Lo sabía desde inicio de que ellas tenían el mismo Ki que de Super Zombie...

Denise: Parece que es hora de contarles nuestro secreto, Nosotros realmente no somos humanos 100% excepto Erza *señalo*

El trío de Hermanas estaban algo sorprendidas de escuchar de que no son 100% humanos les intriga saber que realmente son..

Kaoru: Entonces que son realmente.. *curiosa*

Corey: Nosotros somos Uchiha-Saiyajines, Los Saiyajines son una raza super poderosa en el Universo que poseen grandes reservas de energía, los gustos de los Saiyajines son los combate nos encanta buscar desafíos que hagan que usemos todos nuestros poderes además de que nuestro lado Saiyajin se está volviendo más fuerte nos hace entrenar más de lo normal, de lo que he escuchado de mi Sensei que también es un Saiyajin de raza pura dice que los Saiyajines son capaces de destruir planetas. *explico*

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru estaban con las bocas abiertas, Nunca pensaron de que eran de una raza poderosa en el Universo que destruyen planetas por algo son los guerreros más poderosos en el mundo

Miyako: *aun sorprendida* Pero eso todavía no explica la transformación que hizo Zack

Zack: *miro a Miyako* Nosotros los Saiyajines tenemos una transformación legendaria llamada Super Saiyajin, la transformación multiplica el poder de uno por 50 haciéndolo casi invencible, En lo que yo me transforme lo llamamos Falso Super Saiyajin es una transformación incompleta del original Super Saiyajin pero multiplica el poder de uno por 25 lo único malo de la transformación es que dura 30 minutos por la gran cantidad de energía que gasta..

Momoko: *En su mente* Que clase de poderes poseen estos Saiyajines.. Si de su forma basé ya podían destruir planetas no me quiero imaginar el poder del Super Saiyajin...

Denise: No sólo somos Saiyajines también somos de una raza humana especial de que viene de generaciones pasada, conocidos como los Uchihas como dijo Corey anteriormente, Nosotros poseemos una habilidad especial en nuestros ojos que es capaz de seguir los movimientos del enemigo conocido como el Sharingan..

Miyako: Sharingan?

Ashley: El Sharingan es un Dojutsu de los ninjas que habitaban en la tierra en tiempos antiguos, puede seguir los movimientos de cualquier persona también puede copiar las técnicas del enemigo ahora le demostráremos como es realmente..

Los cinco Guerreros Cerraron sus ojos por cinco segundos y dijieron..

Todos (menos Erza): Sharingan!

Corey, Zack, Mary, Denise y Ashley tenían los ojos rojos con 3 puntos en cada ojo y un punto en el centro del ojo, Miyako y Kaoru estaban en Shock al principio pensaron que eran Ghouls porque los ojos rojos les hacia recordar mucho a ellos pero cuando Momoko les dijo que no se preocuparán porque ellos comen comida normal no humanos..

Momoko: Que increíbles técnicas tienen ustedes chicos no me esperaba que tuvieran este tipo de poder en ustedes!

Corey: *puso sus manos en la cabeza* Al inicio no creía que fuera de una raza de Super Guerreros pero al final tuvimos que aceptar el destino de lo que realmente somos.. Además no les conté que los Saiyajines también tenemos cola! *puso a mover su cola*

El Trío de Hermanas se asustaron cuando vieron una cola en Corey, no podían creerlo se habían caído del gran susto y dieron un gran grito que hizo añudes tríos guerreros taparse los oídos

Kaoru: *gritando* Que clase de criaturas son los Saiyajines!?

Corey: *rascandose la cabeza* es por eso que a nadie le decimos de que somos mitad humanos y mitad Saiyajines porque nos llamarían raros y todos esos nombres *sonrisa triste* además tenemos que mantenernos en lo bajó para que Gobierno Mundial no descubra nuestra identidad lo peor fuera que descubrieran que podemos destruir países completos sólo usando más del 50%

Momoko: No te preocupes Corey-kun al inicio me pareció tu Cola algo raro pero al final está muy bonita *sonriéndole calidamente*

Corey: Jejeje gracias *Sorio grandemente*

Denise: Bueno ya que terminamos de decir nuestras conversación porque no vam.. *interrunpida*

Erza: Todavía falta algo que les tengo que decir *tono serio*

Todos se habían olvidado que Erza tenía que contarles sobre como absolvió a Isobu y sobre sus nuevos poderes que surgieron en el..

Erza: *tono serio* Como sabrán soy el único humano entre el grupo pero tengo sangre Uzumaki, lo bueno de esto es puedo mantenerme al nivel de los Saiyajines haciendo mis poderes físicos crezcan cuando entreno...

Corey: Por algo has mantenido nuestro ritmo estos cuatro meses *cruzando sus brazos* pero eso no explica el nuevo poder que adquiristes..

Erza: Como soy Sangre Uzumaki pueden sellar bestias en mi, yo soy el Jinchuriki de la Bestia de Nueve Colas más conocida por su nombre original Kurama

Kurama sólo estaba dando una sonrisa pequeña por haber explicado bien por ahorita mientras los demás estaban algo sorprendidos incluso Corey, ellos habían escuchado leyendas de las 9 bestias que habían en el tiempo de los ninjas (referencia a Naruto) pero nunca se esperaban que Erza Uzumaki fuera el Jinchuriki de la bestia de 9 colas

Zack: pero eso todavía no explica porque tuvistes que absorber a Isobu!

Erza: *respondió a Zack* Kurama dice que tengo que Reunir a las 8 bestias que están ocultas para volverlas a reunir en uno sólo, sólo que esta ves Kurama será el contenedor de todo ese poder, Cuando las 9 bestias están unidas crean a una bestia legendaria que con su presencia crea caos mundial, es el Juubi

Todos estaban muy interesados en el tema de las bestias, Corey y Zack les llamó esto la atención porque podían peliar contra bestias gigantes y si Erza conseguía todo esas bestias podía llegar al poder de un Super Saiyajin sin problemas ( Nota: Se que el Juubi nunca le llegará los talones a un Super Saiyajin pero Erza ha estado entrenando en la gravedad aumentada 50 veces entonces creo que pueda llegar a ese nivel de poder)

Corey: Interesante *sonrio* que piensas hacer con tanto poder?

Erza: Kurama quiere que controle ese poder a mi voluntad, cada vez que absorbo el poder de una bestia mi poder basé crece al igual que Kurama su chakra se vuelve enorme y para mi opinión yo quiero controlar ese poder

Zack: Me gusta tu actitud Erza, Quizás con esos poderes podrías superar nuestro falso Super Saiyajin jeje

Erza: *rascandose la cabeza* No tampoco ustedes saiyajines son muy poderosos yo solo soy un humano con poderes especiales jeje

Todos se rieron del Comentario de Erza, Ya se había echo tarde todos se habían dirigido a su cuartos Erza estaba hablando con Kurama sobre la Situacion

Kurama: Nunca me espere que esas Chicas tuvieran el poder de la Sustancia Z..

Erza: Yo tampoco Kurama.. pero ahora que mis amigos ya saben el secreto que haremos?

Kurama: Tu sigue en tu búsqueda de encontrar a los Demás Bijuu, cuando comencemos el viaje te comenzare a entrenar...

Erza: *sorprendido* Como me vas entrenar Kurama? Si estas dentro de mi..

Kurama: Idiota! Sólo por que estoy adentró de ti no significa que no puedas entrenar! Además si puedes entrenar acá tus resultados serán excelentes y te harás más fuerte que tus amigos Saiyajines..

Erza: Bueno si tu lo dice Kurama está bien..

Kurama: *Se acosto* Hmph! *en su mente* este Gaki me hace recordar mucho a Naruto pero Naruto era más estúpido! Jajajaja

Erza: *en su pensamiento* Me pregunto que clase de entrenamiento me hará Kurama...

*En otro hotel de Copacabana*

En unos de famosos hoteles de la ciudad de Río se encontraba en su cuarto acostada Kanon pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en este día de que casi moría

Kanon: *en su mente* Nunca me esperaba que sería salvada por un extraño con poderes especiales y más que todo era un chico de mi edad, espero que se encuentre bien y la próxima ves que lo vea voy a presentarme a el y decirle gracias! quizás quiera ser mi amigo jeje, bueno tengo que dormir porque mañana regresó a Japón para las audiencias de Música

La peli rosada había cerrado sus ojos para entrar a su sueño profundo pero nunca se imaginaba que ese acto de salvarla podía despertar a alguien divino en ella..

?: Vaya alfin he recuperado algo de mis poderes para poder hablar pero no es lo suficiente para comunicarme con Kanon-chan, debo que agradecer a ese chico por despertar mis poderes, Me pregunto si el será El Niño De la Profecía que tanto Goku-Sama hablaba...

*en el Otro Mundo*

Goku había escuchado toda la conversación de sus estudiantes con el Trío de hermanas gracias a Kaio-Sama, sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa por las sorpresas que se encontró y también vio a la Peli Rosada que tenía una de las Hermanas Júpiter en ella.

Goku: *en su mente* Vaya al parecer Zack término con la bestia con facilidad, los chicos se están volviendo más fuertes especialmente Corey no hay duda que el es El Niño De La Profecía y además parece que Apollo fue despertada gracias a Corey por salvar a esa chica pero todavía no tiene suficiente poder...

Kaio-Sama: Oye Goku sientes esa energía que acaba de llegar a la tierra?

Esto puso a Goku de Dudas activó su sentido de Ki y pudo detectar tres niveles de poder en la tierra lo bueno era que no son malvados..

Goku: Me preguntó si son una de las personas del universo 3, porque Urd no me ha avisado de que iban a venir.. Bueno hablare con ella más tarde *en su mente* Oye Kaio-Sama por sí acaso no tienes nada de comer? Jejej

Kaio-Sama: Tu nunca cambias eh Goku, aunque seas el Guardián del Universo! Pero bueno si pasa

Goku: Gracias Kaio-Sama!

Los dos pasaron adentro de la nueva casa de Kaio-asma que parecía el doble de grande que la original..

*En una parte del mundo*

En unos bosques de Europa se encontraban 3 Figuras pequeñas, Uno era un erizo azul con zapatos de correr, el segundo era otro erizo de color negro cafe con las puntas de rojo y tiene Zapatos para volar y el tercero era otro Erizo de color Metal que tenía zapatos para correr y volar..

?: Vaya volvimos al mundo humano eh? *respiro aire*

?: Tu sabes la razón a que venimos Sonic! Venimos a buscar las Esmeraldas del Caos que fueron enviadas a este universo

Sonic: No arruines la diversión Shadow, de seguro también aquí hay enemigos fuertes, que opinas Silver?

Silver: Suena divertido el desafío en este mundo, pero también hay que enfocarnos en la búsqueda de las esmeraldas!

Shadow: Gracias al rastreador que nos dio Tails podremos buscarlas pero será difícil buscarlas en ambientes fuertes

Sonic: Quien dijo miedo Shadow? Nosotros tres somos los más poderosos de Mobius esto será pan comido!

Los Tres Erizos salieron corriendo de el lugar a velocidad del Sonido saliendo en la búsqueda de las esmeraldas, Se encontraran con nuestros héroes, El trío será capaz de enterarse de sus verdaderos poderes? Todo esto y más en El siguiente capítulo de Zombie Z.

**Y Corte! Bueno este es el capítulo más largó que he echó en esta saga, Alfin! Sonic y los Demás hicieron su introducción, No vamos a ver a Kanon por un tiempo porque va a tener un gran rol con otras chicas que poseen Diosas en ella pero eso será en otras sagas, Bueno acá les dejó los niveles de poder**

**Corey: 13,000 (FSSJ) 325,000**

**Zack: 12,000 (FSSJ) 300,000**

**Mary: 11,000 **

**Denise: 11,000**

**Ashley: 10,000**

**Erza: 14,000 (Modo Kurama) 280,000**

**Blossom: 12,000**

**Bubbles: 10,000**

**Buttercup: 11,000**

**Sonic: ?**

**Shadow: ?**

**Silver: ?**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, nos vemos pronto Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	17. Energía Negativa

**Hola como están mis queridos lectores! Espero que se encuentren bien porque aquí les traigo otro capitulo de esta historia, al fin Sonic y su grupo aparecieron Pero no van a encontrarse con Corey y su grupo hasta el inicio de la tercera temporada entonces van a tener que esperar un poco y otra noticia incluí a Tokyo Ghoul en mi Fanfic porque eh estado usando elementos de la misma serie pero no se preocupen usare sus principales personajes en este Fanfic jeje bueno comencemos con la introducción **

**Sonic: Oye autor cuando comenzara la acción para nosotros?**

**Autor: Hasta cuando yo diga Sonic! **

**Sonic: Hey no se vale! *se enojó como niño pequeño***

**Autor: Ok tranquilízate vas a tener accion en la tercera saga contentó?**

**Sonic: más te vale autor *con una vos seria***

**Autor: *sundado* eh porque no dices la introducción ya?**

**Sonic: Bueno está bien! *mira a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Powerpuff Girls Z y más elementos anime que se usará en este Fanfic.**

**Autor: Gracias Sonic! Bueno comencemos con el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 17: Energía Negativa**

*Otro Mundo, Planeta del Supremo Kaio-sama*

Goku, Naruto y Sasuke estaban teniendo una pelea amistosa en unos de los planetas más resistentes de este Universo con sus ropas algo rasgadas de la larga pelea que han tenido, Goku esta transformado en Super Saiyajin (esta usando 20-30% de su poder verdadero), Naruto estaba en Modo Ashura ( la misma transformación que uso contra Madara) Sasuke estaba usando el Susano Perfecto más el Rinnegan definitivo para protegerse de los ataques del Super Saiyajin..

Goku lanzo bolas de energía a Naruto, Naruto las había esquivado con mucha velocidad, uso su Hiraishin para desaparecer de la nada, Goku sabía que había usado entonces cerro sus ojos y cuando sintió que Naruto estaba detrás de Goku el bloqueo el puño del Uzumaki con Facilidad..

SSJ Goku: Vaya Naruto te has vuelto más rápido que antes pero eso no es suficiente para superarme *dando una pequeña sonrísa*

Naruto: *sonriendo* Yo no pensaba atacarte directamente Dattebayo! *desapareció en un poof*

Goku se había quedado sorprendido al ver que sólo era un clon de Naruto, cuando sintió los Ki de Naruto y Sasuke vio como Dos ataques super potentes estaban siendo cargados por los Shinobis.

Naruto: *levantado su mano derecha* Vamos Sasuke!

Sasuke: *Levantando su mano izquierda* Esta Bien.

Los dos Shinobis estaban cargándo sus ataques favoritos para derribar al Guardián del Universo, Goku sólo estaba viendo como hacían temblar la tierra y haciendo levanta algunas rocas pequeñas del suelo, En ves de atacarlos a velocidad de la luz y acabar con el combate prefirió esperar para ver si el ataque le hiciera algo de daño.

Naruto: Toma esto Goku! Senpou: Chou Bijuu Rasenshuriken!

Sasuke: Senpou: Amateratsu!

Los Dos ataques se aproximaban a gran velocidad, antes de hacer colisión con el Super Saiyajin se fusionaron creando un ataque más poderoso de lo que Goku quedo algo sorprendido, El sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa y el ataque lo tomo directamente creando una gran explosión que izó temblar el planeta supremo y creando ondas de viento poderosas por todos lados

Cuando todo se estaba calmado se veía una gran columna de humo de donde provenía, había creado un cráter de un kilómetro de diámetro y de profundo 5 kilómetros, los dos Shinobis se estaban preguntando si le habían echo daño..

Naruto: Crees que lo hemos atrapado Sasuke? *mirando al Uchiha*

Sasuke: No lo sé pero hay que estar listos por lo que sea!

Cuando la nube de humo se había ido no había nadie en el cráter, los Shinobis se habían quedado sorprendidos de que Goku había desaparecido y no podían sentir su poder

Sasuke: Adonde se metió Goku?! *miro hacia los lados*

Naruto: No lo se! Pero no puedo sentir su Chakra! *también miró hacia los lados*

Pasaron 10 segundos en tratar de encontrar a Goku pero nada pero al instante se escucho un flash, Naruto y Sasuke se dieron la vuelta y vieron a Dos Gokus en Super Saiyajin cargando un Kamehameha que podría destruir el planeta del Supremo, los dos shinobis estaban en shock de la gran energía que estaba poniendo en el Ataque y activaron sus Bestias para protegerse (Naruto en Modo Ashura pero tiene la forma de Kurama y Sasuke con el Susano Perfecto)

SSJ Goku: Tomen Esto Super KAMEHAMEHA!

Las dos ondas azules se dirigían a toda velocidad a donde sus víctimas, Naruto y Sasuke sólo cruzaron sus brazos gigantes en forma de X, Cuando el Ataque hizo colisión con los dos, creo una gran explosión que izó temblar fuertemente al planeta, Goku descendió de los cielos y se des transformo de su Super Saiyajin, cuando el humo se fue se miraba a un Naruto y Sasuke con sus Ropas todas rotas, llenos de sangre y acostados tratando de respirar lo más que puedan..

Goku: *rascandose la cabeza* Jejeje parece que me pase un poco..

Goku se dirigió donde estaban los dos Shinobis tirados, Saco dos Semillas del Hermitaño y se las puso en la boca para que se la comieran, Los dos la comenzaron a comer cuando se la tragaron sus heridas se habían ido y su poderes habían vuelto al 100% cuando se levantaron Naruto señalo a Goku con su dedo índice y dice cómicamente

Naruto: *enojado comicamente* Oye Goku acaso nos tratas de Matar!? Ese Kamehameha tenía el poder suficiente para destruir este planeta!

Goku: *responde inocentemente* Pero si ustedes ya están muertos

Sasuke: Bueno eso no importa mucho, lo bueno es que ahora podemos aguantar poderes que pueden destruir planetas, Hace años antes que te conociéramos nunca pensábamos en aguantar ese tipo de ataques *respondió con un tono serio*

Goku: Tienes razón Sasuke gracias al entrenamiento que les he dado estos años se ha vuelto más fuerte *sonrio*

Naruto: Bueno es hora que volvamos no queremos destruir más este lugar porque Urd-chan se molesta mucho con nosotros jejeje

Goku: Esta bien todos sujetense de mi!

Los Dos Shinobis se sujetaron de Goku que puso sus dos dedos en la frente cuando encontró el Ki divino de Urd se tele transportaron a donde ella.

*Brasil, Río de Janeiro*

Era una mañana tranquila en las playas de Río, la gente estaba tratando de volver a la normalidad del ataque de Bestia, Las noticias estaban pasando sobre los acontecimientos de que unos guerreros super poderosos combatiendo a la bestia para proteger la ciudad, nunca supieron la identidad de ellos. En un comunicado a la nación de Brasil la presidenta dio las gracias a los misteriosos héroes por eliminar a la bestia, esto trajo la atención a los otros gobiernos mundiales para buscar a esas personas que pueden volar y tirar bolas de energía capaces de destruir ciudades completas.

Corey, Zack y Erza habían salido del hotel a buscar un lugar donde puedan meditar, les tomo 5 minutos para encontrar un lugar tranquilo en las afueras de Río, Erza se puso en modo de meditación para comenzar el entrenamiento de Kurama, Mientras Corey y Zack tenían la Esmeralda, querían encontrar el poder de ella misma, Zack le había dicho a Corey que el Trío de hermanas habían usado el poder de la Esmeralda contra Isobu, entonces querían probar la meditación para ver sí energía de la Esmeralda podría surgir..

Corey: *meditando y en su mente* Que clase de poder poseerá la Esmeralda? Acaso los Dioses del Otro Universo de donde vienen posee mucho peligro para que caiga en las manos equivocadas? Son muchas duda que tengo en mi mente...

Zack: *meditando y dijo en su mente* Como es que el trío consiguió otra Esmeralda, sólo escuche que gritaron Caos Control y sus poderes incrementaron increíblemente, me pregunto si hay más esmeraldas expandidas por este mundo..

*En la mentalidad de Erza*

Erza: Entonces Kurama que me vas a enseñar de entrenamiento? *pregunto*

Kurama: Primero quiero saber que clase de elemento usas en tus técnicas?

Erza: Ummm.. usó el Elemento del Viento.. *dudoso*

Kurama: Bueno lo primero es enseñarte todas las técnicas de viento que habían en el mundo Shinobi, aquí hay unos pergaminos que tenía tu ancestro Naruto Uzumaki.

Kurama izó una posiciones de manos para que aparezcan pergaminos del elemento del aire, esto dejo a Erza en un Increíble shock al saber que Kurama podía hacer posiciones de manos igual que el..

Erza: Oye Kurama no sabía que podáis hacer sellos con las manos!

Kurama: De las 9 bestias yo soy el único que puede hacer sellos con las manos, El Sabio de los 6 Caminos me dio la mayoría del poder que es el 60% con el poder que absorbí del Isobu mi poder ha incrementado 5%

Erza: Eres increíble Kurama! Tienes demasiado poder! *emocionado*

Kurama: Lo se Gaki! Pero es hora que comencemos con el entrenamiento!

Asi es como Erza comenzó con el entrenamiento para dominar totalmente el elemento Aire, al inicio le pareció algo imposible al ver las técnicas que había aprendido su ancestros ninjas pero nunca se rindió al aprender algo nuevo, esa determinación que veía Kurama le hacía recordar mucho a Naruto..

Kurama: *en su mente* Me pregunto que haces en el otro mundo Naruto.. *pequeña sonrisa*

*Copacabana, Río de Janeiro*

Mary, Denise, Ashley y el Trío de Hermanas se encontraban caminando cerca de las tiendas de Copacabana para pasar un tiempo de chicas que no habían tenido hace mucho tiempo..

Miyako: El día está muy hermoso no creen? *mirando al cielo despejado*

Ashley: tienes razón el día está muy hermoso! Que quieren hacer ahora chicas?

Momoko: *en su mente* mejor me hubiera ido con los chicos a entrenar.. Pero bueno que se puede hacer *dio un suspiro y miro a Ashley* porque no vamos a la tienda de joyas para comenzar el día! *sonrio*

Denise: Suena interesante.. Esta bien vamos a la tienda de joyas!

Las 6 chicas se dirigieron a la tienda más cercana de joyas para ver que hay de bueno en el lugar, vieron la tienda de joyas más cercana y decidieron entrar, no había mucho interés adentro pero antes que se fueran notaron una Esmeralda Rosada que brillaba pero eso no era lo único, sintieron que tenía mucha energía en ella..

Mary: *en su mente* Imposible.. Otra Esmeralda pero como?

Momoko: *en su mente* no hay duda es otra Esmeralda del Caos..

Kaoru: *en su mente* Hay algo raro en esta Esmeralda que no atina a la que tenemos..

La Esmeralda Azul que tenía Miyako comenzaba a brillar gracias a la energía que se emitía de la Esmeralda Rosada, la energía que se emitía era tan grande que izo el poder negativo del trío de hermanas aumentara, esto puso a las 3 de rodillas sufriendo de la gran cantidad de energía..

Momoko: *agarrando se la cabeza* Arghhh! Qué.. Esta pasando! *cayo de rodillas*

Miyako: *de rodillas* Porque.. Siento mucha energía negativa!

Mary: *grito* Momoko! Miyako! Están bien?!

Kaoru: *agarrandose la cabeza con fuerza* Esta energía no puedo controlarla!

Denise: Las Esmeraldas! *señalo a las dos esmeraldas*

La Esmeralda Azul y Rosada estaban iluminando haciendo que este emitiendo más energía, al instante estaban emitiendo energía negativa haciéndolas negra, El trío de hermanas gritaron lo más fuerte del dolor, 3 auras negras aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo elevando se del suelo haciendo todas de las cosas de la tienda volando

Mary, Denise y Ashley salieron volando de la tienda viendo como el trío de hermanas destruyeron todo el local creando una explosión cegadora, Las tres se cubrieron de la luz cegadora, cuando la luz se calmó vieron como cientos de metros de tierra fueron destruidos por la energía..

Cuando querían localizar la energía de las chicas estaban en frentes de ellas, pero lo era más impresionante que estaban emitiendo una aura negra con relámpagos, el cabello de las 3 tenía color púrpura oscuro, un ojo de las 3 tenía el color original y el otro era de color rojo oscuro y las dos Esmeraldas estaban volando sobre ella..

Blossom: *voz oscura* Nunca me esperaba este tipo de energía surgiera de mi gracias a la energía negativa de Las Esmeraldas del Caos... Se siente bien

Denise: *en su mente temblando* Sus energía... Me hacen recordar a Super Zombie.. Su nivel de poder hacen a Super Zombie como un niño..

Mary: Momoko! Miyako! Kaoru! Qué les esta ocurriedo!?

Buttercup: *voz oscura y sonriendo* No se preocupen Saiyajines sólo queremos probar nuestras nuevas energías..

Buttercup dirigió su brazo hacia el oeste creando una bola de energía enviándola hacia ese lugar, las tres guerreras estaban impresionadas de la gran cantidad de poder que tenía sólo se quedaron en shock al ver como viajaba la bola de energía, Cuando llego a su destino creo una gran explosión que se podía ver de distancias y haciendo que las ondas de viento llegarán donde ellas..

Bubbles: Hmph! Buttercup siempre exagerando al destruir una ciuada *cruzando los brazos*

Mary: *en su mente y apretando los dientes* Destruyo una población completa y ni siquiera gasto tanta energía *miro a Blossom* Acaso están locas! No les importa la vida de la demás gente!?

Blossom: *sonrio malévolamente* No me hagan reír Simios, sus antepasados hacían lo mismo! Ahora que ya encontraron a alguien que pueda rivalizar sus niveles de pelea porque no activan su Kaioken para pelear ya!

Denise: Tch! Malditas haremos todo lo posible para que vuelvan a la normalidad! Arghhhhh Kaioken Aumentado 20X!

La Aura de Denise se Volvió Roja y haciéndose grande, Mary y Ashley decidiendo hacer lo mismo, activaron sus Kaioken aumentado 20X incluyendo el Sharingan, cuando las 3 estaban envueltas en sus auras Mary se acercó a ellas y dijo..

Mary: *seria* Pelearemos con ustedes pero no en esta ciudad..

Blossom: *sonrio* Esta bien.. Hay un lugar cerca despoblado a 3 minutos de acá..

Mary: Bueno vamos. *despegando en los cielos*

Asi todas se dirigían al lugar donde iba a ser su combate para probar quien era más poderoso..

*Con Corey, Zack y Erza*

Corey y Zack estaban teniendo un combate amistosos en su forma basé pero con el Sharingan activado mientras Erza seguía entrenando en su mente con Kurama, De ahí ellos sintieron 6 Kis que iban volando a una dirección alejada de donde estaban..

Corey: *miro al cielo* Oye Zack nuestras hermanas y Ashley-Chan están usando el Kaioken aumentado 20X

Zack: *también miro al cielo* Lo sé y el Ki del trío se incrementó.. Se siente maligno y me hace recordar mucho a Super Zombie! Tenemos que ir a ayudarlas! *miro a Corey*

Corey: No Zack ellas pueden contra Momoko y las demás ellas tiene Sangre Saiyajina y su orgullo les impide pedir ayuda, sólo la necesitan cuando están apunto de perder además tenemos que completar nuestro combate amistoso y esperar a Erza que termine..

Zack: *miro el suelo* Esta bien Corey como tu digas.. Continuemos!

Corey: Bien!

*Con Erza y Kurama*

Erza: Fuuton Daitoppa!

Erza creo Ondas de viento que venían de las palmas de su mano, como balas de viento que iban demasiado rápido, cuando término de hacer la técnica sintió el Ki del Trío de Hermanas..

Erza: Hey Kurama sientes ese Ki, se siente muy maligno..

Kurama: Lose Gaki. son ese trío de hermanas, parece que la energía negativa de las esmeraldas hicieron despertar el poder de la Sustancia Z a su máxima expresión

Erza: Hay que irlas a ayudar Kurama!

Kurama: No! Todavía te falta algunas técnicas que dominar y además te tengo que enseñar una técnica secreta que te ayudara contra el trío de hermanas..

Erza: *en su mente* Porfavor chicas aguanten lo que puedan Corey, Zack y Yo vamos a llegar. *miro a kurama* Esta bien Kurama Continuemos!

Kurama: Hmph! esta bien gaki!

*En un lugar de la tierra*

Sonic, Shadow y Silver estaban todavía en su búsqueda de las esmeraldas, tomaron un descanso no habían tenido mucha suerte en buscarlas..

Sonic: A este paso nunca encontraremos las esmeraldas del caos! *bostezando*

Silver: No te rindas todavía Sonic apenas llevamos un día en este mundo y eso que no nos hemos movido a nuestra velocidad preferida..

Mientras Shadow estaba en modo de meditación cuando al instante sintió un presentimiento que le hacía recordar como uso la energía negativa de las esmeraldas contra el Ejército de Dr. Eggman

Shadow: Creo que se donde están las Esmeraldas!

Sonic: Ehh.. Deveras Shadow!

Shadow: Si y no es un buen presentimiento, hay que seguir con el camino!

Silver: Esta Bien! Vámonos!

Asi fue como los 3 Erizos siguieron con su búsqueda con las esmeraldas, Shadow tenía muchas cosas en su mente al igual que Sonic.

Shadow: *en su mente* Esta Energía que siento me hace recordar mucho ese momento..

Sonic: *en su mente* porque tengo un mal presentimiento.. Acaso la energía negativa ha sido activada..

Los 3 erizos se apresuraran a descubrir la respuesta? Acaso las Guerreras tienen el poder suficiente contra el trío de hermanas? Qué clase de técnica secreta le enseñara Kurama a Erza? Todo esto y más en el Próximo Capítulo de Zombie Z

**Y Corte! Espero que les aya gustado este capítulo antes que me digan que Naruto y Sasuke no pueden contra SSJ Goku les digo que ellos dos han pasado entrenando en el otro mundo con el entonces se han vuelto mucho más fuertes, Goku siempre tiene la Transformaciones de Super Saiyajin 1, 2, 3, 4 y Dios haciéndolo más poderoso que nunca. Bueno aquí les dejo los niveles de poder**

**Goku: 160,000,000 (SSJ) 8,000,000,000**

**Naruto: 3,500,000 (Modo Ashura) 40,000,000**

**Sasuke: 3,500,000 (Rinnegan) 40,000,000**

**Corey: 14,000**

**Zack: 13,000**

**Erza: 15,000**

**Mary: 11,000 (Kaioken X20) 220,000**

**Denise: 11,000 (Kaioken X20) 220,000**

**Ashley: 10,000 (Kaioken X20) 200,000**

**Blossom (Energía negativa) 250,000**

**Buttercup (Energía negativa) 250,000**

**Bubbles (Energía negativa) 250,000**

**Sonic: 12,000**

**Shadow: 13,000**

**Silver: 13,000**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado me retiro! SUPERALE2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	18. Humanas o Ghouls? Parte 1

**Hola mis queridos lectores como estan? Espero qué bien porque aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo! Ya casi se acerca las vacaciones donde yo estudio entonces podré hacer más capítulos de lo normal :) además sólo faltan 3 capítulos para que termine con la segunda saga, ya quiero terminar esta saga porque tengo muchas cosas planeadas para la tercera saga como nuevas transformaciones *wink* y un enemigo más fuerte capaz de destruir planetas pero bueno no les quiero dar muchos spoilers entonces comencemos con la introducción **

**Erza: Oye que estoy haciendo acá autor, debo que volver para terminar mi entrenamiento con Kurama!**

**Autor: No te preocupes sólo quiero que digas la introducción y ya**

**Erza: Bueno está bien.. *mira a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Powerpuff Girls Z, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que se usarán en este Fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias Erza! Bueno ya puedes volver a tu entrenamiento y nosotros vamos a comenzar el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 18: Humanas o Ghouls? Parte 1**

El trío de Hermanas y las Saiyajinas están mirándose con una cara sería con sus auras cubriendo sus cuerpos, todo estaba servido para que comenzara la batalla..

Blossom: *cruzando sus brazos* Bueno simios comencemos ya con nuestra pelea!

Denise: tch! Te haré que te tragues esas palabras! *salió volando hacia donde ella*

Denise salió volando a velocidades inhumanas chocando con golpes en contra de Blossom creando una onda de viento poderosa y desapareciendo del suelo, Ashley se dirigió hacia Bubbles con un ataque metéoro (Nota: El ataque metéoro que uso Goku contra Vegeta) enviándola hacia el bosque y Buttercup desapareció de la rapidez, apareció atrás de Mary tratando de darle un golpe pero Mary bloquea el golpe con mucha facilidad y le dio golpe en el estómago enviándola a un terreno más libre.

*Denise Vs Blossom*

Las dos Chicas estaban volando chocando golpes y patadas a velocidad hipersónica hasta que Blossom le gano la ventaja y golpeo en la cara a Denise enviándola volando, Blossom cargó una bola de energía negra enviándola hacia donde la Saiyajina haciendo que explote al hacer contacto y creando una gran columna de humo

Blossom: *riéndose malevolamente* Jajajaja no me digas que es este todo tu poder Denise!

Cuando la nube de humo desapareció Denise no se encontraba ahí dejando sorprendida a Blossom y comenzó a buscar a los lados donde se metio

Blossom: *sorprendida* Desapareció! Dónde está?!

Denise: *Zip* No me tomes a la ligera Momoko! Comete esto FINÍSH BUSTER!

Blossom se dio la vuelta al ver a Denise cargando una gran bola de energía que se estaba aproximando a ella a toda velocidad, Blossom sólo extendió los brazos para agarrar el Finísh Buster de Denise

Blossom: Arghhh!

Al final blossom pudo contener el ataque enviándolo hacia el cielo creando una explosión grande haciendo cubrir los ojos de Denise de lo fuerte que era la luz de su Finísh Buster, cuando terminó la explosión sólo se miraba a una Blossom respirando profundamente con su aura negra rodeando su cuerpo

Denise: *cruzo los brazos* Vaya pusistes detener mi Finish Buster a su máxima expresión te tengo que darte aplausos! *sarcastica* pero no significa que podrás ganar la pelea! *incrementando su aura roja*

Blossom: *enojada* Maldita Simio! Tu arrogancia va acabar tu vida! *incrementando su aura negra*

Las dos salieron volando a toda velocidad chocando sus golpes en la cara al mismo tiempo enviándolas al suelo creando un cráter (Tipo Goten Vs Trunks en el torneo de artes marciales)

*Ashley vs Bubbles*

Ashley se puso en su posición de tortuga de artes marciales con su aura roja de Kaioken rodeando en su cuerpo y mientras Bubbles con sus brazos cruzados con su aura Negra gracias a la energía negativa de la esmeraldas del caos y la sustancia Z sólo bostezó y dijo un tono burlón

Bubbles: Parece que ya es hora de bailar no crees *sonrio y se puso en su posición de pelea*

Ashley: Tch! No me trates de subestimar Bubbles no sólo creas que estoy ahí para presenciar peleas, también se defenderme!

*En el interior de Ashley*

?: Ashley me hace recordar mucho cuando yo tenía su edad y peleaba con mis hermanas menores para demostrarles que era más fuerte que ellas *sonrio* buenos recuerdos..

*volviendo a la pelea*

Bubbles: Tienes mucha confianza en ti Ashley.. Pero veamos que tan rápida eres para seguirme! *Zip!*

Bubbles había desaparecido haciendo a Ashley algo sorprendida de su velocidad aún con su Sharingan activado no pudo detener el golpe que recibió en la cara por parte de Bubbles enviándola contra los árboles a toda velocidad quebrándolos uno por uno, Ella sólo abrió un ojo y tiró una bola de energía a Bubbles pero la pudo desviar con facilidad, Ashley estaba esperando ese momento para que lo desviara así creando una distracción y desapareciendo a máxima velocidad dejando sorprendida a Bubbles

Bubbles: Donde se habrá metido esta chica?!

Ashley: *zip!* Acá estoy Bubbles! *apretando el puño*

Ashley hizo contacto con su puño en la cara de Bubbles enviándola a una roca grande haciéndola estrellar y haciendo un cráter, Estaba sangrando de su boca pero estaba sonriendo, se paró hacia la punta de la roca y dijo.

Bubbles: Ese es un buen golpe Saiyajin! Pero me preguntó si puedes aguantar el frío infernal! *inhalo mucho aire y soplo*

Bubbles Soplo creando una gran onda de viento invernal poderoso que se aproximaba hacia Ashley, ella sólo miró la onda de viento invernal, comenzó a hacer símbolos con sus manos solo inhalo y dijo

Ashley: KATON GOUKAKYUU NO JUTSU!

Ashley Creo una Gran bola de fuego que rivalizaba el viento Invernal de Bubbles, chocaron las dos técnicas haciendo que explote en el centro donde chocaron las técnicas, comenzaba a caer copos de nieve donde ella estaban paradas, sólo se miraron con cara sería y desaparecieron a Máxima Velocidad para seguir con la pelea

*Mary vs Buttercup*

Mary y Buttercup estaban chocando puños y patadas a máxima velocidad en la tierra haciendo que tiemble de lo tan fuerte que era sus golpes, Mary Golpeo a Buttercup en la cara y Buttercup le devolvió el golpe haciéndola a ellas dos hacia atrás respirando profundamente..

Buttercup: *respirando profundamente* Vaya Parece que ustedes no estaban mintiendo sobre sus fuerzas después de todo..

Mary: *escupió la sangre de su boca* Lo mismo digo de ti Kaoru.. *en su mente* hemos estado peleando manó a mano por 10 minutos y parece que su Ki no ha disminuido nada!

Buttercup: *pequeña sonrisa* Pero me pregunto si puedes aguantar con mi fuerza monstruosa! Agrhhhh! *apretó los puños incrementando su aura negra*

Buttercup levanto su puño y golpeó el suelo con toda su fuerza haciendo que el propio suelo de la tierra se levanté y tiemble como un terremoto fuerte, Mary estaba sorprendida de su fuerza

Mary: *sorprendida tratando de mantenerse parada y dijo* De dónde saco esa fuerza monstruosa!? Si esos golpes hacen contacto conmigo estoy en problemas

Cuando el suelo todavía se estaba levantando Buttercup desapareció a máxima velocidad haciendo que Mary haga lo mismo, Iban tan rápido que creaban temblores en el aire, hasta cuando dejaron de moverse, Mary sólo unió sus brazos y comenzó a decir una de sus técnicas preferidas

Mary: KA..ME...HA...ME...HAA!

La onda azul se dirigía a toda velocidad haciendo que Buttercup ponga sus brazos en forma de X, Cuando hizo contacto Buttercup concentro todo su poder haciendo que el Kamehameha explote en ella haciendo una gran columna de humo..

Mary Sabía que eso todavía no la dejaría inconsciente pero le dejaría algo de daño, la columna de humo desapareció y sólo se veía una Buttercup con los Brazos todavía en X pero sangrando y algunos rasguños en la Cara sólo sonrió y dijo

Buttercup: Tu Kamehameha me hizo usar una buena cantidad de energía para protegerme pero no fue sufiente para salvar mis brazos de sangrarse te felicito *sarcastica*

Mary: hmph! *sonrio*

Buttercup: Pero no significa que la pelea haya terminado! arghhh! *incrementando su aura*

Buttercup fue a toda velocidad a donde Mary dándole una patada en el estómago haciéndola sangrar en la boca y golpeando su brazo enviándola al suelo creando un cráter donde su Ropa tenía algo de agujeros y raspones en todas partes de su cuerpo..

Mary: *se paró del cráter y en su mente* Tiene una fuerza increíble, si no fuera por el Kaioken X20 hubiera quebrado mi brazo con facilidad.. *grito a buttercup* No creas que todavía he acabado Kaoru Arghhhhh! *incrementando su aura*

Buttercup: *sonrio* Todavía quieres bailar Mary!? Bueno haré que sufras más Arghhh! *incrementando su aura*

Las Dos estaban incrementando su aura a lo máximo para seguir con su combate de mano a mano..

*Con Corey, Zack*

Corey y Zack habian terminado su pelea amistosa en su forma basé, se comieron dos semillas del hermitaño y curaron sus rasguños y haciendo que sus energías vuelvan al 100%

Corey: *miro hacia el cielo y dijo* Parece que las chicas están al mismo nivel del trío de hermanas..

Zack: *miro a Corey y después al cielo* Tienes razón.. Sus poderes están muy equivalentes.. Pero tengo un mal presentimiento de que esto sólo es el inicio

Corey: *con una cara seria* yo también lo presiento será mejor que le demos una mano para acabar con esto pero a la ves no queremos matar al trío de hermanas *triste*

Zack: *puso la mano en su hombro* Se como te sientes Amigo pero vamos a encontrar el método de vencerlas sin matarlas *sonrio a Corey*

Corey: *miro a Zack y sonrio* Tienes razón Zack tenemos que buscar el método para vencerlas sin matarlas..

Zack: Será mejor que le preguntemos a Erza *señalo a Erza*

Erza todavía estaba en su pose de meditación, tenía activado su modo sabio que estaba absolviendo Chakra Natural para sus reservas.

Corey: *En su mente* Erza.. cada ves me estas impresionando con tu gran cantidad de chakra que estas acumulando en tu cuerpo hasta ya pienso que has rivalizado nuestro poder en Falso Super Saiyajin

Zack: Parece que Erza todavía no ha terminado su meditación... Que es lo que lo tomara tanto tiempo?

*Con Erza y Kurama*

El Erza Original estaba practicando su Taijustu Uzumaki que requiere fuerza bruta y gracias a sus células Bijuu y Uzumaki que hacen una buena mescla hacen que sus puños sean más fuertes hasta para romper rocas gigantes de una tonelada y sólo estando en su forma BASÉ sin Modo Sabio, Kaioken o el Modo Kurama.

Un Clon de Erza estaba en Modo Sabio absolviendo Chakra Natural en sus reservas si las puediera necesitar...

Otro Clon estaba practicando todos los Ninjutsu de Aíre que había aprendido de los Pergaminos que le dejó Kurama para aprender, También pudo aprender las técnicas favoritas de Naruto y Corey, El Rasengan.

Su nivel de Chakra había incrementado de una manera grande desde que absolvió al Isobu, Kurama creer que su nivel de Chakra en forma basé está al Mismo nivel que el de Hashirama, Su fuerza bruta en Forma Basé está en un mayor nivel que el de Tsunade, su velocidad es casi igual a la de el Minato Namikaze..

Kurama: *en su mente y sonrio* Su nivel en forma basé ha incrementado en tan solo 2 horas en la realidad humana.. Este chico si es el La Reencarnación de Naruto y del Viejo Harogomo y hasta puede superarlos por mucho...

Erza hizo desaparecer sus Clones haciendo que toda la información de que aprendieron ellos llegarán hacia su cuerpo, sólo se miraba y dijo

Erza: Sólo he entrenado por 2 Horas y siento que mis reservas de Chakra y Ki han incrementado, también mi fuerza y velocidad que una buena noticia, lo malo es que Kurama no me ha querido enseñar la técnica oculta que me ayudara vencer al trío de hermanas *murmuro*

El joven Uzumaki se dirigió donde estaba Kurama acostado, el Zorro sólo lo vio y sabía lo que quería..

Kurama: Parece que estas listo para que te enseñe la técnica oculta no es así Gaki?

Erza: Estoy listo Kurama!

Kurama: Bueno presta atención a lo que te voy a decir.. *Comienza a Explicar*

*En el Paraíso, Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, Urd*

El Guardián del Universo, La Diosa del Paraíso y los Legendarios Shinobis estaban presenciando la pelea entre Las Saiyajinas y El trío de Hermanas que estaban peliando en diferentes lugares del área creando cráteres en el suelo de los poderosos puños que se daban

Goku, Naruto y Sasuke sólo dejaron ir una sonrisa al ver como las chicas han seguido progresando con sus poderes desde que se habían ido de su visita a la tierra, Urd tenía una cara sería al ver como Las Esmeraldas del Caos pueden despertar tanta energia negativa en las chicas que les hiciera cambiar su forma de ser y mucho mas

Urd: *Miro a Goku* Goku-san usted también ha detectado esa energía negativa?

Goku: *movió su cabeza arriba y abajo sin mirarla* Si.. La energía negativa que Emiten esas Esmeraldas del Caos es Increíble..

Urd: Lo que he escuchado de ese Universo de donde viene, Las Esmeraldas fueron creadas por los mismos Dioses Echidnas para mantener el balance en la tres Realidades del Universo 3, El Infierno, La Tierra y El Paraíso..

Sasuke: Parece que los Dioses del Universo 3 vieron a esas Esmeraldas con mucho peligro que fueron enviadas a nuestro Universo para que no caigan en las manos equivocadas..

Urd: Puede ser una buena Teoría, pero lo que más me preocupa es que con esa Energía Negativa de las esmeraldas que se disparé a todo el mundo y haga Que los Weiss de El Viejo Infierno puedan nacer y debilitar el sello de las Hermanas Júpiter...

Goku: Bueno esperemos lo que pase después, han pasado más de 60 años desde que las hermanas Júpiter desaparecieran al sellar a todos los Weiss poderosos del Infierno, pero creo que con el despertar de esas Chicas con su energía negativa pueda ser el Inicio de una nueva guerra en el Futuro entre las 3 realidades y afecte el balance en el Universo..

Todos estaban En silencio a lo que había dicho el Saiyajin, con tanta energía que se emitía de las esmeraldas podría resultar la Resurrección de los Weiss y el Sacrificio de las Hermanas Júpiter podían quedar en vano, todos siguieron mirando la pelea que todavía se desataba en gran escala

Naruto: Kurama que estarás haciendo en estos momentos... Me Pregunto si estará entrenando a Erza, el tiene un potencial que hasta puede superarme por mucho *sonrio*

*Devuelta a la Batalla*

Los Choques de puños y patadas se escuchaban desde kilómetros, Las Saiyajines llevaban la ventaja en combate pero su Kaioken aumentado 20 veces no duraría por mucho por el gasto de energía que producía la técnica en sí, En cambio el Trío de Hermanas no se les acababa la energía gracias a las Esmeraldas del Caos pero sus heridas se hacían notar en todo su cuerpo..

Blossom seguía lanzando bolas de energía hacia Denise que las esquivaba a velocidades que superaba el sonido, de ahí Denise en envío una onda de energía a Blossom que tubo que cubrirse cruzando sus brazos pero ese ataqué la había dejado más herida de lo que estaba y tubo que descender del aire para respirar profundamente..

Blossom: *En su mente* Maldición! Pueda que tenga la energía del todo el mundo, pero aún así mi cuerpo no puede resistir más...

Denise: *descendió del cielo y en su mente* Parece que su cuerpo no puede resistir más, no la quiero matar, entonces debo que noquearla y así buscar un método para que vuelva a la normalidad..

Al Instante Ashley Golpeo a Bubbles que la hizo enviar volando hacia donde estaban Blossom cayendo cerca donde ella, Se trató de levantar y su cuerpo también estaba lleno de heridas y su ropa algo rota..

En el Aire Mary y Buttercup seguían con su combate a máxima velocidad, Mary Uso una combinación de Ki y Ataques físico que supero a Buttercup dándole golpes en el estómago haciéndola escupir Sangre y uno en la cabeza que la hiciera estrellar en el suelo cerca donde estaban las demás creando un cráter, estaba frustrada de que su cuerpo no fuera tan resistente..

Las 3 Saiyajinas estaban unidas de nuevo, sólo miraron como el trío de hermanas llenas de heridas y sangre pero sus energías no habían disminuido por nada, Entonces Denise dio un paso adelante y dijo..

Denise: Pueda que tengan toda la energía de las esmeraldas pero sus cuerpos no pueden seguir continuando.. Será mejor que se rindan *con una expresión seria*

El trío de hermanas solo tenían cerrados los ojos después de lo que les dijo Denise, pero al instante ocurrió algo inesperado las 3 cayeron de rodillas gritando y agarrando su cabeza del dolor, su aura negra se estaba incrementado haciéndose más grande de lo normal, Las 3 Saiyajinas estaban sorprendidas de este acontecimiento..

Mary: Que es lo que sucede sus Energías están aumentando! *en shock*

Denise: No lo sé pero esto no es bueno! *posición defensiva*

Las 3 todavía estaban gritando del dolor en el suelo, Blossom dejo salir una lágrima en su ojo Rojo y sólo murmuro..

Blossom: *murmuro* quiero comer... quiero comer... Quiero Comer! *grito*

Ashley, Mary y Denise estaban sorprendidas de lo que dijo Blossom, el trío se estaba tratando de levantar lentamente todavía gritando del dolor, comenzaba a salirles una extremidad extra en sus espaldas Esto puso pálidas a las Saiyajines..

Mary: Que.. Es eso? *con miedo*

Denise: Será de lo que nos explico Blossom ayer? *en shock*

*Flashback*

Momoko: Ghouls.. Son criaturas que tiene la apariencia de un humano pero sus ojos cambian a rojo sangre, ellos sólo se alimentan de carne humana para recuperar sus energías, otra cosa que hace diferente a los Ghouls y Humanos son su Kagune que usan para cazar sus presas, hay cuatro tipos El Ukaku, Koukaku, Binkaku y el más fuere de los cuatro en Rinkaku nunca he visto como son realmente pero tengan cuidado con la apariencia de ellos *explico*

*fin del Flashback*

Denise: *en su mente y observando la transformacion* Al parecer ellas son Ghouls pero Momoko dijo que los Ghouls tiene los dos ojos rojos y sólo tiene uno nada más a menos que la Sustancia Z tenía células RC de Ghouls y se hayan mesclado con su sangre haciéndolas Mitad Super Humanas y Mitad Ghouls..

El trío de hermanas todavía seguía con sus transformación, A Blossom le estaba creciendo Tentáculos Rojo Sangre (nota: Se parece al Kagune de Kaneki de Tokyo Ghoul) eran cuatro en la parte baja de su espalda, Bubbles le creció alas color fuego azul agitando se a cualquier lado ( El Kagune de Touka) y a Buttercup le había salido una armadura verde en su brazo que provenía de su espalda (el Kagune de Shuu Tsukiyama) . Las heridas se estaban curando a una velocidad notable que en pocos segundos ya no las tenían.

Mary: Sus niveles de poder! Han superado a nuestro Kaioken X20! *en shock*

Ashley: y sus heridas han desparecido *añadio*

Denise: Tch! No me espera que dijera esto pero necesitamos la ayuda de Corey y los demás..

Blossom sólo habría sus ojos mostrando uno de su color original (rosado) y el Color rojo sangre de un ghoul y dijo

Blossom: *sonrisa pequeña* Bueno Simios.. Esta listos para la segunda ronda?

*Corey y Zack*

Los dos Saiyajines habían sentido la gran aura que había incrementado, los dos ya se querían ir pero Erza todavía no había termindo su entrenamiento con Kurama..

Zack: El Ki del Trío ha incrementado.. *sorprendido* creo que ya están a nuestro mismo nivel de poder Corey.. *miro a Corey*

Corey: *mirada seria* eso parece.. Las chicas no podrán vencerlas con el Kaioken X20..

Zack: *apretó los puños* Demonios.. Tenemos qué irlas a ayudar ahora mismo!

Corey: No Zack! H y que esperar a Erza que termine de dominar su técnica especial que nos podrá ayudar..

Zack: Tch!

Los dos Saiyajines estaban impacientes esperando que Erza terminara su entrenamiento hasta que Erza comenzó abrir sus ojos ya había terminado su entrenamiento con Kurama, Corey noto eso y dijo

Corey: Vaya al parecer el entrenamiento valió la pena *sonrio*

Erza: Si.. *mirada sería* pero veo que el trío ha incrementado su poder! pero nada que preocupase esta técnica que les haré. no las matara sino algo más *pequeña sonrisa*

Esto hizo que las cejas de los dos Uchihas se levantarán dándoles curiosidad, Que clase de técnica será? Qué nuevos poderes obtuvieron el Trío de Hermanas? Podrán las Saiyajinas aguantar con sus poderes actuales? Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo de Zombie Z!

**Y Corte! Bueno espero que les aya gustado este capítulo, antes que me vaya quiero aclarar algunas cosas sobre las Chicas Superpoderosas convirtiéndose en Ghouls, La sustancia Z no sólo contiene ADN de las personas más poderosas del Mundo (en este fanfic) también tiene Células de RC Ghouls que ocasiona que se desarrolle sus Kagunes y lo se Ellas 3 solas pueden dominar el el Mundo de Tokyo Ghoul pero no se preocupen yo arreglare todo eso para que este igual casi bueno aquí les dejo los niveles de poder de este capitulo**

**Denise: 11,000 (Kaioken X20) 220,000**

**Mary: 11,000 (Kaioken X20) 220,000**

**Ashley: 10,000 (Kaioken X20) 200,000**

**Blossom: (energía negativa) 200,000 (Modo Kagune) 300,000**

**Bubbles: (energía negativa) 180,000 (Modo Kagune) 280,000**

**Buttercup: (energía negativa) 210,000 (Modo Kagune) 310,000**

**Corey: 15,000**

**Zack: 14,000**

**Erza: 16,000**

**Bueno espero que tengan un buen día! SUPERALE2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	19. Humanas o Ghouls? Parte 2

**Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado? Espero que bien porque aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este Fanfic, me encuentro de vacación en estos momentos entonces con ese tiempo podré terminar la Saga de PPG para poder comenzar la tercera Saga que se llamara Rey Ize, otra cosa que también me han preguntado es porque Sonic y los demás se están tardando en llegar a la batalla, bueno recuerden que ellos no pueden detectar energía y eso les retrasa la llegada aunque corran a la velocidad del Sonido, bueno comencemos con la introducción **

**Silver: *zip* Ehh? Que estoy haciendo acá autor no debería estar buscando las esmeraldas con Sonic y Shadow?**

**Autor: Lose pero ahorita necesito a alguien que diga la introducción jejeje *rascándome la cabeza***

**Silver: *suspiro* Esta bien lo haré *miro al publico* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Powerpuff Girls Z, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que se usarán en este Fanfic **

**Autor: Gracias Silver! Bueno sin más tiempo que perder comencemos con el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 19: Humanas o Ghouls? Parte 2**

*En el Paraíso, Goku, Urd, Naruto y Sasuke*

Los 4 estaban viendo como la transformación repentina de las chicas les llevo algo de sorpresa, nunca se imaginaron que vieran a unos Ghouls después de siglos

Urd: Quien se podría imaginar que estas 3 chicas tengan Células Ghouls y llegar a desarrollar su Kagune con energía negativa de las esmeraldas *seria mirando la esfera*

Goku: Nunca me imaginaba que ellas sean híbridas.. (mitad Humanas/mitad Ghouls) pero como sucedió se supone que el único así era El Rey de un Ojo *expresión seria*

Naruto: Rey de un Ojo? *curioso*

Goku: *miro a Naruto* El Rey de un Ojo es uno de los más poderosos Ghouls que han habido en la historia, el es un híbrido Ghoul pero su sangre era Demoniaca/Ghoul, Su poder puede Rivalizar mi Super Saiyajin, La última ves que fue visto era colaborando con del Dios del Infierno Aliadjinn que estaban tratando de desequilibrar la 3 realidades de este Universo y Revivir al Monstruo Hades..

Urd: *continuo* Así Goku, Yo, Su amigo Vegeta, Las Hermanas Júpiter y mi Hermana Belladandy fuimos al infierno a detener sus planes de total destrucción, nos tomo algo de tiempo para acabar con sus ejércitos de Weiss y Ghouls pero con la Ayuda de Goku y Vegeta Que se Transformaron en Super Saiyajin Dios pudimos acabar con el ejército, De ahí yo me Enfrente al Rey de un Ojo y Goku con Vegeta contra Aliadjinn, en una batalla difícil pudimos derrotarlos y sellarlos en lo más profundo del infierno. *termino de explicar*

Sasuke: *con los Brazos Cruzados* Interesante Historia pero eso no explica la transformaciones de las Chicas. Acaso ellas son las sucesoras del Rey de un Ojo?

Goku: No creo, Escuche en una de la conversaciones de los chicos dice que ellas fueron experimentadas con la Sustancia Z, entonces digo que ella son Ghouls de un Ojo Artificiales y no híbridas del todo. *explico*

Naruto: Pero eso no explica como obtuvieron la sustancia porque no se han reportado casos de Ghouls en la Tierra..

Urd: Tarde o temprano lo sabremos.. *volvió a mirar la esfera*

*En la Batalla*

Las Saiyajinas estaban sudando mares al ver como el trío de hermanas se habían convertido en Mitad Humanas y Mitad Ghouls, no sólo eso sus poderes habían incrementado por mucho y también curaron sus herida que tenían después del asalto del las chicas, Blossom sólo tronó uno de sus dedos y dijo en una voz oscura

Blossom: Bueno Simios están listas para la segunda ronda? *trono su dedo*

En un instante Blossom desapareció a una velocidad que ni con el sharingan podían seguir las chicas, en el momento apareció al frente de Denise dándole un puño poderoso en su cara que la hizo sangrar la boca y enviándola 100 metros de dónde estaba tratando de estar equilibrada se limpió la sangre y murmuro

Denise: Tch! maldición no pude pervivir sus movimientos es como si fuera instantáneo *murmuro*

Blossom: *aparecion al frente de ella* Que pasa Denise? Acaso el gato de mordió la lengua?

Blossom uso su Kagune para agarrar a Denise pero la Saiyajina salió volando, en un instante El Kagune de Blossom se alargo agarrando de sorpresa a Denise, Ella uso una bola de energía para sacarse del agarre del Kagune y funciono, Blossom la siguió volando hacia donde iba.

Las dos se quedaron paradas en el cielo volando, se miraron con una mirada sería hasta que Blossom rompió el Silencio

Blossom: Que estas esperando usa tu Kaioken o acaso piensas que no es suficiente para vencerme jaja *cruzando sus brazos y sonriendo*

Denise: *en su mente* Es cierto.. Ni con el Kaioken X20 pueda hacerle algo pero podré matar tiempo para que los demás lleguen... *le grito a Blossom y sonrió* Bueno si tu pides KAIOKEN AUMENTADO 20 VECES!

Una aura roja gigante rodeó su cuerpo que creaba vientos poderosos pero blossom no estaba impresionada del todo solo sonrió y dijo

Blossom: *En su mente* Veamos si estos nuevos poderes hacen algo de beneficio *movía su Kagune de un lado a otro*

Blossom y Denise salió volando a toda velocidad para realizar sus asaltos

*Ashley vs Bubbles*

Ashley que estaba en su Kaioken X20 estaba esquivando todos los ataques que venían del Kagune de Bubbles, son tipo cristales muy filosos, Alcanzo a cortar la mejilla de Ashley se la limpio y salió volando hacia donde ella dándole un golpe en cara, no tubo ningún efecto solo sonrió y trono uno de sus dedos

Bubbles: Parece que todavía quieres bailar eh? *incremento su aura*

Ashley: A ver si puedes resistir esto!

Ashley hizo un par de sellos y después puso sus manos unidas cerca de su cadera, el ataque comenzó cargando con color azul y en unos instantes se volvió naranja fuego, Ashley sólo grito y dijo..

Ashley: KATON KAMEHAMEHA!

La onda de energía con fuego salió disparada a toda velocidad haciendo impacto con Bubbles y creando una explosión masiva en el bosque enviando árboles volando gracias al impacto de ataque y creando una columna de humo.

cuando la columna de humo se fue, Ashley estaba en Shock que el Kagune de Bubbles las protegió del ataque y todo tipo de heridas que le dejó desapareció y sólo dijo temblando..

Ashley: Imposible.. como es posible que haya tomado una de mis técnicas poderosas como si nada! *sudando*

Bubbles: *Movio sus alas* Si esas una de tus técnicas más poderosas me has decepcionado *trono su dedo*

Bubbles movió sus alas hacías el frente y levanto sus manos hacia la misma dirección que sus alas, comenzó a crea una gran esfera de energía negra, Ashley se impresionó de la gran cantidad de energía que estaba siendo puesta en el ataque

Bubbles: Muere...

Lanzo la bola de energía directamente hacia la Saiyajina, se miraba que era el fin para ella pero en el último momento usó lo último de energía que le quedaba del Kaioken para crear una esfera de energía en su cuerpo para protegerse pero aún el impacto fue muy poderoso que salió volando hacia el suelo creando un cráter, quedando con muchas heridas y su ropa algo desgastada..

Ashley: *se levantó lentamente y murmuro* Maldición! Ya no me queda demasiadas energías para seguir.. Pero debo de hacer todo lo posible para vencerla..

Bubbles: Parece que te estas quedando sin energías para bailar eh Ashley? Qué lástima yo esperaba más de ti...

Ashley: *murmuro* No! No moriré acá y su muero lo haré con honor mi sangre Saiyajin no hará que me retire de una batalla si me retiró es una Deshonra! *Miro a Bubbles* con esta última carta te venceré y arrancaré una de tus alas!

Bubbles: Sigue diciendo cosas que no serán posibles! Eres la más débil del grupo, te aseguro que no me arrancarás ninguna ala de mi Kagune!

Ashley: Bueno eso lo veremos *en su mente* Valdrá la pena sobrepasarse de los límites..

Ashley se puso en posición de cargar, su cuerpo le comenzaba salir humo, su piel se estaba poniendo algo roja, comenzó creando ondas de vientos muy poderosas que movían a Bubbles de su posición, estaba impresionada de la gran cantidad de energía que estaba creando

Bubbles: *Sorprendida* De dónde viene toda esta energía!?

Ashley empezó a levantar el suelo y haciendo el cráter más grande, comenzó a temblar muy fuerte alrededor de ella, apareció una Aura Roja que creaba destellos dorados y sólo dijo estas palabras

Ashley: KAIOKEN... AUMENTADO 25 VECES!

*Buttercup vs Mary*

Mary estaba usando Kaioken contra Buttercup que usaba su Kagune para protegerse de cualquier ataque a velocidades que superaban el sonido, Mary le dio una patada en el estómago pero Buttercup le agarró su pie y comenzó a girar con ella para enviarla volando hacia los árboles a toda velocidad pero Mary se detuvo antes del impacto...

Mary: *Miraba a Buttercup y murmuro* Su fuerza ha incrementado demasiado! Ni con el Kaioken Aumentado 20 veces podré hacerle frente..

Buttercup: Que pasa Simio ya no quieres pelear más? *sarcastica*

Mary: Hmph! No me subestimes! Agh! *incrementando su aura*

Mary se lanzó hacia donde estaba Buttercup a velocidades superando el Sonido, cuando estaba casi cerca de ella desapareció en un Flash dejando impresionada a Buttercup, ella trataba de seguí los movimientos de Mary pero ella era muy rápida, En un instante había 4 clones que rodeaban a Buttercup ella estaba impresionada de que no pudo sentir sus movimientos a tiempo..

Mary: *todos los clones* Que te parece esto! Masenko!

Todos los clones alzaron sus manos al aire creando una esfera de energía naranja, la lanzaron todas al mismo tiempo creando una gran explosión que destruyo a los clones, el impacto era muy fuerte que creaba ondas de viento que arrancaba árboles y hacia temblar el suelo..

Ese ataqué le quitó casi toda la energía a Mary que desactivo su Kaioken, estaba respirando muy profundamente, cuando la columna de humo desapareció, ella estaba en shock, no podía creer que Buttercup había usado su Kagune para protegerse del impacto, aunque tenía un par de heridas mayores que la hacía respirar agitadamente..

Buttercup: Debo admitirlo, si no hubiera usado mi Kagune estuviera en problemas pero no importa, cada daño que reciba se reconstruirá!

El Kagune de Buttercup se estaba reconstruyendo a una velocidad que se podía ver como desaparecía las heridas en segundos

Buttercup: Parece que ya no te queda muchas energías *trono su dedo* Bueno entonces acabare con esto..

Buttercup salió volando a toda velocidad dándole golpes y patadas a Mary, La Saiyajina no podía defenderse del todo ante el Asalto de Buttercup que le dio un golpe en la cara que salió volando y chocando contra una roca, Estaba sangrando en todos lados y su ropa estaba toda dañada..

Mary: *escupió sangre* Tch! Ya no tengo energías! No puedo vencerla

Buttercup: Que lastima, no pudiste darme un verdadero reto, no eres tan fuerte que como me imaginaba, será mejor que acabe contigo

Buttercup Formo su Kagune en forma de espada y salió volando a toda velocidad gritando hacia donde Mary, Ella pensaba que era el final.. Pero una persona desconocida detuvo el asalto y le dio un golpe a Buttercup que salió volando..

Erza: *Sonrio* Perdona si llegue tarde Mary..

*Bubbles vs Ashley*

Ashley le dio un ataque metéoro a Bubbles que no podía seguir con la velocidad de Ashley, El dio un golpe en la cara que la envío volando, después Ashley le dio uno en la espalda saliendo disparada hacia el cielo, La Saiyajina sentía el Efecto de mucha energía que sostenía pero no se rendía, siguió dándole golpes a velocidades impresionantes que no se podían ver..

Bubbles estaba sangrando tratando de regenerarse con sus habilidades Ghouls pero no se salvaba de los infinitos golpes de Ashley, Ashley desapareció en un zas y reapareció en la espalda de Bubbles arrancando una de sus alas, esto hizo gritar de dolor a Bubbles no podía creer que una parte de su Kagune haya sido arrancada, después Ashley le dio un golpe en la cabeza enviándola hacia el suelo creando un cráter, Bubbles todavía estaba gritando del dolor pero no se había fijado de los ataques que iba comenzar a lanzar Ashley en contra de ella

Ashley tiro a toda velocidad bolas de energías poderosas que creaban una columna de humo más grande cada segundo y para el ataque final creo una bola de energía gigantesca y grito

Ashley: SUPER MASENKO!

Las Super onda de energía que salió de las palma de las manos de Ashley iba toda velocidad haciendo la explosión más grande que nunca y haciendo temblar el suelo muy fuertemente

Ashley estaba respirando muy fuertemente desactivando su Kaioken y cayendo al suelo, ya no tenía nada de energía, su cuerpo no respondía gracias la sobrecarga de energía del Kaioken X25 y pensaba que todo había terminado pero... Bubbles seguía viva pero gravemente herida regenerando lentamente sus heridas pero parte de su Kagune tomara semanas para que volviera de regreso...

Bubbles: *Respirando profundo y acercándose donde Ashley* Si no fuera por mi otra ala estuviera en otro mundo.. Tu poder supero al mío en unos momentos pero parece que el efecto del Kaioken te dejo sin energía..

Ashley: *Murmuro* Maldición! Este será mi fin?

Bubbles todavía herida levanto su única ala para enviar sus cristales hacia la Saiyajina para acabar con su vida pero en un Zas apareció una figura con su Gi Naranja con azul, su cabello que iba a diferentes direcciones con su sharingan activado y sólo dijo

Corey: Vaya Miyako no sabía que fueras tan fría con tus amigas. *mirada seria*

Ashley: Co.. Corey?

*Denise vs Blossom*

Denise y Blossom estaban peliando a toda velocidad parecían que estaban al mismo nivel pero Blossom superaba a Denise en momentos gracias a su Kagune

Blossom con su Kagune que tenían forma de pulpo agarro la piernas de Denise y comenzó a girar a toda velocidad para que saliera disparada al suelo

Blossom: Que pasa Saiyajina? Qué paso con todo el orgullo que tenías acaso desapareció?

Denise: No subestimes a los Saiyajines!

Denise creo una bola de energía que le diera en la cara de Blossom para distraerla y la soltara, La Saiyajin vio la oportunidad que tenía y se lanzó al ataque pero Blossom uso otro de sus tentáculos para darle un fuerte golpe en la Cabeza enviándola hacia el suelo, Reapareció al frente de ella agarrándola con su Kagune al cuello de Denise y estrellandola en el suelo creando un crater

Blossom: Vaya pareces que no puedes escapar de mi Kagune, bueno te haré trizas y te comeré porque me esta dando mucha hambre *sonrio*

Denise: Tch! No tengo suficiente fuerza para escaparme..

Blossom ya estaba lista para apuñalarla con su Kagune pero en un instante recibió un puño en la cara haciéndola que suelte a Denise y saliendo volando de la potencia del golpe..

Blossom: Que fue eso!? *grito*

Blossom vio la figura que la había golpeado, era un chico no mayor de 11 años con su ahí verde, su cabello largó y morado, con una mirada determinada, ella sonrió y dijo

Blossom: Vaya no me esperaba que la ayuda llegara tan rápido Zack..

Zack: Así que Momoko esta es tu forma verdadera? *serio*

Blossom: Así es Simio, a lo que refería el Doctor Dexter sobre este poder fue finalmente despertado gracias a las esmeraldas del caos, Destesto ser mitad Ghoul pero su poder y habilidades curativas son impresionantes *trono su dedo* Si como su carne te aseguro que me volveré más fuerte jajajajaja *riéndose malévolamente*

Zack: *en su mente* Momoko ha perdido la razón por la energía negativa, necesitamos hacer todo lo posible para restringir su energía negativa y volver a su estado normal..

Denise se levantó de el lugar de donde estaba y se dirigió hacia donde su hermano estaba parado, Zack sólo la miro y le dijo

Zack: Hermana, Déjame esta pelea para mi, será mejor que descanses Corey ya estará en camino con las semillas del hermitaño..

Denise: *grito* De ninguna manera Zack! no te has enfrentado a ella, ni sí quieras sabes los movimientos de Momoko y su Kagune!

Zack: No digas tonterías Denise! Tu sabes muy bien que Corey y yo nos podemos transformar en Falso Super Saiyajin y Erza en Modo Kurama es más que suficiente para vencerlas!

De ahí Denise se quedo en silencio, era verdad su hermanó ya la había superado hace meses gracias a la transformación del Falso Super Saiyajin, sólo esperaba que su hermano haya descubierto un método para vencerlas

Denise sintió unos Ki conocidos que venían hacia su dirección, Era Corey Cargando a Ashley y Erza cargando a Mary, atrás de ellos venían Bubbles y Buttercup con los brazos cruzados, las dos Ghouls aterrizaron al lado de Blossom y los guerreros cerca de Zack y Denise.

Corey camino hacia donde Denise y le dio una semilla del hermitaño, de ahí se dirigió donde Ashley que estaba gravemente herida y le dio una semilla, por último fue donde su hermana que Erza la estaba cargando y poniéndole la semilla en su boca

Las 3 se comieron la semillas y sintieron que todo su poder fue restaurado y las heridas desaparecieron, se pudieron levantar normalmente..

Ashley: Gracias Corey-kun si no fuera por ti estuviera muerta *algo triste y sonroja*

Corey: No te preocupes Ashley, no dejaré que les pase nada! *sonriendo y dandole un pulgar arriba*

Mary: Entonces Hermanó, están planeando en pelear ustedes 3 contras las Chicas?

Erza: Así es, además encontramos un método para vencerlas sin matarlas

Las 3 Saiyajinas estaban algo impresionadas de que Erza y los demás encontraron un método para vencer al Trío de Hermanas

Denise: Bueno esperemos que el método funcione

Corey dio un paso adelante con una mirada sería y miro a Blossom y dijo.

Corey: Cual es el motivo que tienen, porque usaron la energía negativa para transformarse en Ghouls?!

Blossom: *cruzo sus brazos* No digas tonterías Corey-kun queríamos saber nuestro límite de poder y probarlo! Además ustedes simios no les gusta pelear con personas fuertes o acaso tienes miedo *provocandolo*

Corey: No matare a uno de mis amigos! Haré lo posible para salvarlas de no convertirse en monstruos..

Al Momento que dijo amigos Corey, Blossom apretó sus dientes ella en lo más profundo de su Corazón no quería lastimar a sus nuevos amigos especialmente a Corey pero su mentalidad Ghoul que estaba ya conquistada a la energía negativa de las esmeraldas la hacían pelear y era la misma situación con sus hermanas..

Blossom: *trono sus dedos* Basta de charlas que no cambiarán nada! Es hora que comencemos!

El trío de hermanas incrementaron su Ki hacia el Máximo creando ondas de viento y destellos negros en su aura, esto no hizo cambiar la expresión de Corey, Zack y Erza que estaban muy serios, cuando terminaron de incrementar su energía solo tenían una pequeña sonrisa malévola en su cara

Corey: Parece que no hay alternativa *apretó sus puños* hay que hacerlas razonar a la fuerza!

De ahí Corey y Zack apretaron sus puños haciendo que su Ki aumente, Sus cabellos se estaba levantando y en un instante sus auras se volvieron doradas y su cabellos en color Café dorado, se habían transformado en Falso Super Saiyajin de forma fácil sin hacer el gran show..

Erza sólo sonrió y todo su cuerpo se había cubierto de chakra dorado, una capa había aparecido al instante cuando se transformo y dos esferas de Chakra negra en cada hombro, Erza había entrado en el Modo Kurama

FSSJ Zack: Empecemos con el baile no creen Chicas?

Bubbles: *sonrio* Acabas de quitar mis palabras sobre mi boca.

FSSJ Corey: *en su mente* Tenemos que vencerlas antes que la energía se propaga de por todo su cuerpo y no puedan volver a la normalidad

Erza: *En su mente* espero que la técnica funcione Kurama...

*Con Sonic, Shadow y Silver*

Los 3 Erizos están Corriendo en el Océano Pacífico a velocidad del sonido, todos estaban en silencio hasta que Sonic rompió el Silencio..

Sonic: *miro a Shadow* Oye Shadow, estas seguro que sentiste energía negativa de las esmeraldas siendo liberada?

Shadow: No estoy muy seguro Sonic pero esperemos que ese no sea uno de los casos..

Silver: Nunca lo sabremos si no apresuramos el paso..

Los 3 Erizos aumentaron su velocidades para llegar a donde la energía negativa estaba siendo liberada..

Shadow: *En su mente* Tengo un mal presentimiento que las esmeraldas puedan desequilibrar la naturaleza de este mundo al igual que el nuestro..

Sonic: *en su mente* Hay que encontrar esas esmeraldas rápido antes que algo malo suceda en este mundo!

Que pasará con los Erizos cuando encuentren las esmeraldas, Podrán Corey y los además derrotar al trío de hermanas sin matarlas, Todo esto y más en el Siguiente Capítulo!

**Y Corte! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, ya casi llegamos al final de la segunda saga, sobre los Ghouls use información de la Wiki de Tokyo Ghoul y otra información que invente para que la historia de sentido.**

**Sonic y los demás vienen de los eventos de Sonic 06, otro dato es que Goku y Vegeta en este Fanfic pueden transformarse en Super Saiyajin Dios y preguntarán donde esta Vegeta o Beerus El Dios de la Destrucción bueno eso lo descubrirán en el futuro, Bueno aquí les dejo los niveles de poder.**

**Corey: 15,000 (FSSJ) 375,000**

**Zack: 15,000 (FSSJ) 375,000**

**Erza: 17,000 (Modo Kurama) 370,000**

**Denise (Zenkai): 13,000 **

**Mary (Zenkai): 13,000**

**Ashley: (Zenkai): 12,000 (Kaioken X25) 300,000**

**Blossom: (Kagune Máximo poder) 370,000**

**Bubbles: (Kagune Máximo poder) 350,000**

**Buttercup: (Kagune Máximo poder) 360,000**

**Bueno los veré en un par de días! Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	20. Uzumaki Fuinjutsu!

**Hola mis queridos lectores como están? Espero qué se encuentren bien porque hoy les traigo el penúltimo capítulo de la Segunda Saga, he estado corrigiendo algunos detalles de la primera saga entonces pueden ir a chequear si quieren, también he estado pensado si sólo hace sagas en vez de la 9 pero vamos a ver que pasa cuando más avancé, en la tercera saga pienso que el Rey Ize va a ser de la Raza donde era Freezer o Cooler para qué haga un tipo ambiente como la saga de Namek en Dragón Ball Z etc. Bueno sin más que perder comencemos con la introduccion**

**Vegeta: Oye Maldito Autor! Que hago acá de nuevo se supone que debo estar cuidando el Nuevo Planeta Vege..**

**Autor: Vegeta! No des mucho Spoiler a las demás lectores o sino ya no será sorpresa! *grite***

**Vegeta: Hmph! Quiero volver de regreso! *demando***

**Autor: Primero tiene que decir la introducción! Si no lo dices no tendrás una pelea con Kakaroto! *pequeña sonrisa***

**Vegeta: *En su mente* Maldita sabandija como se atreve a decirme eso soy el Príncipe de los Saiyajines! *me miro* Esta bien.. *miro a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Powerpuff Girls Z, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que se usarán en este Fanfic!**

**Autor: Gracias Vegeta *sonriendole* Sin más que perder comencemos con el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 20: Uzumaki Fuinjutsu!**

El trío de hermanas estaban viendo a sus tres nuevos oponentes que resultan ser Corey, Zack y Erza que están transformados, Blossom sólo tenía una mirada de odio y enojo, ya había cambiado gracias a la energía negativa de las esmeraldas, sus instintos Ghouls la han echo cambiar radicalmente al igual que sus hermanas.

Corey, Zack y Erza que estaban ya transformados, los dos saiyajines en Falso Super Saiyajin y Erza en Modo Kurama se pusieron en su posición de pelea (La posición de la tortuga DBZ) estaban sudando de nervios porque era primera vez que pelearan contra Ghouls pero el desafío los ponía más emocionados especialmente Corey y Zack que poseen sangre Saiyajin, Corey sólo las miro y Grito..

FSSJ Corey: No tenemos que hacer esto! Será mejor que se rindan y encontremos otra manera para que puedan ser libres de la energía negativa!

Esto puso más enfadadas a las Hermanas, como podían ser superadas por chicos que son dos años menor que ella y con todo el poder suficiente que tiene pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Buttercup: Deja de decir tonterías! Gracias a la energía negativa pudimos saber quienes somos realmente! *grito*

Blossom: *cruzando los brazos* ademas Ya no es posible que volvamos a ser normales como antes! Tenemos que aceptar nuestra naturaleza ya no somos humanas somos Ghouls! No pertenecemos en el mundo humano! Ustedes tampoco pertenecen al mundo humano, ya han superado los límites humanos y hasta pueden destruir continentes a su placer! Porque siguen todavía con la gente enferma que sólo usa a uno como juguete

FSSJ Corey: Pueda que tengas razón, Nosotros admitimos que ya no somos humanos 100%, pero este mundo fue el lugar donde nosotros nacimos, pueda que este gente enferma de la mente que utilice a otras personas por su placer pero nosotros haremos todo lo posible para salvar a nuestros amigos que es lo único que nos queda en este mundo al que llamas maldito! Eso también aplica a ustedes no me importa que sean Ghouls o super humanas siempre estaré ahí para ayudarlas pero no les permitiré que esa energía negativa las consuma!

Zack y Erza sólo dejaron ir una pequeña sonrisa a lo cuanto a madurado Corey, pueda que sea un ingenuo o cabeza hueca en la vida normal pero a la hora de las batallas es una persona cambiada, el ya no es un niño de 11 años normal..

Mary también sonrió al ver la madurez mostrada de su hermano nunca se esperaba que alguien tan tímido y que ha sufrido de acoso en la escuela por sus compañeros pueda ser de corazón puro y tener poderes que destruya ciudades completas sin tratar, Corey es alguien muy especial..

El trío de hermana dejaron ir una pequeña sonrisa al escuchar el discurso, este chico es alguien especial que hay que cuidarse..

Blossom: Será mejor que comencemos... Saiyajines! *trono su dedo*

En un instante Blossom se teletransporto a toda velocidad hacia dónde Corey ya lista con su puño, pero Corey se agachó y le dio un golpe en el estómago que las hizo escupir sangre, salió volando hacia los cielos gracias a la fuerza destructiva de Corey, Blossom se detuvo en el cielo esperando para que el Saiyajin Ascienda al cielo, sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa al ver el verdadero poder de el Saiyajin

Blossom: No me esperaba que tuvieras buenos reflejos! Eres más fuerte que tu hermana pero no significa que hayas ganado la batalla!

Blossom creo cuatro bolas de energía que había creado con su Kagune que las izó enviar hacia donde Corey, Corey creo cuatro clones creando un rasengan con suficiente energía para cancelar la energía, Los choques de sus ataques crearon una explosión grande que creo ondas de viento dispersandose por todos lados

Cuando la columna de humo desapareció Blossom y Corey se encontraban peleando a máxima velocidad que superaba el sonido creando Booms en diferentes lugares, Los dos estaban nivelados en los ataques hasta que Blossom tomó la delantera atacando a Corey a su máxima velocidad dándole diferentes golpes en toda parte de su cuerpo

Blossom: *grito y dando golpes* Vamos Corey-Kun! Acaso esto es todo lo que tienes! Pelea enserio!

De ahí Blossom le dio un puñetazo poderoso que lo hizo enviar hacia el suelo creando un cráter y una columna de humo, Las Saiyajinas estaban preocupada de como Corey estaba siendo vencido por la Super Ghoul pero el Saiyajin no se iba a rendir fácilmente

Cuando la columna de humo desapareció se miraba a un Corey sin ningún rasguño, con su aura dorada rodeándole su cuerpo, dejando ir una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

FSSJ Corey: Vaya parece que puedes seguir mis movimientos pero vamos a ver como son tus defensas *poof*

Blossom: *en shock* Pero que!?

Corey había desaparecido de la nada, Blossom pensó que era uno de los clones de Corey, comenzó a mirar hacia sus alrededores para encontrar al Saiyajin, pero al instante vio a Corey volando a toda velocidad hacia donde ella con una de sus técnicas favoritas.

FSSJ Corey: CHO OODAMA RASENGAN!

*FSSJ Zack vs Bubbles*

Zack estaba teniendo una pelea fácil con Bubbles esquivando sus golpes con facilidad gracias a que las heridas no se habían curado completamente desde del ataque metéoro de Ashley, Bubbles comenzó a lanzar cristales puntiagudos de su Kagune, Zack puso Ki en su brazos para romper cualquier cristal que se aproximaba..

Bubbles término de lanzar sus cristales y comenzó a carga energía negativa hacia donde Zack con suficiente poder para volar un país entero, Bubbles sólo dejo ir una sonrisa y dijo

Bubbles: A ver si puedes desviar este ataque! Tiene suficiente energía para volar un país grande como Brasil!

Si, Bubbles estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia quería eliminar a Zack lo más rápido posible, Zack tenía una mirada tranquila a ver como la energía negativa seguía creciendo, el sabía muy bien que podía desviar ese ataque con facilidad

FSSJ Zack: Que esperas! Lanza ya esa maldita bola de energía!

Bubbles: Tch! Vas a arrepentirte de decir esas palabras!

Bubbles lanzo la bola de energía a toda velocidad hacia el joven Saiyajin que sólo con sus propias manos pudo detener el masivo ataque que lo estaba empujando poco a poco, Zack dejo ir un grito poderoso que incrementó su Ki para empujar la gigantesca bola de energía poco a poco, al final le dio un golpe a la bola de energía enviándola a la atmósfera de la tierra...

FSSJ Zack: *cruzando sus brazos* Que pasa ese es todo tu poder?! Me tienes decepcionado *burlandose*

Bubbles: *apretando los puños y enojada* Como te atreves a burlarte de mi maldito Simio! *incrementando su Ki*

FSSJ Zack: *En su mente* Tengo que hacerla enojarla más para que pierda más energía negativa y sea más débil para hacer el Jutsu.. *Grito a Bubbles* Veo que esas alas te hacen más lenta, no que eres la más rápida del grupo porque siento que eres la más lenta *incremento su Ki*

Bubbles: Tch! Ahora te lo demostraré *zip*

FSSJ Zack: Patético.. *zip*

Los dos desaparecieron a velocidades superando el sonido creando un Boom en el aire, sus puños y patadas creaban ondas de viento en el aire de tan fuerte que eran, Zack le dio una patada en el estómago, de ahí Bubbles le dio un puñetazo en la cara, Zack se recuperó rápido y comenzó a darle múltiples combos en el estómago, de último izo una patada que se dirigía a su cintura enviándola volando.. Bubbles se detuvo gracias a su Kagune que no estaba todo recuperado, esto la puso irritada estaba siendo superada fácilmente...

Bubbles: *murmuro* Carajo! Mi Kagune no se ha recuperado del todo y siento que mi cuerpo no se está curando correctamente..

El Saiyajin apareció a la par de ella haciendo unos símbolos y sólo dijo

FSSJ Zack: KATON HOUSENKA NO JUTSU!

Zack comenzó a sacar bolas de fuego de su boca que salieron disparadas a toda velocidad hacia donde Bubbles, Bubbles trato de esquivar todas las bolas de fuego que se le acercaba pero tubo que usar el resto de su Kagune para protegerse de todas

Bubbles tenía sus alas con quemaduras graves pero no le importaba porque sus células Ghoul lo iban a reconstruir, Zack sólo dejo ir una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

FSSJ Zack: No tiene casó jugar más contigo.. Es hora que te demuestre mi verdadero poder en esta transformación!

Zack comenzó a incrementar su Ki lo más alto que pudo creando ráfagas de viento y haciendo que el aire de vibraciones fuertes, Bubbles estaba en shock al ver que Zack no había peleado en serio con ella, Cuanto poder verdaderamente tienen los Saiyajines?

*Erza vs Buttercup*

Erza y Buttercup estaban nivelados en su fuerza bruta, Erza que estaba utilizando el Modo Kurama que hacia multiplicar su fuerza bruta por 25 veces, aún tenía muchas reservas de Chakra y Ki gracias al entrenamiento de Kurama, Buttercup que estaba usando su Kagune en forma de guante para aumentar su nivel de fuerza bruta..

Sus golpes creaban temblores a su alrededor y hacían piedras que se levantarán del suelo, al instante Buttercup le dio una patada en la cara enviándolo volando pero para componerse izo 5 volteretas y desapareciendo a máxima velocidad con su Hiraishin que había dejado cerca de Buttercup, esto dejo a la Super Ghoul sorprendida de su velocidad, al instante Erza le dio un puñetazo en la cara que la izó sangrar en la boca y enviándola volando hacia los árboles cerca de donde estaban peleando, Buttercup se compuso y dejo ir una sonrisa y dijo..

Buttercup: A pesar que no seas un Saiyajin como los demás, debo admitir eres muy persistente *sonrio*

Erza: No tienes ninguna idea de lo que de verdad soy capaz *sonrio*

Buttercup: Gracioso eh? Porqué lo qué miró es que estamos iguales en Fuerza bruta y con mi Kagune tengo mayor ventaja para eliminarte! *incrementa su Ki*

Erza: Pueda que tengas tu Kagune de ventaja pero no tienes lo que yo tengo, es un Compañero y Maestro! *incremento su Chakra*

Este comentario dejo a Kurama con una sonrisa pequeña que mostró, Esta persona le hacía recordar mucho a Naruto, Los Dos chocaron sus puños tan fuertes que hicieron un cráter debajo de donde estaban peleando, desaparecieron de la nada pero se escuchaban los sonidos Boom en el viento que venían de todas direcciones, Buttercup pudo tomar la ventaja arrojándole variedades de puños y patadas monstruosas, al final pudo darle un poderoso golpe en el estómago que le hizo escupir sangre..

Buttercup: Que pasa Erza? Acaso te hice vomitar sangre? *burlandose*

Erza: *Sonrio* No sólo me hicistes ganar tiempo.. *poof*

Buttercup: *en shock* Pero que?! Desde cuándo

Buttercup comenzó a mirar a donde estaba Erza, miraba hasta su alrededor para buscarlo pero nada hasta que escucho una Voz conocida y sólo dijo

Erza: Comete esto! SEMPOU BIJUU DAMA!

Buttercup estaba impresionada de la gran cantidad de energía que estaba puesta en ese ataque, Decidió cubrirse de ese ataque con su Kagune que se convirtió en un escudo, Cuando la Bijuu Dama hizo impacto con el Kagune de Buttercup crean una esfera de energía que cubría 10 kilómetros diámetro creando fuertes ráfagas de viento.

Las Saiyajinas estaban en Shock al ver la gran cantidad de energía y poder lo que había creado Erza, no podían creer que un humano Descendiente de Naruto Uzumaki pueda tener tanto poder que rivalizara al Falso Super Saiyajin

Mary: *cubriendose del impacto* Que gran cantidad de energía! Quien se esperaba que Erza tuviera tanto poder!

Denise: *Murmuro* Erza... Que clase de humano eres Realmente

*En el interior de Ashley*

?: Vaya el es Realmente la Reencarnación de Naruto Uzumaki y del Sabio de los 6 Caminos.. Pienso que el pueda superar a su propio ancestro *sonrio* como quisiera volver al campo de batalla y ayudar a Ashley pero necesito más energía espero que ella hablé de nuevo con Corey..

*devuelta a la batalla*

Cuando terminó la explosión se miraba un cráter gigantesco donde estaba parada Buttercup con pequeñas heridas en su cuerpo pero su Kagune estaba casi destrozado tenía heridas de gravedad pero ella pensaba que en unos minutos iba a regenerarse pero no será asi

*Mente de Erza*

Kurama: Oye Erza parece que el Senjutsu previene que las células Ghouls de la chicas prevengan que se reconstruyan.

Erza: Eso estoy viendo Kurama, parece que Dominar el Modo Sabio con tu Chakra ha dado buenos frutos! *sonrio*

Kurama: Heh! Será mejor que te concentres en la batalla tienes que ponerla débil para perforar en Jutsu sólo esperemos que los demás estén listos también

Erza: No te preocupes Kurama todo saldrá al plan!

*vuelta a la batalla FSSJ Corey vs Blossom*

Corey se había lanzado con su Cho Oodama Rasengan hacia dónde Blossom que trató de sostenerlo pero fue inútil, fue absorbida en el ataque que se dirigió al suelo creando temblores y Cráteres gigantes en el suelo, Cuando en el Ataque había desaparecido se miraba a una Blossom con muchas heridas en su cuerpo y Kagune pero sólo dejo ir una sonrisa y dijo..

Blossom: Si no fuera por mis habilidades regenerativas ya estubiera muerta o inconsciente de ese masivo ataque..

FSSJ Corey: *en su mente* aunque tenga infinidad de energía gracias a las esmeraldas, su cuerpos no aguantarán mucho ni siquiera las habilidades Ghouls las podrá salvar..

Blossom: Debo que admitirlo Corey-kun! Tus Habilidades superan todo de lo normal, eres alguien muy especial *incremento su Ki*

FSSJ Corey: Eres muy persistente Momoko-chan *sonrio* pero no dejaré que tu lado Ghoul te consuma *incremento su ki y murmuro* Debo que hacerle algo más de daño para que podamos hacer el Jutsu de Erza..

Blossom: Bueno porque no seguimos bailando *sonrisa malvada*

FSSJ Corey: Bien por mi! *pequeña sonrisa*

Los dos salieron corriendo hacia ellos mismo pero al segundo los dos desaparecieron de a máxima velocidad, creando Booms en el aire gracia a los golpes que chocaban entre sí, Corey tomó la ventaja dándole golpes rápidos en el cuerpo pero a la vez doloroso, Blossom Uso su Kagune para agarrar el cuello de Corey y comenzó a darle puñetazos en la cara repetidas veces

Blossom: Tómame enserio Corey! *golpeando repetidas veces*

FSSJ Corey: Tch! Esta bien como tu quieras!

Corey agarro uno de los Tentaculos del Kagune de Blossom y con su propia manos dio un grito poderoso y Corto una parte del Kagune, Blossom grito del dolor pero todavía se mantenía en el aire, miro a Corey una mirada de odio quería ya acabar con la pelea, Corey sólo tenía una mirada sería y se fue volando a toda velocidad para comenzar su ataque metéoro..

El Saiyajin comenzó dándole golpes rápidos en su cuerpo y después le dio un golpe poderoso en el estómago que la hizo escupir sangre, después Corey le dio una patada en la cadera para fuera lanzada al suelo creando un Cráter, Blossom se pudo levantar con dificultad, estaba sangrando mucho, sus heridas no se estaban curando del todo, Corey llego donde estaba estaba ella con una mirada sería y sólo dijo

FSSJ Corey: Momoko-chan será mejor que te rindas! Tu cuerpo no puede aguantar más energía negativa!

Blossom: Cállate! *incremento su Ki* Te haré que te tragues esas palabras!

FSSJ Corey: Eres persistente pero es hora que acabe con esto.. *comenzó a cargar el rasengan*

Blossom: Arghhhh!

FSSJ Corey: Rasengan!

El Rasengan de Corey Choco en el Estómago de Blossom, absorbida por el ataque y fue enviada hacia una roca gigante creando un Cráter, Cuando la esfera desapareció Blossom tenía heridas de gravedad que no se estaban curando del todo, su ropa estaba muy rasgada y estaba tratando de abrir los ojos pero no se podía mover, Corey se sentía algo raro al ver que le hizo eso a su amiga sólo para salvarla de que se convirtiera en una asesina..

FSSJ Corey: *telepatia* Erza, Zack ya estoy listo para hacer la técnica Momoko ya esta vencida, necesito que se apresuren antes que ella comience a curar sus técnicas!

*FSSJ Zack vs Bubbles*

Zack todavía seguía con la delantera en su combate contra Bubbles que todavía no podía mantener su máxima velocidad, Escucho el mensaje que envió Corey a su mente, sabía que tenía que acabar la pelea de una vez por todas...

FSSJ Zack: Patético! No fuiste una pelea verdadera como yo esperaba! Porque no te rindes antes que te haga más daño de lo que estas!

Bubbles: Parece que tienes miedo! Y no digas estupideces yo soy la que acabare contigo! *cargo en su Mano Ki de relámpago*

FSSJ Zack: Tu propio orgullo te esta cegando! Acabemos con esto! *Cargo su Chidori*

Los dos salieron corriendo a máxima velocidad para acabar con la pelea con sus ataques letales, cuando los dos chocaron crearon un destello de luz cegador, cuando la luz desapareció Se miraba a un Zack que todavía seguia transformado pero su brazo izquierdo tuba una herida profunda gracias al relámpago de Bubbles, pero Bubbles fue atravesada por el Chidori de Zack en el Estómago, Estaba sangrando demasiado los dos, Zack retiró su brazo del estómago de Bubbles que todavía escupía sangre..

Bubbles: *escupió más sangré y de rodillas* Como... Lo hicistes..

FSSJ Zack: *Agarrando su brazo* Eso no tiene nada de importancia será mejor que te lleve adonde Corey..

Bubbles: Hmph..

Zack su Otro brazo pudo levantar a Bubbles que no podía moverse, se elevó en los cielos y se dirigió donde estaba Corey con Blossom, cuando llego a su destino vieron a una Blossom tirada en el suelo con un Corey que ya no estaba transformado con los brazos cruzados en posición de meditación, Corey sintió el Ki de su amigo y Bubbles sólo se paró y dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

Corey: Parece que ya terminaste con tu pelea *sonrio*

Zack: Si *se detransformo* aunque me dio en el brazo pero nada que preocuparse

Corey: Sólo espero que lo que nos dijo Erza funcione..

Zack: Donde estará Erza se supone que ya tendría que haber terminado con su pelea *cruzando los brazos*

Al instante escucharon un Boom que venía del cielo, Era Erza que había lanzado con tanta fuerza a Buttercup que hizo temblar el Suelo y creando un cráter, Se miraba a una Buttercup inconsciente de ese ataque con heridas profundas y su Kagune algo destrozado..

Erza: Me tomo más tiempo de lo que esperaba *desactivando modo Kurama* era muy persistente y su fuerza era descomunal

Corey: Eso parece, Las tres Chicas tiene mucho talento aunque sus cuerpo no puedan aguantar tanta energía..

Zack: Bueno será mejor que comenzamos con el Jutsu antes que tengan la conciencia de atacarnos otra vez

Erza: Tienes Razón Comencemos.

Los 3 activaron sus habilidades oculares, Corey y Zack con el Sharingan y Erza con el Modo Sabio pusieron al trío de hermanas cerca, Los guerreros cerraron sus ojos, comenzaron a hacer símbolos con sus manos y gritaron al mismo tiempo..

Corey, Zack y Erza: UZUMAKI FUINJUTSU!

Corey puso su mano en el estómago de Blossom, Zack en el de Bubbles y Erza en el de Buttercup, Las chicas estaban Gritando del dolor del Jutsu toda la energía negativa estaba desapareciendo, Las esmeraldas estaban volviendo a sus colores originales, El trío de hermanas ya no tenían su Kagune en sus espaldas pero sus heridas todas visibles, Corey les puso una semilla del hermitaño a cada una, aunque se hayan curado del todo todavía seguían inconscientes

Corey: Finalmente acabo *sonrio*

Erza: Por ahora Corey no se sabe si pueden despertar su lado Ghoul cuando se enojen, el sello sólo les restringió su energía negativa..

Zack: Bueno no hay que preocuparnos ahora, hay que comenzar con nuestro entrenamiento también pero hay que volver con los demás!

Corey y Erza: Si

Los tres guerreros comenzaron a cargar a las chicas inconscientes ya habían terminado con la pesadilla de Ghouls, Que pasará con Sonic y su grupo, Que harán después de esto? Guardarán las Esmeraldas para que gente malvada, Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo!

**Y Corte! Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, Se que no di mucha explicación sobre el Uzumaki Fuinjutsu y de que como Corey y Zack pueden hacer la técnica aunque sea Uchihas y cuando van a Introducirse Sonic y su grupo con las guerreros pero no se preocupen todo eso será explicado en el próximo capítulo! Oh y no Niveles de poder ene este capítulo hasta el Siguiente**

**Superale2 Cambio y Fuera! **


	21. La Decisión de Erza

**Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado! Espero que bien porque acá les traigo el último capítulo de la Segunda Saga! Estoy muy contento que haya terminado esta saga porque término siendo mejor que la primera en mi punto de vista y también para ir a la tercera donde va a ser más interesante, además estoy contentó que esta historia ya llego a los 1,000 visitas! (views) se les agradece mucho, para serles sincero me divierto haciendo esta historia donde uno puede crear su historia a su manera y eso a mi me encanta, bueno comencemos con la introducción**

**Corey: Así que al fin llegamos a las 1,000 visitas jefe?**

**Autor: Claro que si! Además he estado siendo cuentas de cuantos capítulos vamos a hacer y en total van a ser entre 140-150 capítulos *sonriendo***

**Corey: No cree que son mucho capítulos jefe? *rascándose el pelo***

**Autor: No creo hay historias que llegan a 200 además no quieres hacerte más fuerte que Goku?**

**Corey: *contento y sonriendo* Claro que si! Y lo voy a superar pronto! *levanto su puño***

**Autor: Ese es el espíritu! Bueno Corey di la introducción para que comencemos**

**Corey: Si! *miro al publico* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, Powerpuff Girls Z, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que se usarán en este Fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias Corey! Bueno comencemos con el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 21: La Decisión de Erza**

Los Guerreros que cargaban al trío de hermanas inconscientes se dirigían donde estaban las Saiyajinas sentadas esperando a sus amigos.

Denise fue la primera en pararse y dirigirse donde Zack y los demás que traían su ropa algo rota enseñando parte de su pecho y agujeros en sus pantalones, La pelo púrpura solo dijo

Denise: Entonces ya término? Las vencieron?

Zack: *cargando a Bubbles y miro a su hermana* Si ya acabo y no creo que se transformen en un tiempo *sonrio*

Mary: Que bueno! Pero como pudieron sacarlas de su modo Ghoul y que paso con las esmeraldas?

Corey saco las dos esmeraldas que dejaron de brillar y se las dio a Mary

Corey: Bueno todo fue gracias a Erza que nos enseño una técnica de sello llamada Uzumaki Fuinjutsu! *sonrio*

Mary, Denise y Ashley: Uzumaki Fuinjutsu?

Erza: Uzumaki Fuinjutsu es una de las técnicas creadas de Naruto Uzumaki que se usa para sellar la energía negativa y encerrarlas en el cuerpo de la persona que ha sido afectada, Se supone que es una técnica restringida pero parecía que necesitaríamos la técnica

Las Saiyajinas estaban sorprendidas al escuchar que los chicos usaron el sello para restringir el uso de la energía negativa de el trío de hermanas, pero había algo que les daba curiosidad.

Mary: Como fue posible que mi hermano y Zack aprendieran la técnica? Además ellos son Uchiha igual que nosotros es casi imposible que hagan técnicas de otro clan!

Erza: *Sonrio* Bueno parece que no hay prisa para explicarles la historia, será mejor que busquemos un lugar para sentarnos

Los 6 guerreros buscaron un árbol con sombra para sentarse y explicar la historia, Los chicos comieron sus semillas del hermitaño para curar sus heridas, Corey y Zack se sentían más fuertes gracias a su sangre Saiyajin que los hacía más fuerte cada pelea, Hicieron un par de sellos de manos y volvieron a sus atuendos normales que usan para salir..

Erza: Bueno todo comenzó cuando había terminado el entrenamiento con Kurama

*Flashback*

Erza estaba practicando lo último de su elemento aire para hacerlo más ágil, su entrenamiento de 2 horas lo había echo más fuerte, en sólo su base normal es más rápido que el Tercer Raikage con su Modo Rayó, Su fuerza bruta basé es más fuerte que el Byakugo de Tsunade y Sakura en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, y su nivel de Chakra sin usar el Chakra de Kurama es el triple de Chakra que el de Hashirama Senju con su Modo Sabio haciendo a Erza en nivel Super-Kage

Podía usar energía natural (Senjutsu) sin tener que entrar al Modo Sabio, sus técnicas de elemento aire las podía hacer más destructoras con sólo un poco de energía gracias al Control Chakra que lo hace usar pequeñas cantidades de Chakra pero hace las técnicas más Destructivas, ni Naruto Uzumaki pudo aprender a usar el Control Chakra

Kurama estaba viendo El Progreso de su compañero y sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa, el era realmente el Sucesor de Naruto Uzumaki y El Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

Kurama: Oye Gaki es hora que te enseñe la nueva técnica que te prometí

Erza: Ya era hora Kurama estamos perdiendo tiempo y siento que el Ki del Trío ha incrementado mucho *preocupado*

Kurama: Lo sé pero la Saiyajinas pueden aguantar más tiempo peleando ellas no se pueden rendirse muy fácilmente

Erza: Bueno tienes razón... Y la técnica que me piensas enseñar es suficiente para vencer al Trío sin matarlas..

Kurama: Así es Erza, Esta es una de las técnicas inventadas por Naruto Uzumaki, se llama Uzumaki Fuinjutsu

Erza: Uzumaki.. Fuinjutsu?

Kuruma: Uzumaki Fuinjutsu es una técnica de sello muy poderosa que puede sellar la energía maligna en el cuerpo que esta manifestado y encerrarlo, Es casi que la misma técnica de sello que uso el Cuarto Hokage para sellarme en Naruto cuando el era Bebe..

Erza estaba sorprendido de la técnica que iba a aprender, sonaba muy poderosa para sellar tanta energía negativa en los cuerpos del Trío

Erza: Esa técnica suena poderosa, sellar tanta energía negativa en el cuerpo de ellas..

Kurama: *pequeña sonrisa* Lo es Gaki lo único malo de esta técnica es que cuando uno expresa Rabia o pérdida de un amigo puede que se rompa el sello dependiendo cuanta rabia sea acumulada *explico*

Erza: Entiendo.. Entonces esta es la única manera que podamos vencer a las Chicas sin matarlas..

Paso unos segundos de silencio en Erza hasta que el mismo rompió el silencio

Erza: Esta bien Kurama comencemos con el Entrenamiento, necesito perfeccionar la técnica antes de tiempo..

Kurama sólo dejo ir una pequeña sonrisa sobre la motivación de el Uzumaki, de ahí comenzó a enseñarle como hacerlo correctamente, vio unos de los pergaminos para ver los efectos de la técnica..

Pasaron 15 minutos y Erza pudo aprender la técnica a la perfección ya estaba listo para la pelea pero había algo que todavía lo tenía en duda..

Erza: Oye Kurama *miro al Zorro*

Kurama: Que pasa?

Erza: Me estaba preguntando si es posible que un Uchiha pueda hacer esta técnica? *curioso*

Kurama: Es imposible que otro clan pueda hacer un Jutsu de otro Clan, pero hay unas excepciones, Los Dos Saiyajines que están cerca de ti puede hacer la técnica gracias a su sangre mezclada con Uchiha y Saiyajin, hace casi similar a los Uzumakis en Sangre y Hacerse más fuerte cada entrenamiento o combate *explico*

Erza: Entonces Corey y Zack pueden hacer el Jutsu aunque sean Uchihas?

Kurama: Nunca se va a saber si no lo pruebas *sonrio*

Erza: *Sonrio* Esta bien Kurama es hora que nos vayamos al combate siento que el Ki de las Chicas están disminuyendo

Kurama: Al fin algo de Acción si necesitas de mi Chakra sólo avísame

Erza: Esta bien!

*Con Corey, Zack y Erza*

Corey: *con los Brazos Cruzados* Vaya parece que al fin término tu entrenamiento con Kurama, ya nos íbamos a ir sin ti amigo!

Zack: Si Erza! Qué era el tanto tiempo que hicistes con Kurama? Acaso aprendisteis un nuevo Jutsu?

Erza: *rascandose la cabeza* Lo siento por haberlos echó esperar mucho jeje y si he aprendido una nueva Técnica que puede vence al trío y sin matarla

Esto puso a Corey y Zack algo interesados, querían saber de la Nueva técnica que aprendió Erza con Kurama

Corey: Bueno explica queremos saber! *ansioso*

Erza: Esta Bien Choquen sus puños con los míos, así la información pasara a ustedes y como hacer la técnica también

Así los Dos Saiyajines chocaron sus puños con los puños de Erza, Se sorprendieron con la información de el Uzumaki Fuinjutsu y como hacerla, cuando Erza término de pasarles Información, Corey y Zack dieron una pequeña sonrisa de que esta técnica funcionara, Zack rompió el silencio y dijo

Zack: Nunca terminas de darnos tus sorpresas no es así Erza? *sonrio*

Erza: Que puedo decir Kurama Sabe mucha información de Jutsus de la historia de los Shinobis *rascandose la cabeza*

Corey: Bueno No tenemos que perder mucho tiempo acá, Además estoy ansioso de pelear aunque quería que no fuera Momoko y las demás... *sonrisa triste*

Erza: *toco el hombro de Corey* No te Preocupes Corey te aseguro que con esta técnica van a volver a la normalidad

Corey: *le dio una sonrisa a Erza* Tienes Razón Erza, no hay que perder las esperanzas! Hay que ir a ayudar!

Asi los tres salieron volando de donde estaban ellos hacia donde las Saiyajinas que estaban Peleando con el trío de hermanas.

*Fin del Flashback*

Las Saiyajinas estaban impresionadas de la historia, estaban alivianadas de que la técnica al final funciono

Denise: Interesante historia, no sabía que se podía ser técnicas de otros clanes aunque no tengamos su sangre..

Erza: Al inicio pensaba que era imposible que Corey y Zack pudieran hacerlo pero gracias a sus Células Saiyajinas pudieron hacerlo de una manera impresionante *sonrio*

Mary: Y bueno que han pensado hacer con las dos esmeraldas? Son muy peligrosas y contienen poder in limitado!

Corey: Las vamos a Guardar en un lugar seguro hasta que alguien que sepa más de las Esmeralda nos explique sobre la energía negativa

Denise: Suena bien la idea hay que mantenerlas fuera de distancia del trío si no queremos que se rompa el sello

Todos agredieron a la idea hasta que el Estómago de Corey sonó fuertemente, el dio una sonrisa grande y dijo..

Corey: Vaya con todo estos acontecimientos me ha dado mucha hambre será mejor que volvamos al hotel a comer algo *sonrio*

Zack: Esta bien, además yo también tengo hambre *sonrio malevolamente* también me iré a comer el último pedazo de carne *salió volando a toda velocidad con Miyako*

Corey: Hey eso no se vale! *salió volando a toda velocidad con Momoko*

Mary: *Cara poker* Estos chicos nunca van a cambiar..

Denise: No tienes que recordármelo han sido así desde nacimiento jajaj

Ashley: Será mejor que nos apresuremos antes que nos dejen sin comida!

De ahí las 3 Chicas salieron volando hacia el hotel, mientras Erza estaba mirando al cielo y cargando a Kaoru sólo hablo en su mente con Kurama y le dijo..

Erza: Kurama, crees que sea buena idea que les diga que voy a ir a buscar todas las bestias para absolverlas?

Kurama: Es tu decisión Gaki, pero necesitas este entrenamiento para hacerte más fuerte y mantenerte al nivel de los Saiyajines que cada batalla se hacen más fuertes

Erza: Tienes razón no quiero ser la carga del equipo quiero ayudarlos en cualquier momento!

Kurama: *pequeña sonrisa* Hmph! Qué determinación

Erza salió volando al cielo en dirección al hotel donde sus amigos Saiyajines-Uchihas se iban a encontrar

*15 minutos después, Con Sonic, Shadow y Silver*

Los 3 Erizos llegaron al campo de batalla donde se había producido energía negativa de las Esmeraldas del Caos, lo único malo era que no encontraron a nadie y la batalla parecía que había terminado.

Shadow: *enojado* Maldición! Llegamos tarde a la batalla!

Sonic: Hey Shadow tranquilo no creo que se hayan ido muy lejos de aca

Silver: Cierto, además miren esta destrucción que dejo esta batalla *señalo*

Shadow y Sonic miraron donde estaba señalando Silver y se quedaron impresionados al ver cráteres gigantes en el suelo, árboles tirados y quemados, no sabían que este Universo Hubieran individuos poderosos..

Shadow: Parece que hay individuos poderosos en este Universo *pequeña sonrisa*

Sonic: Eso parece y la destrucción es masiva me recuerda mucho cuando pelee con Chaos vaya recuerdos...

Silver: Será mejor que sigamos con la búsqueda, estamos más cerca de encontrar la primeras esmeraldas!

Los 3 agredieron y salieron corriendo a toda velocidad a buscar las primeras esmeraldas que estaban muy cerca de ellos y no pensaban en rendirse..

*En el Paraiso*

Goku, Urd, Naruto y Sasuke estaban dando una pequeña sonrisa al ver que los chicos pudieron vencer al trío de hermanas y el que estaba más orgulloso era Naruto cuando vía a Erza que aprendió el Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, Goku notó lo contento que estaba y le preguntó

Goku: Oye Naruto acaso tu creaste esa técnica *curioso*

Naruto: Si! Se Llama Uzumaki Fuinjutsu es una Técnica para sellar energía negativa en el cuerpo de uno para restringir el uso de ella misma!

Goku: Interesante parece que tu Reencarnación Erza pudo hacerla sin problemas *Sonrio*

Naruto: *Sonrio de regreso* Si.. Estoy muy orgulloso pero hay algo que me deja en dudas, como es posible que Corey y Zack aprendieran la técnica si ellos son Uchiha y sólo los que tienen sangre Uzumaki

Sasuke: Parece que la Sangre Saiyajin que tiene los dos hizo cancelar ese efecto de no pertenecer a un Uzumaki

Naruto: Parece que tienes razón..

Urd: Lo bueno es que las Chicas ya no tendrán Acceso a la Transformación Ghoul

Goku: Tienes Razón lo que me da dudas es como consiguieron Células Ghouls, Se supone que ellos fueron sellados con los Weiss en la Guerra..

Urd: Yo también tengo la misma duda pero lo sabremos tarde o temprano..

Naruto: Bueno es hora que nos Vayamos quiero ir a ver unos de mis amigos y mi hijo, iras conmigo Sasuke? *pregunto al Uchiha*

Sasuke: Esta bien Dobe iré contigo *sonrio*

Naruto: Nos vemos Goku-Sama, Urd-Chan!

Goku: Los veo pronto no se olviden que nuestro entrenamiento sigue mañana!

Los dos ninjas desaparecieron en un Zas gracias al Hiraishin de Naruto dejando sólo a los dos Dioses, Urd se acercó a Goku y le pregunto

Urd: Goku-San no has sabido nada sobre Las Hermanas Júpiter?

Goku: La realidad no mucho solo pude encontrar que están selladas en Cuerpos Humanos que tiene la misma apariencias que ellas..

Urd: Como sabes eso? *curiosa*

Goku: Bueno la Chica Ashley que está con el grupo me hace recordar mucho a Júpiter y mi nieta, siento que ella tiene parte del Ki de Júpiter además hace un par de días cuando el Sambi ataco Corey salvó una Chica de pelo Rosado que tiene la Misma apariencia que Apolo, no crees que Chicas que tiene la misma apariencia que las Hermanas Júpiter estén selladas en esas chicas?

Urd: En realidad si Tienes razón pero como las podemos sacar de los cuerpos humanos en dónde están?

Goku: La única forma que sean liberadas es por el Medio de Amor, y el único que lo puede hacer es el Chico de la Profecía y el que tiene ese Poder es Corey *sonrio*

Urd: Estas Seguro que Corey Uchiha es el Chico de la Profecía?

Goku: Estoy muy seguro que el es, sus acciones van a traer un gran cambio *miro hacia arriba sonriendo*

*en el Hotel, Siguiente Dia*

Era una Mañana cálida en Río de Janeiro donde nuestros héroes se encuentran durmiendo, Momoko quien estaba abriendo los ojos lentamente vio a un Corey jugando en su PFP, Corey noto que se había levantado y dijo

Corey: *jugando con su PFP* Vaya al fin despertastes Bella Durmiente *Sonrisa al estilo Son*

Esto puso algo Sonroja a Momoko que comenzó a mirar a su alrededor y le pregunto

Momoko: Donde estoy? y que paso no recuerdo nada...

Corey: Bueno se nota que no puedes recordar entonces te contare pero será algo larga entonces relajate

Momoko se sentó en la cama y comenzó a escuchar la historia de que como reacciono con las 2 esmeraldas y se volvió a energía negativa y comenzó a atacar a Denise, después se transformaron en Ghouls con Kagunes venciendo a las chicas, luego comenzó a pelear con Corey con todas sus fuerzas dejándolo algo herido pero no de gravedad y sellando toda su energía maligna en ella haciéndolo restringido, Momoko comenzó a llorar y abrazo a Corey con fuerza y el Saiyajin le devolvió el Abrazo

Momoko: Lo siento Corey-kun! No quiero que vuelva a pasar esto, El poder me puso ciega y no pude detenerme pero esto no volverá a pasar y no te volveré a lastimar *llorando*

Corey: *sonrisa pequeña* No te preocupes Alguien que es amigo mío lo protegeré con mi vida, es es mi forma de ser!

Momoko sólo lo miro y le dio una sonrisa triste, ella ya no quería herirlo más el es alguien especial para ella, había encontrado sentimientos en el pero parecía que Corey era algo ingenuo en este tipo de temas pero eso no le impedía que lo quisiera..

Corey: Será mejor que vayamos con los demás que están en la Sala *sonrio*

Momoko: *limpiándose las lagrimas y sonrio* Si!

Los dos salieron del cuarto de donde estaban y se dirigieron a la sala donde estaba Zack jugando con su PFP, Ashley hablando con Miyako y Denise, Kaoru y Mary estaban viendo televisión pero faltaba una persona más y Corey pregunto

Corey: Donde esta Erza?

Todos miraron a Corey y guardaron silenció un momento de ahí Zack rompió el Silencio y dijo

Zack: Se fue en la Búsqueda de la bestias para absorberlas, el quería ir sólo con Kurama, dice también que quiere volverse más fuerte para mantener el ritmo con nosotros que nos volvemos más fuertes a cada momento..

Corey se había quedado en silencio, el ya estaba sospechando en esto, Kurama debió haberlo convencido para irse en la aventura en la búsqueda de las bestias, sólo dejo ir una sonrisa y dijo

Corey: Interesante.. Ya no puedo esperar para que vuelva más fuerte, cuando regrese a Los Ángeles lo primero que haré es entrar a la cámara de gravedad *levanto su puño al aire*

Todos sus amigos sonrieron al ver la Gran determinación que mostraba el Joven Saiyajin para seguirse superando, no importaba que clase de desafío era pero siempre lo va a tratar de superar, De ahí Denise le pregunto algo a Momoko que le interesó

Denise: Dime Momoko que han pensado hacer después de lo que ha pasado..

Todos se quedaron con algo de dudas al ver la repentina pregunta de Denise nadie sabía lo que se estaba refiriendo pero Momoko si sabía..

Momoko: He decidido volver a Japón con mis hermanas, quiero tratar de volver a la vida humana aunque tengamos sangre Ghoul ahora en nuestras venas..

Denise: Suena bien, después de lo que ha pasado estos días todos queremos mantenernos lo más bajo posible para que no sospechen..

Miyako: Cuando Volveremos a Japón Momoko?

Momoko: Volveremos ahora, además podemos volar hacia allá *sonrio*

Kaoru: Bueno será mejor que comencemos a recoger nuestras cosas para volver a casa..

De ahí el trío de hermanas comenzaron a empacar sus cosas para volver a Japón para volver a sus vidas normales, al final tuvieron la oportunidad de combatir con los guerreros más poderosos del mundo, Después de 15 minutos comenzaron a despedirse de sus nuevos amigos que los pensaban ver pronto, Momoko le dio un beso a Corey en la mejia dejándolo algo sorprendido y a Momoko Sonroja al final se fueron volando dirección al oeste..

Nuestros héroes también comenzaron a empacar sus cosas para volver a Los Ángeles para resumir con el entrenamiento, Todos estaban pensado que estará haciendo Erza que se fue q una aventura con Kurama para volverse más fuerte y absorber las bestias con cola, Zack y Corey no iban a dejarse perder y verse superado por Erza entonces iban a entrenar más fuerte, Cuando estaban volando por los Aires Sonic y su equipo los vio volando y se sorprendieron al ver que gente humana de este mundo pudiera volar pero Shadow tenía otra cosa en mente, ellos tenían las 2 esmeraldas entonces le dijo a Silver y Sonic que ellos son los que tienen las esmeraldas se fueron corriendo a toda velocidad hacía en ellos

*Con Erza y Kurama*

Erza se encontraba volando en el Atlántico en dirección hacia Egipto donde se encontraba el Shukaku dormido, Tenía cosas en mente al no haberles dicho a sus amigos en persona y en vez les dejó una nota de que se iba a ir a una aventura, de ahí Erza comenzó a hablar con Kurama..

Erza: Espero que este entrenamiento funcione Kurama

Kurama: No te preocupes Erza después que hayas absorbido a todas las bestias llegarás a un nivel que ni El Sabio de los Seis caminos o Kaguya Ootsutsuki hayan llegado *sonrio*

Erza: Eso espero ya no quiero esperar para poder vencer al Shukaku

Kurama: Hmph!

*Aogiri*

Daisuke se encontraba tomando Sangre en su vaso viendo todos los acontecimientos que había pasado en Brasil y la batalla del trío de hermanas con los Saiyajines, los Saiyajines rivalizaba su Maximo poder en modo Ghoul aún sin transformarse o usar el 50% de sus poderes, eso puso a Daisuke algo desesperado quería volverse más fuerte pero eso le involucraba el Canibalismo significando que tenía que comer Kagunes de otro Ghouls, Entonces se le ocurrió una buena idea de que cuando el Trío de hermanas se conviertan en Ghouls de nuevo se pueda comer los Kagunes de ellas y volverse más fuerte..

Derrepente alguien abrió la puerta y entraron dos figuras una con una máscara que tenía un dibujo de una boca con lengua larga! con una capa negra que cubría todo su cuerpo y la otra que tenia su cuerpo lleno de bandas pareciéndose a una momia y no cubriendo sus ojos y una forma de vestido rojo con una gorra que cubría su cabeza, Daisuke reconoció a ellos muy rápido y dijo

Daisuke: Que Quieres Eto'o y Nora? *inrritado*

Nora (N/A: Nora de Tokyo Ghoul) sólo había quedado en silencio, es una persona que nunca habla pero sus acciones es más que suficiente para demostrar lo que dice! De ahí Eto'o habló jugando con sus manos..

Eto'o: Que pasa Daisuke acaso no puedo ver a mi Hermano Menor *Voz juguetona*

Daisuke: Que es lo quiere realmente? *todavía inrritado*

Eto'o: Sólo vine a decirte que el Profesor Utonium va tener listo las Células de ese Uchiha en Dos años

Daisuke: Suficiente tiempo para comer un par de Kagunes y perfeccionar mi Kakuja

Eto'o: Bueno ten suerte en encontrar más Ghouls en la calle 24th Ward porque quedan muy pocos ya que yo me los comí todos hace meses y pude vencer a los agentes de CCG

Daisuke: No necesito suerte además ya se quiénes son mis presas *sonrisa pequeña*

Eto'o: Bueno no te molestare más tengo que ir a vigilar a los demás Ghouls que trabajan con nosotros, Cuídate hermanito..

Daisuke: *en su mente* Tarde o Temprano te venceré Eto'o y reclamare mi puesto en Aogiri!

Que es lo que Esta Planeando Aogiri, Que harán el Trío de hermanas cuando se enfrenten a Daisuke, Corey y los Demás conocerán a Sonic y los demás, Donde están las demás Hermanas Júpiter? Todo esto y más en el Próximo Saga!

**Y Corte! Con esto concluye el final de la segunda saga! Para responderles unas dudas de cuantos años tiene Daisuke y Eto'o están en la adolescencia entre 16-17 y esto ocurre años antes de lo que Pasa en Tokyo Ghoul donde Kaneki y Corey se conocerán pero eso es para otra saga, No quiero volver a los Ghouls tan poderosos como los saiyajines porque en Tokyo Ghoul no son tan poderosos como los de Dragón Ball Z entonces se va a ver la diferencia del poder y hablando de poder aquí les dejo los niveles de poder!**

**Corey: 18,000 (Zenkai) (FSSJ) 450,000**

**Zack: 17,000 (Zenkai) (FSSJ) 425,000**

**Erza: 19,000 (Modo Kurama) 450,000**

**Denise: 16,000 (Kaioken X20) 320,000**

**Mary: 16,000 (Kaioken X20) 320,000**

**Ashley: 15,000 (Kaioken X25) 375,000**

**Blossom: 15,000 (Modo Ghoul + Esmeraldas del Chaos) 400,000**

**Bubbles: 14,000 (Modo Ghoul + Esmeraldas del Chaos) 380,000**

**Buttercup: 16,000 (Modo Ghoul + Esmeraldas del Chaos) 390,000**

**Sonic: 10,000**

**Shadow: 11,000**

**Silver: 10,500**

**Daisuke: 6,000 (Modo Kakuja Imperfecto) 20,000**

**Eto'o: 7,000 (Modo Kakuja Perfecto) 24,000**

**Nora: 7,000**

**Bueno los miro la Próxima Semana! Superale2 Cambio y fuera!**


	22. La Introducción de Sonic Team

**Hola mis queridos lectores como están! Espero que bien porque hoy damos comienzo a la tercera saga, esta saga pueda que sea más larga que la anterior porque quiero implementar algunos elementos de la Saga de Namek de Dragón Ball Z, por ahora quizás salgan más personajes OC o de otras series pero eso no se sabe ahorita, les prometo que en esta saga va a ser 5 veces mejor que la anterior con más argumento y más accion de peleas al Estilo Dragón Ball Z, Bueno sin más que perder comencemos...**

**Zack: Que va a ver de bueno en la tercera saga jefe? *emocionado***

**Autor: No quiero dar mucho spoiler pero lo que te voy a decir es que va a aparecer un enemigo muy poderoso que no el Falso Super Saiyajin los va a ayudar *sonrisa malvada***

**Zack: EHH!? Entonces me podré entrenar más duro! No quiero esperar más!**

**Autor: *en mi mente* Saiyajines y sus deseos de pelear.. *miro a Zack* Oye Zack has la introducción para comenzar el capítulo!**

**Zack: Esta bien! *miro al publico* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul, Powerpuff Girls Z y más elementos anime que serán usados en este Fanfic! Bueno me iré a entrenar adiós! *salió volando***

**Autor: Este Zack.. bueno comencemos con el capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 22: La Introducción de Sonic Team**

Nuestros héroes tardaron 30 minutos en llegar de regreso a la Corporación Cápsula en Los Ángeles gracias a su velocidad en volar, Entraron adentro y lo primero que querían hacer era comer, lo bueno era que había suficiente comida para los Saiyajines que comían a montones.

Después de una gran comida decidieron tomar un descanso y después volver a entrenar a la Cámara de Gravedad, De ahí todos excepto Corey fueron a sus dormitorios a descansar por un rato..

Corey: *hablando solo* Bueno parece que todos se fueron a echar una siesta, como no tengo sueño jugare un rato en la PFP *sonrio y sacó su PFP*

Paso como una 1 hora jugando cuando al instante sintió un Ki raro que venía a esta dirección y muy rápido, se preguntaba como era posible que otras personas fueran tan rápidos como ellos, primero sospecho que era Erza que volvía de regreso pero lo descarto porque sintió 3 Ki's que tenían la misma energía de las Esmeraldas del Caos..

Corey: Me pregunto quien será? *Rascandose la cabeza con su cola*

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió, Cuando abrió la puerta lo había dejado con la boca abierta de la impresión y shock, Habían 3 Erizos uno es de color azul con botas para correr, el segundo es de color cafe negro con sus puntas rojas con botas para correr y elevarse y el último era un erizo de color gris plateado con guantes raros y zapatos parecidos al del segundo erizo..

Sonic: Hola humano! *sonriéndole y dándole la mano*

Corey estaba algo nervioso era la primera vez que ve a unos Erizos que hablaban, había visto Zombies hablantes y Ghouls transformarse, trataba de mantenerse lo más normal que podía..

Corey: Hola.. *le dio la mano y todavía nervioso* Díganme quiénes son ustedes? Y qué son?

Sonic: Que clase de modales tengo jeje, Bueno yo soy Sonic El Erizo y soy el más rápido de mi Planeta llamado Mobius! Y ellos son Shadow y Silver *señalando a Shadow y Silver*

Corey: Mobius? Nunca he escuchado de ese planeta? *dudoso*

Shadow: La realidad es que nosotros no somos de este Universo, venimos de otro que es casi parecido a este planeta pero no hay humanos *explico*

El Saiyajin estaba en Shock al escuchar que ellos no son de este Universo, Pero lo que más le intrigaba saber a lo que venían realmente

Corey: Bueno eso responde mi duda, si quieren pueden pasar adelante para hablar más de la situación además no queremos que la gente de acá mire 3 Erizos hablando con un humano jeje..

Sonic: Tienes razón! *miro a Shadow y Silver* Que opinan?

Silver: Esta bien por mi! *sonrio*

Shadow: Sólo con que salgamos con lo que queremos suena bien..

Corey: Bueno pasen adelante!

Los 3 Erizos pasaron adentro de la casa, se habían impresionado del gran tamaño que tenía por dentro, se fueron a sentar a la Sala donde Corey les trajo algo de comer, cuando se terminaron la comida que era mucha (términos humanos), Sonic pregunto de curiosidad

Sonic: Oye Corey acaso vives solo en esta casa?

Corey: En realidad no, Vivo con mi Hermana y dos amigos cercanos en esta casa, hemos estado viviendo acá por 5 meses.

Silver: Que paso con sus padre se encuentran acá? *curioso*

Esto puso a Corey algo triste todavía seguía siendo un tema tocado para el pero ya era el pasado y sólo dijo..

Corey: Mis padres murieron hace 5 meses por la Apocalipsis al igual que los padres de mis Amigos que viven acá, no hemos estado manteniendo por nosotros mismos gracias a nuestro sensei *sonrisa triste*

Silver: Oh Lo siento por escuchar eso, mi futuro donde yo vengo se convirtió en un total infierno, mi única amiga Blaze se sacrificó al protegerme de la bestia que aterrorizaba mi futuro pero gracias a Sonic y Shadow que reunieron Esmeraldas del Caos pudimos vencerlo y traer paz al presenté de Mobius..

Esto dejo a Corey algo sorprendido, se imaginaba los enemigos que se enfrentaban estos Erizos, se preguntaba si eran fuertes para que tuvieran un combate amistoso pero lo que le menciono Silver lo dejo pensando..

Corey: Dijistes Esmeraldas.. Del Caos? *dudando y en su mente* acaso se está refiriendo a las 3 esmeraldas que tenemos nosotros?

Shadow: La Esmeraldas del Caos son una fuente infinita de energía que son Echas por los Dioses de nuestro Universo cuando reúnes las 7 te conceden una gran cantidad de energía que te hace casi invencible *explico*

Corey: *en su mente* Las Esmeraldas del Caos suenan más increíble de lo que esperaba, su poder suena grande pero yo quiero obtener el poder sólo entrenando no de fuentes de energía *miro a Shadow* Entonces piensan que las Esmeraldas están acá en este mundo?

Shadow: *cruzando sus brazos* Exacto. Sospechamos que ustedes las tienen escondidas

Corey: Pueda que tengas razón pero necesito saber porque las esmeraldas fueron enviadas a este Universo. *con una voz seria*

Sonic: Bueno está bien te explicaremos *voz seria* ocurrió hace una semana cuando nosotros 3 estábamos peleando contra Dr Eggman, un científico loco que trata de conquistar Mobius siempre pero cada vez falla en hacerlo, esta vez era diferente..

Shadow: *continuo* Dr Eggman pudo recolectar las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos para poder abrir un portal entre Dimensiones, el quería tener todo lo necesario para poder conquistar Mobius, al final lo pudimos detener pero la máquina comenzó a tener fallas técnicas y habrío un agujero negro que absolvió las 7 esmeraldas con ellas mismas, La única forma de llegar a este Universo era usando la Esmeralda Maestra..

Corey: Esmeralda Maestra? *curioso*

Sonic: La Esmeralda Maestra es la Madre de las 7 Esmeraldas del Caos que controla su poder positivamente o Negativamente dependiendo la situación, Usamos el Poder de la Esmeralda para ser tele transportados a este Universo, desafortunadamente no tenemos regreso a nuestro mundo hasta que nuestros amigos que están en Mobius pueda encontrar la solución y necesitamos las Esmeraldas del Caos para protegerlas de la manos equivocadas no queremos que la Tierra caiga en manos del enemigo con la gran cantidad de poder tiene!

El Saiyajin sólo dejo ir una sonrisa que se hacía notar, Sonic le recordaba mucho su forma de actitud para proteger a sus amigos, Ellos habían dicho toda la verdad y decidió darles la confianza en ellos

Corey: *Sonriendo* Tiene mi palabra los ayudare a buscar el resto de las esmeraldas aunque no sea fácil porque no tenemos un rastreador de esmeraldas desgraciadamente, si no tiene donde quedarse, se pueden quedar acá el tiempo que quieran hay muchas habitaciones para dormir..

Silver: Muchas Gracias Corey, eres una persona amable y me estaba preguntado acaso esa cola que tienes atrás es real? *curioso*

Corey: Jejeje en Realidad si *comenzó a mover su cola* la realidad es que no soy un Humano 100%, tengo sangre de la Raza más Poderosa de este Universo Los Saiyajines!

Sonic, Shadow y Silver: Saiyajines?

De Ahí Corey comenzó a explicar de lo que eran realmente los Saiyajines y que clase de poder tenían, Sonic Team estaban impresionados al escuchar el gran poder que tiene, habían escuchados razas poderosas que destruyen ciudades lo máximo pero no de personas que destruyen planetas enteros..

Sonic: Entonces eres el Único Saiyajin en este Planeta?

Corey: En realidad no, Hay cuatro más que son Saiyajines y viven es esta casa además siento que se están levantando *sonriendo y en su mente* Se van a llevar un gran susto cuando se levanten Jajajaja

De ahí se escuchaban unos pasos que venían del pasillo, Eran Zack, Mary, Denise y Ashley que se habían despertado de sus siestas, al momento que entraron gritaron del Susto al ver a los 3 Erizos que hasta se pusieron en su posición de combate pero Corey les explico que no eran personas malas de ahí se calmaron..

Shadow les comenzó a explicar el resto del grupo de que cuales son sus razones en venir en este planeta y de que como aparecieron las esmeraldas del caos en este mundo, Todos (menos Corey) se quedaron impresionados con la historia y les dijo a los Guardianes de Las Esmeraldas que van a hacer todo lo posible para encontrar las Gemas Legendarias, De ahí Zack se recordó de algo y le dijo a Corey..

Zack: Oye Corey vamos a Entrenar a la cámara de Gravedad!

Corey: Esta Bien pero Primero *Miro a los Erizos* Sonic! Shadow! Silver! Tengo una pregunta..

Silver: Que sucede?

Corey: Díganme que tan poderosos son en su poder Basé?

Sonic: Mmhh... No estoy muy seguro pero nosotros 3 somos los más poderosos de Mobius..

Corey: Que les parece si les hago una pequeña prueba de que tan poderosos son y así saber en que nivel están!

Shadow: Esta bien Acepto el reto *pequeña sonrisa y en su mente* Quizás nos puedan enseñar a volar y hacernos más fuerte

Silver: Yo también!

Sonic: Cuenta conmigo! *levanto su puño*

Corey: Ese es el Espíritu que me Gusta! *pulgar arriba*

*Camara de Gravedad*

Los Guerreros y Sonic Team se dirigieron a la Cámara de Gravedad para probar las técnicas y capacidades de Los Guardianes de la Esmeraldas, Todos los guerreros ( Excepto Corey) fueron al segundo piso de la Cámara de Gravedad a entrenar con la gravedad aumentada 50 veces, mientras Corey y Sonic Team se encontraban en el primer piso a punto de comenzar la prueba, Corey se cambió a su Armadura de entrenamiento (La armadura de Vegeta en la Saga de Cell)

Corey: Bueno Ataquen todos al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas, quiero saber que tan fuertes son realmente *sonriendo y activando su Sharingan*

Sonic: Prepárate Corey! Veamos si puedes seguir con nuestra velocidad! *sonriendo*

Shadow: *posición de pelea* No subestimes a la última forma de vida!

Silver: Prepárate!

Sonic y Shadow corriendo en círculos a velocidad del Sonido mientras Silver extendió sus brazos para usar Telequinesia para congelar Corey que todavía tenía sus brazos cruzados y siguiendo los Movimientos de los 2 erizos corriendo gracias a su sharingan, al instante incrementaron la velocidad y se dirigieron donde Corey y Gritaron

Sonic y Shadow: Spin Dash!

Corey vio que los dos se dirigían a toda velocidad en forma de Bola, Sintió que no se podía mover fácilmente gracias a la Telequinesia de Silver, pero incrementó su Ki para liberarse y detener los Ataques de Sonic y Shadow con sus propios brazos, después los golpeo a los Dos enviándolos a diferentes..

Corey: Silver tu habilidad de Telequinesia es increíble pero no suficiente para detenerme *zip* pero me pregunto si eres rápido también..

El Saiyajin había aparecido atrás de Silver dándole una patada enviándolo al suelo, Corey todavía estaba con sus brazos Cruzados y sólo dijo en su mente..

Corey:Pueda que no tengan fuerza bruta pero sus velocidades y técnicas especias hacen la diferencia *en su mente*

Los 3 Erizos se habían levantado de donde estaban, al inicio no podían creer que su velocidades fueran superadas fácilmente y Telekinesis de Silver fuera roto fácilmente...

Sonic: *En su mente* Me esperaba que era fuerte pero parece que está en un nivel más alto que nosotros quizás tengamos que usar los Anillos que tenemos

Shadow: *en su mente* No voy a ser vencido fácilmente!

Silver: *en su mente* Parece que mi Telekinesis no tiene uso en el, tendré que usar otro método para darle un golpe

Corey: *descendiendo del cielo* hagamos esto más interesante, ataquen los 3 al mismo tiempo, quiero saber como es su habilidad en combate *sonriendo*

Sonic: Heh! Cómo tu desees Corey!

Shadow: No nos subestimes!

Silver: Aquí Vamos!

Los 3 Erizos salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia donde Corey, Comenzaron a tirar golpes y patadas pero el Saiyajin estaba esquivando todos los ataques con gran facilidad, de ahí Corey decidió Contraatacar creando una onda de viento alrededor de su cuerpo enviando a los 3 erizos al aire y estrellandose en la paredes de la Cámara de Gravedad, Pero Shadow se pudo recuperar rápido y comenzó a cargar su ataque

Shadow: Haber si puedes detener esto! Chaos Sphere!

El Erizo tiró una bola de energía concentrada hacia donde Corey que estaba poniendo una pequeña sonrisa, extendió su brazo comenzando a recolectar Chakra, se comenzaba a formar una esfera azul que cada vez se hacía más grande, de ahí solo grito!

Corey: Oodama Rasengan!

Las dos Bolas de energía chocaron creando una explosión cegadora con vientos fuerte pero la Cámara de Gravedad podía resistir esos ataques, Sonic, Shadow y Silver no podían creer que una sola bola de energía podía detener el Chaos Sphere sin tanta dificultad

Corey: Esa técnica no me esperaba de ti Shadow pero tendrás que hacer más que eso para detenerme! *cruzando los brazos*

Sonic: Shadow! Será mejor que usemos los Anillos para incrementar nuestros poderes!

Shadow: Aunque lo deteste creo que tiene razón Sonic, hay que usar los Anillos si queremos vencerlo..

De ahí los 3 Erizos sacaron unos Anillos grandes, Corey se preguntaba que clase de anillos eran pero se puso en guardia, cuando absolvieron los anillos, los 3 les comenzaba a salir una aura blanca rodeando en su cuerpo, esto dejo a Corey algo impresionado

Corey: *en su mente* Sus energías están aumentando drásticamente, parece que tendré que usar más del 20-30% de mi poder..

Sonic: Demostremos a Corey de que estamos hechos realmente!

Shadow: Hmph!

Silver: Vamos!

Todos (menos Corey): Super Spin Dash!

Los Guardianes de las Esmeraldas se convirtieron en bolas de nuevo pero lo que le impresionó a Corey fue el incremento de velocidad que hasta con su Sharingan tubo algo de dificultades, Sonic le dio con su Spin dash en el estómago enviándolo volando, de ahí Shadow lo ataco por detrás enviándolo hacia el techo donde Silver lo estaba esperando para el golpe Final pero Corey sólo dejo ir una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

Corey: Kaioken Aumentado 3 Veces!

Silver: Kaio Que?

Pero no pudo terminar su oración porque Corey había desaparecido gracias a su velocidad y reapareciendo atrás de el dándole un golpe en la cabeza enviándolo hacia el suelo dejando en shock a Sonic y Shadow, de ahí Corey ataco a Shadow con un Combo de golpes dejándolo en el suelo, luego desapareció y reapareció al frente de Sonic dándole un golpe en el estómago dejándolo en el suelo agarrándose su estómago.. El ataque de Corey fue tan rápido que duró 10 segundos..

Shadow: *en su mente y todavía en el suelo* Imposible.. Como pudo superar nuestra velocidad con nuestros Anillos de poder? Qué clase de poder tiene, necesito saberlo..

Sonic: *escupiendo saliva con sangre y murmuro* Que clase de ataque uso? Se movió más rápido que nosotros? Y parece que ni esta tratando contra nosotros

Silver: *murmuro y en el Suelo* Que clase de técnica uso?! Ni siquiera con los anillos pudimos hacerle daño..

Corey: Tengo que admitirlo esa técnica de anillos que usaron para incrementar sus poderes es algo increíble, si no hubiera usado el Kaioken estuviera en problemas pero felicidades han pasado mi examen, han podido demostrar que son capaces para más, vamos a entrenar como un Saiyajin y les aseguró que sus poderes van a incrementar por mucho cuando regresen a Mobius *sonriendo y desactivando el Kaioken* Tomen coman esto, les devolverá las energías y curara sus heridas..

Sonic, Shadow y Silver se comieron las famosas semillas del hermitaño, sintieron que sus poderes volvían de regreso, cuando terminaron de comérselas, sólo se le quedaron viendo a Corey hasta que Shadow rompió el Silencio..

Shadow: Entonces cuando comenzamos el entrenamiento?

Corey: Si quieren ahora mismo ya que sus energías volvieron al 100%

Sonic: Suena Bien también quiero aprender esa técnica qué usasteis contra nosotros

Corey: Oh te refieres al Kaioken? El Kaioken aumenta tu fuerza, velocidad, resistencia por un periodo de tiempo pero primero van a aprender a acostumbrarse con la gravedad aumentada

Shadow: Acaso entrenan con la gravedad aumentada, no crees que es algo arriesgado?

Corey: Porque crees que los supere en velocidad facilemente? *sonriendo*

Shadow: Retiro lo dicho.

Corey: Bueno comencemos con el Entrenamiento! *miro hacia arriba* Computadora incrementa la gravedad en este piso aumentada 10 veces!

Computadora: Gravedad aumentada 10 veces.

La computadora comenzaba a configurar la gravedad, cuando el proceso fue terminado, Todos menos Corey cayeron al suelo por el peso que tenían, trataron de pararse pero parecía imposible

Sonic: Esto... Pesa.. Demasiado.. *tratando de levantarse*

Shadow: Que.. Pasa Sonic... Acaso mucho entrenamiento para ti? *tratando de levantarse*

Silver: No.. Me dejare vencer por la gravedad *de rodillas tratando de levantarse*

Corey: Vaya están haciendo algo de progreso, a mi me tomó una semana dominar la gravedad aumentada 10 veces pero ustedes lo harán en tiempo *sonriedo*

Asi es como pasaron los días entrenando sin parar, Shadow pudo dominar la gravedad aumentada 10 veces en 3 días, Sonic en 4 días con Silver, cuando regresaron a la gravedad normal sus velocidades habían superado el sonido por 10 veces sin recurrir a los anillos o las esmeraldas, después Corey les Enseño como utilizar su Ki para detectar energías y expulsarlas como en ondas de energía, aprendieron todo eso en un día, al siguiente Corey les enseño como usar el Kamehameha que Sonic tenía mucho interés en aprender, En el séptimo día de entrenamiento les enseño como usar el Kaioken, El Saiyajin les recomendó que no se pasarán del aumentado 3 veces porque no tenían la suficiente resistencia para aguantar tanto poder..

Corey cuando no entrenaba a Sonic Team se iba a entrenar con la gravedad aumentada 60 veces con Zack o su hermana para aumentar su poder basé y estar listo pero nunca se iban a esperar que una amenaza de tal magnitud llegara a la tierra y aterrorize La Paz mundial..

*Galaxia Milky Way, posición desconocida*

Se encontraba una persona viajando en su nave pequeña (la que uso vegeta en la Saga de los Saiyajines) se encontraba una persona de piel verde con antenas y un rastreador (los que usa Freezer) durmiendo con los brazos cruzados hasta cuando su nave dijo

Computadora: Localización Planeta Tierra, llegada en una Semana, Señor Tarlock (otro personaje OC) ..

?: *en su mente* Planeta Tierra eh? Me pregunto si el Rey Ize tiene razón sobre que estén Las Famosas Esmeraldas del Caos del Universo 3, Bueno no importa los que se impongan en mi búsqueda van a morir en mis manos Y después destruiré el Planeta para no causar problemas al Rey Ize!

Que clase de amenaza se aproxima a la tierra, Quien es Tarlock? Cómo puede saber de las Esmeraldas del Caos, Acaso Corey y sus amigos serán lo bastante fuertes para vencerlo, todo esto y Más en el Siguiente Capítulo!

**Y Corte! bueno se que no es mejor capítulo que he echó pero he estado distraído estos días, Tarlock es mi personaje OC el es de Raza Namek como Piccolo pero malvado, y si se preguntan como Sonic Team fue vencido fácilmente por Corey es porque Corey ha estado entrenando en Gravedades Extremas mientras Sonic y los Demás nunca se han entrenado pero no se preocupen se van hacerle más ****fuertes que antes y no pienso usar las Super Transformaciones hasta los últimos capítulos de la saga jejeje, Bueno aquí les dejo los niveles de poder**

**Corey: 18,000 (Kaioken x3) 54,000 (Entrenamiento 1 semana) 24,000**

**Sonic: 11,000 (Ring Power) 45,000 (Entrenamiento 1 semana) 17,000**

**Shadow: 12,000 (Ring Power) 47,000 (Entrenamiento 1 semana) 18,000**

**Silver: 11,000 (Ring Power) 46,000 (Entrenamiento 1 semana) 17,000**

**Tarlock: ?**

**Recuerden los Saiyajines se hacen más fuertes por cada entrenamiento o batalla es por eso que Corey tiene el poder de pelea de 24,000 bueno los miro en el Siguiente Capítulo! Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	23. Tarlock El Super Namek

**Hola Mis queridos lectores como estan!? Espero qué bien porque aquí les traigo otro emocionante capítulo! Estoy ansioso porque ahora puedo hacer casi 2 capítulos por semana puede que cambie el horario de días de publicar capítulos pero no se preocupen siempre voy a estar al día sobre eso :) oh y una cosa más de esta saga en adelante los ataques de personajes van a ser casi de proporciones planetarias ;) a que quiero referirme con eso bueno tendrán que leer, sin más que perder comencemos con la introducción **

**Daisuke: Que estoy haciendo en el estudio! Autor necesito una explicación!**

**Autor: Hey tranquilo sólo necesito que hagas la introducción y podrás volver a Aogori**

**Daisuke: Tsk! Esta bien *miro a la audiencia* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que serán usados en este fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias Daisuke, bueno comencemos con el capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 23: Tarlock El Super Namek**

*Otro Mundo, Paraiso*

El Paraiso, Uno de los mejores lugares de las 3 realidades del séptimo universo,mal gente que se había sacrificado al salvar a sus familiares o el mundo podían mantener sus cuerpos en el Otro Mundo, no todo era tranquilo en el Paraíso hasta que Dos Saiyajines se encontraban peleando amistosamente creando ondas de temblor en el aire y terremotos en la tierra, Era nada más y nada menos que El Guardián del Universo Son Goku y Su primer hijo Son Gohan..

Goku que estaba usando su forma Basé estaba teniendo la mayor ventaja en Gohan que todavía no había usado todos sus poderes en Estado Místico pero le tenía una sorpresa a su padre que no se lo iba a esperar

Gohan Choco puños y patadas con Goku creando ondas super fuertes en todo el Paraíso, Goku le dio un golpe en el estómago a su hijo enviándolo volando pero el Demi-Saiyajin pudo detenerse del impacto y se lanzó a toda velocidad que superaba la luz hacia Goku lanzando bolas de energías suficientes para volar planetas, El Dios Saiyajin se cubrió de impacto envolviéndose en una esfera de energía para salvarse

Gohan Uso toda su fuerza bruta para romper la Esfera de Energía que envolvía a Goku, pero en el momento que Goku noto que la esfera se rompía se teletransporto al lado de Gohan para darle una patada potente pero el Demi-Saiyajin la pudo detener sin dificultades, de ahí los dos tomaron distancia y Goku le dijo..

Goku: Vaya Gohan, pareces que te has echo más fuerte que la última vez hasta me hiciste usar el 100% de mi poder en forma Basé!

Gohan: Gracias Papá, he estado entrenando duro para volverte a superarte!

Goku: Que te parece si tomamos esto al siguiente Nivel? Se qué no has estado usando todo tu poder en el Estado Místico y siento que tienes más poder en ti entonces que te parece?*dando una pequeña sonrisa*

Gohan: *sonrio* Esta bien como tu lo desees!

Goku y Gohan comenzaron a cargar su Ki a toda velocidad envolviéndose en Auras brillante y haciendo temblar todo el Paraíso dando un grito poderoso, al terminar la transformaciones Goku transformándose en Super Saiyajin con su aura dorada y Gohan activando todo su poder en el Estado Místico envolviéndose en una Aura blanca pero brillante..

SSJ Goku: Listo para la segunda ronda hijo!? *sonriendo*

Mistico Gohan: Claro que sí Padre! *sonriéndole*

Los dos de lanzaron a toda velocidad superando la luz por 10 veces y cuando chocaron los puños crearon una luz super radiante que cubrió 15 kilómetros de diámetro y comenzaron a darse patadas y puños a toda velocidad creando cráteres en el suelo..

Desde lejos se encontraban Son Goten el segundo hijo de Goku (tiene la apariencia de GT) con Naruto, Sasuke y Trunks Briefs el hijo del príncipe de los Saiyajines Vegeta (Tiene la Apariencia de Trunks del Futuro con el cabellos largó) viendo el espectáculo de la pelea de titanes entre Hijo y Padre..

Naruto: Vaya parece que llevaron la pelea al siguiente nivel! Desde acá podemos sentir los temblores..

Goten: Tienes razón Naruto-san, Pero parece que todavía no están peleando en serio *mirando la pelea*

Trunks: Debo que agredir con Goten, Recuerden que Goku-san tiene 4 transformaciones más para llegar a su máximo poder...

Sasuke: Eso lo sabemos, Goku nos había explicado sobre sus transformaciones pero Gohan sólo tiene la transformación mística no creen que será imposible que superé a Goku cuando llegue a Fase 2? *curioso*

Goten: Cierto pero, cuando estuve entrenando con el descubrió otra transformación el el Estado Místico que resultaría ser más Poderosa que el Super Saiyajin 2 de mi Padre..

Todos se habían quedado algo sorprendidos sobre el dato que les dio Goten sobre la nueva transformación de Gohan, Cuanto poder tiene realmente el Demi-Saiyajin?

Trunks: Entonces hay que esperar para lo bueno *sonriendo*

Continuaron viendo la batalla en la que Gohan con un puñetazo lanzo a Goku al suelo a toda velocidad creando un cráter gigantesco en el suelo, Goku se levantó con sangre pero una pequeña sonrisa se levantó en su cara sabiendo que Gohan tenía más energías para transformarse miro hacia donde estaba Gohan y dijo..

SSJ Goku: Oye Gohan se que esto no es todo tu poder, quiero que me lo demuestres así para pelear más enserio!

Mistico Gohan: *en su mente* Rayos pudo descubrir mi secreto pero bueno no importa! *Miro a Goku* Esta bien padre como tu lo desees!

Gohan Comenzó a incrementar Ki Rápidamente llegando a niveles que superan al Estado Místico, su cabello comenzó a transformarse a Dorado, Su aura se volvió dorada con destellos poderosos y con un Grito que se hizo escuchar se llevó al cabo la tránsformacion, Gohan Ascendió al Super Estado Místico ( Estado Místico con Super Saiyajin)

Goku estaba impresionado de la cantidad de Ki que poseía su Hijo, esta muy orgulloso de el y dijo en su mente..

SSJ Goku: *en su mente* Vaya al parecer necesito incrementar mi Ki también para rivalizarlo!

Goku se puso a Cargar más Ki y su aura se envolvió de relámpagos y su cabellos se erizó más de lo normal haciendo el cráter más grande de donde estaba, Goku se Transformo en Super Saiyajin Fase 2

SSJ2 Goku: Veamos si puedes seguirme en esta fase Gohan! Demuéstrame tus poderes

Super Místico Gohan: Si!

*Orbita de La Tierra*

La Nave donde estaba el Namek esta a punto de aterrizar a la Tierra, andando a toda velocidad en la atmósfera antes de su impacto

Cuando la nave toco tierra llego a hacer un cráter gigante en una aldea en África, tomando de sorpresa a todos los civiles del lugar..

Civil 1: que es eso? *con curiosidad*

Civil 2: Es una nave, me pregunto si hay alguien ahí..

Cuando la Nave se habrío, Tarlock comenzó a elevarse en el cielo aterrizando cerca de los civiles que estaban temblando del miedo de que era un alíen

Tarlock escucho los murmuro de las personas y comenzó a presionar su rastreador y lo que vio le causaba pena y dijo en su mente

Tarlock: *en su mente* Poder de Nivel 5? Qué patético no se merecen estar a la vista mía será mejor que los eliminé y a este pueblo!

De Ahí el Namek levando su mano creando ondas de vientos poderosas enviando a los civiles volando y al instante una explosión atómica gigantesca que se podía ver desde la atmósfera de la tierra creando fuertes ondas de viento en todo África

*Los Ángeles, Corporación Capsula*

Han pasado dos semanas desde la llegada de Sonic Team, y hablando de los erizos han echo progreso, pudieron adaptarse a la gravedad aumentada 20 veces haciéndolos más rápidos que nunca, aprendieron el Kamehameha, Kaioken, como volar y sentir energías de otras personas, también nuestros héroes pudieron dominar la gravedad aumentada 60 veces haciéndolos más fuertes...

Todos estaban tranquilos en la sala hablando de la compra que iban hacer, hasta que sintieron un Ki maligno y míles de Ki humanos desapareciendo en la otra parte de la tierra, poniéndolos en shock y sudando

Mary: De quien es este Ki!? *en shock*

Sonic: Se siente Poderoso y Maligno.. *sudando*

Zack: Nunca en mi vida he sentido un Ki Inmenso *apretando los puños*

Corey: *en su mente* tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto, que querrá esta persona en este Planeta?

Shadow: Será mejor que no perdamos más tiempo! Hay que apresurarnos antes que más vidas serán perdidas! *en su mente* Además quiero probar si mis nuevos poderes sean usados en esta batalla

Todos: Si!

Todos excepto los Erizos hicieron posiciones de manos creando una nube de humo en la que se envolvieron, cuando desapareció aparecieron en su Gi de batalla..

Denise: Prepárense pueda que esta sea la batalla de nuestras vidas! Y hay que hacer todo lo posible para proteger el planeta

Corey fue a donde tenía las esmeraldas guardadas, las quería tener por sí no podían superar al enemigo, luego se dirigió donde estaban sus amigos listo para enfrentarse a la amenaza, salieron todos volando excepto Sonic que quería Correr Superando la Velocidad del Sonido, hacia donde provenía el Ki Maligno..

*en otra parte del mundo*

En las Grades montañas de las Himalayas se encontraba un Uzumaki meditando en lo más alto y frío de la altas montañas, era nada más y nada menos que Erza Uzumaki en su Modo Sabio recolectando Chakra Natural para sus reservas de emergencia..

En estas 2 semanas de entrenamiento con Kurama y de venir de absolver el Shukaku lo han echo 3 veces más fuerte de lo que era cuando se enfrentó al trío de hermanas, Su cantidad de Chakra ahora es 10 veces más que la de Hashirama Senju, Su velocidad supera a Edo Tensei Madara Uchiha por 20 veces, su fuerza bruta es 5 veces más poderosa que la de Kaoru en Modo Ghoul con su Kagune y SÓLO en su Forma basé

Ahora puede entrar al Modo Sabio en abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sus jutsus se han echo más poderosos que nunca gracias a su Control de Chakra y Ki, su Senjutsu se ha mesclado cada ves más con sus poderes para hacerlo más versátil en las batallas..

En Modo Kurama ha podido mezclar su elemento aire con la Bijuu Dama haciéndola más potente, Y puede transformarse en el propio Kurama si Quiere a su voluntad ( La misma transformación que Uso Naruto contra los Bijuu) esto pone a Erza como uno de los más poderosos humanos y Shinobis superando a Naruto y Sasuke cuando tenía la edad de Erza..

Todo estaba bien hasta que Erza sintió una energía poderosa que venía de África, podía ver la Gran Explosión era inimaginable, su potencia se sentía a escala mundial..

*en la mente de Erza*

Erza: Has sentido eso Kurama? Es un Ki Sorprendente! *en shock*

Kurama: Lose Gaki y tengo un mal presentimiento que es sólo la punta del Iceberg.

Erza: Hay que ir a ese lugar para ver quien es y que es lo que quiere?

Kurama: No creo que sea necesario. Siento 8 energías acercándose al lugar donde fue la explosión tu tienes que quedarte acá para seguir entrenando!

Erza: Tch! esta bien *en su mentalidad* Espero Que Corey y los demás tengan cuidado contra esa amenaza..

*con Tarlock*

Desde los cielos se miraba un cráter de 100 kilómetros de diámetros y sólo se encontraba una persona, Era Tarlock ileso de su propia explosión, había eliminado todo a su alrededor, el pueblo, los Civiles todo estaba echo en cenizas

Tarlock sólo se sacudió el polvo y dijo..

Tarlock: Bueno eso era buena forma para hacer la sangre fluir je!

Ascendió al cielo a mirar a su alrededor, encendió su rastreador y lo que vio le dejó una pequeña sonrisa

Tarlock: Vaya 8 signaturas de Energía que se aproximan a toda velocidad y todas entré los 20,000 y 25,000 Interesante, parece que este planeta no tiene debíluchos después de todo..

El Namek descendió al suelo para esperar a los nuevas personas que se aproximaban, pasó un minuto y escucho sonido de gente volando, se encontró con 7 personas, 5 son humanos y 2 de otra raza que nunca ha visto pero le parecía relacionados a las esmeraldas y la última signatura venía corriendo a toda velocidad en el suelo, Las 7 personas aterrizaron al suelo detrás del Erizo azul y todos se pusieron al lado de el..

Corey y los demás estaban sudando y sorprendidos de la criatura que estaba a par de ellos, era verde con antenas, una armadura sin mangas (Las que uso Bardock) licras de combate y zapatos de Combate...

Tarlock: Vaya así que ustedes son los de la signatura de poder alto en este Planeta he..

Corey: A que has venido a este Planeta! Porque destruiste el pueblo y los civiles de este lugar! *señalo y enojado*

El Namek sólo dejo ir una sonrisa malvada y dijo..

Tarlock: No me gusta ver gente débil que no saben protegerse y sólo levanté mi mano para enviarlos al otro mundo jajajajaja!

Esto puso la sangre caliente a nuestros guerreros, esta persona era un asesino, como se atreve a destruir a los civiles sin que le haya echo nada!

Zack: Quien eres! Y responde con la verdad!

Tarlock: Vaya alguien se cree todo poderoso! Bueno antes que mueran será mejor que les diga mis razones acá, Mi nombre es Tarlock soy de la Raza de Namekusein y asistente personal del Rey Ize uno de los Seres Más Poderosos del Universo!

Esto dejo a nuestros héroes con un pálido sudor, estaban sorprendidos de que el era un alíen poderoso pero más que era trabaja para un ser poderoso del Universo, acaso ese sujeto es más fuerte que Goku-Sensei

Tarlock: Y la razón porque estoy acá es por que vengo a recoger las famosas esmeraldas del Caos!

Cuando El Namek menciono la esmeraldas del caos dejo a Sonic Team con una impresión y Shock que no se lo podían creer, como esté sujeto puede saber de las esmeraldas del caos cuando son de otro universo

Sonic: Que es lo que quieres con las esmeraldas! Como puedes saber de ellas!?

Tarlock: *sonriendo malevolamente* Esa información no les incumben! Ahora que ya terminamos con la explicación porque no peleamos ustedes son los que tienen el nivel de poder más alto en este planeta! Pero aún no se comparan conmigo siguen siendo unas ratas estúpidas...

Todos: Tsk!

De ahí se pusieron en posición de batalla y comenzaron a cargar su Ki lo más alto posible, Corey y Zack Transformandose en Falso Super Saiyajin mientras los demás activaron su Kaioken aumentado 20X, Esto dejo un poco impresionado al Namek y su rastreador comenzó a hacer sonido..

Tarlock: *bip* *bip* los poderes de los 2 enanos se encuentra entre los 620,000 y 625,000 interesante y los demás se encuentra en los 400,000 y 500,000... *miro a los chicos* Creen que con esas transformaciones me pueden vencer!? Ha no tiene ni la menor idea de cuanto poder puedo poseer

FSSJ Corey: Sólo hablas pura basura! Demuestranos si es cierto que eres más poderoso que nosotros!

Tarlock: *sonriendo* está bien.. Les voy a dar el último deseo antes que mueran..

El Namek se puso en posición de cargar, apretó sus puños y comenzó a elevarlo a niveles nunca visto en nuestros héroes, el suelo comenzaba a temblar demasiado, se formaba nubes negras arriba de el tirando relámpagos, y de un grito que hace temblar el cielo se creó un flash enorme que cegó a todos..

Cuando término de cargar se miraba un Tarlock sonriendo malévolamente con su aura Morada oscura, Corey y los demás estaban pálidos nunca habían sentido tanto poder en su vida y se podía decir que tiene miedo..

Sonic: *en su mente* Este sujeto puede hacer en ridículo a Metal Sonic..

Denise: *en su mente* Que cantidad de Ki, Nunca me imagine que existiera alguien con ese poder

Ashley: *en su mente* Esta es la primera vez que tengo miedo en enfrentarme a alguien poderoso...

FSSJ Zack: *En su mente* Tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para vencerlo, o sino la tierra está perdida

Shadow: *en su mente* Increíble.. Y creer que en este universo este gente con este nivel de poder

Tarlock: Bueno será mejor que comencemos con el espectáculo..

De ahí Todos se pusieron en modo defensivo al ver que iba dar el ataque primero pero al instante todos vieron que desapareció tan rápido que ni El Sharingan puede seguir sus movimientos dejándolos en Shock, sintieron una pequeña brisa que paso por ellos y se dieron cuenta que era Tarlock que al instante le dio dos Codazos a Corey y Zack enviándolos volando, luego dos patadas a Sonic y Shadow haciendo que pierdan el equilibrio, luego dos patadas giratorias a Denise, Mary y Ashley trataron de cubrirse pero era muy rápido y de último un puño en el estómago de Silver que lo hizo escupir sangre y poniéndose de rodillas pero todavía manteniendo el Kaioken, Todo esto ocurrió en 1 segundo..

Tarlock: Patético...

FSSJ Corey: *en su mente y en shock* El es muy rápido no pude ver sus movimientos!

FSSJ Zack: *en su mente y shock* En un segundo estaba al frente de nosotros y en el siguiente...

Denise: *en shock y murmuro* Maldición ni siquiera el Sharingan lo pudo detectar..

Silver: *en shock* ese puño no era normal, me pudo poner de rodillas que clase de monstruo es el..

Sonic: *murmuro* Su velocidad casi llega a la luz.. Imposible que exista alguien más rápido en este universo que nosotros..

Tarlock: Admiro sus habilidades de levantarse se ese ataqué, pero la realidad esto ni siquiera es un Calentamiento.. Y una cosa más mi poder de pelea está en los 800,000 es imposible que ganen esta pelea..

Todos se quedaron pálidos como una roca al escuchar eso, un calentamiento? Qué clase de monstruo es este Namek, Como nuestros guerreros van a luchar con alguien que es un gigante en poder a la par de ellos? Cómo van a salir de estas sanos y salvos? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo!

**Y Corte! se que no es un capítulo largó pero no quiero empezar con la acción rápidamente, Lose Tarlock lo hice algo poderoso pero va a ver alguien el la pelea que lo supere y No nadie se transformara en Super Saiyajin hasta el final de la saga jeje bueno no tengo más nada que decir entonces aquí les dejo los niveles de poder**

**Corey: 25,000 (FSSJ) 625,000**

**Zack: 24,000 (FSSJ) 620,000**

**Mary: 20,000 (Kaioken X20) 400,000**

**Denise: 20,000 (Kaioken X20) 400,000**

**Ashley: 19,000 (Kaioken X20) 380,000**

**Erza: 26,000**

**Sonic: 18,000 (Kaioken X20) 360,000**

**Shadow: 20,000 (Kaioken X20) 400,000**

**Silver: 18,000 (Kaioken X20) 360,000**

**Goku: 175,000,000 (SSJ) 8,750,000,000 (SSJ2) 17,500,000,000**

**Gohan: 170,000,000 (Místico) 8,750,000,000 (Super Místico) 17,000,000,000**

**Goten: 150,000,000**

**Trunks: 155,000,000**

**Naruto: 4,500,000**

**Sasuke: 4,500,000**

**Tarlock: 800,000**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capítulo! Superale2 Cambio y Fuera**


	24. El Terrible Poder Del Super Namek

**Hola mis queridos lectores como están!? Espero qué bien porque aquí les traigo otro Capítulo de este fanfic! Estoy muy contentó como los Views de esta historia están aumentando en este mes y les agradezco mucho por leer esta historia que me encanta escribir en mi tiempo libre son los mejores :) además nose cuanto durara esta saga pero será larga a comparación que las dos primeras sagas, bueno sin más que perder comencemos con la introducción **

**Trunks: *zip* Hey autor voy a tener alguna participación en este Fanfic? **

**Autor: Claro pero no se sabe todavía cuando vas a participar en peleas **

**Trunks: Bueno está bien.. *decepcionado* y me imagino que necesitas a alguien que haga la introducción cierto?**

**Autor: En realidad si jeje *rascándome la cabeza tímidamente***

**Trunks: *suspiro* está bien *mira al publico* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragon Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que se usarán en este Fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias Trunks! Ahora podemos empezar con el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 24: El Terrible Poder del Super Namek**

*Guerreros vs Tarlock*

Nuestros héroes estaban viendo con horror como el Super Namek los había derribado en un plazo de un segundo con golpes simples, nadie se esperaba que fuera tan poderoso y rápido, todos estaban impresionados por su velocidad y algunos con miedo pero no iban a dejar que este mundo sucumbiera en la Cenizas solo por las Esmeraldas del Caos

Tarlock sólo tenía los brazos cruzados con una sonrisa malévola, su superioridad se ha mostrado contra los Saiyajines y Mobians, y todavía no estaba tratando realmente, sólo dejo ir un *tch* y dijo

Tarlock: No servirá pelear esta batalla, no pueden ganarme entonces porque no me entregan la esmeraldas para que su muerte no sea tan dolorosa *sonriendo*

Corey noto que estaba siendo superado fácilmente pero nunca se iba rendir sin dar una pelea no le importa si muere pero quiere que sus amigos que los quiere como familia vivan

FSSJ Corey: No creas que has ganado esta pelea sólo porque te movisteis rápido! *se paró y lo señalo* Si quieres las esmeraldas tendrás que vencerme!

Los demás estaban impresionados por la valentía del joven saiyajin, se estaba sacrificando para salvarlos pero ellos no se iban a quedar con los brazos cruzados! Zack se aproximo al lado de Corey y le dijo

FSSJ Zack: No creas que vas a tomar toda la diversión Corey! *sonrio*

FSSJ Corey: Hmph! Qué esperabas pero bueno entre más mejor! *sonrio de regreso y miro a los demas* Chicos Zack y Yo vamos a atacar a Tarlock lo más que podamos, ustedes traten de atacarlo con la guardia baja entendido?

Todos agredieron al plan, se pusieron en posición de pelea para estar seguros que no fueran atacados repentinamente, Corey y Zack se pusieron en la Posición de la tortuga (La que usa Goku vs Vegeta) El Super Namek sólo seguía cruzando sus brazos, había escuchado todo gracias a sus super sentido de escuchar..

Tarlock: Traten lo que sea.. Todas sus oportunidades se irán al infierno.

Los dos Saiyajines salieron corriendo a toda velocidad hacia Tarlock listos para el doble ataque metéoro, pero el Super Namek estaba bloqueando todos los ataques y puños que se movían a máxima velocidad, los demás estaban impresionados al ver la velocidad que iban y los puños que chocaban creaban ondas super masivas

Mary: Increíble...

Sonic: Corey y Zack están en otro nivel de fuerza.. Pero aún no es suficiente para derrotarlo..

Shadow: Tch! Si tan sólo tuviéramos las siete esmeraldas!

De vuelta a la pelea Corey y Zack Desaparecieron a su máxima velocidad, al instante aparecieron atrás de Tarlock pero el Namek salto y les dio Dos patadas a cada uno en su cara enviándolos volando pero recuperaron el equilibrio al instante y se lanzaron hacia donde Tarlock que se lanzó hacia el cielo volando y esquivando a vez a los dos Saiyajines

FSSJ Corey: Carajo! *salió volando hacia donde Tarlock*

FSSJ Zack: Tch! *salió volando hacia donde Tarlock*

Tarlock estaba tranquilo en el cielo esperando que lleguen los Saiyajines llegarán hacia donde el, dejo ir una pequeña, habría sus brazos y dijo

Tarlock: Doble Sunday! (La técnica de Raditz)

En sus dos manos salió una onda de energía poderosa que se dirigía a los dos Saiyajines, Ellos notaron eso y estaban impresionados por la gran cantidad que poseía, Corey y Zack pudieron esquivar a tiempo el super ataque, pudieron apreciar como el ataque se dirigía hacia el Este y Oeste, en el lado de Corey se pudo ver la explosión que destruyo montañas gigantes como si nada y en el lado de Zack fue destruido un gran campo plano desde 20 kilómetros (N/A: Tipo Goku y Piccolo VS Raditz cuando les lanzó el Doble Sunday)

Los demás estaban impresionados de la gran cantidad de poder que se producía del ataque, Shadow noto que Tarlock había bajado la guardia volteo a hacía los demás y dijo

Shadow: Es nuestra oportunidad! Hay que atacarlos con todo lo que podamos!

Todos: Si!

Las Saiyajinas y los de Mobius desaparecieron a toda velocidad gracias a su Kaioken X20 y reaparecieron atrás de Tarlock que notó que estaban atrás de el pero fue algo tarde de reaccionar porque Shadow le había dado el primer combo de ataque, Con una patada lo mando a volar hacia donde Sonic que lo Ataco con un Spin Dash a toda velocidad dándole golpes Rápido, cuando terminó el ataque de Sonic, Silver uso su Telequinesis para congelarlo y funciono

Tarlock: Tch! Qué es esto, como es posible que un Erizo me tenga congelado!

Silver: Ahora!

El Namek se dio cuenta que estaba siendo rodeado por todos excepto por Corey y Zack, todos gritaron sus ataques

Mary: Super Masenko!

Denise: Finísh Buster!

Ashley: Katon Kamehameha!

Shadow: Chaos Spear!

Sonic: Super Kamehameha!

Los 5 ataques se aproximaban a máxima velocidad hacia donde el Namek, Cuando todos los ataques chocaron crearon una gran explosión que creo vientos de tornados y hacer temblar el cielo y la tierra..

Cuando el humo desapareció, no se encontraba a Nadie dejando en shock a todos los Guerreros-Z, como había escapado de ese masivo ataque!

FSSJ Corey: Donde esta!?

Tarlock: *reapareció atrás de el* Acá estoy

El Super Namek le dio una patada en la espalda enviándolo al suelo, Impresionando a Zack y los demás. Este no es un enemigo es un Monstruo!

Sonic: Como pudo escapar de Silver!?

Mary: *en shock* Es. Es un monstruo.

Ashely: Como lo vamos a detener? *con miedo*

*en el interior de Ashley*

Una de las Hermanas Júpiter estaba contemplando como el contrincante los estaba superando en todas maneras..

Jupiter: Si no fuera por mi restricción de energía pudiera fusionarme con Ashley-chan para derrotar a ese maldito *apretaba los puños* tengo un mal presentimiento que algo va a pasar..

*devuelta a la pelea*

Tarlock sólo estaba sonriendo de una forma malévola, Zack lo estaba viendo con impresión después de que el ataque de Sonic y los demás que recibió no le afectó en nada, Corey se estaba levantando lentamente limpiándose la sangre que tenía en su labio, le impresionaba el nivel de pelea de Tarlock, si salía de esta vivo se iba a poner a entrenar a lo máximo..

Tarlock: Lo admito ese tipo de ataque me hubiera afectado un poco pero nada a comparación a lo que he recibido antes jajajaj!

Los demás descendieron detrás del Joven Saiyajin, Mary lo miro y le dijo..

Mary: Hermano estas bien? *algo preocupada*

FSSJ Corey: Si estoy bien pero estoy preocupado como lo vamos a detener..

Denise: Porque no usas el Fuuton Rasenshuriken en su máximo poder?

FSSJ Corey: Lo he estado pensando aunque quite la mayoría de mi Ki vale la pena intentarlo..

Sonic: No te preocupes Corey! Nosotros intentaremos todo para matar tiempo para que prepares tu técnica! *dandole un pulgar arriba*

FSSJ Corey: Gracias chicos intentare hacer lo más que pueda pero me tomara 3 minutos..

Ashley: Tiempo suficiente para distraerlo! *determinada*

De ahí todos se dirigieron al lado de Zack que estaba mirando a Tarlock, Su hermana Denise le toco el hombro y le dijo..

Denise: Zack, Corey va a ser su Fuuton Rasenshuriken y necesitamos distraerlo

FSSJ Zack: *sonriendo* está bien por mi, es hora que le demostremos de que estamos hecho!

Tarlock: Hahahahahah! Ustedes creen que 7 contra 1 va a ser la gran diferencia?!

Shadow: Nunca lo sabremos si no intentamos! *incremnetando su aura*

Denise: No subestimes a los Saiyajines! *incremnetando su aura*

Sonic: Ni a los de Mobius! *incremnetando su aura*

De ahí todos desaparecieron (excepto Corey) creando ondas masivas en el cielo gracias a sus golpes y patadas que chocaban, cuando pararon de ir a gran velocidad se miraba Tarlock bloqueando los golpes de Zack y Shadow, en el instante les envió bolas de energía a los dos enviándolos volando, Denise se lanzó al ataque dándole un golpe en la cara suficiente para enviarlo a un cráter

Tarlock: Maldita!

Cuando se levantó salió volando a toda velocidad enviándole una onda de energía que tubo que cubrirse al impacto, Sonic vio esto y uso su Spin dash a toda velocidad pero El Namek se fijó y sin verlo le dio una patada poderosa enviándolo volando y chocando con Zack

Corey estaba levantando su mano hacia el cielo, recolectando todo su Chakra, Ki y Aire comenzó a formarse al inicio un rasengan pero después se puso más denso y comenzó a hacer el sonido agudo del aire que se hacía escuchar por todo un radio de 10 kilómetros

Zack se levantó de donde estaba con su ropa rasgada, enseñando parte de su torso, el sólo extendió su brazo donde se estaba formando su Chidori, Tarlock noto eso pero su rastreador lo dejo algo sorprendido de lo que estaba viendo..

Tarlock: *bip* *bip* Poder de pelea 660,000 y esta incrementando..

FSSJ Zack: No dejare que ganes esta pelea y que te salgas con la suya! *Extendio su brazo*

El Chidori se convertía en color negro dejando algo impresionado al Namek, pero lo que lo dejo algo más impresionado fue que el nivel de pelea de Corey estaba incrementando tambien

Tarlock: Nivel de pelea 690,000 y sigue incrementando. Estos chicos saben como concentrar sus ataques en un solo punto..

Cuando al instante sintió que no podía moverse entonces trato de mirar al lado y Era el Erizo plateado que lo había paralizado de nuevo, luego miro la Hermana de Corey que estaba cargando uno de sus ataques poderosos y sólo grito al mismo tiempo que Zack

Mary: Suiton Masenko!

FSSJ Zack: Kirin!

Los dos ataques sé mesclaron al mismo tiempo haciendo un ataque más poderoso que hizo a Tarlock sudar un poco, esta ves no podía escapar del super ataque, Cuando hizo contacto con el Namek creo una explosión con relámpagos cubriéndolo alrededor de el, haciendo a los demás que se cubran

Silver: Tch! Increíble *cubriendose*

Denise: *levantandose* mezclaron el Raiton con el Suiton! No sabía que esta mezcla funcionara

Mary : Espero que haya funcionado me he quedado sin Ki casi porque las semillas del hermitaño fueron quemadas en el proceso cuando Tarlock me Ataco

FSSJ Zack: Lo habremos echo?

Cuando el Humo desapareció se miraba un Tarlock ileso con pequeñas heridas, su armadura y rastreador seguían intactos, estaba serio y dijo

Tarlock: Debo que admitirlo ese ataque si lo sentí.. Espero que este ataqué lo sientan también..

Extendio dos de sus brazos a los impresionados Saiyajines que se pusieron en posición de pelea por precaución..

Tarlock: Doble Sunday!

Las dos ondas púrpuras se dirigían a toda velocidad, la energía era mucha en el atauq e y no tenían suficiente Ki para desviarlas, pero al Instante apareció Ashley y Shadow para proteger a sus amigos, Los Dos Saiyajines gritaron su nombres cuando vieron que iban a ser protegidos por ellos y los Jóvenes Uchiha no querían eso..

Cuando el Doble Sunday choco contra la Saiyajina y el Erizo creo una explosión grande y cegadora alrededor de ellos, cuando terminó la explosión se Miraba a un Shadow Sangrando pero sonriendo y a una Ashley con su Gi roto, con heridas pero sonriendo

Shadow: He te dije que no subestimes a la última forma de vida! *cayo de rodillas*

Ashley: tampoco a los Saiyajines *sonriendo*

Tarlock: Que persistente!

De ahí el Namek se dirigió donde los 3 Saiyajines y Shadow que estaban de rodillas casi sin Ki, levanto su brazo y dijo

Tarlock: Mueran!

Pero fue detenido al ver que su rastreador decía que había un nivel de poder poderoso cerca, era nada más y nada menos que Corey Con su Rasenshuriken Dorado que estaba haciendo un sonido muy Agudo

Tarlock: *en Shock* Nivel de pelea 760,000! Imposible pero como *se dirigió a hacía donde Corey volando* no te dejare!

FSSJ Corey: Comete esto CHOU FUUTON RASENSHURIKEN

Lanzo el ataque como un Shuriken impresionando a Tarlock

Tarlock: *murmuro* Ese ataque tiene mucha densidad necesito detenerlo!

Extendio sus brazos para detenerlo, cuando lo toco Corey sólo apretó los Puños he Hizo expandirlo aumentando el diámetro de la esfera, Envió volando a todos los Guerreros por las grandes ráfagas de viento, los vientos se sentían como de 600Km por hora, verdaderamente potente, se podía ver desde la atmósfera de la tierra como la Esfera del Rasenshuriken se hacía más grande

Sonic: *en su mente* Nunca me esperaba un ataque así de gran escala, Ni siquiera Chaos podía hacer ese tipo de ataques

Ashley: Corey-Kun es alguien especial y poderoso..

FSSJ Zack: *en su mente* Si Corey no supiera controlar el Ataque estuviéramos todos muertos incluyendo gran parte de este continente

Shadow: *en su mente* después que haya pasado esto le pediré a Corey que me enseñe esta técnica

Silver: *en su mente* Es el poder de un Dios casi!

*Con Erza y Kurama*

Erza estaba viendo desde el Horizonte donde estaba propagando la batalla, Estaba en lo más Alto de Monte Everest viendo como la Esfera del Rasenshuriken se estaba expandiendo..

Erza: Increíble.. La potencia del Rasenshuriken se puede sentir por todo el mundo y sus vientos tambien

Kurama: Ni siquiera Naruto Uzumaki podía llegar a esa escala del Rasenshuriken

Erza: Siento que los demás Kis de mis amigos se están disminuyendo! *apretando los puños*

Kurama: No Erza! El Yombi se encuentra cerca de acá y tenemos que esperar que aparezca!

Erza sentía decepción de no poder ayudar a sus amigos por el entrenamiento de Kurama, pero a la vez quería seguir con el entrenamiento para no ser débil de nuevo..

*Distrito 20th Ward, Tokyo Japón*

Uno de los districtos más famosos de Tokyo y donde Se encuentra la mayor actividad de Ghouls en este momento el Distrito 20th Ward, en una de las cafeterías más famosas del Distrito más como Anteiku se encontraba el Trío de Hermanas, Momoko/Blossom, Miyako/Bubbles y Kaoru/Buttercup tomando un Café en un atardecer no tan frío, Gracias a sus RC Células Ghouls no han podido comer bien al saber que un Ghoul no puede comer comida humana, entonces sólo han pasado comiendo gente que ya estaba muerta, no les gustaba hacer eso pero no querían aguantar mucha hambre ..

Momoko: Este Café es delicioso! *sonriendo*

Miyako: Tienes Razón, me pregunto cual será la Receta del señor Yoshimura-san!

Kaoru: Eso es un Secreto Miyako jeje *pequeña sonrisa*

Enji Koma uno de los Trabajadores de Anteiku estaba viendo la escena de las chicas disfrutando su Café, sólo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa, ellas son las clientes numero 1 en la tienda, cuando al instante su compañera de trabajo Kaya Irimi le llamo y dijo

Irimi: Koma-san mire lo que están pasando en la televisión

Irimi encendió la televisión enseñando las noticias donde enseñaban un cráter de 100 kilómetros de diámetro y una esfera azul formandose en dónde estaba el Cráter esto llamó la intención de los que trabajan en la tienda incluyendo al trío de hermanas..

Noticias: En estas imágenes se muestra un cráter formado en África después que haya visto una nave espacial cayendo en el mismo lugar, se pronostica que se ataqué lo pudo haber producido un alíen,También se reporta haber visto un grupo de personas en el cráter se sospechan que sean los héroes que eliminaron la Apocalipsis, todavía no se sabe el origen esfera Azul, les pronosticaremos más adelante.

Todos estaban en silencio al escuchar la noticias, Aliens? Gente con superpoderes? Qué esta pasando con el mundo, pero esto no impresiono mucho al Trío de Hermanas que sabían que Era Corey y los demás pero se preguntaban porque tanto alborotó..

Koma: *en su mente* Nunca me imagine que simple humanos tuvieran ese tipo de poder, puede que superen a los Legendarios Ghouls de esta época..

Irimi: *en su mente* Como es posible que Humanos sean superados por Ghouls?! Quienes son esas personas realmente..

Momoko: Ese es el Fuuton Rasenshuriken de Corey-Kun!

A los dos trabajadores les llamó esto la atención, sólo se pusieron a escuchar sin que las chicas se den cuenta

Miyako: Eso parece pero porque lo esta usando acaso ellos no son los más poderosos del Mundo?

Kaoru: Tienes razón pero de seguro ese alíen que invadió la tierra tenga que ver con esto!

Esto dejo a Koma y Irimi en Shock, los más poderosos del Mundo, alguien posible que superé a Yoshimura en su Kakuja, no lo podían creer y parece que estas chicas conocen a ese grupo.

Irimi: Hay que decir esta información a Yoshimura-Sama! *le dijo en el oido*

Komo: Hai!

De ahí se dirigieron hacia el segundo piso donde se encontraba el jefe de Anteiku a contarles la información que han escuchado

Momoko: Puedo sentir el Rasenshuriken de Corey-Kim desde acá espero que se encuentre bien..

*devuelta a la batalla*

La esfera del Rasenshuriken estaba desapareciendo creando un cráter más profundo de donde estaban, Corey estaba en su estado normal por perder demasiado Ki igual que sus compañeros, no podían sentir más el Ki de Tarlock lo habían logrado

Corey: Lo.. Logramos? *respirando profundamente*

Zack: *tratando de levantarse* eso espero...

Mary: *trato de levanta a Corey* Lo hicistes hermano.. Has salvado al mundo..

Corey: No lo hubiera echo sin Usted.. *en shock*

Cuando volteo a ver era nada más y nada menos que Tarlock, con heridas, su armadura desintegrada y su rastreador roto, todos estaban sorprendidos! Como pudo sobrevivir!

Sonic: Imposible...

Denise: Como sobrevivió al Rasenshuriken..

Zack: Tch! Estábamos cerca!

Shadow: que clase de monstruo es?!

Ashley: Todo el esfuerzo por nada?!

Tarlock: No creas que dejare vivo a todos ustedes! *señalo y bang*

Se aproximaba una pequeña onda de energía de su dedo pero era demasiada rápida, al instante atravesó el brazo de Zack haciéndolo gritar de dolor y escupiendo mucha sangre...

Zack: Aghhhhhh! *agarrandose del brazo*

Tarlock: *sonriendo malévolamente* Vaya parece que mi puntería no esta fina...

Denise: Zack!

Shadow: Maldición! Es muy poderoso!

Corey: Como.. Te atreves! *apretando el puño*

Tarlock: No te preocupes el no va ser el primero en ir al otro mundo.. *zip*

Silver: *en shock* Desapareció!

Ashley: Donde esta?!

Pero al instante el Super Namek se encontraba atrás de Corey atravesando su estómago, Dejando a todos en un Horrible Shock, Corey sólo estaba vomitando mucha sangre y Tarlock movía más adentro su estómago haciéndolo gritar más de dolor

Todos: Corey! *gritaron*

Corey: *vomitando sangre* aghk! Salgan... De aqui...

Tarlock: Eres persistente pero no durará por mucho..

Tarlock lo levanto del suelo enviándolo volando, creo una bola de energía que después se convirtió en una ola de energía grande que se dirigía hacia el Saiyajin, Corey sólo sonrió y pensó

Corey: *en su mente* Con que así termina eh? No pude transformarme en Super Saiyajin o proteger al la tierra.. Por lo menos veré a mi padres...

Cuando toco contacto con el cuerpo de Corey creo una Explosión brillante y fuerte que cegó a todos, Todos estaban con horror de pensar lo peor, cuando el humo desapareció Corey no se encontraba, había desaparecido pero sus amigos pensaban otra cosa..

Sonic: El Ki de Corey... *mirando al cielo con horror*

Zack: Ha desparecido.. *cubriendose su brazo roto*

Mary sólo se encontraba mirando el Cielo, lágrimas estaban cayendo de su cara, su hermano había sido asesinado y no pudo hacer nada! Estaba apretando los puños que los izó sangrar, Su cabello comenzaba a elevarse agarrando color Café Dorado cada segundo..

Mary: *en su mente y enojada* Mi hermano... El único que tenía de familia fue asesinado! Lo matare yo misma! No dejare que mis amigos mueran

Ashley estaba de rodillas llorando apretando los puños golpeando el suelo creando grietas, su aura comenzaba a dar color cafe dorado, su mejor amigo y al qué quiere mucho había muerto y no iba a dejar que más de su Amigos/Familia sean asesinados

Ashley: *en su mente* Corey... Te juro que vengare tu muerte!

*en el interior de Ashley*

Jupiter esta enojada al ver como Corey fue Asesinado por el Namek, Juraba por los Dioses que iba a pagar por lo que había echo al chico de la profecía y al que tubo algo de sentimientos en el, pero al instante sintió una fuente de energía nacer alrededor de Ashley

Jupiter: Que es este poder? Acaso esto es se un Falso Super Saiyajin?

*en la batalla*

Denise se sentía culpable al ver que uno de los Mejores amigos de Zack ha sido asesinado, Zack sólo estaba llorando del dolor lágrimas hacían correr en su rostro, Denise apretaba sus puños haciéndolos sangrar, lágrimas salían de sus ojos verdes, Su cabello se elevaba de gravedad y una aura cafe dorado aparecía alrededor de ellas..

Zack aún destrozado de la muerte de su mejor amigo noto que su Hermana, Mary y Ashley comenzaban a emitir una Aura cafe dorada, dejándolo impresionado y sólo murmuro

Zack: Se están transformando en El Falso Super Saiyajin *murmuro*

Los Erizos estaban también presenciando las transformaciones de las 3 chicas y eso los dejo en impresión

Sonic: El Ki de las chicas se están elevando rápidamente!

Shadow: Increíble...

Silver: Parece que todavía tenemos esperanza...

El Namke estaba presenciando presenciando la transformación sólo cruzando sus brazos, esto era un acontecimiento increíble, no se esperaba de eso de ahí solo mostró una sonrisa y dijo

Tarlock: Hmph! Piensan que con esa transformación me van a vencer!? No se preocupen todos ustedes irán al infierno

Esto hizo abrir los ojos de las Chicas, sus Sharingans desaparecieron sólo enseñando lo blanco de sus ojos, Dieron un grito final haciendo explotar sus Auras por todos lados creando vientos poderosos, haciendo cubrir a Zack, Sonic, Shadow y Silver, cuando la transformación término, se miraba a las chicas con el pelo elevado con color Café Dorado, sus auras Doradas con algo de café, esto impresiono a los guerreros finalmente se habían Transformado En Falso Super Saiyajin!

FSSJ Mary: Este es tu Fin Tarlock!

FSSJ Denise: No saldrás de esta Vivo! *apretó su puño*

FSSJ Ashley: Vengaremos la Muerte de Corey!

El Ki de las Chicas ha llegado a unos límites iguales que los chicos transformandose en Falso Super Saiyajin pero será suficiente para vencer al Super Namek, Acaso Corey murió realmente? todo esto y más en el Próximo Capítulo!

**Y Corte! si se preguntan porque supuestamente mate a Corey, yo ya tenía planeado esto antes de comenzar este Fanfic pero no se preocupen el va ser el Primer Super Saiyajin en el grupo xD, si se preguntan cuando va aparecer Super Sonic, Super Shadow y Super Silver bueno tendrán que esperar más adelante pero van a aparecer y que paso con las 3 esmeraldas? Bueno eso será mencionado en el Siguiente Capítulo y acá los Niveles de poder**

**Corey: 25,000 (FSSJ) 625,000 (Rasen-Shuriken) 750,000**

**Zack: 24,000 (FSSJ) 600,000**

**Mary: 20,000 (FSSJ Controlado) 600,000**

**Denise: 20,000 (FSSJ Controlado) 600,000**

**Ashley: 19,000 (FSSJ Controlado) 570,000**

**Erza: 27,000**

**Tarlock: 800,000 (herido por el Rasen-Shuriken) 620,000**

**Bueno los veré en el siguiente Capítulo! Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	25. Cuenta Regresiva! Hora de Entrenar!

**Hola mis queridos lectores como están?! Espero que bien porque les traigo acá el siguiente capítulo de esta interesante saga! Se preguntarán porque mate al protagonista de esta serie, en realidad es un secreto hasta que comiencen a leer este capítulo jejeje, y se preguntarán porque Mary, Ashley y Denise sólo se transformaron en FSSJ es porque su poder de nivel en sus formas bases no es tam alto, recuerden que Goku tenía una unidad de poder de 3,000,000 cuando se transformo en Super Saiyajin, bueno sin más que decir comencemos con la introducción!**

**Autor: *Miro a Naruto* Oye Naruto-san que te trae al estudio?**

**Naruto: Bueno autor quiero decirte porque MATASTES A COREY!? *comienza hacer un Rasengan***

**Autor: *con miedo* Hey tranquilo, no lo mate realmente, lo que te puedo decir que todas tus dudas serán respondidas cuando comience el capítulo! *temblando***

**Naruto: *Mirada asesina y desaparece el Rasengan* Espero que estés en lo correcto autor *desparece* **

**Autor: Uff que susto bueno seré yo que diré la introducción *miro a la audiencia* No soy dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que serán usados en este Fanfic! Bueno que comience el capítulo! *sonriendo***

**CAPITULO 25: Cuenta Regresiva! Hora de Entrenar!**

*Localización desconocida, Paraíso*

Todo estaba oscuro para el Joven Saiyajin, Había perdido la Batalla contra el Super Namek, el sabía que había muerto pero se preguntaba como era el paraíso será un lugar hermoso? Vera a sus padres en el Otro mundo? Podrá entrenar con Goku-sensei, Naruto y los demás? Tenía muchas dudas en su conciencia..

Cuando Corey comenzó a abrir sus ojos se sentía adolorado de todo su cuerpo, no podía levantarse completamente, volteo a sus lados y vio que estaba en un cuarto oscuro con candelas en cada esquina del cuarto, Trato de ver su cuerpo y vio que la parte de su estómago estaba vendado y también parte su brazos y piernas..

Trato de sentarse pero eso le hizo doler más su cuerpo, que estaba pasando como es posible que su cuerpo esté todo vendado, acaso en el otro mundo curan tu heridas? Era una de sus dudas que tenía en el momento..

Corey: *adolorido de su cuerpo* Donde estoy? Qué es este lugar? Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Trato de Levantarse pero le comenzaba a doler las piernas pero eso no lo iba detener, llego a un espejo largo y se vio como estaba, su Gi estaba completamente roto enseñando todo su Torso y la parte de abajo tenía muchos agujeros y estaba todo sucio

Corey: Parece que si tome una paliza de Tarlock jeje *tocando su estomago*

Se fue a caminar hacia la puerta con muchas dificultades, la abrió y vio un pasillo largo que dirigía a una dirección desconocida, se fue a la derecha porque sentía un poder y eso le podía responder sus respuestas, El Saiyajin estaba teniendo dificultades para caminar pero eso no le iba impedir al llegar al final..

Después giró a su izquierda y vio unas escaleras que lo llevaban hacia arriba, uso su técnica de volar para no tener que sufrir subiendo, cuando llego hacia arriba y aterrizo se cayó al suelo haciendo que su cuerpo le duela mas

Corey: Tch! Parece que mi técnica de volar no está tan fina que se diga con este dolor insoportable..

Comenzó a Caminar sosteniéndose de las paredes cuando llego hacia la puerta final la abrió y se podía apreciar desde la terraza un paraíso hermoso, las mariposas volando en todos lados, el cielo se miraba precioso, esto era lo que buscaba el Saiyajin en la Tierra, La Paz y tranquilidad..

Corey: *en su mente y sonriendo* Entonces esto es como se mira el Paraíso eh... Esta hermoso..

Cuando vio a su lado miro que no era el único en la terraza, Miro que era una Chica de su edad, De pelo color negro y largo, con un vestido color rojo y rosado, en su mano estaba sosteniendo un bastón con una esfera encima, Cuando la chica volteo a ver a Corey se podía decir que era muy bonita desde el punto de vista de Corey, sus ojos azules relucientes, su sonrisa todo era perfecto..

La Chica se dio la vuelta al ver que el Saiyajin estaba detrás de el, Solo dio una sonrisa y le dijo..

?: Parece que ya estas despierto *sonriendo*

Corey se estaba tratando de sostener pero cayo sentado, su cabeza le dolía mucho parecía que no estaba curado completamente, La chica se le acercó a el, lo levanto de donde estaba y le dijo..

?: No es bueno que te levantes después de estar completamente herido

Corey: Quien eres? Dónde estoy?

?: Jeje parece que se me olvido introducirme, Me llamo Skuld soy una Diosa de Primera Clase y estamos En el Paraíso

Corey: *en su mente* Parece que sí morí en la batalla, pero parece que me voy a acostumbrar al Paraíso además tengo que buscar a Goku-Sensei y los demás *Miro a Skuld* Es un gusto de Conocerte Skuld-chan, Mi nombre Corey.. Corey Uchiha..

Skuld: *algo sonroja* Será mejor que te lleve a tu cuarto para curar tus heridas!

Corey: *sonriendo* Esta bien parece que necesito una cesión de curación *rascandose su cabeza*

Skuld: *en su mente* No me esperaba que se levantará tan rápido sólo pasaron un par de horas desde que lo encontré.. Este chico esta llenó de sorpresas *sonriendo*

*La Tierra, Guerreros-Z vs Tarlock*

Mary, Ashley y Denise transformadas en Falso Super Saiyajin se encontraban mirando con mucho odio y rabia al Super Namek Tarlock que había asesinado a Corey, Sus auras estaban iluminando por todos lados, Zack con su brazo roto estaba sorprendido de que su Hermana y las demás se hayan transformado pero había algo diferente se notaba más controlado..

Sonic: Las energías de las chicas se encuentran muy Controlada..

Shadow: Es más controlado que la de Corey y Zack

Silver: Tenemos más posibilidades de ganar!

Mary sólo los miro a los demás con una mirada sería y les dijo

FSSJ Mary: Sonic, Shadow, Silver saquen a Zack de la batalla se encuentra muy herido y no queremos que se meta..

Los Erizos agredieron y salieron corriendo hacia donde Zack que estaba muy herido, Sonic y Silver se lo llevaron en cada hombro y salieron volando fuera del cráter de donde estaban, Shadow sólo las miro y les dijo..

Shadow:espero que no mueran! *salió volando*

Mary sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa al Comentario de Shadow, de ahí sólo miraron a Tarlock que se estaba riendo y sólo dijo..

Tarlock: No importa que transformación hagan el resultado siempre será lo mismo, Acabare con este planeta después de matarlas..

FSSJ Denise: Nunca lo sabremos si no lo intentamos *modo serio*

FSSJ Ashley: Además el único que va a morir acá eres tu! *sonriendo*

Tarlock: Me gustaría ver como lo intentan *sonriendo malevolamente*

Las Saiyajinas desaparecieron a una velocidad que ni Tarlock podía seguir, Denise reapareció adelante de el dándole un golpe directo en la cara que lo envío volando a toda velocidad, Al instante Ashley le dio una patada en la espalda poderosa enviándolo hacía el cielo, El Super Namek no podía predecir sus movimientos, eran muy precisos y poderosos, al final Mary Apareció encima de el, Grito con todos sus poderes y le dio un Golpe en su Cabeza que hizo Gritar a Tarlock del Dolor y lo enviaron hacia el Cráter a toda velocidad..

Tarlock: Como es posible!? Se supone que no tienen que ser más poderosas *en su mente* Esos tres golpes me dejaron inmobil

FSSJ Denise: *Zip* Parece que todavía necesitas tu preciado rastreador para vencernos *burlandose*

Tarlock: No me subestimes!

De la Boca del Super Namek salió una onda de energía que cubrió a Denise por completo, Tarlock pensó que la había eliminado pero de su sorpresa se miraba una Denise rodeada con su aura cafe dorada con su Gi roto y los brazos cruzados de ahí llego Mary y Ashley en cada lado de Denise, esto puso a Tarlock a sudar mares..

Tarlock: Que... Quienes son Ustedes?! *con miedo*

FSSJ Mary: Antes que te matemos quien te envió a este planeta y cual es la razón.. *voz neutral*

Tarlock: No les diré nada a Ustedes! Todos ustedes morirán a Manos del Rey Ize no hay nadie quien lo Supere!

De ahí Mary uso su dedo para usar una onda de energía que atravesaba su pecho y le hizo escupir Sangre

FSSJ Denise: No nos has dicho toda la Verdad.. Cuanto tardara en venir Ese Rey Ize a este planeta?

Tarlock: *Escupiendo Sangre* El vendrá en 6 Meses.. El a escuchado y visto toda la batalla, Va a traer su ejército de la Organización Universal de Planetas para conseguir las Míticas Esmeraldas del Caos..

Las Chicas estaban en Shock al Escuchar esto, Una Invasión a Escala Mundial por parte del Rey Ize va llegar a la tierra por las esmeraldas, de ahí Mary sólo dijo..

FSSJ Mary: Espero que te vaya bien en el viaje al Infierno!

Mary creo una bola de energía para eliminar por completo a Tarlock, desintegrandolo creando una explosión grande, de ahí creo otra Bola de Energía para eliminar su nave espacial creando otra explosión que se hizo ver por todos lados, Sonic Team y Zack presenciaron la explosión desde lejos cubriendose de los vientos fuertes..

Shadow: Parece que acabaron con el Trabajo..

Sonic: Ya no puedo sentir la energía de Tarlock..

Silver: Se acabó!

Zack: *en su mente* Pudimos vengar tu muerte Corey *una lágrima en su cara*

Las Saiyajinas aterrizaron al suelo desactivando su Transformación, estaban mirando al suelo por la tristeza de perder un Amigo cercano y determinado como Corey, Mary le salió una lágrima de sus ojos pero se lo limpio, Denise toco su hombro y le dijo..

Denise: Será mejor que nos vallamos de acá, no podemos llamar mucho la atención..

Mary: *Miro a Denise*Esta bien..

El Grupo de Chicas salió volando hacia donde Sonic Team y Zack esperándolas, Aterrizaron donde ellos estaban tenían una mirada triste, de ahí Sonic se acercó y Dijo

Sonic: No te pongas así Mary, te aseguro que Corey estará Orgulloso de Ustedes *sonriendo calidamente*

Silver: Sonic tiene razón, además pudieron terminar el Trabajo que el no pudo terminar

Mary todavía se encontraba algo triste pero tenían razón pudieron vengar a Corey y acabar con el enemigo pero sabía que algo más poderoso se aproxima a la tierra en 6 meses..

Shadow: Que están ocultando?! *interrogo*

Esto llamo la atención de Todos incluyendo la de Zack, el Sabía que ellas no lo iban a matar sin interrogarlo

Denise: Les contaremos todo cuando lleguemos a Corporación Cápsula, no podemos estar acá por mucho tiempo sin que los medios de Comunicación nos descubran *mirando a Shadow y los demas*

Shadow: Esta Bien.. *comenzó a elevarse*

Todos agredieron y comenzaron a elevarse (Denise lleva a Zack en su espalda) y irse a toda velocidad hacia Estados Unidos, todos estaban pensativos en su mente..

Denise: *en su mente* Necesitamos hacernos más Fuerte para la invasión..

Ashley: *en su mente* Como va a Soportar todo el Planeta una invasión Alíen?

Mary: *en su mente* Si estuvieras acá Corey para entrenar con nosotros...

Zack: *en su mente* en que estarán pensando...

Shadow: *en su mente* Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

Sonic: *en su mente* Tenemos que buscar todas las esmeraldas!

Silver: *en su mente* Tengo que volverme más fuerte, no quiero ser la carga del Equipo..

*Con Erza y Kurama*

Erza en su Modo Sabio Habia presenciado toda la batalla, Se encontraba Contento y Con Rabia, Estaba contento que las Chicas pudieron transformarse en Falso Super Saiyajin pero estaba enojado que no pudo ayudarlos y prevenir la muerte de Corey..

*en la mentalidad de Erza*

Erza: *Mirando a Kurama* Maldición Kurama! Corey ha muerto, si hubiera estado en la batalla hubiera prevenido su muerte!

Kurama: Tranquilo Gaki, Tu crees realmente que Corey Haya muerto?

Erza: Eh? Qué estas diciendo Kurama?! Lo Sentí con mi Propio Ki que la Energía de Corey ha desaparecido!

Kurama: Recuerda también tenía las Esmeraldas en el y también desaparecieron, no es algo raro que esas esmeraldas que fueron hechas por los Dioses Celestiales del Universo 3 que Menciono Son Goku sean destruidas fácilmente *explico*

Erza se puso a pensar por unos momentos, era cierto las esmeraldas son las gemas más poderosas del Universo de donde vienen, como pueden ser destruidas fácilmente?

Erza: Entonces piensas que las esmeraldas fueron tele transportadas gracias a Corey?

Kurama: Vaya Gaki parece que puedes pensar más de la cuenta *pequeña sonrisa*

Erza: Cállate Kurama *cruzando sus brazos avergonzado* Entonces crees que haya posibilidad que Corey Haya sobrevivido?

Kurama: hay pequeñas posibilidades que haya sobrevivió en Viajar Dimensiones con las Esmeraldas, pero veamos si pueda regresar a nuestra Dimensión

Erza: *en su mente* Corey donde quiera que estés espero que estés bien..

*En el Paraíso, Corey y Skuld*

Skuld estaba llevando a Corey en su Hombro hacia la habitación donde estaba descansando, La Diosa se impresiono que el Joven Saiyajin era un año menor que ella pero tenía el cuerpo de uno de 14 años con músculos detonados pero no muy grandes, ella se preguntaba si el le gusta... Este no es el momento en pensar en eso tenía que ayudar a Corey

Habian llegado a la habitación lo hizo acostar en la cama, desvendo sus heridas en donde tenía el Gran agujero en el estómago, ella se preguntaba como sobrevivió aún con un agujero en su estómago y quemaduras en su cuerpo

Skuld: Quédate acostado por 5 minutos mientras usó mis poderes para curarte *mirando a Corey y comenzado a Curar sus heridas*

Corey: Oye Skuld-chan acaso tu poderes son de Curar a las personas?

Skuld: Claro que Si Corey-kun! Soy una Diosa Médica puedo curar cualquier herida de gravedad!

Corey: Es mi primera vez que veo una Diosa en mis ojos nunca pensaba que existían bueno a Excepción de Goku-Sensei

Skuld: *sorprendida* Acaso Conoces al Legendario Son Goku?!

Corey: Por Supuesto el me Enseño el Concepto de Artes Marciales! *Sonrisa al Estilo Son*

Skuld: *poco sonroja* Tienes casi la Misma apariencia, estilo de cabello y actitud que el después de todo

Corey: Mis amigos dicen lo mismo jeje *rascandose la cabeza* Auch todavía no puedo mover bien mi mano

Skuld: No seas Tonto! Todavía no estas curado después de Todo y no te muevas! *gritandole*

Corey: *algo de miedo* S. Si Skuld-chan!

*5 minutos después*

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y Corey ya estaba curado, su estómago ya no tenía el agujero, sus heridas y quemaduras estaban curadas completamente y lo mejor de Todo gracias al ser Saiyajin recibió un Zenkai que incrementó sus poderes por doble!

Corey se levantó de la Cama y miro a Skuld con una mirada cálida que la puso algo sonroja ya que es la primera ves que tiene un Chico Mortal en su casa..

Corey: Gracias por Curarme Skuld-Chan *Sonriendole*

Skuld: No hay problema Corey-kun.. *tratando de sonreírle de regreso*

Al Instante sonó un rugido que hizo saltar a Skuld de dónde estaba, Corey Sólo Comenzó a reírse con pena rascándose la Cabeza y dijo

Corey: Oye Skuld-chan por las dudas no tienes algo de comer? *sonrojado y riendose*

Skuld: *nerviosa* Acaso ese era tu estómago?

Corey agredió con una sonrisa, esto dejo impresionada a Skuld acaso todos los mortales tienen sonidos así?

Skuld: Bueno está bien, Vamos a la cocina te haré algo de Comer, pero primero te daré unos atuendos ya que tu ropa está toda Rota

La Diosa uso su Bastón que comenzó a iluminar y cubrió a Corey, cuando término de iluminar El Saiyajin tenía un nuevo atuendo, tenía puesto uno de los atuendos de los Supremos Kaio-samas de color Rojo (El mismo atuendo que el de Kibito, de DBZ) Su cola se la puso en su cadera y se fue a mirar al espejo, sólto una sonrisa al Estilo Son y miro a Skuld

Corey: Me encanta este atuendo Skuld-Chan! muchas gracias!

Skuld: *pequeño sonrojo* No es Ningún problema Corey-kun, será mejor que comamos algo ya

*en la cocina*

La Diosa estaba sorprendida y en Shock de la gran cantidad de comida que estaba Comiendo el Saiyajin, se estaba devorando todo a su paso, ya acumulaba 11 platos de comida servidos, Cuando término su plato numero 12 sólo dijo

Corey: *toncandose su estomago* Hoy si estoy lleno! Me gusta como cocinas Skuld-Chan! Cocinas mejor que mi madre para serte sincero *sonriéndole*

Esto comentario la hizo poner contenta y olvidarse de los malos modales que tenía el Saiyajin..

Skuld: De Nada Corey-Kun, eres la primera persona a quien le cocino *sonriéndole*

Corey: Deveras? Acaso no vives con tus padres? *curioso*

Esto hizo deprimir a la Diosa porque no le gustaba hablar mucho de su pasado y de sus padres realmente

Skuld: *mirando al suelo* En realidad eh estado viviendo sola desde los 9 años, ahora tengo 12 años, he estado viviendo acá sola por 3 años y por lo de mis padres desaparecieron nunca supimos de ellos, Urd La Diosa del Paraíso ella es mi Hermana Mayor y dijo que tenía que aprender a vivir sola para no depender de la gente..

Esto puso al Saiyajin algo triste, el también sabe el dolor de perder a sus padres y a sobrevivir sólo con su Hermana y amigos

Corey: Lo siento *algo triste* no debí mencionar el comentario de tus padres..

Skuld: No es ningún problema además ya es cosa del Pasado *sonriéndole cálidamente* Corey-Kun como es que tenías todas tus heridas y un agujero en el Estómago que clase de batalla estabas teniendo

Corey: Bueno es un Larga historia.. Verás *comenzó a explicar*

De Ahí Corey comenzó a Explicar como sus padres fueron Asesinados por un Zombie Poderoso, Cuando fueron rescatados por Son Goku y les dijo de que tienen Sangre Saiyajin corriendo en sus venas y Ojos especiales llamados Sharingan, Entrenaron con Goku, Naruto y Sasuke. De ahí eliminaron a un ejército de Zombies y se encontraron a Super Zombie el que mato a sus padres, Entrenaron con la Gravedad aumentada 20 Veces, tuvieron la pelea final contra el Zombie transformandose en el FSSJ, luego de Cuatro meses descubrieron la Existencia de las Esmeraldas del Caos, Fueron a Brasil de vacaciones, Se enfrentaron a una de la Bestias con Colas, También le explico sobre el Trio de Hermanas que se transformaron en Ghouls gracias a las esmeraldas y las vencieron gracias al sello de los Uzumakis, de ahí conocieron a Sonic, Shadow y Silver, los entreno en el concepto de la Artes Marciales y por último le explicó sobre su batalla con Tarlock como obtuvo su agujero en su estomago

Esta historia dejo a Skuld con tristeza y valentía, Este chico es alguien especial que se sacrificó para salvar la Tierra aunque nadie se dio cuenta sólo sus amigos cercanos, Le Sonprendio también que el a los 10 años detubo la invasión Zombie, todos esos niños a esa edad están jugando en la calle con sus amigos, pero lo que más le Somprendio era que El es Un Saiyajin-Uchiha como era eso posible si Todos Los Saiyajines y Uchihas están en el Paraíso o Nuevo Infierno, otro dato que la tenía curiosa era la Existencia de los Ghouls, se supone que ellos fueron eliminados en la Guerra contra el Dios del Infierno Aliadjinn

Skuld: Has tenido una vida difícil Corey-Kun *sonrisa triste*

Corey: Lo sé pero por lo menos trate de proteger a mis amigos y la tierra, ahora que ya estoy en el Paraíso buscare a Goku-Sensei para que me entrene y proteger esta realidad *se levantó de la silla y comenzó a caminar pero se detuvo* Oye Skuld-Chan una pregunta como me encontrasteis?

Skuld: *volviendo a la realidad y mirando a Corey* Eh? Cuál fue tu pregunta?

Corey: Como me encontrastes?

Skuld: Bueno todo comenzó así... *comenzó a Explicar*

*Flashback, Horas antes*

Skuld estaba en su Terraza apreciando la belleza del Paraíso, se encontraba muy aburrida, no tenía nada que hacer, Su hermana Urd se encontraba en el Palacio haciendo su trabajo como Diosa del Paraíso.. No tenía nada que hacer!

Skuld: Que aburrido quisiera que algo interesante en esta aburrida vida! *mirando el Paisaje*

Cuando al Instante ocurrió un temblor cerca de su casa, al principio pensaba que Era el Guardián del Universo Entrenando a Naruto y los demás pero no era así, Miro a su campo de rosas y se miraba una luz cegadora que la hizo cubrir su cara

Skuld: *cubriendose* Que esta sucediendo?

Cuando la Luz desapareció vio a un Chico de su edad, con una cola que la hacia recordar a Goku, con 3 esmeraldas iluminando el cielo, Inconsiente, Con su Gi completamente roto, con heridas de gravedad, quemaduras de tercer grado y un agujero en el estómago dejando impresionada a la Diosa, Se dirigió donde estaba, al inicio pensó que ya estaba muerto pero le hubiera aparecido un Anillo en su cabeza, entonces tomó sus pulsos y noto que estaba vivo..

Skuld: *mirando al Chico y en su mente* Me pregunto como un Mortal ha podido llegar a esta Realidad sin que haya muerto, bueno será mejor que me lo lleve adentro para que lo Cure..

De ahí Skuld se lo llevo en su espalda hacia su casa, sólo dejo ir una pequeña sonrisa al ver que algo interesante le ocurrió..

*Fin del Flashback*

Corey estaba Sorprendido de lo que le acaban de contar, el pensaba que estaba muerto pero se supone que los muertos no sufren de dolor, pero si esta vivo como es posible que esté en el Paraíso, tendría que preguntarle a Goku-sensei después de todo

Corey: Entonces me salvasteis la Vida? *sorprendido*

Skuld: Se puede decir que si! *sonriendole*

Corey se acercó a ella y el dio un Abrazo fuerte, Skuld se sorprendió del abrazo pero se dejó ir y se lo devolvió, se sentía muy segura con el, podía escuchar su corazón como daba latidos cada segundo, Corey la dejo ir sabiendo lo que estaba haciendo y dijo

Corey: *rascandose la cabeza* Lo Siento que te di un abrazo sin decirte *en su mente* Que me esta pasando porque me siento algo raro en darle un abrazo a ella

Skuld: *Moviendo sus manos* No, no está bien no tienes que sentir pena *en su mente* Porque me siento tan segura con el, Apenas lo conocí hace unas horas!

Corey: Bueno quería preguntarte donde Pusistes Las Esmeraldas?

Skuld: Oh Están en la Sala en una caja de cristal *señalando la sala*

Corey: Esta bien *camino hacia la sala*

El Joven Uchiha se dirigió hacia la sala a buscar las esmeraldas, cuando envió en una mesa las 3 Esmeraldas brillando, las saco de la caja de cristal y las puso en su Estómago

Corey: Oye Skuld-chan sabes donde se encuentra Goku?

Skuld: Se Encuentra entrenando con Gohan su hijo y los demás, acaso vas a ir a buscarlo?

Corey: Si tengo que informales todo lo que ha pasado

Skuld: Si quieres te puedo llevar más Rápido! *sonrisa*

Corey: No hay necesidad puedo volar a velocidades que superan el Sonido *lado Saiyajin*

Skuld: No tonto te puedo llevar ahí al Instante con la Tele Transportación!

Corey: Teletransportacion?

Skuld: Si es una de las técnica que todos los Dioses poseen para transportarse incluso Son Goku sabe usarla

Corey: *en su mente* tendré que decirle a Goku-sensei que me enseñe la Tele Transprtacion me pueda ser útil *miro a Skuld y agarro su hombro* Bueno que estamos esperando vámonos

Skuld: Si!

La Diosa comenzó a Concentrarse en el Ki Del Guardián del Universo, lo encontró en 5 segundos de ahí se tele transportaron en un Flash hacia donde se encuentran los demas

*Paraiso con Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Naruto y Sasuke*

Goku y Gohan habían terminado su enfrentamiento amistoso resultando siendo un empate, Se comieron unas Semillas del Hermitaño para recuperar todas sus energías y darles un Zenkai gracias a sus células Saiyajin

Naruto se Encontraba peleando en Modo Sabio contra Goten que estaba en Super Saiyajin pero no usando todo su poder ( En este Fanfic al igual que Trunks, Goten se puede transformar en Fase 2 y 3) y Sasuke con su Rinnegan activado teniendo una pelea de espadas contra Trunks que esta en Super Saiyajin

Goku: Míralos como pelean! *sonriendo*

Gohan: Parece que el Paraíso los hicieron más entusiasmados en pelear *mirando las peleas*

Goku: Jeje los tiempos de Paz puedan que aburran mucho *rascandose la cabeza*

Al Instante Goku y Gohan sintió dos Ki, uno era muy reconocido para Goku, cuando se dio la Vuelta se Encontraba en Shock..

Goku: Corey? *sorprendido*

Corey: Hola Goku-sensei tiempo sin verte *sonriéndole y le dio un abrazo*

Gohan: *en su mente* Con el es el Chico de la Profecía que tanto habla mi padre, se parecen iguales y su Ki es algo decente puede vencer a las Fuerzas Ginyu y tiene mucho poder Interno en el

Corey: Tu debes ser el Hijo de Goku-Sensei! Me llamo Corey Uchiha*mirando a Gohan*

Gohan: *miro a Corey* Así es yo me llamo Son Gohan! *en su mente* Un Uchiha y Saiyajin interesante.

Goku: Como llegastes acá? Acaso moristeis? y quien es ella? *señalamdo a Skuld*

Skuld: Jeje donde está mi educación, Me llamo Skuld soy la Diosa Médica y hermana menor de Urd

Goku: Un gusto Son Goku! *dandole la Mano* Urd Me ha mencionado de ti, nunca esperaba en conocerte!

Skuld: Jeje la razón por la que nunca me ha visto es porque yo no vivo en esta región del Paraíso *explico*

Goku: Quizás iré a visitar esa parte del paraíso *miro a Corey* Entonces Corey que pasó ya que no miró tu Anillo en la cabeza significa que no estas muerto..

Corey: Porque no llamas a los demás así para no repetirme la información que les voy a decir

Goku: Bueno está bien *miro hacia la pelea* Oigan chicos vengan tenemos invitados!

Las dos batallas se detuvieron cuando escucharon la voz de Goku, Naruto noto en el Momento la Energía de las 2 personas que llegaron, le sorprendió mucho al que vio incluyendo a Sasuke

Naruto: Corey!? *en shock*

Sasuke: Que Paso, que esta haciendo acá acaso el Murió?! *en shock*

SSJ Goten: Quienes son ellos?

SSJ Trunks: Me imagino que es el Chico de la Profecía que tanto hablaba Goku

Los 4 guerreros comenzaron a descender de los aires y se dirigieron donde estaban los demás..

Naruto: Nunca me espere que murieras rápido Corey! *sorprendido*

Corey: Jejeje en Realidad no Morí, fueron las esmeraldas del caos que me teletransportaron a esta realidad *rascandose la cabeza*

Todos (Excepto Skuld) estaban sorprendido de que se pudiera tele transportar con las esmeraldas, de ahí Corey enseño las esmeraldas a los guerreros, todavía estaban iluminando, ellos podían sentir la energía que emitian

Gohan: Puedo sentir un gran Ki en esas Esmeraldas!

Sasuke: *en su mente* con que estas son las famosas esmeraldas del caos, impresionante

Goku: Y dime Corey como llegastes con la ayuda de las esmeraldas? *curioso*

Corey: Bueno es algo complicado ni yo sé como use sus poderes pero les contare *sonriendo*

Todos se sentaron en un círculo y el Joven Saiyajin comenzó a explicar los Eventos que ocurrió hace dos semanas desde que conoció a Sonic Team y la invasión de Tarlock, les explico también sobre una Persona llamada Rey Ize, esto dejo a Goku sorprendido el es la Reencarnación de Freezer!

Gohan: Nunca me imaginaba que la familia Cold Existiera todavía *serio*

SSJ Goten: se supone que Tu acabastes con ellos Papá *miro a Goku*

Goku: Tampoco me esperaba esto *se paro* Hablare con los demás ahora mismo

Corey: Oiga Goku-Sensei Dígales a mis Amigos que no se preocupen que estoy con Usted pero no les diga que estoy Vivo..

Goku: Porque acaso no quieres volver a la Tierra con ellos?

Corey: Si pero quiero ver a mis padres como están *sonrisa triste*

Goku: te entiendo Corey no te preocupes no les contaré *sonrio*

Corey: Oh se me olvidaba de les las esmeraldas a ellos me imagino que las necesitarán en el futuro *sonrio*

Goku: Claro!

El guardián del Universo puso sus dos dedos en la frente y comenzó a concentrarse para buscar el Ki de los Jóvenes Guerreros y en un Zas desapareció instantáneamente

Corey: Quiero que me enseñe esa técnica!

*Los Ángeles, Corporación Cápsula*

Los Guerreros-Z se encontraban en la sala ya Curados y con sus atuendos normales, decidieron hoy descansar y mañana con el entrenamiento para prepararse por la Invasión del Rey Ize, El Grupo no se sentían bien mentalmente, Perdieron a su Mejor Amigo, el que les daba los ánimos en la batalla Corey Uchiha...

Todos estaban haciendo sus Cosas, Zack con sus audífonos jugando en su PFP, Sonic comiendo un Hot Dog, Mary, Denise y Ashley viendo la televisión, Shadow y Silver jugando Cartas, todo estaba callado hasta que llego al instante Una persona con Cabello que se dirigía a todos lados, Todos (Menos Ashley y Sonic Team) Reconocieron esa cara, Era nada más y nada menos que Son Goku

Goku: Hola! *sonriendo*

Mary: Goku-Sensei! *a darle un abrazo*

Zack: No me esperaba que vinieras Goku-Sensei.

Goku: Vaya miro que todos ustedes se han vuelto muy fuertes

Sonic: *en su mente* Con que el es el maestro de Corey, Son Goku..

Shadow: *En su mente* su Ki está bien Suprimido, posee una gran cantidad de energía..

Goku: *miro a Ashley y Sonic Team* Oigan quienes son ustedes? *curioso*

Ashley: Yo me Llamo Ashley Uchiha, Soy una Saiyajina al Igual que Zack, Mary y Denise

Sonic: Yo me Llamo Sonic, Sonic el Erizo y ellos Son Shadow y Silver! Somos del Planeta Mobius*pulgar arriba*

Goku: Planeta Mobius? Nunca he escuchado de ese Planeta..

Shadow: Somos de otro Universo que es casi igual que la tierra *explico*

Goku: *en su mente* Me imagino si vienen del Universo de donde viene las Esmeraldas? *miro al grupo* Hablando de Otro Universo encontré esto en un Cráter *enseño las esmeraldas*

Todos estaban en Shock al Ver las 3 Esmeraldas relucientes, como las había encontrado Goku?

Sonic: Las Esmeraldas! *en Shock*

Zack: Donde las encontrasteis?

Goku: Las encontré en un cráter gigantesco en África, me imagino que ahí fue donde se desato su Batalla? Ademas donde esta Corey? *mintiendo*

De ahí todos se pusieron en un silencio profundo, como les iba a explicar que una de sus estudiantes murieron hasta que Mary rompió el Silencio..

Mary: Corey Murió en la Batalla contra Tarlock.. *con la cabeza agachada* no pude defender a mi hermano no soy lo suficientemente fuerte

Goku: Ya veo... No digas eso me imagino que Corey debe de estar Orgulloso que pusistes terminar el trabajo que el no pudo *puso su mano en la cabeza de su estudiante*

Zack: Ese no es el Único problema Goku-sensei..

Goku: Uh?

Denise: Dentro de Seis Meses ocurrirá una Invasión a escala mundial de parte de Ize y su ejército de la Organización de Planetas, necesitamos volvernos más fuertes que nunca para poder vencer a Ize, necesitamos que nos entrenes Goku-Sensei! *mirando a Goku Determinadamente*

El guardián del universo estaba en una posición terrible, el quería entrenar a los chicos pero recuerda también que tiene que entrenar a Corey para tenerlo listo para esta invasión y no decirles a los demás que el esta vivo

Goku: Lamento decirte esto pero no puedo entrenarlos esta vez..

Mary: Porque no puedes entrenarnos esta vez Goku-Sensei?

Goku: Recuerden que no puedo esta en esta Realidad todo el tiempo, además tengo la confianza que ustedes puedan ganar esta guerra que se aproxima en estos seis meses, les prometo que alguien más los ayudara en la invasión por ahora es una sorpresa *puso sus dos dedos en la frente* bueno tengo que irme tomen las Esmeraldas *paso las esmeraldas a Shadow* Adiós vendré en un par de meses para ver su progreso, entrene duro *Zip*

Todos quedaron en silencio de lo que dijo, tenía razón el no puede estar en este mundo siempre, ellos son los héroes de la tierra, tenían que ganar esta Invasion para proteger este mundo..

Sonic: Que bien tenemos las 3 esmeraldas de regreso!

Shadow: Solo tenemos que buscar las demás esmeraldas para poder practicar la Super Transformación y reducir el número de esmeraldas para transformarse

Mary: *se dirige donde Zack* Oye Zack a que crees que se haya referido Goku-sensei con esa persona especial

Zack: No te preocupes, esa persona de seguro ya sabe de la situación además sería interesante verlo de regreso *sonriendo*

*En el Paraíso, Corey y los Demas*

Corey les estaba contando a Naruto y los demás sobre como ha estado entrenando y enfrentando se a bestias y enemigos poderosos, cuando al instante sintieron el Ki de Goku sólo de dieron la vuelta y lo vieron con una cara seria

Naruto: Entonces que paso Goku?

Goku: Es peor de lo que esperaba...

Corey: Que paso con mis Amigos, acabaron con Tarlock?!

Goku: Si tu hermana acabo con el pero va a ocurrir algo más terrible

Así Goku comenzó a explicar todo lo que Denise le había dicho sobre la Invasión de Rey Ize con la Organización de Planetas, esto puso a todos en Shock, Ize tiene la misma mentalidad que Freezer

Skuld: Bueno Corey-kun? *preocupada* que piensas hacer

Corey estaba serio de la situación pero cambió su actitud a una sonrisa de burla, esto dejo confundidos a los demás Excepto Goku y Naruto ellos ya sabían esa sonrisa..

Corey: Esto es Genial! Un nuevo desafío con gente poderosa, esta ves voy a estar preparado para triunfar y acabar con el Terror del Universo por una vez por todas! *levanto su puño*

Todos estaban sonriendo al ver la gran determinación, es una mini versión de Goku cuando buscaba desafíos

Gohan: *en su mente* Gran determinacion... Me hace recordar a mi Padre en los tiempos de peleas

Goku: *en su mente* El es Realmente el Chico de la Profecía..

Skuld: *en su mente* Que bueno que le salve la vida a este Tonto.. * sonriendo*

*Universo 7, Años luz de la Tierra*

En lo más oscuro se miraba una nave espacial en forma de disco (La misma nave que tenía Freezer) adentro de esa nave se miraban Aliens en forma de humanos navegando la Nave, En el centro se miraba un Alíen con dos cuernos, su armadura de batalla, un rastreador en su ojo derecho ( Tiene la misma apariencia de Freezer pero es color azul con morado) es nada más y nada menos que Rey Ize conquistador y Destructor de Planetas

Ize: *en su mente* Vaya parece que Tarlock fallo su misión contra esos Saiyajines... Mis ancestros me han dicho que poseen un poder increíble y parece que no mintieron después de todo..

Comandante: Rey Ize! Cuál será nuestra dirección?

Ize: Nuestra dirección es la Tierra. llama todo el Ejército de la Organización de Planetas esta invasión será a escala planetaria..

Comandante: Como usted ordene!

Ize: Prepárense Saiyajines acabare con su preciado planeta..

Oh No! Que tan poderoso es Ize, como nuestros héroes van a combatir al destructor de planetas, podrá sus entrenamientos dar frutos? Todo esto y más en el Próximo Capítulo!

**Y Corte! uf no me esperaba que este capítulo fuera tan largo! Es el más largó que he echó en este Fanfic! Bueno chico Corey esta vivo y va a entrenar en el Paraíso y Skuld no es un OC, ella es de la serie Oh My Goddess si quieren búsquenla en Google, bueno de aquí en adelante sólo se va mostrar el entrenamiento antes de la invasión y encuentros en el pasado *wink* es una sorpresa, bueno acá les dejó los poderes de nivel..**

**Corey: (Zenkai) 50,000**

**Zack: (Zenkai) 45,000**

**Mary: (Zenkai) 45,000**

**Denise: (Zenkai) 45,000**

**Ashley: (Zenkai) 40,000**

**Sonic: 20,000**

**Shadow: 22,000**

**Silver: 20,000**

**Rey Ize (Primera Forma): 1,200,000**

**Goku: (Zenkai) 190,000,000**

**Gohan: (Zenkai) 185,000,000**

**Goten: 170,000,000 (SSJ) 8,500,000,000**

**Trunks: 170,000,000 (SSJ) 8,500,000,000**

**Naruto: 5,000,000 (Modo Sabio) 50,000,000**

**Sasuke: 5,000,000 (Rinnegan) 50,000,000**

**Skuld: 120,000 **

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este Capítulo, Los veo Pronto! Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	26. La Espada Z

**Hola mis queridos lectores como han estado?! Espero que bien porque acá les traigo otro Capítulo de este Fanfic! Antes de comenzar les quiero decir que cada capítulo va a saltar el tiempo cada uno un mes, no quiero tardarme demasiado con los entrenamientos de cada además quiero comenzar a escribir la invasión de Ize, también he estado pensando que saga voy a hacer después que termine esta, les daré más datos de las siguientes sagas en lo que avanzamos más en capítulos oh y un detalle más Corey el Protagonista va tener múltiples parejas, si es una historia Harem pero esto ya lo tenía planeado desde muy antes las heroínas para el van a se pero no les diré el nombre eso ustedes lo van a saber cuando avanzamos más! :), Bueno sin más que perder Comencemos con la introducción **

**Autor: No te esperaba ver acá en el Estudio Zack *mirando a Zack***

**Zack: He estado escuchando rumores de que Corey no esta muerto y esta entrenando en el Paraíso? Es cierto eso? *enojado***

**Autor: *nervioso* De.. De qué estás hablando como es posible que Corey haya sobrevivido además no es escuchado nada de el.. *mintiendo***

**Zack: Bueno está bien *cruzando los brazos y calmandose* me imagino que quieres que haga la introducción? **

**Autor: Bueno iba llamar a otra persona pero ya que estas acá está bien..**

**Zack: *mirando a la audiencia* Superale2 no es responsable y ni dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos Anime que serán usados en esta Fanfic..**

**Autor: Bueno Gracias Zack! Comencemos con el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 26: La Legendaria Espada Z!**

*Tokyo, Japón Anteiku*

Una noche tranquila, fría y sin actividad Ghouls o de CCG se encontraba en su oficina tomando una taza de café el dueño de la tienda de café más famosa de la calle 20th Ward, conocido por Yoshimura

Yoshimura un señor que está en sus 60 años (N/A: En realidad no se su edad) fiel a su tienda y trabajadores, su pelo completamente blanco gracias a su su edad, anda puesto el uniforme de Anteiku como siempre y se encontraba viendo en su ventada el paisaje del moderno Tokyo, siempre mantiene sus ojos cerrados casi a todo momento cuando los abre se puede apreciar sus ojos de color rojo sangre seña de que es un Ghoul Veterano, no se sabe cual es su secreto..

Al instante entro alguien a su oficina, un hombre de de 182 cm, con pelo plateado, can talla muscular, anda puesto una traje negro, uno de las fieles personas de Yoshimura, Renji Domo...

Yoshimura: *Mirando a la ventana* Que se te ofrece ahora Domo-san?

Domo solo dio unos pasos adelante hacia donde esta Yoshimura y con una voz neutral le dijo

Domo: He escuchado los rumores de esos Humanos que son poderosos en las noticias..

Yoshimura: *abriendo los ojos enseñando sus Ojos Ghoul* Vaya pareces que esta informado sobre la situación Domo-san, Enji me dijo sobre las noticias y para serte sincero me dejo en Shock

Domo: No es posible que sean Ghouls, Ni siquiera el líder de Aogiri se compara a ese masivo poder que producen *voz neutral*

Yoshimura: *pequeña sonrisa* Parece que te tengo que decir una historia sobre Nuestros Ancestros.. Siéntate en el sofá y si quieres puedes servirte una taza de café..

Domo camino hacia la mesa donde estaba el café, se fue a servir un poco y se sentó a esperar a Yoshimura, El Veterano Ghoul se sentó al otro lado de la mesa mirándolo a el, por unos segundos todo estaba en silencio hasta que Domo rompió el silencio..

Domo: Entonces Yoshimura-san *tomando cafe*

Yoshimura sólo estaba pensativo, Lo que le dijeron sus trabajadores fieles lo dejo en una duda profunda, no había escuchado personas que podían crear cráteres o destruir países completos, hasta cuándo recordó sobre las leyendas del Rey de un Ojo..

Yoshimura: Domo-san.. Tu has escuchado la historia de el Rey de un Ojo verdad?

Domo agredió y dejo seguir continuando a su Jefe..

Yoshimura: Bueno te voy a decir una información perdida que no estaba en su historia espero que prestes atención..

Domo solo quedo en silencio, en su mente estaba impresionado que hay información perdida de El Rey de un Ojo que nadie sabía, Ni Siquiera Aogiri que saben toda la historia de la Leyenda..

Yoshimura: Hace 1000 años en las puertas del viejo Infierno se encontraba El Rey de un Ojo con su ejército Ghouls y de Weiss, el rey tenía un aliado muy poderoso que podría destruir planeta enteros, Se llamaba Aliadjinn El Dios del Infierno, Ellos dos se aliaron para conquistar las 3 dimensiones, Tengoku (Paraíso) Jigoku (Infierno) y Chikyu (Tierra)

Domo tenía una mirada sorprendida, esto no se lo esperaba de las Leyendas de El Rey de un ojo..

Yoshimura: Todos estaban con miedo esperando que el fin del mundo llegara pero no ocurrió, Tengoku tiene uno del los Dioses más Poderosos del Universo, uno de ellos el Legendario Son Goku y con su escuadrón especial de Diosas conocidas como las Hermanas Júpiter, Mirvena, Apolo, Mercurio, Marte, Diana, Luna y la propia Júpiter, eliminaron a todo el ejército de Ghouls y Weiss sólo enseñando sus forma de Artes Marciales, todos tuvieron una batalla decisiva para salvar las 3 dimensiones, Saliendo vencedor los Guerreros de Tengoku pero no todo era felicidad, Las Hermanas Júpiter se sacrificaron al Sellar a El Rey de un Ojo, Aliadjinn, Los Ghouls y Weiss sacrificando sus vidas pero sus Almas están rodeando en cuerpos humanos, Al parecer el sello se está debilitando a lo que pasa los siglos y es por eso que los Ghouls han volvió a renacer a la Tierra *termino de explicar*

Domo estaba absorbiendo toda la información de lo que le acaba de decir su Jefe, Al parecer los Ghouls tenían una historia que hasta los Dioses estaban involucrados en su Leyenda, tomó un poco de café y dijo

Domo: Yoshimura-San..

Yoshimura: Si Dime *tomando cafe*

Domo: Estos Humanos que estaban involucrados en esa destrucción del Cráter y la Apocalipsis Zombie en Estados Unidos cree que estén relacionados con esta Historia? *dudoso*

Yoshimura: No estoy seguro Domo-san pero estoy seguro tarde o temprano sabremos sus identidades y que pasen a tomar una taza de café *sonriendo*

Domo dejo ir una pequeña sonrisa, le gustaba mucho la actitud de su jefe, después quiso cambiar el tema

Domo: Yoshimura-san que opina de las 3 chicas que llegan casi todo los días a su tienda, veo que sólo les gusta tomar su café y comer nada

Yoshimura: He notado eso también, parece que son Ghouls que necesitan ayuda, Tengo un presentimiento que tiene un poder más grande que el Líder de Aogiri con su Kakuja..

Domo estaba en shock, 3 chicas que están llegando apenas a su adolescencia ya tengan el poder suficiente para derrotar al Líder de Aogiri, también estaba pensando en 2 Ghouls huérfanos que pasaban cerca de la Calle donde el Vive

Yoshimura: En que estas pensando Domo-san?

Domo: No no es nada.. *se paró de su sitio* hablaremos mañana..

Domo salió caminando de la oficina de su jefe, Yoshimura sólo estaba en silencio, Habrio un poco sus ojos y dejo ir una pequeña sonrisa y dijo..

Yoshimura: Hmm conocer a alguien que supere los poderes de mis hijos no es algo de todos los días también *mirando la ventana* Espero conocerte un día Chico de la Profecia

*Siguiente día, Planeta Sagrado de los Kaios*

El Planeta Supremo del Paraíso más conocido como Planeta Sagrado de los Kaios, Un lugar restringido en el paraíso, sólo Dioses de Primer Rango y los Guardianes del paraíso están autorizados en entrar a tierras sagradas y este será el planeta donde Corey Uchiha tomara el Entrenamiento de Son Goku y los Demás para volverse más fuerte y combatir a Ize

En un Flash gracias a Teletransportacion Apareció Goku con Corey y Skuld atrás de el, El joven Saiyajin y la Diosa estaban sorprendidos al ver el Lugar Sagrado, estaban mirando a su alrededor el paisaje, las montañas y el cielo azul oscuro con planetas rodeándolos, Corey sólo dejo ir una sonrisa grande y miro a Goku y le dijo

Corey: Este lugar es increíble Goku-sensei.. *en shock*

Goku: Lo es Corey, Acá será tu entrenamiento por los próximos seis meses

Corey no tenía palabras, este lugar es diez veces más grande que la Tierra y se mira muy resistente y se miraba que este planeta podría aguantar ataques Multi-Continentales..

Corey: Que es lo que me enseñarás Goku-Sensei, cual será nuestro entrenamiento? *dudoso*

Goku: *Miro a Corey* Corey este entrenamiento será más difícil al que les hice en la Tierra, Entrenaras Físicamente y Mentalmente equilibrando tus fuentes de poder, hacer tus reflejos más rápidos, Una de mis técnicas, Dominar tu Sharingan, Dominar tu elemento de Aire y los más importante de Todo la Espada Z..

Corey: La Espada Z?

Skuld: *mirando a Corey* Déjame que te explique, La Espada Z es una de las espadas más poderosas de los 12 Universos, usada por las personas más poderosas de Este Universo, un sólo Movimiento o Ataque de la Espada puede ocasionar un desforme planetario, El Dios De La Destrucción Beerus, Son Gohan el hijo de Goku y Apolo una de las Hermanas Júpiter pudieron dominar las Primeras Tres Fases de la Espada..

Corey estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión, esa espada tiene mucho poder y sólo los Dioses han podido dominar la Espada sólo a su segunda Expresión, a que se referían con eso..

Goku: Parece estar muy informada Skuld-san, Y si hay Fases de la Espada, son cuatro, Modo Continental, Modo Planetario, Modo Cósmico y el Modo Dios, El modo Continental puede afectar y hacer un desforme en los continentes con sólo aplicar parte de su poder en el, Modo Planetario puede cortar Planetas enteros con un movimiento fuerte de la espada, Modo Cósmico puede Cortar Soles y Supernovas con mucha facilidad y El Modo Dios tiene un poder fuera de lo Común, el único que ha podido dominar ese modo ha sido El Dios de la Creación del Universo 7 Wiss..

Corey: *en shock* Eso suena a mucho Poder, Tu crees que pueda dominar la Espada a la perfección Goku-Sensei?

Goku: *sonriendo* Pues Claro que si Corey, tienes un potencial enorme que pueda cambiar el destino de la Batalla

Corey: *mirada de determination* Esta bien Goku-sensei lléveme donde está la espada!

Goku sólo agredió y los dirigió hacia la montaña más alta del planeta, aterrizaron y vieron la espada enterrada en una posición recta, El Saiyajin sólo dijo..

Goku: Bueno aquí estamos, Tienes que usar tu fuerza para sacar la espada *pequeña*

Skuld: *en su mente y sonriendo* Ya quiero ver la cara de Corey-kun cuando trate de sacar la espada jejeje

Corey: Bueno está bien *mirando la espada enterrada*

El Joven Saiyajin sujeto el agarre de la espada y comenzó a sacarla, estaba viendo que no podía salir, entonces uso más fuerza y nada, entonces decidió usar todo su poder en Modo Basé pero la espada no se movió ningún centímetro

Corey: *respirando profundamente* Esto está muy difícil Goku-sensei..

Goku: Porque no te transformas en Falso Super Saiyajin? Para qué se te haga más fácil

Corey: Hey tienes razón ya se me estaba olvidando jejej *rascandose la cabeza*

Corey se puso en posición de Cargar apretando sus puños y después dio un grito poderoso y su aura Café-dorada apareció alrededor de el, Su pelo Parado (N/A: El mismo estilo de pelo de Goku cuando se transforma en SSJ) Se sentía más fuerte y ahora estaba confiado de qué podía vencer a Tarlock sin ayuda

Skuld: *en su mente y impresionada* Increíble, no pensaba que Corey-kun tuviera tanto poder

Goku: *en su mente* A su edad no tenía ese poder, creo que le puede hacer competencia a Freezer en su segunda forma..

FSSJ Corey: *mirando a la Espada* Bueno aquí vamos..

Corey agarro la espada y comenzó a halarla de dónde estaba, le estaba costando demasiado incrementó su Ki más y vio que la espada sólo se movió un par de centímetros, comenzó a gritar para sacar más fuerzas pero sólo se movió dos centímetros más

Goku: *en su mente* Era de esperarse, Gohan en SSJ le costo sacarla y ahora Corey que ni siquiera es SSJ la ha movido uno centímetros..

FSSJ Corey: *mirando a Goku* Goku-sensei esto es muy difícil, ni siquiera con todas las fuerzas de mi Máximo poder pueden sacarlas por completo *volviendo a su forma base*..

Goku: Déjame pensar un momento.. *puso su mano barbilla*

Se puso a pensar por un minuto, estaba recordando cuando Gohan y Krillin desbloquearon parte de su poder en Namekusein por un ritual de Gurú, también estaba recordaron que Shenlong le enseño hacer rituales de ahí tubo una idea

Goku: Tengo una idea! Corey quiero que te pongas en modo de meditación y cierres los ojos *contento*

Corey: Esta bien *se puso en modo meditación y cerró los ojos*

De ahí Goku puso su mano encima de la cabeza de Corey, Goku comenzó a buscar su poder potencial oculto, cuando lo encontró estaba en shock..

Goku: *en su mente* Corey tiene un poder potencial casi infinito, nunca me esperaba tanto poder del Chico de la Profecía *sonrio*

El Guardián solo concentro una parte pequeña de su poder para sacar una parte del potencial de Corey, El Joven Saiyajin sólo sintió que su poder se elevó rápidamente una aura blanca fuerte comenzó a rodearlo, habría sus ojos que estaba con el Sharingan activado no sabía porque pero sabía que Goku debió ser el responsable de esto

Skuld: *en su mente* El poder de Corey se elevó rápidamente, el pequeño ritual que hizo Goku debe haber desbloqueado parte de su poder

Corey: *mirando sus manos en Shock* Esto es increíble... Siento que ahora tengo el poder de destruir Planetas.. Que hizo conmigo Goku-sensei

Goku: Es un ritual que aprendí en el Planeta Namekusein, desbloquee parte de tu poder oculto, no podía desbloquearlo todo porque tu cuerpo no esta listo para aguantar demasiado, recuerda que sólo tienes 11 años

Corey: *en su mente* Sólo en mi forma basé puedo vence a Super Zombie sin usar el Kaioken o FSSJ, mis amigos se van a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando regrese para la invasión..

Goku: Bueno porque no pruebas ahora sacar la espada y transformate en FSSJ?

Corey: Esta Bien!

El Joven Saiyajin comenzó a elevar su Ki hacia lo máximo, parte del planeta estaba temblando gracias a su poder, dio un Grito y se transformó en FSSJ, su aura se miraba más poderosa y densa, Corey no lo podía creer se había echo demasiado fuerte, podría vencer a todo su grupo con facilidad con este poder..

FSSJ Corey: Increíble, Me siento poderoso.. *sonriendo*

Skuld:*en su mente* Sus energías aumentaron 10 veces más que antes y todavía tiene mucho potencial que desatar..

FSSJ Corey: Estoy listo *agarra la espada*

Comenzó a halar la espada con toda su fuerza bruta, la espada comenzaba a salir poco a poco hasta que Corey dio el último grito y salió hacía los cielos con la espada sujetada con las dos manos creando que la energía de la espada se disperse por todos lados, Goku estaba orgulloso de su Estudiante y Skuld estaba impresionada de ver a la Espada Z sujetada por un mortal..

FSSJ Corey: Ya veo.. Esta legendaria está muy pesada, debo que que entrenar con ropa pesada para poder acostumbrarme *murmuro y tratando de mover la espada*

Goku: Oye Corey ya que tienes tu espada a tu disposición porque no añades parte de tu energía a ella *sonriendo*

FSSJ Corey: Esta bien

De ahí comenzó a añadir energía a su Espada y sintió que la espada incrementó su fuerza y eso lo pudo notar el Joven Saiyajin

FSSJ Corey: *en su mente* Con que este es el Modo Continental, probemos su fuerza si es cierto*

Corey hizo un movimiento fuerte de la espada que desplegó una onda de viento poderosa y fina que se extendió por 20 kilómetros, en unos segundos se creó una grieta gigantesca en la montaña en donde estaban partiéndola en 2 y siguió hasta donde estaba el lago que hizo que entrará agua a la Gigantesca grieta..

Corey tenía una cara de shock al ver lo que hizo un simple movimiento de la espada, nunca se esperaba esos resultados, Skuld también estaba con una mirada de impresión por primera vez mira lo que la Fase 1 de la espada puede hacer y es destructiva, Goku sólo tenía los brazos cruzados con una pequeña sonrisa en su cara ya estaba esperando la impresión de los chicos al ver la gran destreza de la espada legendaria..

FSSJ Corey: *aterrizando a donde los demás* Increíble... Creer que el Modo Continental pudiera crear tanta destrucción, tengo que tener más cuidado al usar la espada y añadir poder en ella..

Goku: Recuerda esta espada es hechas por los Dioses de anteriores generaciones, sólo alguien que sea elegido a usarla puede controlar su poder..

FSSJ Corey: Entiendo... *mirando a su espada*

Goku: Bueno será mejor que comencemos con el entrenamiento!

FSSJ Corey: Estoy Encendido! *emocionado*

Y Así pasaron el día entrenando, Corey tubo un pelea amistosa con Goku para el calentamiento sin la Espada Z, Corey Usando todo su nuevo poder en FSSJ contra un Goku que estaba usando 40% de su poder basé pero estaba notando que El Progreso de Corey podría ser más rápido que nunca y estar preparado para la invasión, Skuld sólo miraba la batalla amistosa y se podía decir que estaba orgullosa de su amigo, le gustaba mucho sus movimientos de pelea y todo lo demás

Pasaron los Días y Corey estaba tomando lecciones como usar la Espada gracias a Gohan, Sasuke y Trunks que son expertos en armas de Combate, tubo un par de peleas amistosas con ellos así para refinar sus errores, Sasuke le enseño Taijutsu de los Uchiha para hacer varios movimientos mezclados con la forma de pelear de la tortuga que le enseño Goku hace 5 meses, Gohan le enseño el Makankosappo una de las famosas técnicas de Piccolo El Guardián del Nuevo Infiero, Corey pensó que esto va a ser útil en sus batallas futuras

Goku le enseño como poner ropa pesada en sus atuendos sólo usando su Ki, al inicio tubo algunas dificultades pero al final pudo obtener el truco, El Joven Saiyajin entrenaba sin parar pero el no era el unico

*Corporación Cápsula, 1 Semana después*

El Resto de los Guerreros estaban entrenando duramente en la Cámara de Gravedad para estar listo contra los invasores que vienen ala tierra en 6 meses..

La gravedad está aumentada a 100 veces haciendo la más difícil a los demás pero eso no les impedía rendirse..

Zack en su estado de FSSJ estaba teniendo una pelea Amistosa con Shadow que estaba usando el Kaioken X20 peleando a toda velocidad chocando Golpes y Puños creando ondas de viento, Zack bloqueó el puño de Shadow y le dio una patada pero el Erizo lo esquivo fácilmente, se alejaron los dos y gritaron

Shadow: Chaos Sphere!

FSSJ Zack: Big Bang Attack!

Las dos esferas de energía chocaron y crearon una explosión adentro de la cámara, cuando la nube de humo desapareció, los dos desaparecieron y comenzaron a darse una serie de golpes a toda velocidad ninguno dejando ir sus defensas..

FSSJ Zack: No lo haces tan mal Shadow! Has mejorado en esta semana pero no será suficiente para vencerme *sonriendo*

Shadow: Eso es lo que digo yo Zack, No me subestimes *sonriendo de regreso*

Mientras los dos seguían peleando otra pelea estaba llevándose a cabo, Mary estaba peleando con Ashley y Denise todas transformadas en FSSJ, Mary quería llevarse el entrenamiento serio y pidió a las dos Saiyajinas que pelearan contra ella, La Saiyajina estaba bloqueando todos los golpes de Denise y Ashley..

FSSJ Mary: Porfavor esto es todo lo que tiene? *bromenado*

FSSJ Denise: No tienes ni la menor idea Mary *pequeña sonrisa y le dio la señal a Ashley*

FSSJ Ashley: Katon Housenka No Jutsu!

De ahí salieron bolas de fuego de la boca que Ashley que se dirigían a toda velocidad dejando desprevenida a Mary y recibiendo el ataque, Cuando el humo desapareció se Miraba a una Mary con su Traje de entrenamiento algo quemado y con sus brazos en posición de X, dejo ir una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

FSSJ Mary: Vaya Ashley parece que tus técnicas Katon han mejorado.. Pero te hará falta más para detenerme *se lanzó al ataque*

Mientras las Mary estaba peleando a Toda Velocidad con Ashley y Denise, Los dos Erizos Sonic y Silver en su Kaioken X20 estaba teniendo una batalla de Spin Dash y ver quien era el más rápido y versátil

Sonic lanzo bolas de energía hacia Silver que las esquivo fácilmente gracias a su velocidad y se estaba dirigiendo hacia donde el, Sonic sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo..

Sonic: Chaos Control!

Sonic detuvo el Tiempo y Espacio por sólo diez segundos, Atanco con una barrera de golpes y patadas, después le propino cinco bolas de energía hacia el Erizo Plateado, cuando término hizo tronar sus dedos y el tiempo comenzó a Correr normalmente..

Cuando el tiempo comenzó a Correr Silver cayo al suelo gracias a los ataques de Sonic, Pero se levantó de regreso y se lanzó al Ataque, Comenzaron a pelear a toda velocidad sin ceder espacio a cada uno..

Silver: Me imaginaba que usaste Chaos Control para detener el Tiempo *sonriendo* no me dejas de sorprender Sonic..

Sonic: Heh! Debo que agradecer a Shadow por enseñarme la técnica *sonriendo*

Todos estaba teniendo sus propias peleas y sólo tenían una meta en frente, hacerse más fuertes para la invasión! Y hacer orgulloso a Corey..

Que Pasará en el Futuro? Nuestros Héroes estarán listos para la Batalla que decidirá la Tierra, que clase de técnicas aprenderán para el Entrenamiento? Todo esto y más En el Próximo capítulo!

**Y Corte! siento que este capítulo no lo escribí casi con ganas porque eh estado algo ocupado con mis tareas, Bueno si se preguntan como es que Sonic Sabe detener el tiempo es porque aprendió la técnica gracias a Shadow, la otra es que La Espada Z la hice más poderosa que la Versión Canon de DBZ yo siempre quería que la espada fuera un factor importante por eso, bueno el próximo capítulo pondré los niveles de poder porque voy a hacer el primer salto al Tiempo, Los veo luego Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	27. Mangekyo Sharingan

Hola **mis queridos lectores como han estado? Espero qué bien porque aquí les traigo otro capítulo de este fanfic que me gusta escribir, me he tardado en escribir este capítulo porque he estado viendo otras historias que me puedan inspirar y conseguir ideas para cada capítulo para que sea interesante, hay gente que me esta preguntando si Kaneki va a parecer en esta saga, en realidad si va a aparecer pero poco recuerden esta saga es 4-5 años antes de los acontecimientos de la primera temporada de Tokyo Ghoul pero todos van a aparecer y darles papeles importantes en la historia así que no se preocupen! Bueno es hora que comience con la introducción**

**Skuld: Parece que es mi turno no es así autor? **

**Autor: Si ya que todos están entrenando duro para la invasión de el Rey Ize **

**Skuld: Bueno está bien siempre quise hacer la introducción! *mirando a la audición* Superale2 no es dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul, Powerpuff Girls Z y más elementos anime que serán usados en este Fanfic..**

**Autor: Gracias Skuld! Bueno que comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 27: Mangekyo Sharingan**

(La Tierra, Una parte de Europa, Un mes Después)

En las Montañas frías de Suiza se encontraba una persona encapuchada tirando golpes y puños al aire a toda velocidad creando corrientes de viento, después hizo un símbolo de manos y desde su boca salió una ráfaga de viento poderosa que movió toda la nieve de la montaña causando una avalancha, después dio un respiro y se quitó el gorro que cubría toda su cara, mostraba su pelo Rubio puntiagudo que le llegaba a sus hombros ahora y cubría su frente, sus ojos azules brillando en la luz de la luna, era nada más y nada menos que Erza Uzumaki, La Reencarnación de Naruto Uzumaki..

En este último mes que ha pasado se ha vuelto más fuerte que antes, ha podido absolver 5 de las 8 bestias con cola que se distinguían por humanos, todas la bestias que ha absolvió han dado sus energías al segundo Rikoudo Sennin, Su control de Ki y Chakra están casi a la Perfección, Su nivel de Chakra supera niveles de Kage por 10 veces en su estado normal y su nivel de Ki llega a niveles Continentales, puede crear ráfagas de viento con tan sólo sus puños.

En su Modo Sabio puede detectar energía por casi todo el Mundo, hasta puede mezclar el Chakra de Kurama con la Energía Natural haciéndolo más poderoso y destructivo, Erza también puede hacer Bijuu-damas con sólo una mano gracias a su perfecto control de energía..

Ahora terminaba su entrenamiento nocturno, tenía puesto sellos de Gravedad que Kurama tenía en sus pergaminos así para avanzar en su entrenamiento, se dirigió al Hotel más cercano de las montañas para hospedarse, pasó unos 10 minutos y llegaron a un pueblo donde no había afectado la avalancha de nieve que creo y se dirigió al Hotel que estaba cerca de un restaurante.

Gracias a las Enseñanzas de Kurama ya puede hablar 20 idiomas sin problema alguno, se dirigió al escritorio principal y le preguntó al señor que atendía a los clientes..

Erza: A disculpe, puedo reservar una habitación por dos noches?

Señor: A claro no se preocupe *le entregó las llaves* habitación numero 6, piso 3

Erza: *entrega el dinero* Aquí tiene y gracias!

El Joven Uzumaki se dirigió al elevador que lo dirigía a su cuarto, noto que tenía los sellos de gravedad activados y podía dañar el elevador entonces lo desactivo y se subió, cuando llego al tercer piso se dirigió a su habitación que tenía una televisión, una cama matrimonial y un baño con regadera, hizo un símbolo con su mano creando una nube de humo alrededor de el, cuando la nube de humo desapareció se miraba con una camisa sin mangas color negra y unos Shorts para dormir, se fue a acostar a su cama y cerro los ojos para ir a su Conciencia con Kurama que estaba aburrido..

*Con Erza y Kurama*

Erza se dirigió dónde Kurama en su conciencia, se miraba aburrido de su vida, el Uzumaki sólo tenía una gota en su frente, nunca había visto a Kurama tan aburrido en su vida..

Erza: *en su mente* Y pensar que las bestias con colas se aburrirían acá *mirando a Kurama* Oye Kurama!

El Zorro solo escucho y le dijo

Kurama: Que quieres ahora Gaki? *tono aburrido*

Erza: Que hay en la agenda de Entrenamiento para ahora?

Kurama: Veamos *saco una libreta* Usar 10 clones para aprender sellos de los Uzumakis, otros 10 para recolectar energía natural, otros 10 Perfeccionar Las Artes marciales de que te enseño Corey, 10 más estudiar otros idiomas en el mundo y Tu vamos a jugar un juego de ajedrez tienes que aprender tácticas en las batallas!

Erza: Esta bien! Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!

De ahí aparecieron 40 Clones todos parecidos a Erza, miraron al original que sólo tenía los cruzados, ahí el original dijo

Erza: Ya saben lo que tiene que hacer! Quiero un Grupo de 10 Clones que perfeccionen Todos los sellos de los Uzumakis, otro grupo de 10 a Recolectar energía natural, otros 10 a Perfeccionar las Artes Marciales de la Tortuga, y el último grupo a estudiar otros idiomas les quedo Claro!

Todos: Si!

De ahí todos se dispersaron en Grupos y se pusieron hacer lo que les encargó Erza, de ahí Kurama creo una mesa de Ajedrez para comenzar a jugar..

Kurama: Veamos si eres bueno para ser Tácticas! *pequeña sonrisa*

Erza: Heh! Veamos si el Gran Kyuubi puede vencerme! *pequeña sonrisa*

Paso una hora en la Mentalidad de Erza, Todos los Clones ya estaban en sus últimas etapas de perfeccionar todo, mientras el Original se estaba riendo de la felicidad de haberle ganado a Kurama en el Juego de Ajedrez! Kurama estaba enojado y dijo

Kurama: Ya deja de Reírte! Eso solo fue pura suerte tuya! *grito*

Erza: Hahahaha! Suerte si como no! *riendose* ese fue una mala táctica que hicistes!

Kurama: Hmph! Bueno tengo que admitirlo puedes que tengas buenas tácticas, Naruto le tomo como 1000 veces para vencerme la primera vez..

Erza: Enserio? Vaya parece que era Denso su cerebro porque esto es algo fácil!

Kurama: No tienes ni la menor idea! *Riendose*

Erza: Bueno que te parece una ronda 2? *retando*

Kurama: Ja! Sigamos Gaki! *modo retador*

*Estados Unidos, Un lugar Despoblado*

Desde los cielos se miraba dos figuras corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, uno se parecía a un Erizo azul y otro un Erizo negro era nada más y nada menos que Sonic y Shadow haciendo una carrera de que quien puede cruzar el País ida y vuelta lo más rápido para determinar quien era el más rápido..

Los Dos Erizos al igual que el grupo han incrementado sus poderes para estar listos para la invasión que está a 5 meses de llegar, ahora pueden romper la barrera del sonido sin problemas, perfeccionaron el control del Ki y pudieron dominar la gravedad aumentada a 100 veces sin usar el Kaioken o las Esmeraldas..

Y hablando de las Esmeraldas, en este último mes han podido encontrar dos esmeraldas más de color Rojo y Púrpura siendo 5 de las 7, pero aún con la cantidad de esmeraldas y entrenamiento que hicieron los Erizos todavía no pueden entrar al modo Super pero van a encontrar una forma para entrar al estado sin usar todas las 7 esmeraldas del caos..

Sonic llevaba la delantera en la carrera de ahí dio un salto y comenzó a correr para atrás sin ver hacía delante, de ahí se comenzó a burlar de su Amigo/Rival

Sonic: Que pasa Shadow, si estas es tu velocidad me decepcionas! *sonrisa burlona*

Shadow: Tch! Ya verás Sonic! Kaioken!

De ahí Apareció una aura roja que cubría a Shadow por todo su cuerpo y eso lo hizo correr lo más rápido de lo normal superando a Sonic..

Sonic: Hey Eso no se Vale! Kaioken Aumentado 2 veces!

Comenzó a Aparecer una aura roja alrededor de Sonic y comenzó a Correr lo más rápido superando la velocidad del sonido facilemente

*5 minutos despues*

Después de correr todo el país ida y vuelta, los dos erizos volvieron a Corporación Cápsula con sus Kaiokens Activados, Los dos habían llegado empatados a la localización, no estaban cansados gracias a sus reservas de Ki, no hablaron por unos segundos hasta que Sonic rompió el silencio

Sonic: Estuvo entretenida la carrera! Acepto el empate pero no esperes otro la próxima! *sonriendo*

Shadow: Eso te va para ti Sonic *sonrisa pequeña*

Los Dos Erizos se dirigieron al jardín de atrás donde todos estaban entrenando, cuando llegaron a dónde estaban se llevaron un Shock enorme, Estaban viendo a un Zack y Mary cubiertos en Flamas Negras con temperaturas que no se puede aguantar respirando profundamente como si fuera que acaban de pelear con un ejército, Sus ojos tenían el Sharingan pero de forma diferente, Los de Zack tenían forma de Shuriken y los de Mary tenía forma de estrella, no se encontraban los Demás dejándolos en dudas en donde estaban..

Zack notó la presencia de los dos Erizos sólo dio una pequeña sonrisa y dijo

Zack: Hmph! Se preguntarán porque aparecieron esas Llamas negras entre nosotros verdad?

Sonic: Que sucedió acá sus ojos no son los mismos Sharingan! *impresionado*

Mary: *cubriendose un ojo y desactivando su ojo* Esta bien les explicaremos que paso..

Shadow: *interrumpió* Antes que nos expliquen , donde están los demás no puedo sentir sus presencias en esta área

Zack: Bueno ellos fueron a Washington DC a hablar con el Presidente sobre la Invasión.. Será mejor que advirtamos a los demás para que sepan y no mueran desprevenidamente *explico*

Sonic: No crees que eso hará mucha escándalo, que el mundo va a ser invadido por aliens que pueden destruir planetas sin problemas?

Mary: Lo sabemos pero han pasado muchas cosas en estos seis meses que es Obvio que estamos en una época de guerra con enemigos poderosos..

Shadow: Tienes razón en eso pero hablemos de eso más tarde, lo que más me intereses como aparecieron esas llamas negras y sus ojos de diferente forma que no es el Sharingan..

Zack: Lo de las llamas es una nueva técnica que descubrimos cuando estábamos peleando, se Llama Amaterasu y la nueva forma de nuestros ojos es la evolución del Sharingan, El Mangekyo Sharingan..

Shadow: Amaterasu?

Sonic: Mangekyo Sharingan?

Mary: El Mangeykyo Sharingan es la siguiente forma del Sharingan original, una versión más fuerte se puede decir, estos ojos se adquieren cuando matas a un relativo o mejor amigo cercano..

Sonic: Pero no han Matado a nadie? O será que...

Zack: Si.. La Muerte de Corey.. Cuando recordamos eso en el entrenamiento sétimos un incremento en poder en nuestros ojos *cubriendo un ojo* comenzó a sangrar y de ellos salieron las flamas del Amaterasu una de las tres Técnicas principales del Mangekyo..

Shadow: Cuales son las otras dos técnicas del Mangekyo *curioso*

Mary: Lo que cuentan las Leyendas de estos ojos que tienen 3 técnicas, El Amaterasu que consiste de las Llamas de los Dioses como Rikuudo Sennin y su hijo Idra, nunca se apagaran hasta que usuario desee lo único malo es que nuestra vista se debilita y no hemos perfeccionado esta técnica, La siguiente es el Tsukuyomi es un Genjutsu poderosos, puedes controlar el tiempo en la ilusión puede que hayan pasado 3 días en la alucinación pero en la realidad solo han pasado segundo en el mundo real esa técnica sirve para revivir tus peores recuerdos y torturarte, es una de las técnicas que no me gustarían usar, y la última y que puedo decir es la mejor de las tres es el Susanoo es la defensa definitiva de un Uchiha, conviene de un humanoide de 60 metros de altura y si perfeccionas la técnica evolucionara a un Samurai que con su espada puede destruir Montañas sin problemas, eso era en la época de los Ninjas, ahora nuestros poderes han incrementado por mucho, no se puede saber que clase de poder se puede desatar *termino de explicar*

Los dos Erizos estaban absorbiendo toda la información que les dio los dos Saiyajines, estaban impresionados lo que podían hacer esos ojos ahora esto era una ventaja para la invasion

Shadow: Como saben todo esto?

Zack: Uno de nuestros maestros que nos enseño a dominar el Sharingan, Uchiha Sasuke..

*Planeta del Supremo Kaiosama*

Corey: Susanoo!

Los Ojos de Corey estaban en una nueva forma, más conocida como el Mangekyo Sharingan (Tiene los mismos ojos de Madara cuando tiene el Mangekyo) , Su cuerpo se estaba comenzando a envolver en esqueletos Rojos emitiendo una aura roja también, Sintió que esto no era suficiente y comenzó a poner más energía en la técnica, se comenzó a formar un Humanoide de 20 metros (el mismo susanoo que crea Madara) estaba respirando algo profundo, todavía no se había acostumbrado a estos nuevos ojos que evolucionaron..

Sasuke que estaba mirándolo de frente se sentía orgulloso en dos semana ha podido evolucionar el Susanoo a esta forma, ni siquiera cuando obtuvo el Mangekyo Sharingan podía activar el susanoo a estas alturas

Sasuke: *en su mente* Si no fuera por el defecto negativo que desactive de perder la vista al usar esos ojos hubiera perdido la vista por el uso que ha echo estas últimas dos semanas que lo activo..

Cerca de una montaña se encontraba Goku, Skuld y Naruto presenciando la transformación del Susanoo, estaban orgullosos de proceso que esta haciendo el joven Saiyajin..

Goku: Parece que Corey evoluciono su Susanoo a un Humanoide de 20 metros *sonriendo*

Naruto: Si.. Ha progresado muy rápido con sus técnicas de Mangekyo, Hace dos Semanas estaba sufriendo en Mantener el Susanoo y solía sangrar bastantemente pero ahora gracias a Sasuke-teme que le quitó el efecto negativo de sus ojos *sonriendo con los Brazos Cruzados *

Skuld: *mirando hacia Corey y Sasuke* No me dejas de Impresionar eh Corey-kun a este ritmo estarás más que preparado para la Invasión, sólo espero que atraiga más su atención antes que se vaya.. *Sonrojo y sonrisa triste*

En este Último Mes La Diosa a creado un poco de sentimientos al Joven Saiyajin, su sonrisa y su carisma la hacen sentir mejor, ya esta acostumbrada a su compañía y lo esta comenzando a querer más.. Pero Corey puede llegar a ser el Más poderoso del Universo pero sigue siendo más denso que una Roca con los sentimientos de las Chicas

Devuelta a la Pelea Sasuke comenzó a envolverse en su Susanoo con su Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno en un ojo y el Rinnegan en el Otro, no quería avanzar a su Susanoo perfecto porque no quería darle desventaja a Corey que es nuevo en esto..

Sasuke: Corey! Comenzamos no puedes transformarte en esta pelea tienes que depender de forma basé en momentos como estos para salvar algo de Energía *en su mente* Aunque pienso que tiene casi KI infinito a lo que menciona Goku-san..

Corey: Esta Bien Sasuke-Sempai! Voy a ir con todo!

El Joven Saiyajin se dirigió hacia donde Sasuke a toda velocidad, Los dos Chocaron sus puños con sus Susanoo's creando una onda de viento que se sintió por 10 kilómetros, de ahí comenzaron a darse un serie de Golpes y patadas, ninguno dejaba ir su defensa, de ahí Sasuke se alejó de Corey y Dijo

Sasuke: Amaterasu!

De los ojos del Uchiha salieron unas llamas Negras, El Joven saiyajin sabía que era esta técnica, antes que tocara contacto con su Susanoo, uso Su velocidad y evadió las Llamas potentes, Luego Saco su Espada Z y comenzó el Contraataque contra el Uchiha

Sasuke uso su espada también para combatir, Cada ves que chocaban sus espadas, se creaba ondas sonicas que se hacían escuchar por todo el Planeta de los Kaios, de ahí Corey dio un salto de 30 metros y puso sus dos dedos en Frente y Desapareció dejando impresionado al Uchiha..

Sasuke: *en shock y en su mente* La Teletransportacion de Goku-san como la pudo aprender? *miro a su alrededor* Adonde se metió

Mientras con los demás Goku tenía una sonrisa grande en su rostro mientras Naruto y Skuld estaban en Shock de lo que acaban de ver..

Naruto: Goku-san Como pudo Corey hacer la tele transportación, nunca lo vi viéndolo hacer en los otros entrenamientos

Goku: Lo se Naruto-san pero cada noche en las afueras de la Casa de Skuld-san se ponía a practicar la técnica sin ayuda alguna, me imagino que con su Sharingan pudo copiar mi técnica *sonriendo y viendo el combate*

Skuld: *en su mente* Pueda que sea denso en algunas cosas pero en Batallas es un Genio, por veces los Saiyajines son complicados..

Devuelta a la Batalla Sasuke todavía seguía buscando a Corey pero sin ningún resultado, pero al Instante escucho un Sonido y vio a su derecha y se Encontró a un Corey sin su Susanoo pero con su Mangekyo y cargando su técnica preferida para largas distancia

Corey: Veamos si tu Susanoo puede aguantar esto Sasuke-sempai! Fuuton RasenShuriken!

Sasuke estaba en shock al ver como creo un RasenShuriken tan rápido, no podía evadir la técnica tan rápido entonces usó su Susanoo perfecto como defensa, Cuando la técnica toco contacto Corey apretó los puños y los hizo expandir por 2 kilómetros de diámetro Creando Ondas de viento Poderosas haciendo cubrir los demás de las Ondas de viento

Goku: *cubriendose de los vientos* Ugh! Cuándo aprendió esa técnica Corey, Naruto?

Naruto *cubriendose de los vientos* Hace Seis Meses! Antes requería los clones para hacerlo pero ahora tiene un control suficiente para hacerlo con una mano sin problemas *sonriendo*

Skuld: *en su mente* de todas las técnicas que he visto de el esta es la que me impresiona más..

Cuando la esfera de viento desapareció se miraba un Samurai gigantesco de 60 metros con su espada a su lado, Corey estaba impresionado de que aguantará el Rasenshuriken lo que le impresionaba más era el Susanoo perfecto de Sasuke

Corey: Con que este es el Susanoo Perfecto, puedo sentir una energía inmensa que se emite.. *murmuro*

Sasuke: No me esperaba que combinaras la Teletransportacion con el Rasenshuriken Corey, eres un genio en las peleas al igual que Goku-san..

Corey: Hehehehe *rascandose la cabeza y una sonrisa al estilo Son*

Sasuke: Pero me pregunto como eres Bueno destruyendo un Meteoro con el tamaño de la Luna.. *posición de manos*

Corey: Eh? Qué dijo?

Naruto notó esa posición de manos que estaba haciendo su rival y lo dejo en shock..

Naruto: Acaso piensa invocar un Meteorito?! Esta loco Corey no podrá detenerlo..

Goku: *interrumpió a Naruto* No te preocupes Naruto.. Corey tiene todo bajó control además no se ha transformado en FSSJ..

Naruto: Bueno.. Veamos qué puede hacer *mirando la batalla*

Devuelta a la Batalla, El Susanoo perfecto estaba haciendo una posición de manos que no pudo reconocer Corey pero se puso en modo defensivo por las dudas hasta que Sasuke dijo..

Sasuke: Tengai Shinsei!

Corey estaba esperando la técnica que viniera pero nada hasta que vio una gran sombra que estaba creciendo sobre el, miro hacia arriba y lo que vio lo dejo en un Shock inmenso, Era un meteorito del tamaño de una luna que se aproximaba despacio pero letal..

Corey: *en su mente* Acaso Sasuke-sempai invocó este meteorito gigante!?

Los demás sólo estaban presenciando en silencio el Gran meteorito que se estaba aproximando, Goku estaba confiado en que Corey pueda detener el Meteorito sin problemas, lo que miraba no lo dejaba sorprendido porque el recuerda que hasta el maestro Roshi destruyo la luna antes entonces sabía que Corey lo podía hacer..

Goku: *En su mente* Vamos Corey demuestra tu poder!

Sasuke: Veamos de que estas Echó Corey! Destruye el Meteoro!

Corey sólo Cerró sus ojos y comenzó a Elevar su Ki y se Transformó en Falso Super Saiyajin, después abrió los ojos, agarro su Espada Z que estaba detrás de el y salió volando hacia el meteoro a toda velocidad, Puso 70% de su Ki en la Espada activando el Modo Continental a su máxima expresión, agarro bien su espada y dio un grito de guerrero..

FSSJ Corey: Agrhhhh!

Hizo un movimiento fuerte con la espada creando una onda de viento fina y poderosa, choco contra el Meteoro con todo, al inicio no paso nada pero después se vio una línea formandose en el Meteoro, luego se partió en 2, Todos estaban presenciando la escena de como el Meteoro se partió en 2 gracias a la Espada Z, de ahí Corey Creo un clon de Sombra y comenzaron a cargar sus ataques para destruir por completo el meteoro..

FSSJ Corey y Clon: Kamehameha!

Los dos Corey's sacaron sus Kamehameha haciéndolo chocar con cada mitad de del metéoro, creando una explosión en el aire gigante en el aire, todos se cubrieron de la luz cegadora que se estaba produciendo, cuando la luz cegadora desapareció el Meteorito completo desparecio sin dejar ningún rastro, Corey Aterrizo al suelo poniendo su espada de regreso en su espalda y desactivando su Transformación..

Sasuke Llego hacia donde estaba desactivando su Susanoo y puso su mano en el hombro de Corey y le dijo..

Sasuke: Felicidades Corey, ha estado mejorando en tus Técnicas estoy muy orgulloso de ti..

Corey: Jeje gracias Sasuke-sempai..

De ahí todos los demás aterrizaron hacia donde estaba y felicitaron a Corey por lo que le hizo al meteorito..

Goku: Felicidades Corey! No me esperaba que usaras la Espada Z para cortar el meteorito en mitad, estuvo Estupendo!

Naruto: Si! Me has dejado impresionado al inicio pensaba que no ibas hacer nada corma ese meteoro pero conociéndote on sufristeis mucho Dattebayo!

Corey: Gracias.. Pero les agradezco más por entrenarme y estar listo para la batalla

Skuld: Chicos porque no volvemos a mi Casa a comer me imagino que después de toso eso tendrían hambre *sonriendo*

De ahí los 4 Estómagos de los chicos comenzaron a hacer sonidos y se comenzaron a reír

Corey: *rascandose la Cabeza* Jajajaja tienes razón me gustaría comer algo Skuld-chan..

Skuld: Bueno que no se diga nada más y regresemos! *en su mente* Además espero que le gusté la sorpresa que le voy a dar *sonriendo*

Goku: Bueno todos agarrense de mi Hombro!

De ahí todos se Agarraron de Goku que puso sus dos dedos en la frente y de ahí desaparecieron. Que clase de sorpresa tendrá Skuld a el Joven Saiyajin, Podrá hacerse más fuerte antes de la invasión, como tomará la gente del mundo sobre las noticias de la Invasión, Podrán encontrar las esmeraldas a Tiempo? Todo esto y más en el próximo capítulo!

**Y Corte! Si me preguntan como Sasuke puede invocar Meteoritos es por el Rinnegan que tiene! Ya nos falta 3-4 capítulos para aproximarnos a la mitad de la saga, si lo se es larga jejej, en el próximo capítulo va a ver actividad sobre el trío de hermanas con Yoshimura y los demás, Bueno acá les dejó los niveles de poder..**

**Corey: (Poder despertado y un Mes de entrenamiento) 120,000 (FSSJ) 3,000,000**

**Zack: (Un Mes de Entrenamiento) 75,000 (FSSJ) 2,250,000**

**Mary: (Un Mes de Entrenamiento) 70,000 (FSSJ) 2,100,000**

**Denise: (Un Mes de Entrenamiento) 70,000 (FSSJ) 2,100,000**

**Ashley: (Un Mes de Entrenamiento) 70,000 (FSSJ) 2,100,000**

**Erza: (Un Mes de Entrenamiento) 100,000**

**Sonic: (Un Mes de Entrenamiento) 70,000**

**Shadow: (Un Mes de Entrenamiento) 70,000**

**Silver: (Un Mes de Entrenamiento) 70,000**

**Bueno Los miro en el próximo capítulo! Superale2 Cambio y Fuera!**


	28. Encuentro Familiar

**Hola mis queridos lectores como están! Espero que bien porque aquí les traigo el siguiente capítulo de este Fanfic! Uf! Ya casi llegamos a 30 capítulos en tan sólo un plazo de 4 meses, no me esperaba hacer tantos capítulos pero entré más así la historia se construirá más y más a mi gusto, bueno en este capítulo no va a ver peleas y usare el flash back (Que casi no lo uso porque aburre) para responder algunas dudas que tiene! Bueno sin más que perder comencemos con la introducción **

**Autor: Bueno y ahora quien hará la introducción? No hay nadie en el estudio**

**Silver: *Zip* yo le ayudare Autor!**

**Autor: Gracias Silver! Me salvasteis de no hablar mucho jeje**

**Silver: De Nada Autor! *mirando a la Audiencia* Superale2 No es Responsable o Dueño de Dragón Ball Z, Naruto, Sonic The Hedgehog, The World Only God Knows, Tokyo Ghoul y más elementos anime que serán usados en este Fanfic**

**Autor: Gracias! Bueno que comience el Capítulo!**

**CAPITULO 28: Encuentro Familiar! **

(Paraíso)

Después del Entrenamiento del Joven Saiyajin, Goku, Naruto, Sasuke, Corey y Skuld aparecieron en la casa de la joven Diosa gracias a la Teletransportacion de Goku, Todos se dirigieron hacia el comedor pero antes que entrara Corey, Skuld lo detuvo tocándole un Hombro esto dejo en dudas al Saiyajin

Corey: Que pasa Skuld-chan? Sucede algo? *Curioso y mirándola*

Skuld: No es nada Corey-kun *sonriéndole* porque no te vas a dar un baño así para que te prepare la Cena mientras los demás te esperan..

Corey: Esta Bien! Además creo que un baño estaría bien para sentirme más relajado

Skuld: Ok! En tu habitación hay ropa la que usaba los Supremos Kaiosamas pero de color naranja ponte la después que te bañes

Corey: Bien! Los veré en un momento! *caminando hacia el segundo piso*

Skuld: *en su mente* Bien! El plan sorpresa está avanzando a la perfección solo espero que lleguen muy pronto!

La Joven Diosa se dirigió al Comedor donde estaban Goku y Naruto hablando sobre los entrenamientos pasados mientras Sasuke se encontraba leyendo uno de sus pergaminos Uchiha, Skuld les llamo la atención con un Silbido y les dijo

Skuld: El Plan Está Avanzando bien Goku-san, pude hacer que Corey-kun tomara más tiempo en que se bañara y pusiera otro atuendo *pulgar arriba*

Goku: Bien! Sólo espero que vengan a Tiempo y no hayan tenido problemas en el camino

Naruto: No te Preocupes Goku-san, en el Paraíso casi no pasa nada o sino ya lo hubiéramos sentido

Sasuke: El Dobe tiene razón *mirando a su pergamino* puedo sentir que ya están en camino aproximadamente en 10-15 minutos volando..

Skuld: Bueno Comenzare a Cocinar y ustedes *señalándolos* arreglen el comedor para que se miré bien *Modo agresivo*

Todos: Si Skuld-san! *nerviosos*

Mientras que todos estaban comenzando a Arreglar las cosas para la gran sorpresa, Corey se encontraba bañándose dejando que agua fría cayera por todo su cuerpo formado y fuerte, mirando hacia el techo de la regadera estaba pensativo, se preguntaba como estaban todos sus amigos en la Tierra

Corey: *en su mente* Zack.. Hermana.. Denise.. Ashley-chan.. Erza.. Sonic.. Shadow.. Silver.. Como estarán? Me pregunto si estarán entrenando duramente para la batalla, me preguntó también Momoko-chan y sus hermanas espero que el sello no se haya roto y haga desatar sus modo Ghoul Sadistico jeje *pequeña sonrisa* Necesito hacerme más fuerte, tengo que transformarme en Super Saiyajin para proteger a mis queridas personas y la tierra pero no puedo pasar del Falso Super Saiyajin que es lo que necesito?

Cerro la llave del agua y se fue a secar de lo mojado que estaba, luego se dirigió a su habitación donde se encontraba su atuendo nuevo que consistía del Traje del Supremo Kaiosama color Azul con naranja, estos atuendo ya se había echo uno de los favoritos del Joven Saiyajin

Se puso su ropa y se fue a mirar al espejo para ver como se miraba, su cabello seguía siendo el mismo que representa el de Goku pero sus puntas habían crecido haciendo que llegue a sus cejas, después se puso su cola en su cadera para no andarla moviendo por todos lados..

Al Instante sintió dos energías que entraron a la Casa de Skuld, al inicio pensó que eran enemigos pero era imposible porque estaban en el Paraíso donde nunca habían enemigos entonces descarto eso, luego sintió que esas signaturas se le hacía conocida no podía reconocerlo pero se le hacía familiar

Corey: *en su mente* Bueno lo averiguare cuando los mire

El Saiyajin bajo las escaleras y comenzó a caminar con las manos en su cabeza pensativo en esas dos energías que había sentido familiar, cuando llego al comedor se llevaría la mayor sorpresa que ha tenido en su vida..

Corey: Oye Skuld-chan sentí unas presencias conocidas entonces me pre.. gun.. taba *en shock*

Cuando miró al comedor vio las sonrisas de todos, Skuld, Goku, Naruto y hasta Sasuke tenía una sonrisa pero lo que más le impresiono eran unas dos personas que conocía mucho estaban en shock también, Una era un Mujer en sus 30 años con ojos de color Azul, su cabello negro tenía un estilo común que conocía (N/A: Imagínese el mismo estilo de Videl al final de DBZ) andaba el mismo atuendo que andaba Corey sólo de color Rosa, y la otra persona era un Hombre casi de la misma que la Mujer, Sus ojos color negro profundo, su cabello negro largo y puntiagudo (N/A: El mismo estilo de cabello que Broly) con una Cola en su cintura igual que Corey y andaba el mismo atuendo que Corey sólo de color negro, La Pareja vio al joven Saiyajin por unos buenos Segundos hasta que la mujer dejo ir un par de lágrimas de felicidad..

?: Parece que encontramos a nuestro hijo *limpiándose las lágrimas* No es así Broly? *mirando a su esposo*

(N/A: Esta es la Reencarnación de Broly pero una persona buena sin Problemas y será explicado todo más adelante sobre sus padres)

Broly: *Sonrisa Sincera* Parece que así es Sayuri..

Corey estaba perdido en palabras de expresar pensaba que todo era un Sueño parpadeo un par de veces pero todo era real, dejo ir una lágrimas en su rostro cayendo hasta que dijo

Corey: *En shock y llorando de felicidad* Mamá? Papá? Son ustedes?

El Joven Saiyajin comenzó a caminar despacio para ver de mejor vista si era cierto, de ahí se dejó llevar sus sentimientos y salió volando hacia donde sus padres que lo recibieron con un abrazo familiar que tanto extrañaba Corey desde el Asesinato de ellos

Corey: *llorando de felicidad y todavía en Shock* No puedo creer que estén acá! Los he extrañado mucho! No saben cuanto hemos sufrido por su ausencia!

Sayuri: *abrazando a su hijo y tocándole su pelo* Lo sabemos Hijo, no pudimos estar en esos momentos que estabas sólo en la Apocalipsis que ocurrió en la tierra pero estamos orgullosos que hayas madurado todo este tiempo y nunca rendirte *sonriendo*

Broly: Tu Madre tiene razón Corey, Estamos muy orgullosos de tu progreso de maduración a temprana edad, además pude ver que cumpliste con tu promesa de proteger a los demás *sonriendo*

Corey: Gracias Papa, Mama... *todavía abrazándolos*

Todos los demás estaban apreciando la escena familiar de Corey y sus padres, se sentían contentos de reunir a su familia que tanto extrañaba más Skuld que era la idea de ella de reunirlos de nuevo

Goku: *en su mente y sonriendo* Parece que el plan funciono

Naruto: *en su mente* Me hace recordar de Tou-san y Kaa-san cuando nos reunimos en el paraíso *sonriendo*

Sasuke: *en su mente* Hmph! Esto es casi me reurda cuando me reencontré con Itachi en el Paraíso *sonriendo*

Skuld *en su mente* espero que te haya gustado tu Sorpresa Corey-kun.. *sonrisa calida*

Despues que se terminará el abrazo familiar todos comenzaron a Comer, Los Saiyajines comiendo a grandes cantidades mientras la Diosa y los Ninjas comían normalmente, de ahí los padres del Joven Saiyajin quería preguntarles como han cambiado las cosas en la tierra desde que murieron

Sayuri: Corey?

Corey: Dime Mamá *comiendo*

Sayuri: Como han cambiado las cosas en la tierra antes que murieras? *curiosa*

(N/A: Recuerde que los padres de Corey no saben que fue tele transportado por las Esmeraldas del Caos)

Corey: *termina de comer* Bueno es una larga historia antes de contarles no estoy muerto fui tele transportado a esta dimensión por las Esmeraldas del Caos *tono serio*

Los padres del Joven Saiyajin estaban en Shock al escuchar lo que les dijo su hijo, Como es posible que un Mortal pueda acceder a esta región del Universo

Broly: Como es posible? Un mortal no puede acceder a esta región sin estar muerto o tienes que ser un Semi-Dios para tele transportarte a esta región

Corey: Lo sé pero no se preocupen les explicare todo para que no se sientan confundidos

De ahí el Joven Saiyajin comenzó a explicar como fueron entrenados por Goku con Zack y los demás, de ahí como conocieron a Super Zombie y les dio dos semanas de entrenamiento, también les dijo de Como Conocieron la Reencarnación de Naruto y Sasuke, luego la batalla final de Super Zombie donde logró transformarse en Falso Super Saiyajin para matarlo, luego fue de vacaciones a Brazil donde Conoció al Trío de Hermanas que resultaron ser Mitad-Ghouls y Mitad-Humanas y se enfrentaron a ellas para sellar sus poderes, luego les explico como conoció a Sonic y los demás que resultaron ser de otro universo que vienen en búsquedas de las Esmeraldas para protegerlas, y de último les explicó como casi muere en la batalla con Tarlock y fue tele transportado al paraíso y al final les explicó sobré la invasión de el Rey Ize con su ejército

Broly y Sayuri estaban absorbiendo toda la información que les había dado su Hijo, estaban orgullosos de que había salvado el País de la Destrucción de los Zombies y de que como despertó sus poderes ocultos para proteger a los demás..

Sayuri: Interesante.. Parece que la tierra está en problemas esta ves..

Corey: Lo se Madre, es por eso que estoy entrenando para hacerme más fuerte y combatir al Rey Ize!

Broly: Y Se que lo harás Hijo, yo siempre he tenido la confianza de que despertaras tus poderes y salvarás la tierra de la Apocalipsis

Sayuri: Corey, Puedes despertar el Mangekyo Sharingan? *curiosa*

Corey: Si! Sólo que no lo eh dominado a la perfección, Sasuke-sempai todavía dice que me falta mucho para dominarlo pero ya no sangró de los ojos al usarlos

Sayuri: Me puedes enseñar como son?

Corey: Por supuesto! Pero después que terminemos de Comer todos!

Luego que todos terminarán de Comer se dirigieron al patio de Skuld donde es muy grande para tener un buen calentamiento, de ahí Corey comenzó a Concentrarse a poner Chakra en sus ojos y activó su Sharingan

Sus padres estaban impresionados de que su Sharingan este maduro y la perfección, de ahí el joven Saiyajin concentro más Chakra en sus ojos y se Mostró su Mangekyo Sharingan impresionando a Todos (Menos Goku, Naruto y Sasuke)

Sayuri: *en su mente* Tiene los mismos ojos de Madara Uchiha.. *impresionada*

Broly: *en su mente* Mi hijo se ha echo una persona que da miedo *orgulloso*

Skuld: *en su mente* Nunca he visto de cerca su Sharingan desde cerca, dan miedo pero son calmados..

Corey: Ahora les mostrare un verdadero Show! *pequeña sonrisa*

Comenzo a poner más Chakra y comenzó activando su Susanoo con sus Esqueletos cubriendo su cuerpo entero, Luego apretó su puños y comenzó a evolucionar a un humanoide de 20 metros con un Casco de Caballero (como el de Sasuke) y una espada detrás de el, todos estaban en Shock al ver que su Susanoo haya cambiado así de rápido

Goku: *en su mente* Con qué no estaba tratando en activar todo su Susanoo? Ese Corey jejeje

Sasuke: *en su mente* Con que no estaba tratando conmigo, ya verá en su próximo entrenamiento, le tirare un Planeta para que lo corte *sonrisa sadistica*

Sayuri: *en su mente* Hasta pudo activar su Susanoo increíble, mi hijo es Realmente el Chico de la Profecia!

Corey: *desactivando su Susanoo* Entonces que opinan? *en su mente* Oh No Sasuke-sempai me va a tirar un Planeta en el siguiente entrenamiento porque no saque todo mi poder de el Susanoo! *nervioso*

Broly: Bueno pienso que el Entrenamiento te esta dando frutos y estar listo para la batalla final contra Ize!

Corey: Lo sé pero no es suficiente para vencerlo, el puede destruir planetas con su dedos y debo que superar sus poderes!

Sayuri: No te pongas todo el peso en ti hijo, recuerda que tienes a tus amigos que están entrenando muy duro para la invasión *tocando su hombro*

Corey: Lo se, también me pregunto como están? *mirando hacia el Cielo*

(Corporación Cápsula, Los Ángeles, La Tierra)

Zack, Mary, Sonic, Shadow y Silver que había llegado con las noticias de como les fue con el Presidente de la nación, El Presidente escucho toda la información que les dijo que ocurrió en la Tierra estos 6 meses y era hora de saber la verdad para todo el mundo y el presidente decidió hacer una conferencia mundial sobre los eventos que ocurrirán en un par de meses.

Zack: Entonces Silver, El presidente agredió a escuchar su historia sobre lo que va a pasar?

Silver: Si al inicio no creía lo que estábamos diciendo pero de ahí yo me presente y no lo podía creer pensaba que el estaba soñando pero cuando admitió que todo era cierto y decidió hacer la rueda de prensa mundial

Sonic: Y porque no te quedasteis allá para hablar también? *curioso*

Silver: Uno porque les tenía que decir esto para que estén pendiente de lo que va a pasar y Dos no creen que se asustarían los humanos al ver un Erizo plateado que habla!

Sonic: Tienes razón en esa jeje!

Shadow: Bueno solo esperemos que el Mundo no se vuelva loco por la información que será dada al todo el mundo

Mary: Espero que también nos den nuestra privacidad después que derrotemos a Ize

Zack: Oigan ya va a Comenzar la rueda de prensa!

Los Guerreros Z vieron la televisión donde estaba comenzando la rueda de prensa, decía Emergencia mundial, se miraba al presidente Barack Obama ( Estamos en el Comienzo del 2010 en esta historia) con sus guardias a cada lado de ellos y se miraba a Denise y Ashley por detrás del presidente

(N/A: Nose muy bien como comienza el discurso el presidente pero tratare hacerlo lo más formal)

Obama: Buenas tardes América, Todo el mundo, Hoy les traigo noticias que hará cambiar el Mundo en un par de meses, han ocurrido muchos eventos sobrenaturales estos 6 meses, desde la Apocalipsis que azoto a nuestra nación, la aparición de la bestia de tres colas en Brazil y el cráter gigantesco en África, nada de lo sucedido es natural, todo es hecho por seres poderosos que han invadido La Paz de este mundo, y lo que ocurrirá en 5 meses será peor de lo que se ha visto en la Historia Humana, se llevará acabo una invasión de aliens conformada por un tirano Galáctico que quiere destruir el planeta que conocemos, Como se todo esto aquí les presento uno de nuestros héroes que Salvó el País de la Apocalipsis de los Zombies, Denise Uchiha y Ashley Uchiha..

El Presidente se hizo a un lado y dejo pasar a las Dos Saiyajinas con una cara sería..

Denise: Buenas Tardes Todo el Mundo, se que es difícil aceptar toda esta información, a algunos se les va hacer imposible aceptar pero no somos personas que juzgamos, le decimos esta información importante para estar preparados y protegidos sobre la Invasión que se llevara acabo en 5 meses, Yo daré mi vida para proteger este mundo que me vio crecer, no pude proteger a mi amigo que murió en la explosión que ocurrió en África pero no sucederá con mi familia que son mis amigos!

De ahí Denise se apartó del micrófono y le dio paso a Ashley

Ashley: Personas del Mundo es hora que nos unamos no importa que raza Humanos, Ghouls Etc.. Hay para combatir a esta amenaza que se aproxima, nuestro grupo estamos entrenando lo máximo para proteger a este mundo de todo tipo de peligro, No dejaré que otra persona querida muera en mis ojos, haremos todo lo posible para protegerlos y este mundo no acabara! *pequeña lagrima*

De ahí se apartó la Saiyajina para que el presidente hablara sobre su plan de seguridad para la población mundial y se llevará acabo una cumbre con los G7 para hablar sobre la situación..

Los Guerreros Z estaban orgullosos del discurso corto de las dos chicas, ahora sólo les queda entrenar duro para la invasión y proteger a la tierra..

(París ,Francia, Europa)

En la Capital francesa todos estaban escuchando el Discurso del Presidente de Estados Unidos y las Saiyajinas en las pantallas gigantes, entre el público se encontraba Erza Escuchando todo el Discurso, estaba algo sorprendido de que va a ver una Invasión a Escala mundial, de ahí noto que la gente estaba hablando del tema algunos nerviosos otros sin creerlo todavía..

Erza *hablando telepáticamente con Kurama* Escuchasteis eso Kurama?

Kurama: Así Es Gaki, parece que la situación se ha puesto más interesante

Erza: Eso Parece y además debo que entrenar más duro para la invasión *determinado*

Kurama: De eso no te preocupes tu entrenamiento será un Infierno conmigo *pequeña sonrisa*

Erza *murmuro* Espero que no haga algo sadistico conmigo

Kurama: Dijiste algo?

Erza: No Nada! *moviendo sus brazos*

*20 Ward, Tokyo, Japón*

En la Famoso café de Anteiku se Encontraba el Trío de Hermanas con dos personas nuevas tomando cafe y viendo el discurso del presidente de Estados Unidos en su hora de descanso, un chico de 9 años con pelo de color azul y largo que cubría sus cejas, mide 145cm con una camisa azul y pantalones negros, La otra persona es una Chica de 12 años con cabello azul que le llegaba a sus hombros y le cubría un ojo, Mide 152 cm, anda puesta una Camisa blanca y un vestido que le llegaba a sus rodillas, los dos Conocidos como Ayato Kirishima y Touka Kirishima (N/A: Personajes de Tokyo Ghoul)

Hace un Mes cuando fueron encontrados por Renji Yomo por las calles de Tokyo fueron llevados a Anteiku para comenzar una nueva vida y dejar el pasado donde sus padres fueron asesinados por agentes de CCG por ser Ghouls, al Inicio no confiaban con nadie pero Yoshimura les dijo que no se preocuparán por nada y conocieran a personas nuevas en el Café, de ahí Comenzaron a hablar con Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru porque les encontró olor y esencia a Ghouls y notaron que podían confiar en ellas

Ayato después de la muerte de su padres se ha echo muy callado con los demás excepto con su hermana y el trío de hermanas, tiene un odio con los agentes de CCG y piensa hacerse más fuerte para defender a su única familia, Su hermana Touka sufrió lo mismo pero se lleva más con los empleados de Anteiku (N/A: Todos los Empleados son Ghouls puros) y piensa que la única forma de sobrevivir este mundo maldito es de actuar como un humano y vivir como un humano

Pero ahora ese no era el Caso, Los 5 Ghouls estaba impresionados y en shock sobre el discurso que estaba dando el Presidente de Estados Unidos, Las Más impresionadas eran el Trío de Hermanas cuando vieron a Denise y Ashley hablando sobre la invasión que ocurrirá en 5 Meses, Ayato noto las expresiones de las chicas y les pregunto

Ayato: Oigan acaso ustedes conocen a esas chicas que están dando ese discurso? *curioso*

Momoko: Si.. Las conocimos hace un mes en Brasil..

Touka: Me pregunto si todo lo que están diciendo es verdad..

Miyako: Viendo a la expresión que están poniendo parece que no están mintiendo del todo *tono serio*

Ayato: Parece que todo lo que dice suena algo cierto, lo de la invasión de Zombies en ese país, la invocación de la bestia de 3 colas que nos contaron hace dos semanas y el gran cráter en África da a decir que eso no es nada de la Naturaleza *en su mente* y creer que se encuentran humanos que superen las fuerzas de los Ghouls facilmente

Kaoru: Entonces parece que hay que estar preparados si llega la invasión a este lugar! *en su mente* Maldición todavía no podemos acceder a nuestras fuerzas o Modo Ghoul gracias al sello de los Saiyajines y Uzumaki..

Touka: No estaría mal algo de acción *pequeña sonrisa*

Ayato: Si llega a suceder estaremos listo para recibirlos *sonriendo*

Momoko: *en su mente* Espero que todos estén bien, lo más extraño fue que Corey-kun no estaba en la conferencia será que le paso algo

Mientras que los 5 estaban discutiendo sobre el tema Yoshimura estaba lavando las tazas y apreciaba como interactúan entre ellos..

Yoshimura: *en su mente* Antes no se llevarían cuando se conocieron y ahora se tratan como hermanos, si no fuera por mi errores estuviera con mis dos Hijos, me pregunto como están..

De ahí Yomo entro al café y se dirigió hacia donde Yoshimura para hablar sobre el tema

Yomo: Ya se enteró sobre el discurso que dio el Presidente de Estados Unidos

Yoshimura: Si lo estuve viendo.. Si llega a suceder quiero que entrenes a los Niños para que se protejan entre ellos, y si pueden despertar su Kagune mejor..

Yomo: No cree que es algo temprano que despierten su Kagune?

Yoshimura: Entre más rápido mejor, sólo necesito hablar con Koma-san y Irimi-san para hablarles del tema y traigan a su ejército para proteger Anteiku

Yomo: Esta bien, las entrenare y tratare que despierten su Kagune para la invasion *se retiro de la tienda*

Yoshimura: *en su mente* Espero que todo salga bien y después de la invasión nos podamos llevar bien los Humanos y Ghouls..

Que sucederá ahora que el mundo sabe sobre la invasión, Como lo tomarán, podrá todo salir bien al plan, que más sucederá? Todo esto y más en el Próximo capítulo!

**Y Corte! UF! Hoy me tarde en escribir este capítulo, bueno unas cosas antes que que me digan algo que me equivoque, Yo se que Ayato no fue a Anteiku en el manga pero en esta historia quiero que sea uno de los buenos y van a ser más fuertes que sus partes en el manga, Kaneki aparecerá al inicio de la invasión no se preocupen, también se que no use el Flashback pero para serles sinceros no me gusta usarlo mucho, sólo lo uso en ocasiones, y no hay poderes de nivel hasta el próximo capítulo que se llevará un Time-Skip, buen los veré a la próxima.**

**Ja-ne!**


End file.
